


A New Life in the Shire

by Nicci1989



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Blind Character, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fíli Angst, Fíli Feels, Hobbiton, Marriage, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Return to Erebor, Romance, Twin Dwobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 143,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci1989/pseuds/Nicci1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which everyone survives BOFA, After the battle Fili moves to Hobbiton to win his One's heart. Will he find happiness there or will his dreams be destroyed again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took three months for Fili to recover after the Battle of the Five Armies. Out of the dwarves of Thorin's company he had been injured the worst. He had nearly died to protect Thorin and Kili. Even just thinking about them pained his heart. His family had always been the most important thing in his life, his major goals had always been to protect his brother and mother and make his uncle proud. But all of this didn't matter anymore.

Kili had fallen in love with an elf. He knew that it was possible to love someone from a different race, such things happened occasionally. But why out of all peoples in Middle Earth an elf from Mirkwood.

Kili had not even once visited his brother in the infirmary. Fili felt sick when he just tried to imagine what his brother had done instead.

And then there was his uncle. Thorin had gone completely mad with the gold sickness. He even wanted to marry Fili to Liz, the daughter of one of the dwarf lords from Orocarni. Those dwarves were often said to have bonded with evil forces, but Thorin only cared about the political and economical advantages of this union.

Fili simply couldn't imagine marrying Liz, especially not now after he had found his One in Hobbiton. He barely knew her, but he was completely sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful barmaid he had met in the Green Dragon Inn.

Fili sighed. He could not simply leave. Thorin would sent guards to get him back. Slowly a plan, that might work out, started to form in his mind. He would suggest to accompany Bilbo back to the Shire. They had promised a safe journey home in the contract and currently Fili and Kili were the only dwarves without an important task in Erebor. He would tell the council, that he'd travel back to the mountain with one of the caravans from Ered Luin, but in truth he would stay in Hobbiton.

Fili felt terrible to leave his people and especially his mother behind but for once he would make his own dreams and wishes his priority.

The young dwarf was relieved that the others had agreed to his plan and soon the dwarves started the preparations for Bilbo's departure. They packed a few chests and bags with Bilbo's part of the treasure. He had asked for some gold and a few jewels. But Balin insisted that he took some Mithril, too. Thorin didn't want to share his treasure but Balin and Fili could convince him that he wouldn't own it without their hobbit burglar. Fili was incredibly angry and hated the gold that had turned his uncle into a monster. He glared daggers at him but Thorin didn't even seem to notice, that it was his nephew he talked to. He had only eyes for his treasure and made sure that they didn't take to much.

The next morning Fili and Bilbo started their journey back to the Shire. Only Balin and Bofur had come to say goodbye. Fili had expected that Thorin and Kili wouldn't turn up. His uncle barely left the throne room or the treasury and Kili was busy with the elf Tauriel. But it still hurt him. He would also miss the rest of the company, they had become close friends during their quest. If everything worked out as planned, he would never see them again. Fili tried to hide his feelings, so no one would become suspicious. Balin and Bofur hugged Bilbo and Fili goodbye. Then the young dwarf and the hobbit mounted their ponies and rode towards Dale. They turned around one last time. Bofur was still standing at the front gate waving with his hat. Fili waved back and a single tear escaped his eyes.

Soon they met some elves from Mirkwood. The spiders were gone but Gandalf had arranged that the would be guided through the forest. Later they were accompanied by Beorn and spend a few nights in the skinchanger's house. There Fili finally dared to talk to Bilbo about his plan to stay in the Shire.

Bilbo looked astonished. "Oh Fili, that's surprising. Erebor should be your home but after everything you've been through I can understand why you want to leave."

"I'm glad that you understand me, Bilbo. I hope the hobbits will accept me. I have no idea what I would do if I can't stay there." Fili answered with a sad look on his face.

Bilbo patted his shoulder. "Fili, don't worry! You are very welcome to stay with me as long as you wish. Yes, hobbits are quite reserved towards other peoples but you're a nice young dwarf and I'm sure that they'll accept you. Also, the Shire and especially Hobbiton needs a good blacksmith."

"Thank you for cheering me up, Bilbo. I would even work as a farmer as long as I am allowed to stay." Fili smiled.

A few days later they continued their journey. Beorn safely guided them over the Misty Mountains and later they were accompanied by elves from Rivendell. Fili and Bilbo finally arrived in the Shire in late summer. They made a detour via Michel Delving to talk to the Thain about Fili's stay. Bilbo guaranteed that Fili wouldn't be a risk for the hobbits. The Thain had heard that the dwarves were good craftsmen and so he allowed Fili to stay and use the old forge in Hobbiton. Fili was relieved and thanked him.

The next day they finally arrived in Hobbiton. Bilbo and Fili sat on the bench in front of Bag End and smoked Old Toby. Fili enjoyed the beautiful scenery until his eyes landed on the Green Dragon Inn. His mind wandered to the lovely barmaid there. Fili dreamed of a life with her and smiled. For the fist time in many months he was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rich and delicious breakfast Bilbo started cleaning his hobbit hole. He was gone for more than a year and so much of his furniture was covered in dust.

He didn't want Fili to help though. So the young dwarf decided to have a first look at his new working place.

The forge was down the hill on the outskirts of Hobbiton. Fili passed many hobbit holes, fields and a small pond. Children played in many gardens and ran through the village. They looked at the dwarf in surprise. As Bilbo had said, the adult hobbits were suspicious and reserved towards him. Fili still greeted everyone and smiled. He wondered if one day his own children would run through Hobbiton.

Soon he arrived at a small building. It was made of stone but still had a round door coloured in a bright red. Next to it was a small shed with fire wood, a huge wooden blog and several axes.

Fili unlocked the door to inspect the the inside of the forge. It was small and not very well equipped. In a corner was a box with some metals. If the hobbits bought his products, he would soon have to travel to Bree to buy more metals and better equipment.

For the beginning Fili would manage though. He remembered that his uncle had worked with much less after Smaug had come. Fili groaned in frustration. Why did everything remind him of his uncle?

Fili's mind drifted off to happier days. When he was 50 his uncle had started to teach him some crafts. The young dwarf had enjoyed working with wood but he always wanted to be a blacksmith like his uncle, who had always been his role model. After a few years of practicing, Fili had started to help Thorin in the forge. He wanted to help to support his family. Everyone had told him that his work was very good but his uncle never did. Thorin had always only told him what could have been better. Fili snorted. He had never been good enough. He shock his head to clear his mind. Hopefully the hobbits would value his work. He didn't want to rely on Bilbo's money.

It was still early in the morning, so Fili decided to start cleaning the forge. He wanted to start working as soon as possible. He hoped that the work would distract him and that he could let some steam off.

After a while he heard someone in the garden close by. To his surprise it was Poppy, the barmaid from the Green Dragon Inn, picking a bunch of the flowers she was named after. She looked completely shocked when she saw him. Fili worried that she might be scared. After all he was a stranger standing in a house that had not be used for months or maybe even years. But then she started to smile.

Fili shyly smiled back and went over to her. "Poppy! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry!" Fili mentally wanted to hit himself for being so rude and not greeting her properly, but he simply couldn't think straight when she was around.

"Good morning! Don't worry, you didn't scare me. I simply hadn't expected to see you again. And you even remember my name." Poppy blushed "I'm sorry but I can't remember if your name is Kili or Fili."

"That's no problem. Sometimes even our uncle would mix up our names." Fili smiled though the thought of Thorin stung in his heart. "I'm Fili by the way."

"Right, I promise that I won't forget your name again. Are you going to work in the forge here?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I have decided to stay with Bilbo and the Thain allowed me to work here. I hope I won't bother you and your family with too much noise."

Suddenly Poppy looked sad and sighed "As long as you don't work in the middle of the night. I'm at the inn most of the day anyways. Is Bilbo back? I have to see him again."

Fili noticed that something he had said, had troubled her deeply. He didn't want to make things worse and so he simply said "Yes, he's back. I'm sure he would be happy about some visitors. Normally he should be at home. His smial is quite dusty and he doesn't like that at all."

"Thank you! I thought that I might lose him... too. I hope you don't mind if I go to see him now." Poppy mumbled.

"No, have fun with Bilbo." He didn't want to disturb them, so he continued "Could you please tell him that I won't come home for lunch? Good bye, Poppy!" She simply nodded and went up the hill to Bag End.

Fili wondered if something had happened to her family. There was only one chair in her garden and no noise could be heard behind the round yellow door. A few vegetables grew in her garden but they wouldn't be enough for a whole family. He decided to ask Bilbo later and continued his work.

When he went back to Bag End, it was already very late and Bilbo was asleep. He would ask him tomorrow.

The next morning Bilbo was nowhere to be found. Fili noticed a letter next to the bunch of poppies on the kitchen table.

Fili,

I hope you didn't worry because I had suddenly disappeared.

Yesterday I received a letter that one of my cousins in Buckland is sick. He might die soon. So I left to visit him one last time.

I should be back in two weeks.

I stocked the pantry yesterday. So you won't have to worry about food.

See you soon!

Bilbo

Fili sighed. He would have to wait another two weeks until he could ask Bilbo about Poppy's family.


	3. Chapter 3

With Bilbo gone, Fili felt alone in Bag End. He decided to go for a longer walk to get to know his new home. He went towards the Green Dragon Inn and visited the market there. He talked to some of the stall owners to find out which metal products would be needed the most. The hobbits were quite distrustful but answered his questions non the less. Fili hoped that the hobbits would accept him in their society one day.

After a quick lunch at the inn, Fili walked along the Water. He sat down under a tree and watched the ducks on the river. This was such a lovely and peaceful place. Maybe he could spend some time with Poppy here one day. Fili chuckled. He dreamed of a future with her all the time even though he didn't even know if she liked him or if she only wanted to be nice.

After midday Fili finally reached the forge. A small hobbit lass sat in front of the small pond and cried. Fili kneeled down next to her and smiled "I'm Fili, at your service. What's wrong little one?"

The girl looked at him with her huge brown eyes and sobbed "I'm Primula. My... my little bird fell into the water. I can't reach it and its wing is broken."

Fili saw a small wooden toy in the pond. Luckily his hands were long enough to catch it. He gave it to the little girl.

Primula smiled at him with red and puffy eyes . "But its wing is broken. What if it dies?"

Fili sighed. "I'm not a healer. But I can try to help your little friend."

"Really? Please save my bird!" The girl pleaded.

Fili ruffled her hair and fetched a little piece of wood and a knife. He hadn't worked with wood for years but a little wing wasn't too difficult.

Soon the little bird was fixed and Primula ran back to her mother. Fili still smiled and was glad that at least the small hobbits trusted him so easily.

#

Poppy stood behind her gate and watched the dwarf and little Primula. Fili was such a nice person. She didn't understand her feelings for him. She had never felt this way before. She wanted to spend time with him and she hoped that he'd stay in Hobbiton.

She smiled and decided to try to help him settle.

#

Two days later Fili had just finished cleaning the forge when someone knocked at the door. He wondered who might come to visit him and went to open it. It was Poppy with a basket full of knives. "Good morning Fili! I hope I don't disturb you. These knives need to be sharpened. Normally we have to bring them to Bree. But now that you're here, I thought that you might do it." Poppy explained with a questioning look on her face.

"Of course I can do that." Fili answered. He was so happy that Poppy had thought of him. He took the basket and inspected the knives. "Oh Mahal, these knives look like they haven't been properly mended in years. It will take a few hours but I promise that I can bring them back to the inn before dinner."

Poppy looked surprised "You can mend them so quickly? Normally we have to wait two weeks until we get them back. And you would even bring them back to us? That would be great. You could also eat supper at the inn. We're going to serve a delicious beef and ale pie this evening."

Fili smiled "That sounds wonderful! I will start immediately."

"Great! I don't want to disturb you any longer. See you soon!" Poppy replied and went back towards the Green Dragon.

Fili waited until she had disappeared out of his sight. He whistled a happy tune and started to work. A few hours later he took the basket with the now sharp knives and went to the inn. Poppy took them with a huge smile on her face and served him the promised pie. Unfortunately she was to busy to talk to him. He watched her for a while but then left. This place reminded him of the nice afternoon he had spent there with his brother.

#

During the next few days several hobbits came to Fili's forge and asked him if he could mend their knives and pans. They had heard of his good work from the innkeeper. Fili was glad that the hobbits started to trust him that soon and he wouldn't disappoint them.

Fili saw Poppy every day. Mostly they chatted about the weather and other unimportant things. The young dwarf didn't want to say something wrong and cause her pain again. Poppy seemed to like him. She blushed and fiddled with the bindings of her skirt every time they talked.

After four days Fili finally plucked up the courage and asked if she would join him for a picnic at the Water.

He wasn't sure if it was proper to meet alone with her but it would be in public. So he guessed that it would be all right. Poppy happily agreed and suggested that she would bring some drinks. She liked the young dwarf since the moment she had first seen him. He was so different from everyone else here with his long golden hair and the braids in his beard, that moved every time he talked or smiled.

Fili grinned like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't concentrate on his work properly and went back to Bag End earlier this evening to prepare some food. He wasn't the best cook but he found some easy recipes in Bilbo's kitchen. Fili spent several hours in the kitchen and made quite a mess. But in the end he was satisfied. He decided to have a nice long bath and redid his braids to look as good as possible. Fili was excited, he felt like a dwarfing before his first day of weapons training.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili decided that he wouldn't work in the forge this morning. He didn't want to become sweaty and dirty before he'd meet Poppy. He spent the morning cleaning Bag End and packing a basked with the food he had prepared.

He dressed in some of his nicest clothes and checked his braids again. He had been with several lasses in Ered Luin but this was something completely different and he was unsure about how to behave.

Finally it was time to walk to the Water. Poppy was already sitting on a blanket waiting for him. She wore a beautiful green dress that highlighted her soft curves and blue-grey eyes. For Fili she was the most beautiful person in the world. She waved and Fili smiled. "Good morning, Poppy! I'm so happy that you're here. I made some food. I hope you like it." Fili put the basket onto the blanket and Poppy looked into it.

"Oh Fili, did you make all of this on your own?" Fili simply nodded while Poppy started to unwrap the food. "You made apple cinnamon pies and raspberry chocolate muffins? They are my favourites." she exclaimed in delight and tried them immediately. "Hmmm, these are yummy! Thank you, Fili! You're wonderful!" Poppy blushed. "I... I brought some Sackville Apple Cider. It's the best the Shire has to offer. I thought that might be a delicious and refreshing drink on such a nice late summer day."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I'm not a good cook but I tried my best. Cider is a great idea." Fili replied. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to being praised.

Fili also took an apple pie and they started to eat in silence.

After a while Poppy started to speak "Fili, when I visited Bilbo a few days ago he told me about your adventure. You traveled through half of Middle Earth to reclaim this mountain. He said, that the dragon was killed in the end and you fought in a big battle against orcs, goblins and wargs." Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Bilbo and Fili being killed but she quickly wiped them away. "I don't understand why you are here now. You nearly died there. Why did you leave the mountain just a few months later?"

Fili looked down and played with the hem of his tunic. "I...I thought you were happy to see me again. I thought you liked me and that we could be friends." He stammered and was scared of her answer. If she said that she didn't want him to be there, his whole world would be falling apart.

Poppy took his hands and smiled "Fili, of course I'm happy that you are here and that you consider me a friend. I simply don't understand why you didn't stay."

Fili was relieved but unsure how to explain the situation. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to mention that his uncle was the king of Erebor. This wasn't important in Hobbiton. Here he was Fili, a simple blacksmith.

"Hmm... umm... well... That's difficult to explain. I grew up with stories of Erebor. My mother and uncle had been born there. They had always dreamt of living there once again. That's why I went on this quest. I wanted them to spent the rest of their lives in their true home and not in exile far away." Fili sighed.

Poppy, who was still holding his hands, squeezed them lightly "That's an honourable thing to do. Not many people would be that brave and risk their own life for their family. Normally you should be living there with them now."

"Yes, normally I should be happy there. But after the dragon was dead everything turned sour." Fili stifled a sob. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer but he also didn't want to look weak. "My uncle, he, umm, well... Maybe I should explain something first. Every member of our company had been promised a part of the treasure as a reward and payment. Some dwarves go mad when they are around too much gold." Fili sighed in distress.

"That's what happened to your uncle?" Poppy asked completely shocked. Fili nodded "Yes, and as far as I know there is no cure for this sickness."

"Oh Fili, I'm so sorry! That's horrible!" Poppy exclaimed, still holding his hands. Fili looked like he would break down any minute. She knew that she would most likely hurt him even more but she wanted to know "What happened to your brother? When I first met you at the Green Dragon, you seemed inseparable."

At the thought of his brother the tears finally started to stream down Fili's cheeks. He was glad that they were on a meadow quite far away from the road. The hobbits wouldn't see him cry like a dwarfing. Poppy moved closer and laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Kili doesn't care about me anymore. He had been injured by a poisoned arrow. An elf from Mirkwood safed his life. It was as if she had bewitched him. Since that day he has had only eyes for her. He didn't talk to me for once since we had won the battle." Fili took a few deep breaths and wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his tunic.

Poppy held him until he had calmed down. Then she took his hands again and looked into his eyes "I'm sorry, Fili! I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I'm simply too curious."

Fili tried to smile "No, it's fine. I could have said that I won't answer your questions. It was good to talk. When I first woke up after the battle and no one of my family came to visit, I mentally asked Aule why he didn't take me to the Halls of our Fathers. I wished I had died. But then I realised that there are other things and people that are worth living for."

Poppy squeezed his hands again. "I'm glad you didn't die and I hope you'll find the peace and happiness you are looking for here in Hobbiton." Her smile turned into a frown and suddenly she groaned "Argh! I don't want to leave you now. But I have to go back to work. I'm so sorry but the innkeeper will be very angry if I stay away much longer."

"Don't worry! I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll be fine. It was nice to spend lunch with you. I hope we can do that again one day." He stood up and helped her fold the blanket.

Poppy smiled "I would like that very much." She took it and kissed his cheek "See you soon!"

Fili stood there unable to move. Kissing one's beard was a very intimate gesture among dwarves. Of course Poppy couldn't know that but he still took it as a good sign that she liked him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos! You make me so happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Poppy was on her way home from the Green Dragon Inn when it started raining and thundering. She didn't want to be alone and decided to ask Bilbo if she could stay with him like she had done during the storm two years ago.

She had just arrived at his gate when a huge downpour started. Poppy was wet to the skin within seconds. And as if things could not have been worse she slipped on the steps to the door and hurt her knee. Poppy winced in pain but quickly stood up and rang the bell.

Fili was sitting in one of Bilbo's armchairs and read a book. He wondered who might want to visit Bilbo that late but quickly opened the door. To his surprise it was Poppy.

He immediately led her inside the living room. "Poppy, it's nice to see you, though I have to admit that I wasn't expecting you in the middle of the night." Fili smirked. She looked so funny with her hair sticking out in every possible direction, but was still very handsome.

He saw her frown and quickly fetched some towels from the bathroom. Poppy grabbed one and started to dry her dark brown curls. "Thank you so much, Fili! Is Bilbo at home, too? I had hoped that I could stay here with him until the storm has passed. I, I don't want to be alone." Poppy mumbled. She looked scared.

"Bilbo is visiting family in Buckland. He left the day after you visited him. I thought you knew." Poppy shook her head and shivered, so Fili continued to speak "But of course you may stay here with me if you wish. Let's see if we can find some dry clothes for you before you catch a cold."

"Thank you! I'd like to stay if this isn't too much of a problem for you." Poppy smiled.

Suddenly Fili noticed the dirt on her dress and hands and a small puddle of blood on the floor. He gasped "Poppy, you're injured. What happened to you?"

Poppy looked down and noticed the blood, too. "Oh, I didn't notice! I fell on the stairs. I'm so clumsy!"

"Ah, I see! I thought that someone had hurt you." Fili laid his arm around her waist and helped her to the next chair. "Wait here. I'll try to find a dress and some bandages."

Fili hurried to one of the many rooms and soon returned with a yellow dress, several bandages, a cloth and hot water. He put everything on the table and kneeled down in front of her. "May I have a look at your knee? We should clean the wound." Fili blushed. The situation was a bit awkward. It would be inappropriate to start undressing her, but he had to have a look at her knee.

Poppy smiled and nodded.

Fili carefully pushed up her skirt. Her skin was very soft and she shivered slightly under his touch. His heart skipped a beat and he hoped that Poppy didn't notice. He cleaned the wound with care and wrapped a bandage around her knee. Fili wanted to put a kiss on the bandage like his mother had done when he was a dwarfling. But then he remembered that she was a grown up woman and blushed as red as a tomato.

To hide his embarrassment, he quickly took another cloth and started to clean Poppy's hands. He chuckled silently. Her hands were tiny compared to his and especially compared to her huge feet.

Fili cleared his throat. "Good! I hope it'll heal nicely. Can you walk? You can change in my bedroom if you want."

"Thank you, Fili! Yes, I think I can walk." Poppy answered. She took the dress and walked to the room Fili pointed at.

Soon the young hobbit lass was wearing a warm and dry wool dress that had belonged to Bilbo's mother. Fili had also made some tea and now they were sitting on a fur in front of the fireplace. Poppy seemed to be in deep thought and shrieked every time the thunder could be heard. Fili worried about her. Suddenly she started to cry.

Fili moved closer and wrapped his strong arms around her. It hurt him to see her like that. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Nothing will happen to you." Poppy buried her face in his hair and cried. It had been such a long time since someone had held her in their arms. Fili simply held her and rubbed smoothing circles on her back. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? It may help to talk about it." Fili tried not to sound too curious.

After taking a few deep breaths, Poppy looked up and said in between sobs "3 years ago there was a huge thunderstorm over the Shire. I was alone at home. My parents and siblings were on their way to Dwaling to visit family. I couldn't go because I was sick. 3 days after they had left, I was told that the lighting had struck into the house where they had stayed for the night and that they burned to death... I couldn't even bury them properly."

Fili pulled her ever closer against him. "Oh Poppy, I'm so sorry! I thought that something might have happened to your family. You... you looked so sad when I asked about bothering your family a few days ago. And you seemed to live alone. But I never thought that something that horrible might have happened." Fili whispered with tears in his eyes. She simply nodded and continued sobbing into his hair.

After nearly two hours only the rain could be heard outside. Poppy had finally fallen asleep in Fili's arms. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He put her under the covers and placed a soft kiss on her dark brown curls. She looked so peaceful now. Fili wondered if the Valar had let him survive the battle, so he could make her happy. With one last glance at her, he blew out the candle and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo returned home the next morning. He had worried about leaving Fili alone in Hobbiton for such a long time so shortly after his arrival. So he had left Buckland a few days early. Also his cousin had recovered from his sickness and wouldn't die anytime soon.

Bilbo decided to wake Fili for breakfast. But instead of Fili he found a hobbit lass with long brown curls in the bed. A blue dress also lay on the floor next to the door.

Bilbo gasped in shock and ran back into the kitchen. He started to make some bacon and eggs. A few minutes later Fili appeared and yawned. His hair was tousled and he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Fili, are you completely mad? Who's the lass in your bed? I thought I could trust you." Bilbo shouted desperately disappointed. Fili looked flabbergasted. Slowly he realised what Bilbo was talking about. He blushed as red as a tomato.

He wanted to start to explain the situation when Poppy appeared in the door. Bilbo's yelling had woken her up. Bilbo looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to spend the night with someone she barely knew.

"Oh Bilbo, you're back safe and sound. That's wonderful!" Poppy smiled at him. But she soon noticed that something was wrong because Bilbo frowned and looked slightly disgusted. "I think I should better leave now. Umm, well Fili, thank you for being there for me last night." Poppy blushed and quickly left Bag End.

Bilbo turned towards Fili again. "What have you been thinking? Poppy isn't a tavern wench. How dare you touch her?" Bilbo was furious.

Fili swallowed and looked at the hobbit "Bilbo, I did no such thing! Last night Poppy came here. There was a thunderstorm and she wanted to stay with you. She looked so scared. I,... I couldn't send her away."

"So you want to tell me that she stayed with a total stranger and even slept in his bed? That doesn't sound like Poppy's behaviour to me at all." Bilbo had calmed down a bit but was still screaming and pointed his wooden spoon towards the young dwarf.

"Well, that's a longer story. Why don't we sit down and I try to explain the whole situation?" Fili was still nervous. He had promised that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Bilbo nodded and sat down with his food. "Good, I'll listen."

Fili took a few deep breaths. "So, well... When I decided to come to the Shire with you, it wasn't just because of Thorin and Kili. I... I had fallen in love before we started our journey. I met Poppy at the Green Dragon. I knew that she was my One the second I laid eyes on her. As you may know, she lives next to the forge, so I met her every day. I invited her to a picnic. We both enjoyed that and I think she also likes me. I even told her about Thorin and Kili." Fili sighed, talking about them always stung in his heart "I wanted to talk to you about her. But then you were gone. She looked so sad when I mentioned her family. Umm, then last night she told me that here family had been killed by the lighting. I tried to comfort her. She cried for hours and then finally fell asleep. I put her in my bed and slept on the fur in front of the fire place. That's everything. I never touched her in any other way, Bilbo." Fili explained with a sad look on his face.

Bilbo watched him closely "Ah Fili, I see! That makes sense. I'm sorry that I implied such dishonourable things. I should have known that you would never do that. But I was so shocked when I found a lass in your bed. Do you love her?" He knew that this was a bit straight forward, but he wanted to know.

Fili blushed again "Yes Bilbo, I do love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Since I first saw her, I have dreamt of marrying her and having a family with her."

Bilbo nodded and asked "Are you sure that this isn't just a simple puppy love? Don't play with her, Fili."

"I would never do that, Bilbo. I want her to be happy." Fili reassured him.

Finally the hobbit started to smile "Good, that's the answer I had hoped for. Poppy deserves happiness. She's such a nice girl. I have been a friend of the family for years. Her family died a few weeks after her becoming of age. Otherwise she would have been forced to stay with her relatives in Dwaling. She has no one here but she wanted to stay. I tried to help her wherever I could but she wanted to earn her own money. So she started to work at the inn. Oh, and I'm quite sure that she likes you, too. She barely talked to strangers about such personal things."

Fili was relieved that Bilbo wasn't angry anymore. He stopped picking in his food and looked up. "Would you help me to win her heart? I have no idea how to court a hobbit lass."

Bilbo smiled kindly "There are no strict courting rules among hobbits. Just spend time with her. Your picnic was a fabulous idea. Every hobbit is passionate about food and especially the girls love flowers." Bilbo patted Fili's shoulder. "But don't forget that you're a dwarf. Maybe you could tell her about some of your courting traditions."

"Yes, I could try to do that. Thank you!" Fili was much more relaxed now.

After their breakfast Fili dressed and rebraided his hair. Bilbo accompanied him to the forge. He wanted to apologise to Poppy about his behaviour earlier. But she wasn't at home. So he went to the Green Dragon Inn. Poppy could understand that her sleeping in Fili's bed had to be really weird for Bilbo. She told him that she liked Fili and that he treated her very well.

The young hobbit girl thought about Fili all day. She could barely concentrate on her work. He was so nice and really seemed to care about her. She went home with a huge smile on her face. She wanted Fili to hold her in his arms again, with him she felt safe. Poppy felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and then she finally realised that she had fallen in love with the young dwarf with the beautiful golden hair and the warm blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later Bilbo received a letter from Erebor. Fili's mother, the Lady Dis, had arrived at the Lonely Mountain. Balin had told her that Fili was supposed to join her caravan. But of course he never did. Now she worried about her son. Bilbo knew that she had lost her mother and grandmother when the dragon came to Erebor. Her grandfather, her brother Frerin and her husband Vili had died in battle against the orcs at Azanulbizar. Also her father had died as a prisoner in the ruins of Dol Goldur.

Thorin, Fili and Kili were the only family she had left. Bilbo frowned and worried about the dwarf woman he didn't even know. He wondered if she might go mad with grief like her father. From what Fili had told him, she was a tough person. But at some point even the strongest would fall apart. He needed to talk to Fili. They had tell her the truth.

#

Fili read the letter and tore at his hair. He moaned in despair. His poor mother was alone in Erebor with a mad brother and a love struck son. And now she thought that something had happened to him. Fili felt terrible for doing this to her. She had already lost most of her family. She should live a peaceful and happy life surrounded by her loved ones under the mountain. Fili sighed in distress. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to tell her that he was alive but on the other side he feared his uncle. What he had done was a kind of treason. He didn't follow his king's orders to marry the Lady Liz. This could be punished with the death sentence. And this wouldn't help anybody. He still couldn't be with his mother and she would hate her brother for killing her son.

#

Fili was still sitting in one of the chairs in the living room when the hobbit came back home from the market. "Bilbo, I'm so sorry for my mother. But we have to stick to the plan. I worry that Thorin would send guards to get me back. He would either force me into a marriage with a woman I don't even know or he'd charge me with treason. I can't leave the Shire. These last weeks with Poppy have been some of the happiest in my life."

"Fili, you should tell her the truth. I'm sure she'd understand. Don't let her think you're dead. A parent isn't supposed to mourn their children." Bilbo tried to convince the young dwarf with a frown.

"I know and I'd love to tell her the truth. But what if the letter gets into the wrong hands. They would also recognise my handwriting on the envelope." Fili worried.

"Hmm, well, I could write a letter and we could include yours. In that way no one would notice anything and your mother would stil know the truth." Bilbo suggested.

Fili's frown turned into a smile. He jumped up and hugged the hobbit "That's a wonderful idea. I'm going to write a letter to her tonight and explain everything."

After dinner Fili retired into his room to write the letter to his mother. This would be very difficult and emotionally straining for him. So he wanted to be alone. It was still strange and embarrassing for him to show his feelings to others. He took a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

Dear Amad!

First of all, I'm sorry that you worried about me. I'm fine.

I have to tell you something important. I know that you're not going to like this but I hope that you'll accept my decision.

I'm going to stay in the Shire with the hobbits. I'm happy here.

I'm not sure how much Kili told you about our journey. When I left, he had only eyes for his elf. So I'll try to explain.

When Kili and I arrived in Hobbiton, we were too early to meet our burglar. So we drank some ale at the local inn. We talked to one of the maids there and within seconds I knew that she's my One. I tried to forget her but I couldn't. I dreamed of her every night on the quest. I knew that Uncle Thorin would never accept me courting her but I couldn't get her out of my mind.

As you may know, the king plans to marry me to the Lady Liz from Orocarni. I cannot do that, especially not without Kili at my side. I was desperate and wished to have died during the battle. But then I decided to go to the Shire to win my One's heart. We have spent much time together during the last few weeks. She never told me so far but I'm pretty sure that she loves me, too.

I miss you and it troubles me deeply to leave you behind. I hope you can understand me. As you know, it's often difficult for me to express my feelings in words.

Please don't tell anyone where I am. Thorin must not find out!

Bilbo included another letter in which he explains that I have been killed in an Orc attack near Rivendell. You can read this to one of the others if you wish. The elves from Rivendell will confirm this attack if someone should want to investigate my death any further. Though I don't think that this will happen.

If you want to write to me, please address the letter to Bilbo.

I would love to hear from you! But I'd also understand if you don't want me as your son anymore.

I love you Amad!

Your son Fili

Fili laid down the quill and wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Several tears had landed on the parchment. He prayed to Mahal that his mother would understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili and Poppy met nearly every day within the next weeks. Sometimes they only talked for a few minutes but often they met for lunch or dinner. They had picnics near the Water and often Fili brought flowers for her. He was happy that Poppy liked him and wanted to spend time with him. Poppy always blushed when Fili touched her by accident. She kissed him on the cheek every time they had to say good bye.

#

Poppy lay in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. She had dreamt of Fili again, like every night for the past days.

The young hobbit girl had finally realised that she loved the dwarf. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and she felt safe and happy with him.

But Poppy didn't want to tell him. She was scared that he might reject her and that they couldn't be friends anymore.

Fili had told her about dwarf women. Poppy was completely different with her small and slim built, huge hairy feet, dark brown curls, slightly pointed ears and most importantly without a beard. There was no way that the beautiful dwarf might be attracted by her.

Poppy sighed. She had to get him out of her head. He would never want her in a romantic way.

She decided that a simple friendship was much better than nothing.

#

Soon summer passed and the days were colder and rainier. Fili wouldn't be able to pick flowers anymore. He thought about what he could give her instead. He wanted to tell her about his feelings and ask her to put his braid in her hair.

He didn't know what to do. A dwarf would craft some weapons or pieces of jewellery for his beloved. Then he remembered that Bilbo had said that he shouldn't forget that he's a dwarf. Slowly a plan formed in his head. He quickly finished his work and went home.

#

Bilbo was preparing dinner. "Ah Fili, you're home already. Dinner will be ready soon."

Fili nooded "Bilbo, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course! You can ask me everything! It's about Poppy, isn't it?" Bilbo answered.

Fili chucked nervously "Yes, it is. I want to tell her that I love her and I want to give her a courting gift. Umm, well, I know that they are you're payment. But I was wondering if I could get some of the gems you brought from Erebor?"

"You're welcome to use all of them. Though I'm not sure if Poppy would like an opulent piece of jewellery." Bilbo answered.

"I also don't think that she'd like that. I want to make a nice but simple necklace for her. I will travel to Bree soon and I'll buy some silver there." Fili explained with a smile.

Bilbo went to his bedroom to fetch the small chest with the gems. He put in onto the kitchen table and opened it. "Fili, I think I have a better idea. Why don't you make a simple but very special necklace for her? You could use the Mithril if it's enough for what you think of."

Fili's jaw dropped. He gasped "Bilbo, are you sure? Do you know how precious Mithril is? You could buy half of the Shire with it!"

"Yes, Balin told me. But I value food and a peaceful quiet life here more than precious metals. It has no use for me and I'm sure Poppy would look lovely with it." Bilbo smiled.

Fili still looked flabbergasted. "Rea... Rea... Really?" Fili stammered.

Bilbo simply handed him the Mithril with a huge grin on his face. Fili took it and hugged the hobbit. "Thank you, Bilbo! This means so much to me. I had hoped to give her a part of my culture with the gems from Erebor. But this is even better. I don't want to be greedy but could I also get some of the gems?"

"Take whatever you need." Bilbo answered.

#

Fili spent the next few days in the forge. He had to mend several pots and had also started to produce his own goods to sell them at the market. The hobbits appreciated the good quality of his work.

He used every second, he could spare, to work on the necklace. He wanted it to be perfect. Fili imagined what Poppy would look like with it around her neck and hummed.

Finally the necklace was ready. The young dwarf and the hobbit lass couldn't meet outdoors anymore. So Fili invited her to join him for afternoon tea and dinner at Bag End. Bilbo would be there, too. Though he had promised that he'd be busy in the pantry or his own room.

Fili had again baked some apple cinnamon pies and made tea. He also bought apple cider and picked some asters. They were the only flowers that could still be found.

When everything was spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace, the young dwarf sat down on the chair. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He made sure that the necklace was in its wooden box and that the bead was in the pocket of his trousers.

Soon Poppy rang the bell. Fili opened the door and welcomed her. They entered the living room and Poppy grinned "Oh Fili! You prepared an indoor picnic! That's lovely!"

"Umm, yes, I thought this might be nice, now that we can't meet outdoors anymore." Fili explained. He was so nervous. He felt like he would faint any second.

Poppy didn't seem to notice. She sat down on the fur and started to eat. The taste of the pies made her moan in delight.

Fili looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and finally plugged up the courage to speak. "Poppy, there's something I'd like to ask you, something about our future."

Poppy frowned at him. She worried that he might want to leave the Shire. She had no idea what to say and simply nodded.

Fili quickly continued to speak "I enjoyed these last few weeks with you so much. They have been some of the happiest in my life. I have fallen in love with you. I can't imagine living without you anymore. I know this is a bit blunt, but" Fili trailed off and took a deep breath. He looked in her beautiful blue-grey eyes and opened the wooden box "Would you allow me to court you?"

Poppy looked at him and the box in shock "Fili, I don't know what to say!" Then tears started to roll down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

" You want to court me?" Poppy asked with her eyes wide open.

Fili simply nodded. He didn't know what to say. His whole world seemed to be falling apart. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and quickly lowered his head to hide them. Poppy didn't want him. No one wanted him or cared about him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay in Hobbiton, where he would see Poppy every day. He also couldn't live among dwarves. They might recognise him and tell Thorin. He could try to live in Bree or he could simple end his life.

#

Poppy needed a few seconds to realise that this wasn't a joke, but that Fili seriously wanted to court her, though she didn't really know what that would mean. She was happy.

Soon her smile turned into a frown. He didn't even look at her. He looked sad and disappointed. Poppy realised that she hadn't answered his question. He had to think that she didn't want him.

The hobbit girl crawled over to Fili and wrapped her small arms tight around his neck. Fili was that deep in his dark thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to Poppy movements anymore. The young dwarf startled and turned his head towards her. In that moment Poppy wanted to put a kiss on his cheek but kissed him on the lips instead.

They blushed and looked at each other. Poppy started to smile again and caressed his cheek. "Fili, of course I wich ant you to court me! What did you think?"

"I thought, that you wouldn't want me. You... You didn't answer." Fili answered, still not completely sure if she really wanted him.

"Oh, Fili! I have liked you so much since the moment I first saw you. But I never would have thought that you might be attracted by me. I, I mean, I'm completely different from what you told me about female dwarves." Poppy explained, still caressing his face.

"That's why I like you so much! Because you are different! Are you really sure that you want that?" Fili asked. He had to hear it again to make sure that he had understood her correctly.

"Yes, Fili, yes, I want you to court me!" Poppy had a huge smile on her face and tears of happiness twinkled in her eyes.

Fili wrapped his arms around her waist. He never wanted to let her go again. Poppy cuddled close against him and placed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair "You just made me the happiest dwarf, or most likely even the happiest living being in all of Middle Earth."

After a few momenents Fili let her go. He still held the now again closed box with the necklace in his hand. "I made this for you! I hope you like it." Fili said nervously.

Poppy took the box and opened it. Her jaw dropped. The wooden box held a delicate silver necklace with a small flower pendant. It was about the size of the fingernail of her thumb. The petals were made of small round bright red rubies and in the middle was a small dark sapphire in the shape of a heart. Poppy took it in her hands and realised that it looked like the flowers she was named after.

Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks once again. No one had ever give her with such a beautiful thing before.

She wiped her tears away and smiled at Fili. "Oh Fili, this is such a beautiful gift. I promise that I'll wear it every day."

Poppy took the necklace out of its box to put it around her neck. It was perfect. She didn't like opulent jewellery. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, I made it with some of the things Bilbo and I brought from Erebor. The necklace is mithril, a very precious and rare metal. It's as light as a feather but as strong as a dragon's hide. And the pendant... Well, I can't find real flowers anymore. So I wanted to give you a flower you can carry around all the time." Fili explained.

"So you made a poppy pendant for me? That's wonderful. None has ever given so much thoughts to a gift for me." Poppy said.

"Yes, I'm glad that you recognised, which flower it's meant to be. I know that the dot in the middle is normally black. But I couldn't find any black gems and the dark blue is the colour of the" Fili bit his tongue, he had nearly said 'the house of Durin'. He didn't want to reveal his origin, not yet, maybe he would tell her later.

Poppy looked at him with a questioning look on her face."Of the what?"

Fili thought about what to say and quickly added "Umm, of the river where we spent so much time together."

"That's such a wonderful idea, Fili. Would you put it around my neck? I don't want to break it." Poppy said with a smile.

Fili nodded and sat down behind her. Poppy held up her curls and Fili closed the necklace. He thought that this was the perfect moment to ask her about the braid. He played with her curls and wondered how to ask.

Poppy turned around. "Fili, what's wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know how to explain it properly. Braids play an important role in our culture and they have many meanings." Fili swallowed "When two dwarves are courting, they put special braids in each other's hair, so that the others can see that they belong together. Umm, well, I was wordering, if you would allow me to braid your hair?"

Poppy nodded. "That's a nice idea, Fili. I want to wear your braid."

Fili grinned and started to braid a streak of hair on the left side of her face. He needed a while because he wasn't used to braid such curly hair but in the end he was satisfied. He took the bead out of his pocket and finished the braid.

Poppy looked at the bead and then at Fili's. "It looks like yours."

Fili smiled "Yes, it does. It is actually one of mine. Now everyone can see how much you mean to me and that we are courting."

"Thank you, Fili!" Poppy looked at the young dwarf lovingly and places another kiss on his cheek.

#

Bilbo was standing in the door and watched the two. He was glad, that they had fallen in love. After so much pain and sadness in ther past, they deserved happiness. He wasn't sure if all hobbits would accept them as a couple. But Bilbo would try everything he could to help them.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks Poppy and Fili spent as much time together as possible. They still met for lunch, afternoon tea or dinner at Bilbo's. Sometimes they walked through Hobbiton holding hands.  
Many hobbits didn't care about them but some gossiped about the couple. Poppy often worried that Fili might somehow get into trouble because of their relationship. But the few good friends she had, supported her and told her that it didn't matter who she loved. They were happy for her.

#

At the end of autumn the hobbits celebrated a harvest festival. There would be lots of food, drinks, songs and dancing. Bilbo had told Fili about it and had suggested that he and Poppy could go there together.

Fili liked this idea a lot. He wanted to spend the day with Poppy. But then he remembered that Poppy most likely would have to work. The Green Dragon Inn provided most of the food and drinks for the celebration. He decided to ask the innkeeper if Poppy could get the day off.  
Unfortunately Hugo, the innkeeper said that he needed every barmaid for the festival. Fili was disappointed. He was about to leave the inn, when a hobbit girl with light brown curls stopped him.  
"Good morning, master dwarf. I'm Daisy. I'm one of Poppy's friends."  
"Fili, at your service! It's nice to meet one of Poppy's friends. How can I help you?" Fili bowed.  
"I heard you and Hugo. I will try to make sure that you and Poppy can spend some time together during the festival." Daisy smiled.  
Fili thanked her and walked back to the forge.

#

A few days later, Bilbo received a letter from Erebor. It was just a simple note and included a letter for Fili.  
Fili swallowed and took the letter from Bilbo. He went back to his bedroom and sat down on the bed to read it.

My dearest Fili,

I'm relieved to read that you are still alive. I had feared the worst when Balin told me that you were supposed to join my caravan.

Of course I won't tell anybody, that you are still alive. Thorin has gone completely mad. He's even in a worse condition than our grandfather, though I never thought that that might even be possible. I worry that he might execute you as a traitor if he knew.

I can understand why you left. I'm happy to read that you have fallen in love.  
I had always hoped that you would be able to marry a lass you love instead of someone you barely know for political reasons.

There was never a reason to tell you about such things, but now I will.  
If the dragon hadn't taken Erebor, I would have been forced into a marriage with a dwarf lord from Orocarni. Thror and Thrain had planned this when I was just a dwarfling.  
Back then Thorin was furious, in his opinion everyone should be allowed to marry the person they love. So it hurts me even more to find out that he wanted to do the same to you.  
Of course, the Lord didn't want an exiled princess without a real home. So I was allowed to marry your father. I also knew that Vili was my One the moment I first saw him. In Erebor I would never have been allowed to marry a simple blacksmith.

I hope you and the hobbit lass will be as happy as I and Vili had been and that you spend the rest of your lives together.

Please don't worry about me too much. My life isn't easy at the moment but I'll manage.  
When we told Thorin, that his heir was dead, he wanted to force Kili to marry the Lady Liz. But Kili had secretly married Tauriel. Thorin was furious but now he has accepted their marriage. He says it will strengthen the new alliance between Erebor and the Greenwood.

After a few days Thorin realised that there was no heir to the throne of Erebor anymore. The dwarves would never accept a king with an elven wife and maybe even half-elven children.  
Thorin doesn't want to marry, so I will have to marry again. Of course that's very unusual but the King needs an heir and so the council has approved.  
I had one week to find a fitting husband, otherwise he would have chosen one.  
The King and the council have decided that I can marry Dwalin. I don't love him but we are good friends. He and Balin supported me during the past weeks. He doesn't like this idea either, especially because the main reason for this marriage is to sire a child. It feels like we deceive Vili. But marrying a stranger would be worse.  
So Dwalin and I are going to marry on Durin's Day. I'm not the youngest anymore and I hope that I'll be able to conceive a child quickly.

Fili, my dear, please don't blame yourself for this. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you!

I'd love to hear more about your hobbit lass and your life in the Shire.

With love

Your Amad

Tears streamed down Fili's cheeks. He placed the letter on the bedside table and started to sob into his pillow. He clenched his fists and punched into the mattress. The situation in Erebor was worse than he had imagined. Because of his selfishness his poor mother would have to marry and bear another child. But it was too late. He couldn't go back. The king would charge him with treason.

After a while Bilbo entered the room. Fili didn't cry anymore but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Bilbo worried and patted Fili's shoulder. The young dwarf told him what had happened in Erebor. Bilbo shock his head in sadness. What had become of the dwarf king he had considered a friend once.

Fili still felt horrible but he accompanied Bilbo to the harvest festival in the afternoon. He still felt terrible but he wanted to see Poppy and Bilbo had convinced him, that the festival might help him settle in Hobbiton.

Fili and Bilbo sat down at one of the many tables. They talked, ate, drank, smoked their pipes and watched the other hobbits.

Children were running around everywhere and songs and laughter coud be heard.  
Fili thought about the last time he had enjoyed songs and music. It was over one and a half years ago, on the day the dwarves first met Bilbo. They had sung and he and Kili had played on their fiddles.

Fili shock his head and sighed. He wanted to enjoy the day. He would not let it be ruined by dark thoughts of his brother and uncle.

Suddenly Primula stood next to Fili. She wanted to dance with him. The dwarf looked towards her mother and she simply nodded. Fili took her small hands and whirled her across the meadow. Primula giggled and babbled all the time. Fili smiled at her and wondered if he'd be able to dance with his own daughter one day. The little girl made him feel better and forget his sorrows for a few moments.

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Poppy standing next to Bilbo. The hobbit said something and Poppy simply nodded with a frown on her face.

When the dance ended, Primula ran back to her parents and Fili walked over to Poppy and hugged her.

Poppy smiled at him and soon they danced as well. She put her hands around Fili's neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her and Poppy blushed.

"Fili, Bilbo said you aren't feeling well today and you look very sad. What's wrong?" Poppy worried.

Fili sighed "I received a letter from my mother today. The situation in my family is worse than I thought. I feel sorry for her." A tear started to roll down Fili's cheek and Poppy quickly wiped it away.

"Oh Fili, I'm so sorry! Maybe you should go home to help her." Poppy suggested with a sad smile.

"No, Poppy, I can't go back to Erebor. Hobbiton is my home now. You are the most important thing in my life. I won't leave you, unless you send me away." Fili looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her again.

Poppy smiled "I would never send you away, Fili! I... I love you!"

Fili was about to answer when Hugo called Poppy back to work. She gave Fili an apologetic look and went back to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just realised that two chapters of this story are missing. I submitted them but somehow they were never posted. Thus I had to edit all chapters after chapter 10.   
> I'm sorry and I hope this won't cause too much trouble :)

The following winter was one of the coldest since many years. It even snowed on some days. The children enjoyed the snow and built snow hobbits. But the older hobbits remembered the Fell Winter 30 years ago. Back then white wolfs had crossed the frozen Brandywine River and attacked the peaceful Shire. In the end Gandalf and the Rangers of the North had saved the hobbits and provided food. Many hobbits worried that the same might happen again.

Fili, on the other hand, enjoyed the snow. It reminded him of his childhood in Ered Luin. He had played with his father and later with Kili and Thorin. Fili groaned. He had to get over it, he could not linger in the past all the time. He hit the knife with his hammer a bit harder than he planned to. He needed a break to cool down his temper or he'd have to start working on the knife anew.

Fili stood at the window and was glad for the warmth his working place provided. Out of the window he saw that the chimney of Poppy's home had stopped smoking. He decided to go to the inn for lunch and suggest to start a fire in her home. He wanted her to feel warm and comfortable when she came home after a long day at work.

#

Poppy had been working all morning. She worried that the fire in the hearth had gone out and that her smial would be very cold in the evening. Luckily the innkeeper allowed her to go home before lunch to restart the fire.  
She put on her coat and stepped outside the door. A few children were running around in front of the inn. Poppy smiled at them. When she was close to the Water, one of the children ran into her. She lost her balance and slipped on a sheet of ice and fell into the river.  
The water was quite deep and like most hobbits Poppy couldn't swim. She screamed and paddled with her arms. But her heavy clothes pulled her under the water. Poppy didn't know what to do. She was scared and didn't want to die. She had dreamt of a future with Fili.

The children screamed as well and soon Daisy and Hugo ran out of the Green Dragon. They saw Poppy and wanted to help. But they were shocked and didn't know how. Hugo tried to catch her with a piece of wood but it was too short.

After a few minutes Poppy's arms and lungs hurt from the ice cold water. She couldn't move anymore. She envisioned Fili's smile one last time and then everything went black.

#

Fili walked towards the Green Dragon Inn. Suddenly he heard screams. He saw someone unconscious in the Water and Daisy and Hugo next to the lake. He paled when he realised that the person in the river was Poppy. He screamed and ran towards the Water as fast as he could. He pulled off his coat and jumped into the water. He swam to Poppy as fast as he could and pulled her out.

Fili was relieved when he realised that she was still breathing. He pressed her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. He wanted to bring her to Bag End as fast as possible. Daisy helped Fili to wrap Poppy in his coat and went with him. Hugo promised to send for a healer immediately.

After what felt like forever they finally arrived in Bag End. Fili brought Poppy to his bedroom. Daisy had quickly explained the situation to Bilbo and entered the room with lots of towels and a warm dress. She saw Fili shivering.

"Fili, you should put some dry clothes on, otherwise you'll catch a cold, too. I will towel Poppy off and dress her." Daisy patted Fili shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

Fili nodded, took some clothes and left the room.

Soon Fili entered the room together with Bilbo and Pimpernel Maggot, who was one of the Shire's best healers and midwives.

Daisy had put the still unconscious Poppy under the blanket. She looked distressed. "Pimpernel, I'm glad that you could come so quickly."

"Of course! Now let me have a look at her." The healer sat down on the bed and started to examine Poppy.

Pimpernel looked concerned. "She has gotten a lot of the ice cold water into her lungs. We will have to keep her warm and hydrated. Put her under the covers and keep the fire in the hearth going." She sighed "I will bring some herbs. Make a tea and try to make her drink it."

Fili looked at her and swallowed "Is there nothing else we can do to help her?"

Pimpernel shock her head "Unfortunately not more than I just explained, we can only wait and pray that she'll survive."

Fili closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath "Thank you, mistress Maggot! Bilbo and I will do everything for Poppy to survive."

"You're welcome, master dwarf! I will bring the leaves for the tea later. Goodbye!" Pimpernel and Daisy left the room.

Fili sat down on the bed and took Poppy's hand. He cupped her face with his other hand. "Please Poppy, you have to wake up! Don't... Don't leave me!" Fili sobbed.

Bilbo quickly went to him and wrapped his arm around the dwarf's shoulder. He wanted to cry, too. But he had to be strong for Fili.

A few hours later Pimpernel brought the herbs for Poppy. Bilbo made the tea and helped Fili to get the liquid down Poppy's throat.

Poppy's condition didn't change during the next three days. Fili never left her side and made sure that she lay comfortable and warm and that she drank enough.  
Pimpernel came everyday to check on her. She always left with a sad expression on her face. Fili heard her and Bilbo talking in the hallway. Pimpernel worried that Poppy would die if she didn't wake up during the next few days. Tears streamed down Fili's cheeks. He had lost his family and now he would most likely lose his beloved Poppy as well.

Bilbo entered the room with a bowl of stew and smiled at Fili "Here, I made some stew. You should eat something, too."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." Fili shock his head and wiped his tears away.

Bilbo suddenly looked angry. "You have to eat! You don't help her by making yourself sick as well."

The young dwarf reluctantly took the bowl and nodded. "Bilbo, I heard you and the healer. Do... Do you think that Poppy will die? I cannot live without her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Fili stifled a sob "I dreamt of a future with her. We were old and had white hair. We enjoyed the peaceful life here. We sat in her garden surrounded by our children or maybe even grandchildren." Fili trailed off and a single tear escaped his eyes.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in despair "Fili, I don't know if she'll survive, we can only pray to the Valar. I hope your dream will become reality one day. Though it's quite impossible." Bilbo bit his tongue.

Fili looked at the hobbit in shock "What do you mean?"

"Umm, that's not important now." Bilbo answered and swallowed when Fili suddenly started to yell "Tell me the truth! What secrets do you keep from me? Is Poppy going to die? Tell me! Now!"

Bilbo had never seen the young dwarf like that. He somehow reminded him of Thorin. "Fili, please calm down. I don't have any secrets. It's just... Umm, do you know how old hobbits can grow?"

Fili shock his head. "No, I don't. And I don't understand why that's relevant at the moment."

"Of course it has nothing to do with Poppy's sickness. But I'm afraid to tell you that your dream will never come true, even if Poppy survives." Bilbo said.

Fili frowned "Bilbo, I'm sorry! But I still don't understand what you mean."

"Very well, Fili. I'll tell you." Bilbo took a deep breath. These last few days had been very straining for the young dwarf and now he would most likely crush his dreams. "Umm, well, the average age of hobbits lies between 95 and 100 years. Poppy may still live for another 60 or 70 years but not longer."

Fili's eyes widened "Only 70 years? That's nothing! I'm going to be 153 then. That's still young for a dwarf." He sighed in distress. "Oh Mahal! I never thought about that." Another tear rolled down Fili's face. He lightly brushed over Poppy's face and hair. "Please wake up! I love you so much. We have only such a limited time together... Please wake up! I need you!"

"Fili, I'm sorry!" Bilbo said.

"No Bilbo, you don't have to be sorry. Non of this is your fault. I'm glad that you told me." Fili tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Bilbo wanted to help the young dwarf. "Fili, you're right. You have only a limited time together. Why don't you ask her to marry you when she wakes up? You said that you love her and that you want a family with her. And I know that she wants the same. Why wait much longer? You should make the most of every second you have together."

Fili's face brightened up a little bit and he patted Bilbo's shoulder. "That's a wonderful idea, my friend. I worried that it might be to early for a wedding. But you're right. I will propose marriage to her when she wakes up... If she wakes up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just realised that two chapters of this story are missing. I submitted them but somehow they were never posted. Thus I had to edit all chapters after chapter 10.   
> I'm sorry and I hope this won't cause too much trouble :)

Eight days had passed since the incident at the Water and Poppy was still unconscious. Everyone worried about her. The parents of the children, who were playing at the river that day visited and asked if they could help somehow. But Pimpernel said, that they could only wait. Anyway they promised to inform Fili's customers why he wasn't working in the forge at the moment.

Pimpernel tried to sound optimistic around Fili, but the young dwarf overheard the healer and Bilbo in the hallway. She mentioned, that Poppy would most likely die soon as she had lost lots of weight already. Fili swallowed hard not to shout at her. He knew that she did everything she could.

These last few days had taken a toll on Fili though. He barely ate or slept. He spent all the time at Poppy's side. He held her hand and talked to her. Sometimes he even sat on the bed next to her and held her close with her head on his chest. He wanted to keep her warm and her soft breaths on his neck calmed him down slightly. The young dwarf would not give up hope. She had to wake up, she simply had to.

On the evening of the ninth day, Fili had once again fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed. Suddenly he startled because he heard someone coughing. He looked towards the bed and realised that Poppy was awake. She smiled at him and said something but her voice was only a hoarse whisper.

Fili was glad that she had finally woken up. He was sure that this had to be a good sign that she would survive. He returned the smile and asked if she wanted something to drink. Poppy nodded weakly and coughed again.

Fili immediately woke Bilbo up to tell him the good news. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and grabbed a glass of water. He went back to Poppy's sickroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slightly lifted her head to help her drink.

When the glass was empty, Poppy whispered "Thank you, Fili!"

"You're welcome! I'm so glad that you are awake. You've been unconscious for 9 days. We feared the worst." Fili said and place a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

Poppy smiled at him. "I... I thought" Poppy coughed again.

"Shh, shh, don't overexert yourself! We can talk later. Just relax. Your tea will be ready soon." Fili smiled.

Soon Bilbo brought the tea. He was relieved to see Poppy awake, too. They helped her drink and soon she fell asleep again.

The next morning Pimpernel came to check on Poppy. She was still weak but her condition had improved a lot. Until midday she had eaten two bowls of chicken broth and an apple. She also didn't look that pale anymore.

#

Daisy came over to help Poppy to have a bath and brought some new clothes for her. She told her, that Fili saved her life and never left her side as long as she was unconscious. Then Daisy started to giggle "You know, he wanted to help you and keep you warm really badly. But he was always anxious not to do anything improper. He carried you to Bag End and put you on his bed. But you were still wearing your soaking wet clothes. I think on the one hand he wanted to undress you but on the other hand he knew that he had no right to do so. If the situation wasn't that severe, I would have laughed about his behaviour."

Poppy blushed as red as a tomato. The thought of Fili undressing her and touching her naked body excited her. She quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, he's always like that. He worries, that he might damage his or especially my reputation if he shows his feelings in public too much. I hope he will be more relaxed about our relationship one day."

"I hope so, too. He's a good person though. I'm happy for you." Daisy smiled and patted Poppy's arm.

"I never thought that I could be happy again after my family's death. But Fili changed everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and sometimes I even dream of our children." Poppy giggled and blushed.

"I hope your dreams will come true! You deserve it." Daisy smiled "I will call him now, so he can carry you back to the bedroom."

#

Fili simply lifted Poppy off the stool in the bathroom and carried her back to bed. To him she was as light as a feather. He smiled at her. "You look much healthier now. Bilbo made some lunch for you. Mistress Maggot said that you should try to eat some proper food." He handed her a bowl with some stew.

"Thank you for helping me! I feel much better already." Poppy took the bowl and the spoon. She tried to eat but her hands were shaking and so most of the stew landed on the blanket. "I'm sorry. I guess it will still take a couple of days until I can do things on my own again. Could you help me, please?" Poppy looked at Fili with a sad smile on her face.

"You're welcome! And don't worry, I will be there for you for the rest of my life if that is what you want." Fili smiled and took the spoon to feed Poppy.

After lunch Fili quickly changed the linen on Poppy's blanket. He wanted to sit down on the chair next to the bed, but Poppy made him sit on the bed next to her. She took his hands in her much smaller ones. "Daisy told me how you saved me and that you never left my side afterwards. Thank you, Fili! Without you I wouldn't be alive any more." She whispered.

Fili leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I thought I'd lose you. I can't live without you anymore. Though Bilbo told me that I will have to live without you one day." A single tear started to roll down his face.

Poppy squeezed his hands and frowned "What did Bilbo say?"

Fili swallowed "Umm, he told me about the average age of hobbits. It's nothing compared to dwarves. We can easily become 250 or even older."

Poppy paled "250? That's really old!"

Fili chuckled "I was devasted when Bilbo told me that we only have 60 or 70 years together. He said we should make the most of the time we have together."

Poppy nodded "Yes, Bilbo's right! We should spend those years together happily and not worry about the distant future too much."

Fili's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to spend his life with him. "I totally agree with Bilbo, too. Umm, well, I know that this may be a bit rushed and not very romantic but considering the time we have together, why wait much longer?" Fili babbled and then took a deep breath "Poppy, I want to spend my life with you and I want to have a family with you. Will you marry me?

Poppy squeaked "Yes, Fili Of course I want to marry you!" She threw her arms around Fili's neck and kissed him.

#

Bilbo was sitting in his favourite arm chair when he heard a scream from Poppy's sickroom. He stood up immediately to check on her. When he opened the door he saw Poppy and Fili in a tight embrace and kissing. He cleared his throat and both smiled at him. "Are you ok? I heard you screamimg."

Poppy giggled "Yes, Bilbo everything is fine. Fili asked me to marry him and of course I said yes!"

Bilbo smiled "That's wonderful news! I'm really happy for you! It seems like Fili listened to my advice." When the young dwarf nodded, Bilbo continued to talk "When do you want to marry?"

Fili and Poppy looked at each other. "We haven't thought about that yet. But spring might be a nice time."

"Oh, right! But this is so exciting. Can I help you with the planning? I love to prepare parties." Bilbo answered enthusiastically.

For the next hour they talked about the wedding. Bilbo realised that Poppy was tired and left to prepare dinner.

When Bilbo was gone, Fili kissed Poppy once again. He could not wait for them to be married. "Are you tired? I can leave if you want?" Fili asked.

Poppy shook her head and chuckled. "No, I'm not that tired. Bilbo's talking about the wedding was simply a bit too much."

Fili laughed "So, would you allow me to change your braid? There is a specific betrothal braid."

Poppy nodded and Fili stood up to fetch a comb from the bathroom. He sat down on the bed behind her. He put the betrothal braid into her hair and kissed the bead. He had already thought about special beads for the marriage braid and he would start to make these soon. Poppy laid her head against Fili's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos! I'd love to hear what you think ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just realised that two chapters of this story are missing. I submitted them but somehow they were never posted. Thus I had to edit all chapters after chapter 10.   
> I'm sorry and I hope this won't cause too much trouble :)

Poppy stayed at Bag End for the next three weeks until she had finally fully recovered. Fili wanted to look after her all the time but she encouraged him to go back to work. The hobbits appreciated his work and she did not want him to lose any customers only because of her. She spent the days with Bilbo cooking and they also started to prepare the wedding. Fili and Poppy had decided to marry in spring, on they day they had first met two years ago. They didn't want to wait too long and this was Poppy's favourite season. Since they didn't have any family and not that many friends they only wanted a little party. But Bilbo had other plans.

#

It was a strange feeling for Poppy to move back to her own smial. She had become used to having company. She wouldn't live alone for long though. After the wedding Fili would move to her home. Normally the newly married couple would get their own new home. But that wouldn't make much sense in their case. Poppy was living alone and her smial was perfectly located next to Fili's forge. The young dwarf didn't have many belongings. So they decided to use all of Poppy's things and maybe get a few new pieces of furniture. Bilbo had decided to buy them a new bed as a wedding present. He found it quite odd that they'd sleep in Poppy's small bed or even her parents' bed. Also Fili was a bit taller than most hobbits, so a bigger bed might be more comfortable for him anyways.

Poppy had also started to work at the Green Dragon Inn again. She needed the money and she also liked her job. Everyone there was glad that she had fully recovered. The children that had caused the accident came to apologise once again and brought a huge basket with food. Poppy hugged all of them and assured them that she wasn't angry.

When Poppy didn't have to work and Fili wasn't too busy in his forge, they spent most of the time in Poppy's smial. Poppy hadn't changed much there since her parents death. Her marriage to Fili would be the beginning of a new part of her life though and she wanted him to feel happy there as well. She did not want to throw away her family's belongings. So they decided to put everything in one of the large unused storage rooms. They painted and slightly redecorated the rooms in the way both of them liked them. Fili actually didn't care about this too much, all he wanted was to be with Poppy.

Poppy found her mother's wedding dress in her parents' bedroom. She had loved this dress since she was a fauntling. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she held it close to her body. An idea started to form in her mind, at the moment she was thinner than her mother had been but it might work with a few adjustments. She smiled and quickly hid it in one of the cupboards before Fili entered the room.

Fili had brought a small painting of his father, his mother and him when he was 4 years old. He had pictures of Kili and Thorin as well, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to look at them every day. Poppy smiled when she saw Fili as a dwarfling and wondered what their children might look like. She promised Fili to buy a frame at the market the next day and to put it on the wall in the living room next to the picture of her family.

#

One evening Fili stayed at Poppy's because it was hailing quite heavily. She didn't want him to walk all the way up to Bag End and invited him for dinner. When she prepared the food she smiled and wondered if their future life would be like that every day. She doing the household and hopefully taking care of their children and Fili working in the forge and coming home for meals. It would be different from the life she had had until now but she liked the idea to be a wife and mother. Like most hobbit girls she had always dreamed of a big family.

After dinner they cuddled up in one of the armchairs in the living room. Poppy laid her head against Fili's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She played with the braids in his hair and moustache and he kissed her occasionally.

Poppy shifted in his arms to look into his face. "Fili, there's something I'd like to ask about the braids if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I'm happy that you want to know more about my culture! You can always ask me everything you want to know." Fili smiled and place another kiss on the tip of her small nose.

Poppy giggled. "Well, when you put the courting braid into my hair, you said that in your culture everyone would know that we're courting. I've been wondering how this is supposed to work if only the female gets a braid? Or do the males normally get a braid, too?"

"Normally the lass puts her braid and bead in the lads hair, too. But I knew that you do not have such things. And it doesn't mean anything here." Fili answered.

Poppy kissed him to stop him from talking and frowned at him "Why do you say it doesn't mean anything? I'm pretty sure that it does mean something to you."

"Aye, it does! And it makes me happy that you allowed me to braid your hair. I only wanted to say that it's not important for hobbits." Fili explained.

"Ah, I see! And do both get wedding braids as well?" Poppy asked. When Fili nooded she continued "I thought that maybe I could braid your hair on our wedding as well. But I don't know how. I can only do simple braids and I don't have a bead either."

Fili smilled brightly. "I wanted to ask you about braiding my hair already, but I thought that you might not want that. You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I will teach you the braid and don't worry about the bead. I will make a matching pair of beads for us." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. He never wanted to let her go again. But it was quite late already and Bilbo might be worried. So he went home soon.

#

A few weeks later Fili and Poppy sat on a fur in front of the fire place. After about two hours of practicing the wedding braid Poppy groaned and laid down on her back. "Maybe we should cancel or postpone the wedding until in ten years or so. I will never learn such a complicated braid."

Fili first looked at her in shock but then started to laugh when he realised why she didn't want to marry him anymore. He laid down on his side next to her and towered above her face. "You don't have to braid my hair. That's no problem at all. Just let me braid your hair."

Poppy frowned "No, Fili! I want to do this properly. I understand that these braids play such an important role in dwarven culture. To me it feels like dishonouring you and our marriage if we don't do this the right way."

Fili smiled and kissed her. "Well, this makes sense. But we still have a few weeks to practice and you're braids aren't that bad. I'm sure you're going to improve even more, no one at the wedding will know what exactly the braid is supposed to look like. So why don't you just try to braid my hair as good as you can and we'll redo it later?"

Poppy nodded in agreement and Fili kissed her again. Until now their kisses had only been short pecks on the lips. When Poppy started to caress his beard, he couldn't resist the urge to deepen the kiss any longer. His hand moved over her belly up towards her breasts and his tongue trailed along her lower lip.

Poppy stiffened. She looked confused and even kind of scared. Fili remembered how inexperienced she was. "Poppy, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted to kiss you. I will never do anything you don't want." He sighed "Um, maybe I should better leave now."

Poppy quickly took his hand. "No Fili, please stay!" She blushed "Kiss me!"

Fili smiled and tenderly places his lips on hers. This time Poppy seemed to enjoy the kiss and moaned softly when Fili touched her belly just below her breasts again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just realised that two chapters of this story are missing. I submitted them but somehow they were never posted. Thus I had to edit all chapters after chapter 10.   
> I'm sorry and I hope this won't cause too much trouble :)

The following weeks passed quickly. Fili spent every day in the forge. More and more hobbits heard about the good quality of his work and now he even had customers from the neighbouring villages. He also tried to finish all his commissions before the wedding. He wanted to spend at least one week with Poppy without having to worry about work.

Fili was also glad that he had finally finished the beads for the wedding braids. With a huge smile on his face he put them into a wooden box. He had decided to make them of silver and mithril. He carved them similar to his own beads and put three tiny rubies into Poppy's bead. In his opinion they were perfect. The colour would fit perfectly with Poppy's dark hair and they weren't too opulent. He hoped that Poppy would like them, too.

A few days before the wedding Fili received a small package from Erebor. He went to his bedroom to read the letter. He was torn between happiness and worry about what news his mother might tell him this time. Inside the package was a letter and a small box.

Fili sat down on his bed and started reading.

Dear Fili!

I hope you and Poppy are fine and that she has fully recovered.

I'm delighted to read, that she has agreed to your marriage proposal. I won't even try to imagine what you might have done if she said no or had even died.

I would love to come to your wedding. But, of course, this is impossible. I have no idea how to explain to Thorin why I want to visit the Shire. Also for him the only important thing is that I conceive a child and being on the road with child wouldn't be a good idea.

It makes me sad that I will most likely never see you again and that I will never meet Poppy. She seems to be a wonderful person. On the other hand it makes me incredibly happy to know that you are with the woman you love. You deserve that! Seeing you suffer in an arranged marriage every day would have been worse.

When you told me about the necklace you made for her, I thought about something your father gave my when we were courting. You may not remember them because I didn't wear them after his death anymore. It hurt too much. They are one of the few things I have left of him and my most precious treasures. But now I have a new husband and I will never wear them again. So I have decided that I want my daughter in law to have them. From how you described her, I'm sure she'll look lovely wearing them.

Please give them to Poppy and tell her how much they mean to me. Maybe you can even hand them down to your daughter one day. This would be wonderful.

Fili noticed that some letters were quite blurry. His mother had been crying when she wrote the letter. He blamed himself for the whole situation. Without his selfishness his mother might be happy. But he couldn't change the situation anymore anyways. He'd try to include her in his life as good as possible. With a sigh he continued reading.

Of course I could also give them to my second daughter in law. But I'd never do that, not just because she's an elf but also because Kili changed very much because of her. I barely recognise my own son. Until now they spent time in Erebor and the Greenwood, but now they're going to move there at all. That won't change too much though. Even when they were here Kili had only eyes for her and barely talked to me. He didn't even attend mine and Dwalin's wedding. I'm sad and disappointed. I understand that you had to leave to be with the one you love. But he could be with her and still spend time with his family.

I will always be grateful that she saved Kili's life when he was shot with the poisoned arrow. But I still can't like her. Dwalin even said, that he'd rather see Kili dead than with her. He thinks that she bewitched him with some elven magic. He also told me that he didn't even fight with you but with her in the battle and that he igored you afterwards. All of this makes me really angry. It has always been Fili and Kili, it was impossible to separate you. You have always been there for him and he abandons you only because of that woman.

Of course I don't want my son to be dead. I pray to Mahal every day that I get the Kili I loved for 77 years back one day.

I'm glad that I have Dwalin at my side. He's my best and maybe only friend. I have no idea how I'd manage the whole situation without him. I'd like to tell him about you if you don't mind. I need someone to talk to openly and I'm completely sure that he'd never tell the King. Of course he has to obey his orders as captain of the guard. But he doesn't like Thorin's behaviour at all. It's hard for him to understand how the gold could turn his best friend into a monster within a few days.

Please allow me to tell him!

I hope you have a wonderful wedding. It's supposed to be one of the most wonderful days in your life! I also hope my letter arrived before the wedding and that I can be there through my gift for Poppy. I will think of the two of you!

With Love,

your Amad

Fili groaned. He couldn't deny his mother to talk to Dwalin. Hopefully she was right and he wouldn't tell Thorin. He feared that if he found out, he might not simply hurt him but Poppy to punish him.

Fili took the small box out of the package. He was pretty sure that he was some piece of jewellery but he didn't know what. Dis had wrapped it in a piece of blue silk with red ribbons around it. She had even attatched a small silken flower with Poppy's name on it. He decided not to open the box. Hopefully there was nothing in the box that might reveal that he was more than a simple blacksmith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was never supposed to be written. It's somewhat influenced by my dislike towards certain characters though I really tried to keep my feelings at bay. I hope you still enjoyed reading it :)  
> I'd love to read what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just realised that two chapters of this story were missing. I submitted them but somehow they were never posted. Thus I had to edit all chapters after chapter 10.   
> I'm sorry and I hope this won't cause too much trouble :)

The day before the wedding Fili brought his remaining belongings to Poppy's smial. He couldn't believe that tomorrow evening he'd officially live there with her as husband and wife. When he approached the living room Poppy hid something under a blanket and told him to wait in the kitchen. He heard her putting something into one of the cupboards before she finally appeared there. Her hair and dress were quite disheveled.

Fili went towards her to place a soft kiss on her lips. "What were you doing?"

Poppy smiled at him "I won't tell you. But you'll find out tomorrow."

The young dwarf chuckled "Ah I see! I think I know what you've been doing."

"I'm really nervous, Fili! I hope I won't mess the braid up at all and I hope you'll like my dress. It means a lot to me." Poppy admitted.

"Don't worry! You could wear rags and you'd still be the most beautiful lass in the word for me. Umm, since we're talking about what you're going to wear. My mother sent this for you. I don't know what it is but she'd like you to have it. My father made it and it's very precious to her." Fili showed her the box with a huge smile on his face.

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes and took the box with shaking hands. She sat down in one of the chairs and carefully started unwrapping the gift. Inside the cloth was a wooden box and a piece of paper. The box contained a pair of silver heart-shaped earrings with tiny rubies and sapphires in them together with a matching bracelet. Poppy gasped and put the box onto the kitchen table to read the note. She didn't understand why Fili's mother wanted her to have these, she didn't even know her.

Dear Poppy!

I'd like to give you these to wear on your wedding day and every day afterwards if you want that. My husband made them for me and I think they fit well with what Fili made for you. I hope you like them and that you take good care of them.

From what Fili told me you seem to be a wonderful person and you make him happy. That's everything that counts for me! I miss him but I prefer him to be far away but happy instead of here in Erebor.

I would have loved to come to the wedding and meet you. This will never be possible. With the jewellery at least a part of me will be there though. I will think of you!

I wish you all the luck in the world for the rest of your lives!

Dis

Poppy started to cry. Fili's mother wanted a part of her to be there just like she wanted a part of her mother to be there.

Fili kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Shh, don't cry! May I read the letter?"

Poppy nodded. Fili read it and looked into the box. He had never seen these before. They were indeed similar to what he had made for Poppy. Maybe he had more in common with his father than just his looks. His mind drifted off to the few memories he had of him.

Poppy's sobs brought him back to reality. He kneeled down once again and wiped her tears away. "Shh, don't cry!" Fili didn't know what to say because he didn't even exactly know why she was crying.

After a few minutes Poppy finally looked at him. "Your mum, she... she should hate me. You left her because of me. But instead of cursing me and our marriage she gives me these beautiful jewels that mean so much to her. I, I don't understand that."

Now Fili understood "She could never hate you because you make me happy and that's all she ever wanted for her sons. Are you going to wear them tomorrow?"

Poppy smiled "Of course! It will be an honour. They will look lovely together with my mum's..." She bid her tongue and Fili cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Fili kissed her tears away and pulled her close. That's how Daisy found them a few minutes later. "Oi, stop that! You can continue tomorrow."

They broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Good morning Daisy!"

"Good morning! I'm really sorry to disturb you but Bilbo wants Fili at Bag End immediately and we still have some things to prepare as well."

Fili groaned "I think I know what he wants. I can't wait for this wedding to be over." He kissed Poppy once again and went up the hill towards Bag End.

Poppy told Daisy about the earrings and bracelet. Daisy was happy for her best friend. A part of her had died with her family but with Fili she was the happy lass she used to be.

Daisy had brought some things for the wedding dress. Poppy had tried to gain some weight but the dress was still to wide around her waist and its pattern made it quite impossible to adjust. It nearly broke Daisy's and Bilbo's hearts to see Poppy's reaction when she realised that she might not be able to wear it. So they ordered a silver belt which was now finally ready. Poppy tried the dress on once again and now it fit perfectly. Daisy practiced what to do with Poppy's hair, too. Due to the wedding braid her hairdo had to be different from what most hobbit brides would have. In the late afternoon the two decided that everything was perfect.

They had dinner together and then Poppy went to bed. It would be the last time she'd sleep in this bed alone. She was excited but also quite scared of her wedding night. Fili had been with a few lasses before but she was completely inexperienced. Her mother had told her a few things about what happened between a male and female but she still felt insecure about the whole thing.

#

When Fili arrived at Bag End, Bilbo was already waiting for him in the living room with a bunch of clothes. He had barely taken his coat of when Bilbo started talking "Fili, I saw your choise of clothes for the wedding a few days ago. You can't wear that! Don't you have something a bit more colourful?"

Fili shock his head and wanted to start answering but Bilbo didn't even let him say a word.

"I thought as much! That's why I asked the tailor to make these for you." Bilbo gave with a pair of black trousers, a red tunic with silver embellishments and a silver belt. "I wanted him to make a coat as well but he didn't have enough time. But you won't need a one tomorrow anyways."

Fili noticed that the tunic was exactly the same colour as the rubies of Poppy's necklace. He didn't care about his clothes very much but it made him happy to see how much thought Bilbo had put into every detail. He hugged the hobbit. "Thank you Bilbo!"

They spent the rest of the day talking about what Bilbo had prepared. Fili felt like his head was going to explode any minute. He decided to have a bath and go to bed early. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard an unexpected visitor entering Bag End.


	16. Chapter 16

Fili wondered what the visitor might be doing in Bad End the day before his wedding but he decided to ignore him to get some sleep. He knew that if he got up now, he would most likely not sleep at all.  
#  
Poppy and Daisy woke up early the next morning. The day was perfect for a wedding, it was a warm and sunny spring day. After breakfast they decided to walk to the Green Dragon Inn now and to dress up there because otherwise Poppy would have to walk through most of Hobbiton in her wedding dress. The inn was closed today and they could stay in one of the more private corners of the dining room.  
The ceremony and celebration would take place on the meadow between the inn and the Water. Bilbo had suggested this place because it was close to where they had first met. Fili and Poppy liked this idea a lot since they had spend much time there at the beginning of their relationship.  
Daisy helped Poppy dress and arranged her hair and jewellery. Then she put on her own dress and sat down next to Poppy, whose hand were shaking. She also noticed a few tears rolling down Poppy's cheeks. Poppy was nervous and suddenly worried if Fili really loved her and wanted to stay with her for the rest of her life. Daisy wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder and told her that everything would be fine.  
Time passed quickly and soon all guests where seated on the benches on the meadow. Daisy hugged Poppy once again and then they waited behind the back door for the ceremony to start.  
#  
The next morning only Bilbo was around. Fili wondered if the other person was just a dream. He forced himself to eat something even though he was very nervous.  
Fili and Bilbo spent the morning together at Bag End. Fili braided his hair and then they dressed in their best clothes. Fili wore the black trousers, red tunic and silver belt Bilbo had given him. Bilbo complimented him and told him that he should wear red more often. Normally a dwarf wore his weapons strapped to his belt, too. But Fili would not do that here in the peaceful Shire. He had lost his beloved twin swords in the halls of Thranduil anyways. The sword he brought from Erebor didn't mean anything to him.  
Fili had asked Bilbo to be his best man. Normally this would have been Kili's part but his brother seemed to be farer away then ever. Bilbo had supported him all the time during the last year and he was possibly the only friend he had in Hobbiton. He gave him a velvet box with the wedding beads. Bilbo would keep them until they were needed later during the ceremony.  
After a quick lunch Fili and Bilbo went towards the Green Dragon Inn. On their way Bilbo finally confessed that this would not be the small feast Fili and Poppy had wanted, but that he had invited every inhabitant of Hobbiton. Fili was shocked but didn't say anything. He couldn't imagine that many hobbits might be interested in his wedding even though he knew that they liked parties.  
When they arrived in the meadow Fili gasped, there were hobbits everywhere. He hoped that this was a good sign, that the people accepted him and his marriage with Poppy.  
Suddenly a taller figure appeared next to Fili. The young dwarf turned around and looked at Gandalf the Grey.  
"Good afternoon Fili! I hope you don't mind that Bilbo invited me to the wedding? He actually even asked me to perform the ceremony because I'm the only one he knows who knows about dwarvish and hobbitish customs." Gandalf said.  
Fili smiled. "I'm happy to see you again Gandalf! You're going to perform the ceremony? That's a wonderful idea. I've been wondering who might do that. Bilbo didn't tell us much about his plans."  
The grey wizard chuckled "Yes, he wanted to surprise you! I know that he did everything he could to prepare a wonderful party for you." He patted Fili on the back and continued to speak in a low voice "I'm glad that everything turned out well for you! I know that you're mother told you about the situation in Erebor. Thorin's dragon sickness troubles me deeply. But let's not talk about this now. This is supposed to be one of t he most wonderful days in your life. I have just one more important question. Does miss Poppy know that you're a prince?"  
Fili quickly shock his head "Nobody here except for Bilbo knows the truth and they don't need to know. For the hobbits I'm a simple dwarven blacksmith. I will tell Poppy one day but not now."  
Gandalf nodded and went towards the Water. Bilbo went over to the young dwarf and told him that the ceremony could start any second. They walked over to where the wizard was waiting. Fili took a deep breath and waited between Gandalf and Bilbo for Poppy to arrive.  
Soon a small group of hobbits started to play music and Poppy came out of the inn with Daisy behind her. She didn't have any family who could walk her down the aisle but she also didn't want to go alone. So she had decided to take her best friend and maid of honour with her.  
Fili smiled at her. For him Poppy was the most beautiful bride in the world. She wore a white dress that reached the middle of her lower legs and her elbows together with a silver belt, which was very similar to his own. Her dark brown curls had been pinned up and several small red flowers were put in it. Her betrothal braid and a few more streaks hang loose around her face. When she came closer he noticed that the dress was made of an ivory-coloured silk and the top layer was made of white lace with a delicate flower pattern and tiny flowers sewed on the bodice. Of course she also wore her necklace together will Dis' earrings and bracelet.  
When Poppy finally reached Fili after what felt like ages she gave her wedding bouquet to Daisy and then faced him. He smiled at her and took her hands in his. "You're so beautiful. I still can't believe that you will be my wife soon."  
Poppy smiled at him with tears in her eyes and simply nodded.  
Gandalf cleared his throat because he wanted to start the ceremony. Fili wiped Poppy's tears away and both turned around to face the Grey Wizard.  
Gandalf delivered a speech about how the bridal couple had met and their path together until today. Then he looked up to address to audience "We are gathered here to unite these two people in marriage. If any person here present has knowledge why these two people should not be joined as husband and wife, let them speak now or hold your peace."  
This question was mandatory and Gandalf was about to continue his speech when he heard Daisy gasp. One of the hobbits had stood up to say something.


	17. Chapter 17

When Gandalf stopped speaking Fili realised that something was terribly wrong. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head to hide his tears. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to live without Poppy. He wondered if she might go away with him to live somewhere else but he had no idea where to go and he knew that she loved her home. He thought that the hobbits had accepted him but now it seemed like all of them had come today to tell him that they wouldn't allow him to marry her and that he should leave.

Fili heard Gandalf and two hobbits talking but he didn't listen to what they were saying because he was too deep in his thoughts until he heard Poppy speak "No Mister Gandalf! I know that it doesn't matter as long as she's not of age but I want to know why she does not want me to marry Fili." He heard the wizard chuckle and finally looked up to him and then to Poppy.

Fili took Poppy's hand and turned around to face to crowd. The he saw little Primula, who lived across the road from Poppy and whose little bird he had repaired at the beginning of his stay in Hobbiton, standing on one of the benches with her arms folded across her chest and glaring at Poppy. Then she started to shout in her childish voice "I liked Mister Fili earlier than you did and I like him much more than you do! I want to marry him when I'm big enough!" Her words turned into sobs and huge tears rolled down her cheeks.

The young dwarf squeezed Poppy's hand. He walked over to Primula and took her into his arms "Shh, don't cry, Primula! I will still be your best friend even if I marry Miss Poppy. It makes me very sad that you don't like her. You know, if you don't allow me to marry her, I'd have to leave the Shire and you'd never see me again."

The little girl looked at him with her big brown eyes and hiccuped "I don't want that, Mister Fili! Please stay! I allow you to marry her!" Everyone started to laugh about that. But Primula only frowned, she didn't understand what was funy, for her this was a very serious situation. "Will you still dance with me?"

Fili smiled her "Of course I will do that. And I will always try to help you and your little friends if you are in danger. Nothing will change between us. I promise!" He kissed her small nose and placed her into the arms of her father, who still looked quite embarrassed about his daughter's behaviour.

Fili went back to Poppy, who smiled at him and whispered "You're wonderful!"

Gandalf cleared his throat and continued the ceremony. "Fili and Poppy, we know that you come from two different peoples Middle Earth. However, your marriage doesn't need to be a melting pot in which differences cease to exist. As you become a married couple you bring together, in a mysterious yet happy way, two pasts, differing in traditions. With the support and encouragement each can give to the other, you will be able to develop new personal dimensions, adding new memories and new hopes to all those who are touched by your love.

The decision to marry, made between two different peoples, requires tremendous faith; faith in yourselves as individuals and in the strength of your relationship; faith that you will be able in your marriage, with the Valar's help, to deal with whatever the future holds."

First Gandalf addresses the bride "Poppy Overhill, are you willing to step forth in faith and affirm that you will accept Fili, son of Vili and Dis in sickness and in health, poverty and good fortune, difference and agreement, in times of comfort and times of struggle, as long as you both shall live?"

Poppy looked at Fili and answered with a big smile on her face "Yes, I am willing."

Then Gandalf turned towards the groom and asked the same question. Fili answered enthusiastically "Yes, I am willing."

Gandalf smiled at them and then turned to Bilbo to ask him to present the wedding beads. The hobbit stepped forward and gave the box to Gandalf, who opened it. Poppy gasped. These beads were beautiful and very different from what they had until now.

Poppy swallowed. She still wasn't completely sure if she'd manage to braid Fili's hair in the way it should be. She took one of the beads and turned towards Fili, who smiled at her reassuringly.

Fili had told her, that dwarves always vowed their eternal love to each other while braiding. Poppy knew that she had to concentrate not to knot her fingers. So she decided to say something first. "Fili, I join my life with yours; to laugh with you in joy; to grieve with you in sorrow; to grow with you in love; living in the world in peace and hope; as long as we both shall live."

Spontaneously Poppy decided to add something from a story she had read years ago. It came to her mind when she saw how lost and heartbroken Fili had looked earlier. "Fili, don't entreat me to leave you, and to return from following after you, for where you go, I will go; and where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people. I will most cheerfully abandon my home, and determine to end my days in yours."

Poppy saw tears glistening in Fili's eyes and smiled at him before she started braiding his hair with shaking hands.

The young dwarf watched her closely. The braid wasn't perfect but the best she had done so far. He was proud and wanted kiss her but it was still too soon.

When Poppy was finished, he took the second bead, opened the betrothal braid and started to put the wedding braid into her curls. Of course Fili was able to speak at the same time "Poppy, I promise to love and to honour you, to treasure you and to respect you, to walk with you side by side in joy and sorrow as long as you live and also afterwards. Where you die, will I die, and there will I be buried."

Gandalf smiled at them "May these braids symbolise your love for each other. Just as your hair grows longer every day, your love shell grow stronger. Fili, son of Vili and Dis you may now kiss your bride."

Fili caressed Poppy's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter contains Fili's and Poppy's wedding night. I'm unsure about the rating. But I decided to keep it T. I won't describe details but if you don't like to read such things, you might want to skip the last part of this chapter.

The ceremony was followed by one of the biggest parties Hobbiton had seen for a few years. All guests sat at long tables with lots of delicious food in front of them.

Fili stood up to thank the hobbits for accepting him in Hobbiton and for coming to the wedding and sat down again smiling at his beautiful bride. He wanted to start eating when one of the hobbits stood up and asked if he was allowed to say something. Fili swallowed because he didn't even know his name but nodded nonetheless.

Poppy squeezed his hand under the table and whispered that the hobbit was Daisy's father Halfred. She knew that Fili still often thought that many didn't want him in Hobbiton. The incident during the ceremony had brought all these fears and worries back to the surface again.

"Mister Fili, I'd like to tell you something in the name of all of us and especially those who know Poppy quite well. We may have been a bit suspicious at the beginning but soon all of us realised that you are no danger for any of us. You're not just a very talented blacksmith but you're also nice to everyone, especially the children and their broken toys." Halfred smiled at Primula, who still looked very unhappy. "But most importantly you safed Poppy's life. She undoubtedly would have died without you. And we're all sure that you would have done the same for any hobbit and not just the one you love."

Then his wife interrupted him. "You even kind of saved Poppy twice. After her family's death she always looked sad and lost. After a few weeks she managed to live on her own but she wasn't the hobbit she used to be. Everyone here worried about her even though we never told her. But you made her whole again."

"Yes, that's true! You made her happy again. We want to tell you that you don't need to worry. We all like you and hope that you'll stay in our community for the rest of your life." Halfred added and all the hobbits cheered in agreement.

Fili was overwhelmed. He didn't know what the say. He only managed "Thank you! I promised that I will never disappoint you."

After a splendid dinner the party continued with dancing, songs and stories for the children. Fili danced with Poppy for quite a long time but also remembered his promise.

The young dwarf needed a while to find Primula. She sat alone in a corner and cried. He kneeled down in front of her and stoked her hair. Then she looked at him with puffy eyes and sobbed "You only danced with her!"

"Yes, it's a tradition for the groom and bride to dance together. But now I'm here only for you." Fili smiled at her. He stood up and bowed "May I have the pleasure of the the next dance, my lady?"

Primula giggled and quickly stood up to take his hand. Fili whirled her around the dancefloor for a long time. He told her that he lived next to her now and that they might see each other even more often then before. A few moments later she smiled again and even told Poppy how sorry she was for her behaviour earlier.

Later Fili and Poppy danced and kissed once again when Gandalf appeared next to them. He cleared his throat and asked Fili to follow him. He had to leave soon but wanted to give him something first.

Fili groaned but followed the wizard together with Poppy and Bilbo. They stopped in front of a small table on which lay a bundle of cloth. He unwrapped the bundle and gasped, it contained his beloved twin swords.

"King Thranduil returned all the weapons and clothes that were taken from you during your imprisonment in his halls. Your mother said that they meant a lot to you and she wanted you to have them even though you're far away from home." Gandalf said and then added for only Fili to hear "She told me in front of the Ereborian Council to bury them somewhere close to Rivendell since there is no grave and no children to hand them down to."

Fili nodded "Thank you, Gandalf! They belonged to my father and are indeed very precious to me."

After a while Fili and Poppy decided to leave to party. They finally wanted to spent some time alone and Poppy was cold even though she had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. They said good night to Bilbo and Daisy, who told Fili that he didn't have to think about his smithy for the next two weeks. The hobbits wanted him to spend this time wife his wife.

They walked home holding hands and watching the stars and the moon. Suddenly the sky was iluminated by Gandalf's colourful fireworks. Poppy watched the sky in awe. Fili wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. Apparently all hobbits loved fireworks and Gandalf's were known to every fauntling though most of the younger hobbits had never seen them until now.

Soon the couple arrived in their home. Poppy looked a bit scared. Fili remembered how inexperienced his bride was. Her mother had told her the basics about what would happen in her wedding night but she didn't know much more. Fili had been with a few lasses in Ered Luin and knew that the first time was always quite painful for females and he worried that he might hurt her more than a hobbit would. He had seen Bilbo naked during their quest and had soon realised that his body was very different from a hobbit's. He vowed to himself that he'd be as gentle and careful as possible. He wanted Poppy to enjoy their first night together as well.

Poppy stood in the living room and put her necklace, earrings and bracelet in a small box on the table. Then she turned around towards her husband "Would you help me to take off my wedding dress?"

Fili went to her and cupped her cheek "We have all the time in the world my dear. There's no need to rash things."

Poppy looked at him with pleading eyes "This dress means so much to me. It belonged to my mother and I worry that we might damage it somehow."

Fili agreed and started to open the laces at the back of the dress. Poppy stepped out of the dress and put it over a chair. Now all she wore was a light linen shift. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her feet.

Fili placed his hands on her chin to make her look at him and started to kiss her. Soon Fili took off his tunic. Poppy bit her lower lip and trailed her fingers over his chest and belly. Fili took a deep breath. This pace and Poppy's light touches were maddening.

Soon he carried her towards the bedroom and placed her on their new bed. Poppy still looked very nervous and her body was shaking slightly. Fili places soft kisses on her lips, nose and forhead and told her to relax. After he while he moved his hands down her body over her breasts and belly until they reached the hem of her shift.

When he started to push it up, Poppy stiffened. Fili looked at her in worry "Do you want me to stop? It's ok, we can wait."

"No, please don't stop. I trust you and I know that you're not going to hurt me unless you have to." Poppy smiled at him lovingly and tried to relax.

A few moments later Poppy was completely naked. Her cheeks flushed in a bright red and she tried to hide her body from Fili's view. But the young dwarf would have non of that. He placed her arms next to her body and looked at her in amazement. "You're the most beautiful female I have ever seen! I love you so much!"

Poppy frowned "I love you more than anything in the world! But I still don't understand why you love me. I'm just a boring, plain hobbit with large hairy -"

Fili leaned down and pressed his lips upon hers to silence her. Then he traced his tongue over her lips and deepened the kiss. Poppy's hands stocked his beard and tucked at his hair. The young dwarf started to place soft kisses all over his wife's soft skin. Poppy closed her eyes and soon her sighs turned into soft moans. Fili thought he was going insane but took it as a good sign that his wife enjoyed their wedding night so far. He would show her how much he loved her for the rest of the night...


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Fili woke up with Poppy curled up around him. Her head was placed on his chest and her small hand grabbed his chest hair. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her curls. He was glad that she didn't recoil from his touch after the pain and tears he has caused her last night. He traced the tips of his fingers over the soft skin of her hips and belly. He could clearly feel her hipbones and hoped that she'd be able to gain more weight soon.

After a few minutes Poppy stired in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then smiled at her husband. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, my gem, or should I better say my flower?" Fili smiled back.

Poppy giggled "This sounds lovely." and kissed him softly.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked in worry.

"Still a bit sore but other than that I'm fine."

Fili frowned at her and pulled her even closer "I'm so sorry for hurting you!"

Poppy kissed his neck when her belly rumbled "I think I should prepare some breakfast!" she announced and hopped off the bed.

Fili sighed and covered his face with his hands when he saw his wife hobble towards the kitchen. He noticed thar there was not only quite a lot of blood on the sheets but also on her thighs. When he heard her whimper he whispered "What have I done?" and shock his head sadly.

Poppy quickly went back to him and took his hands in hers. "Fili, please stop worrying all the time! I'm fine. I knew that you had to hurt me in our wedding night. This is normal. Please don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault."

Fili finally looked at her with wide eyes "Of course this is my fault and all this blood is not normal! A male hobbit wouldn't have hurt you that much."

Poppy laid down next to him and cupped his cheek. "But I don't want a hobbit! All I want is you even if you'll hurt me again. Please stop worrying all the time!" She kissed him and trailed her hands over his chest. They spent all day in bed kissing, touching and exploring each other's body. Poppy enjoyed Fili's touches more and more and soon became less shy and more confident.

At dinner time someone knocked at the door. Poppy quickly put on a dressing gown to open it.

Daisy blushed when she saw her best friend half naked and with disheveled hair. Fili stood in the living room door with only his trousers on. "Umm, hello Poppy! I thought that you might be, umm, too busy to, umm, cook. So I brought some dinner from the inn." She stuttered.

Poppy blushed, too "Thank you! That's very nice of you. I'm indeed quite hungry."

Daisy handed her a basked full of food and quickly left.

Poppy looked quite embarrassed. Fili hugged his wife tightly and told her that there was no need for that. They were married and what they did was completely normal. They shared a few more kisses and enjoyed a picnic in front of the fireplace and went back to bed.

After a wonderful night both of them had enjoyed very much, Fili woke up with Poppy curled up around him once again. She woke up seconds later and smiled at him "Good morning, my love! I could get used to waking up in your arms every day."

"Good morning, my flower! If you want, you can wake up like this every morning for the rest of your life!" Fili promised and started to kiss her more passionately.

"I'd like that very much!" Poppy whispered in between kisses.

After a while both finally left their bed and dressed. They didn't want to leave their home, but they had to buy some food.

Fili and Poppy walked through Hobbiton hand in hand. First they visited Bilbo and ate elevenses with him. Afterwards they went to the market in front of the Green Dragon Inn. Every hobbit they met there told them once again how happy they were for them. They walked along the Water and enjoyed the sunshine. In the afternoon they went back to their smial.

Fili frowned when Poppy picked up some herbs from of one the beds next to the small pond. "Are these yours as well?"

She made Fili sit on the chair, she had recently placed in her garden and brought the basket to the kitchen. She quickly returned and sat down on the second chair. "I think I have to explain a few things about our life down here."

Fili nodded "Yes, I think that might be a good idea. There is still a lot I have to learn about your life."

"Well, did Bilbo tell you that the richer a hobbit family is, the higher up the hill they live?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, he did. And I soon realised that your family was not that rich since you live down the hill." Fili took her hands "But to me it never mattered if you're rich or poor!"

Poppy smiled at him "Thank you! So, our smials and gardens are much smaller than for example Bilbo's. Since we all love flowers, we also want some in our gardens. Umm, as you said, those who live down here are a bit poorer, for us it's more difficult to buy all the vegetables we need. So our little community here around the frog pond shares a few vegetable beds and a small orchard. We plant the seeds together and everyone helps to take care of the beds. And, of course, everyone is allowed to take what they need."

"That's a wonderful idea! I spent so much time down here in my forge but I never realised that before." Fili said quite astonished. It often surprised him how peacefully most of the hobbits lived together. Of course dwarven didn't grow vegetables but he still wondered if they'd share their harvest like that. Many dwarves very quite greedy. So he doubted that very much.


	20. Chapter 20

The following months passed quietly. Fili and Poppy had decided that she'd continue to work at the Green Dragon for a few hours on a few days each week. As long as they didn't have children, there wasn't much to do at home and she was quite bored because Fili spent most of the day in the forge. Still they made sure to spend the evenings together and to have at least one day off work together. On these days they often had picnics near the Water or visited Bilbo. Fili and Poppy knew that they would most likely not be married without his support and so they wanted him to be a part of their family.

In late summer Fili spent a day with Primula playing next to the frog pond with some wooden toys Fili had made for her. Poppy was working in her small garden and watched them every now and then. Fili looked happy with her. She was sure that he'd be a wonderful father and hoped that they'd have their own child soon.

After she was done with her flowers, she stayed in her garden. She knew that Primula still didn't like her too much. She sat on a chair with with her eyes closed when suddenly someone grabbed her hand. To her surprise it was the little girl, who looked at her with big puppy eyes "Please come and play with us!"

"Do you really want that or did Fili ask you to be nice to me?" Poppy asked with a smile.

Primula looked down at her feet "Mister Fili told me that it makes him sad, that we are no friends. And I don't want him to be sad. Do you want to be my friend, miss Poppy? Please!"

Poppy picked her up and made her look at her "Of course I want to be your friend!"

Primula laughed and threw her small arms around Poppy's neck and placed a kiss or her cheek. Fili saw that and started to grin. They sat down in the grass again to play. Soon a few more fauntlings joined them. They loved Primula's toys. When it was time for dinner and the mothers came to pick up their children, some of them asked Fili if he'd make more of them and sell them. Fili never saw himself as a toy maker, but promised to think about it.

A few weeks later Primula's mother, Camelia, was going to have another baby. Poppy would stay with Camelia for the birth. They had become good friends over the past few months. Since Poppy had no family and Daisy was as inexperienced as she was, she had no one to talk to about married life. Camelia gave her some advice how to please her husband. Poppy still blushed when she thought about that conversation. Camelia had also promised to answer every question she might have about being with child, giving birth and taking care of a baby.

Her siblings stayed with one of their aunts but Primula had begged to stay with Fili and he didn't mind looking after her. The day after Primula had been brought to Fili, Poppy, Camelia and Pimpernel, the midwife, sat together talking. Suddenly Camelia asked if Poppy was with child already. She and Fili were married for a few months now and by that time nearly every hobbit woman had conceived. But Poppy only looked down at her lap sadly and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Many females don't realise that their with child for the first time until several weeks have passed. I could examine you." Pimpernel offered.

Poppy shook her head again. "Thank you, but no. I'm currently in a condition that rules out a pregnancy."

Pimpernel nodded and went over to Poppy to place her hand on her belly and hipbones. "My dear, you've been so very ill last winter. I still wonder how you survived that accident. You're body is still a bit weak. I'm sure that you'll be able to conceive once you have gained some more weight and are fully healed."

Poppy still looked sad "Hopefully. But it might also be that a hobbit and a dwarf simply can't have a child together." Then she looked down again and sighed in distress."Fili always looks really happy when he spends time with children, especially with Primula. What if I can never give him any children and he leaves me to have them with a dwarf woman one day?" Now a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Pimpernel took her hands "You shouldn't even think about such things! We all know how much your husband loves you and that he'd never leave you." In that moment Camelia started to scream. "Right, let's get this little one into the world. Please stop worrying about the future too much, Poppy."

The next evening Fili broght Primula back to her home. Poppy welcomed them with the new baby in her arms. Fili imagined her with their own baby in her arms and smiled. After a little chat with Camelia they went home.

Poppy was cleaning the dishes after dinner when Fili came to stand behind her with his head on her shoulder and his hands on her belly. "Come, I have something much more fun than this in mind."

"And what would that be?" Poppy asked with a shy smile in her face.

Fili leaned even closer and whispered into her ear "We could try to make our own baby. I can think of nothing else since I saw you with the baby earlier."

Poppy tried to hide her worries and chuckled but continued her work. Then Fili started to kiss and nibble on her ear. A while ago he had noticed that Poppy's ears were very sensitive to his touch and he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer. When she started to moan and let her head fall against his shoulder, he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. He quickly undressed them both and kissed her breasts and belly. During the last few nights Primula had slept in their bed. Fili missed his wife's soft touches and now could barely hold back his lust...

A while later Poppy laid next to Fili panting heavily. Suddenly Fili sat up and stared at his wife slightly panicked. "Are you well? I was much rougher than normal."

She tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine."

Fili sighed in relief and kissed her nose. "Good! I promise I will be more gentle again the next time." He laid down again and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to hold back. I want you to enjoy this as well." She murmured against his chest and soon fell asleep.

Fili placed another kiss on her curls and thanked Mahal for his wonderful wife. If he granted them a child, their lives would be perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

More weeks passed and still Poppy showed no signs of being with child. Fili never worried about this too much until he went to the market one morning and heard several hobbit gossip about their lack of a child. He didn't understand why this was such an important topic for them since it often took quite a long time for dwarves to become parents. He bought the things they needed and decided to visit Bilbo.

When Bilbo opened the door he was quite surprised to find Fili standing there alone. "Oh Fili, is something wrong with Poppy?" He asked worriedly.

"Good morning Bilbo!" Fili smiled "No, don't worry. I passed by and wanted to see you. Poppy is at Camelia's to learn a bit more about babies."

Bilbo's face lit up "Is she with child now?"

Fili shook his head "That's why I decided to visit you. Can we talk? I have a question."

"Of course! Come in, I'm going to make some tea and then we can talk." Bilbo suggested.

A few minutes later the dwarf and the hobbit sat in Bilbo's living room with two cups of tea and some cookies. Bilbo had heard some hobbits gossiping about his friends and could already imagine what had happened at the market. "So Fili, tell me what's wrong?"

"At the market some hobbits gossiped about Poppy because she's not with child yet. I don't understand that." Fili said with a frown.

Bilbo sighed. He knew that he had to explain this very carefully. Otherwise the dwarf would start to blame himself for everything again. "Well, Fili, as you see hobbit families have lots of children. It's quite easy for our females to conceive and give birth to children. Nearly everyone of them is with child within a few weeks after their wedding."

Fili tore his hair. "I never realised that until now." He sighed "We're married for more than half a year now. Of course they wonder why we don't have a child yet." Suddenly it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "What if all of this is my fault? What if a dwarf and a hobbit can't have children or I can't sire any? I'm sure she'd have a baby already if she married a hobbit."

"Fili, please stop thinking such things! I'm sure you're going to have a baby one day. I've heard that it often takes years for dwarves to have children and Poppy is still very young, many females of her age aren't even married. Maybe you simply need some more time." Bilbo said.

Fili wasn't convinced but nodded "I hope you're right, Bilbo. Thank you, I'm glad to have you as a friend. I think I should go now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait, I received something for you." Bilbo stood up to fetch a box and a letter from Lady Dis.

Fili took it with a smile and went down the hill towards his home. He put the basket with the food, the box and the letter onto the kitchen table and went to the forge.

Poppy came home in the afternoon to cook. After dinner she went back to Camelia to help with the children.

Fili sat down on one of the chairs in the living room and started to read his mother's letter.

My dearest Fili,

I'm sorry that I didn't reply sooner. The king has been wondering why one of the raven's is on the way to the Shire so often. He knows that I wrote letters to Bilbo but I tried to be a bit more careful nonetheless.

It makes me happy to read that you had such a wonderful wedding. I'm sure Poppy was a wonderful bride and it makes me proud that she wore my jewellery. I'd love to see a painting of the two of you. But I know that this is too dangerous. I'm glad that the hobbits have accepted you in their community. It sounds like you're more happy there than you've ever been among dwarves. I hope it'll be like that for the rest of you're life.

Thank you for letting me talk to Dwalin about you. He sends his regards and is very happy for you. I don't know what I'd do without him. He helps me so much. He's my best friend and we can talk about everything. The King isn't too happy about that and says instead of taking we should concentrate on begetting a child.

A few weeks ago, I felt quite sick and the healers confirmed that I'm with child. I hope I'm going to have a son. I don't want to imagine how Thorin might react if I birth a lass.

Yesterday I've been told that you're not just going to be a brother but also an uncle very soon. We received a letter from King Thranduil's realm, Kili and Tauriel are going to have a child. I was actually quite surprised about that. It normally takes a very long time for dwarves and especially elves to have children and they are married for just a little over a year. As you may notice I'm not too happy about that. I always wanted to be a grandmother but I still don't like Tauriel and I simply can't understand why Kili married her.

I've heard that hobbits have many children and conceive easily. So I'm pretty sure that you're going to be a father soon as well and that your Poppy is with child already. If this is the case, I'm more than happy for you. In the box you'll find the blanket I made for you before you were born. I want you to use it for you're child.

I hope you and you're family are well and I hope to hear from you soon.

With love,

your Amad

Fili opened the box. It contained a beautiful white blanket with golden embroidery. It looked beautiful. Fili decided to hide it in box that held his weapons. He didn't want Poppy to see it because he was sure that it would make her sad.

The young dwarf read the letter again. His brother and the elf were going to have a child although it should be difficult for them. One the other hand Poppy should conceive easily but they didn't have a child so far. A few tears started to roll down his cheeks. Now he knew for sure that is was possible for a dwarf to father a child with a female from another race. Something had to be wrong with him.


	22. Chapter 22

That evening Fili had told Poppy, that his mother as well as his brother and his elvish wife were going to have a baby. Poppy was happy for Dis, who seemed to be a very nice person. But the knowledge that Fili's younger brother was going to be a father made her sad. Still she told her husband that now they knew for sure that it was possible for a dwarf to have a child with a female from a different race and that maybe they'd have a child one day, too. Fili tried to smile but his heart nearly broke when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to their bed. He hugged her tightly and let her cry and told her that everything would be fine until she fell asleep. He held her much smaller, more fragile body close to his and suddenly wondered if this was the reason why they might not be able to have a child. Poppy might not be able to carry a big and sturdy dwarf baby. For a tall, strong elf this wouldn't be a problem. But for her? Maybe the Valar didn't want to risk her life in order to find out if a hobbit could and that was a good thing after all. Fili would rather live without children than to lose his wife during the pregnancy or in childbirth.

He wasn't sure if Poppy wanted to live without children for the rest of her live though. He had seen the longing in her eyes when they played with Primula or when she held her little brother. Sometimes he wondered if she ran away one day to marry a hobbit who could give her the fauntlings she deserved. He pulled her close and put a kiss on the top of her head. He would try to enjoy every moment with his flower as much as possible.

After that night neither Poppy nor Fili talked about a child or the lack of it. Both of them heard the hobbits talk behind their backs but tried to ignore it as good as they could. They practiced to make a new baby very often but if the Valar didn't want them to have one, there was nothing they could do to change that.

In early winter Fili finally decided to sell toys, too. The hobbits had asked him about it quite often and he wasn't too busy in the forge. So he spent a lot of his time at home carving wood instead of in the smithy. Poppy was happy to see him that much and one evening announced that she had decided to stop working at the Green Dragon for a while. She'd help them if they needed her very much but didn't want to walk that far in winter so often only to work for a few hours. Instead she wanted to help Fili with the toys. A few days ago she had told him that the fauntlings might like them even more if they were coloured and now suggested that she could paint them. Fili agreed happily. They sat in the kitchen together the whole evening laughing, talking and working.

The next morning Daisy came over to pick up a few knives from the Inn. She hoped to talk to Fili alone. So she followed Fili into the smithy. Poppy was busy in the kitchen to cook lunch.

"Fili, do you have a few minutes? I'd like to tell you something." Daisy asked shyly.

Fili turned around and nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, it's about Poppy. Did she tell you why she doesn't want to work at the Green Dragon anymore?"

"She said that she doesn't want to walk so far in winter only to work for 2 or 3 hours." He started to frown. "I guess that's not the truth?"

Daisy shook her head "Well, it may be one of the reasons. But..." She trailed off.

Fili walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me what happened."

Daisy took a deep breath. "Very well, I think you deserve to know the truth. But please don't tell her that I told you she doesn't want you to worry or to blame yourself."

Fili nodded with a deep frown.

"A few days ago I heard a few hobbits from Bywater talk about you at the Inn. One of them asked why Poppy stayed with you. He suggested that she'd marry a hobbit instead. He'd give her plenty of children. Suddenly Poppy had disappeared. After half an hour I found her crying in one of the storage rooms. I tried to comfort her. When her sobs had lessened, she told me that this hobbit had not just talked about you but had asked her directly."

Fili gasped and looked down "My poor Poppy! She doesn't deserve such treatment." He tried to stiffen a sob.

"No, she doesn't! I feel so sorry for you two! I think that's the main reason why she doesn't want to work there anymore." Daisy said and sighed "Please don't leave her, Fili! She loves you so much and needs you."

Fili tried to smile at Poppy's best friend. "Thank you for telling me, Daisy. I'm glad you did. I'm never going to leave her."

Daisy smiled at Fili and said goodbye.

A few tears started to roll down Fili's can heeks. All of this was his fault, he should have never come to the Shire. Poppy would be a normal happy hobbit without him. Now she stayed in her home most of the time trying to avoid the other hobbits and their mean words. He was glad that she had Daisy, Camelia and Bilbo.

Fili tried to behave as normal as possible when he was with Poppy, which was most of the time now. He didn't mind spending the days and nights with her but he knew that this wasn't normal for the social hobbits. They still visited Bilbo and played with Primula but when Fili suggested to go to the inn for lunch or dinner, Poppy always said no.

Quite often Daisy came over though. She convinced Poppy to come to the market or to go on a walk with her. Daisy missed her best friend and Fili was happy to see his wife laugh.

#

Winter passed and Fili received a letter from a hobbit from Frogmorton. Many hobbits there had heard about his good work as a blacksmith and even about his toys and wanted to order something. They also wrote that it was difficult for all of them to travel to Hobbiton and asked if it might be possible for him to come to Frogmorton for a few days.

Fili was torn, one the one side this was a fantastic opportunity for him but in the other hand he didn't want to leave his wife.

He told Poppy about it and she urged him to go since she was very proud of her husband. She wouldn't be lonely. She had Bilbo, Daisy and Camilia and her children.

So Fili decided to go to Frogmorton. It wasn't that far and he'd be home soon.

Two days later Fili stood in front of their smial and kissed Poppy goodbye.

He wanted to climb upon the cart, he had hired, when Daisy came around a corner with a basket in her hands. She wrapped her arm around Poppy's waist and told her that she'd stay with her as long as Fili was gone. They had loved to stay at each other's home as fauntlings and they could still do that as adults.

Fili smiled at them. He knew that Poppy would be in good hands as long as he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Fili returned from Frogmorton about a week later. His cart was full of kitchen utensils, that needed to be mended. He also had a list of orders and was asked to bring a few more toys when he came back. He unloaded the cart and brought it back to its owner. He'd start work tomorrow since he wanted to spend the evening with his wife. He had missed Poppy very much and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

On his way back home he had stopped at the Green Dragon to inform Daisy that he was back home. She was happy and told him that she'd pick up her belongings tomorrow and gave him a basket with food.

#

Fili entered his home and went into the kitchen but he couldn't see Poppy anywhere. He put the basket onto the table and suddenly heard some noises from the room that was supposed to be the nursery one day. He quietly opened the door and saw Poppy standing in front of a big box with her back towards him. He walked towards her but she didn't seem to hear him coming. He noticed that she had put most of the baby things, they had gotten as wedding gifts, in it. At the moment she held a tiny night gown close to her chest.

Fili cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, my love!"

Poppy startled and turned around smiling at her husband. "Fili, you're back!"

The young dwarf walked closer to his wife with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Suddenly Poppy started to cry but still smiled. Fili caressed her cheek. "What's wrong, my flower? Why are you crying?"

Poppy looked into these beautiful blue eyes she loved so much and placed her hands on his chest. "I'm just so very happy that you are back!"

Fili looked puzzled. "Why should I not come back?"

Poppy smiled sadly "While you were gone, I dreamed every night, that the business in Frogmorton was a lie and that you left me to live with a dwarf woman to -" then she took a deep breath "to have a baby."

Fili played with her wedding braid and kissed her again. "My love, this was just a nightmare! I'm never going to leave you. And even if I wanted to, I had nowhere to go."

"Why? I understand that you wouldn't want to go back to your family but I'm sure that there are other dwarvish settlements where you could live." Poppy said with a frown.

Fili shook his head "No, they'd recognise me and tell my uncle."

Now Poppy had to chuckle "Fili, you are an incredibly good looking dwarf! But I can't imagine that your that famous."

Fili closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't keep his secrets any longer. Poppy deserved to know the truth. "Let's sit down in the living room. I think I have to explain a few things about who I really am."

Poppy nodded. She went to the kitchen and made some tea. Then they cuddled up in their favourite armchair. She placed her head on her husbands shoulder while Fili wrapped his arms around her waist.

Poppy looked up and placed a kiss on her husband's chin. "So Fili, who are you?"

Fili sighed, he didn't know where to start. "Umm, I'm not just a simple blacksmith."

Poppy nodded "I've already thought as much from what you said earlier."

Fili swallowed hard. "Well, do you remember what I told you about my uncle during our first picnic?"

"You said, that some dwarves went mad when they are around too much gold and that that happened to your uncle." Poppy remembered.

"Right. Well, this actually only happened to dwarves of the Line of Durin so far." Fili said but quickly continued when his wife looked at him questioningly"Durin is one of the seven fathers of the dwarves. His sons have ruled in Erebor for a very long time. My uncle is the King under the Mountain now."

Poppy gasped "So, your mother is the king's sister. That makes you a prince! That's why the dwarves would recognise you!"

Fili nodded " Yes, and I wasn't any prince. My uncle didn't have children, so I was the heir to the throne of Erebor until I went to the Shire to win your heart. My uncle wanted to force me to marry a dwarf lady, who I didn't even know. Political marriages happen often among royalty and I would have accepted my fate but I knew that you're my One and I couldn't bear the thought to be intimate with anyone else then the one my heart belonged to." Fili sighed again and carressed Poppy's face. "So I told them that I'd accompany Bilbo back to the Shire and that I'd return with one of the caravans from Ered Luin. Well , now they think I died near Rivendell in an orc attack. The only one who knows the truth is my mother since I couldn't let her suffer that much. That's why I would never be able to live among dwarves again."

"You gave up your whole life for me? What if I hadn't returned your feelings?" Poppy asked.

"I never thought about that on my way here. All I could think of was you and how to win your heart." Fili smiled and kissed her forehead. "But when you fell into the Water last winter and everyone thought that you'd die, I started to think about what I'd do without you. The same thoughts came back to my mind when I worried that you'd leave me to have children with another hobbit a while ago."

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes. "I will never leave you, Fili! Please don't even think about such terrible things. I will stay with you until I die or you send me away! But please tell me what you would have done?"

"I realised that I can't live without you, Poppy. I would have tried to kill myself. And if I hadn't been brave enough to do that, I would have travelled away from Hobbiton to find an orc pack who would do the job."

Now a few tears rolled down Poppy's cheeks. "Fili, no! Please do never think about such things again."

Fili nodded "I promise and I'm relieved that you know the truth now."

Poppy tried to smile through teary eyes "I'm glad that you told me! I love you, Fili!"

"And I love you even more than you can imagine! But tell me, why did you put all the baby things in this box?"

"Well, we won't need them anytime soon and they will become dirty and dusty if there are spread all over the room. That's all. I'm sure we're going to need them one day." Poppy explained.

Fili smiled and bent down to kiss her again.

After a few more minutes they went to the kitchen to have dinner. Fili told Poppy about his stay in Frogmorton. Poppy was incredibly proud that the hobbits appreciated his work that much.

They quickly cleaned their plates and went to bed. Fili showed Poppy how much he loved her and how much he had missed her for most of the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

The following weeks were the happiest since Poppy's and Fili's wedding. Both were relieved to finally know what troubled each other. Fili told Poppy more about his family and what had happened during their journey to Erebor and once they had reclaimed the mountain. He also told her more about the letters from his mother and how she was forced to marry and to bear more children even though dwarves normally married only once in their lives. Poppy had tears in her eyes and silently blamed herself for Dis' fate. Dwalin seemed to be a good dwarf though and she was glad that Dis had been allowed to marry a friend at least. She liked the dwarf lady although she had never met her.

Fili also gave her the blanket Dis had sent. He worried about how Poppy might react but she just smiled and tried to imagine Fili as a baby wrapped in this blanket. She kissed him and put it into the living room next to the picture of Fili's family.

The night after he had come back from Frogmorton Fili had explained the meaning of a 'One' to a dwarf and told her how difficult it often was for dwarves to become parents. He'd live with her happily also if they didn't have children and mostly worried if she could live without one. Poppy admitted that it would make her sad because she had always dreamed about having children since she was a fauntling. But she'd be happy as long she had Fili at her side. She promised that she'd never leave him.

From that night onwards they didn't try to make a baby that desperately any more. Sometimes they just lay in each other's arms talking and laughing.

A few weeks before their first wedding anniversary, Fili had finally finished all his orders from Frogmorton. He had planned to travel further to Bree after his visit to Frogmorton to buy metal and because he had heard that the men there were looking for somone who could craft good weapons. Fili didn't mind mending the hobbits' kitchen utensils but he liked the idea of forging an axe or sword. He didn't want to leave Poppy for such a long time though and was unsure what to do. They had promised each other that there wouldn't be any secrets between them anymore and so he told her about his plans. Poppy took his hands and smiled at him. She suggested to come with him. She had never been further away from Hobbiton than Dwaling and was curious to see Bree, a town where hobbits and men lived peacefully together. Fili happily agreed. The Shire was a safe place to travel and Bree wasn't far from its borders.

The young dwarf hired the cart and the pony again. They packed everything they might need on their journey and told Bilbo, Daisy and Camelia about their plans to go on a little holiday to Bree. Their friends promised to look after their smial and the forge and told them that a few weeks away from Hobbiton might be good for them.

#

A few days later Fili and Poppy arrived in Frogmorton. The hobbits there were very happy about the result of their orders and bought all of the toys. They made them stay for two days because it rained all the time and were very curious about how Fili and Poppy had fallen in love. When they left on the third they, the hobbits asked him to return one day.

They needed a few more days until they finally arrived in Bree. On the way there they tried to stay in an inn as often as possible but most of the time they slept in their tent. Poppy didn't mind that, she was happy as long as she could sleep in Fili's arms.

When they finally arrived in Bree, they asked for a stable for the pony and the cart and a room at the Prancing Pony. There were no hobbit sized rooms available, so they were given a normal room instead. The last part of their journey was quite long and so Poppy collapsed on the bed the moment Fili closed the door behind them. He laughed when he saw her in the huge bed. She looked like a child. But Poppy didn't even notice, she was already asleep. He lay down next to her and soon fell asleep, too.

Over the next few days Fili bought the metals he needed and met with a few men, who wanted him to craft some weapons.

One evening the young dwarf met a customer at the Prancing Pony for supper. Poppy sat a few tables away in front of the fireplace and talked to one of the hobbit barmaids. The maid had to continue to work and Poppy decided to eat supper. Suddenly a drunken man approached her. "You have to be the dwarf wench I've heard about. I'm sure we can have much more fun than he can give you." Poppy shivered but tried to ignore him. He grabbed her arms and tried to drag her to one of the rooms. Fili didn't notice because he had his back towards her. But when he heard his wife's screams, he drew his twin blades and tried to get to them immediately. A few other men noticed what was happening and pulled the man away from the hobbit woman. They made sure that Poppy was safe with her husband and brought the drunken man to a guard.

Fili wrapped his arms around her and made sure that she was fine. They returned to Fili's customer and the barmaid brought her a pot of hot milk with honey to calm her down. Fili asked the maid for hot water for the tub in their room and she promised to fill it as soon as possible. The dwarf and the man needed another hour to talk about the details of the swords Fili was going to make and how to contact him once they were ready.

Finally the couple retired to their room. Fili wanted to hug her but Poppy flinched when he touched her upper arms.

"You're hurt? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Fili asked with worry.

"This man's order was important for you. I didn't want to disturb you. The drunk just grabbed my arm a bit too hard. You don't have to worry." Poppy explained and tried to smile.

Fili kissed her nose and caressed her cheek. "That's very thoughtful. But you should have told me anyways." He opened the laces of her dress and helped her out of it. He gasped when he saw the bruises on her arms and neck and carefully trailed the tips of his fingers over them. When he wanted to kiss her neck, Poppy recoiled. "Don't kiss me. I feel dirty where he touched me."

The young dwarf nodded and took his wife's small hands in his much bigger ones. "I understand that. I asked the barmaid to prepare a bath for us." He led her towards the huge tub and helped her undress and step into the warm water. He quickly undressed too and stepped into the water behind her. He took the soap and oils provided and washed Poppy's hair and body until she finally relaxed and leaned back against his chest.

Poppy looked up towards Fili and smiled at him"Thank you! I feel so much better now."

Fili kissed her softly and then trailed his lips along her neck and ear while his fingers caressed her breasts, belly and thighs. Poppy enjoyed his touches and moaned softly. When the water cooled down, they towelled each other off and cuddled up under the covers of their bed.

#

Fili and Poppy stayed in Bree for two more days. Many men had commissioned weapons after they had seen Fili's talent. He told them that it would take at least six months to forge everything and to return to Bree. The men didn't mind the waiting time to much. They rather waited for some months than to buy the poorly made weapons from the blacksmith in Bree.

On their way back to Hobbiton Fili and Poppy slept in their tent every night. The weather was fine and they enjoyed their journey. On the third morning Poppy woke up with a strange feeling to her stomach. She ran out of the tent and threw up behind a tree. Fili needed a few seconds to open his eyes and to realise what was wrong. Then he quickly followed her and held back her hair. He rubbed small circles on her back and hugged her when she was done. Poppy drank some water and ate some bread and soon felt better.

They continued their journey home but needed longer than expected. Poppy was sick every morning and more tired than usual in the evenings. Both of them didn't understand what was wrong. Fili worried about his wife. What if she had caught some terrible illness in Bree. He would make sure that Pimpernel examined her as soon as they were back in Hobbiton.


	25. Chapter 25

The couple needed a bit longer than planned to get back to Hobbiton because of Poppy's sickness. Fili wanted to make a stop in one of the villages they passed and ask for a healer but his wife begged him to go home.

They finally arrived at home just after sunset. Poppy only wanted to sleep and so Fili brought her to bed and kissed her goodnight before he unloaded the cart and brought it back to its owner. On his way back home he met Pimpernel. He told her that Poppy was sick and she promised to examine her the next morning.

Fili went home and ate some leftovers from their journey. Then he lay down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He noticed that she had finally gained some weight and seemed to be her old self again. But why was she so sick? He buried his head in her curls and hoped that Pimpernel would be able to help her.

Poppy woke up early the next morning and ran towards to toilet with Fili close behind her. He wanted to help her but he didn't know what to do. So he simply brought her some water and carried her back to bed.

Two hours later someone rang their bell. Fili hurried to the door and sighed in relief when he saw Pimpernel standing there with a healers bag in her hands. He led her towards their bedroom, where Poppy was asleep. On the way he told her what had happened every morning for the last days.

Pimpernel noticed how worried Fili was and sent him to the market to buy food and some herbs that might help Poppy. She wanted to distract him, he couldn't help her and would only be in her way anyways. Fili glanced at Poppy but left to let the healer do her job.

On his way to the market the young dwarf visited Bilbo and Daisy and told them that they were back and that something was wrong with Poppy. Both hugged him with a worried expression on their faces and promised to visit her later.

After two hours Fili went back home. Pimpernel was in their kitchen making some tea. Fili put the basket with the groceries and herbs onto the table and asked about Poppy. But Pimpernel only took some of the herbs and said that Poppy wanted to tell him herself. Fili swallowed hard, he was sure that his wife was seriously ill if she forbade the healer to tell him the truth.

Fili was about to go to their bedroom when Pimpernel called him back. She told him that she had to leave to look after someone else and explained how to make the tea and that Fili was supposed to prepare it every morning since she hoped that it would help with the sickness. Fili thanked her and she left.

Fili took a deep breath and went towards the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw Poppy sitting in the bed with her head against the headboard. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks but when she saw Fili standing in the door she quickly tried to wipe them away and smiled at her husband.

Fili sat down next to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb while his other hand held hers. "Poppy, please tell me what's wrong? Pimpernel didn't tell me anything and I'm so worried. Please tell me that you're not going to die."

Poppy smiled at him through her tears and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I don't plan to die anytime soon."

Fili sighed in relief. "But why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so very, very happy!" Poppy whispered with a smile and took her husband's hand to place it on her belly "Fili, we're going to have a baby!"

Fili looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!"

Now Poppy had to chuckle "I'm with child. We're going to be a real family!"

After a few seconds Fili had finally realised what Poppy had said and threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Suddenly he pulled back and placed his hands on her belly again. "Did I hurt you?"

Poppy shook her head and pulled Fili into another embrace. They kissed each other passionately until they ran out of breath. Then he sat down next to her with one arm around her shoulder and the other caressing her belly. Poppy lay her head on his shoulder and smiled.

After a while she started to speak "Do you know anything about dwarvish pregnancies?"

Fili frowned "No, not much. I can't remember much abound my mother carrying Kili and I have never been close to any other dwarrowdam with child. Why do you ask?"

"Pimpernel said, that it might be a good idea to try to find out as much about a dwarvish pregnancy as possible. I'm just a few weeks with child but it's already quite different from a normal hobbit pregnancy. Pimpernel would like to know if this is normal for dwarves." Poppy explained.

Fili sighed and remembered his mother's letter. "I guess hobbits should not be sick? Camelia didn't seem to have any problems when she was with child."

"Yes, carrying a child and giving birth is quite easy for hobbits. That's why we have so many children." Poppy said and chuckled "Actually Pimpernel needed a while to find out what was wrong with me. She knew about the child very soon but couldn't find anything that might cause the nausea. But she had read that the women of the race of men were often sick during the first few weeks of pregnancy and thought that it might be the same with dwarves."

Fili swallowed and looked scared. "Our child might hurt you because I'm a dwarf."

Poppy looked up at him and stroked his beard. "Fili, please stop worrying! Yes, this will be an experiment. But I'm most likely the happiest hobbit in the Shire at the moment. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end." She intertwined her fingers with his on top of her lower belly.

"Aye, I know that the sickness is normal for dwarves. So let's not worry about it too much. I will write to my mother immediately. It will take a few weeks until we get a reply but that's better than nothing." Fili smiled and placed a kiss on her curls.

They stayed like this for a while and then got up for lunch. Poppy felt much better and couldn't stop smiling.

It was a wonderful, warm day and so the couple decided to spent the afternoon in their garden. Fili helped Poppy to water her flowers when Bilbo and Daisy arrived. They were happy to see Poppy outdoors. She looked healthy and was smiling brightly.

"Good Afternoon! Are you feeling better now?" Bilbo asked and Daisy added "We were so worried."

Fili started to grin like a Cheshire Cat and looked towards his wife. Poppy nodded in return and her smile grew even wider.

"I'm going to be a father! Poppy is with child and apparently the dwarvish part of the baby makes its mummy sick in the mornings." Fili said happily.

Daisy and Bilbo ran towards their friends and hugged them. They told them how happy they were and how much they deserved the child.

Camelia had been in her garden, too and had heard them. She came over to congratulate them and promised Poppy to help her as good as possible.

The four hobbits and the dwarf sat down in the garden and talked. Poppy told them that there would be many uncertainties but that she was incredibly happy. Bilbo started to wonder what the baby might look like.

Poppy dreamed about a little Fili but said that it didn't really matter. As long as the baby was healthy, she'd be the happiest mother in Middle Earth.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning sickness plagued Poppy for two more weeks. She had to throw up every day but when Fili made the tea, she felt better. He wanted to help her as much as possible but he had to start working on the orders from Bree. He didn't want to disappoint his customers. The young dwarf thanked Mahal for their friends. Camelia helped with the household and Daisy and Bilbo went to the market for them and sometimes even cooked.

In the middle of summer Poppy started to show. She was happy and didn't have any health problems anymore. She couldn't wait to go out again. Fili had promised to go for a walk along the Water with her. Afterwards they wanted to meet Daisy and Bilbo at the market for lunch. It was a warm and sunny day and therefor she wore a light summer dress that made her small bump visible. She wondered how the hobbits might react when they found out that she had finally conceived a child.

They enjoyed their walk very much and stopped often to watch the ducks on the Water. Poppy said that she couldn't wait to feed the ducklings with their child. She had loved to do that as a child and looked at Fili with wide eyes when he told her that he had never done such things as a dwarfling.

"My uncle groomed me for being his heir all my life. Kili had a wonderful childhood but I had to learn a lot. Most of the time I wasn't allowed to do the things a dwarfling wanted to do. Sometimes I worry that I won't be a good father." Fili explained sadly.

Poppy smiled and squeezed his hands. "If you treat our child in the way you treat Primula, you will be the most wonderful father a fauntling could ask for. I don't know how to be a mother either. We will have to learn to be parents together."

Fili returned the smile and kissed her. "You're right! We're in this together and I'm sure we'll manage with the help of our friends."

They kissed again and soon arrived at the Green Dragon Inn, where Daisy and Bilbo were already waiting for them. Many hobbits hadn't seen Poppy for several weeks and looked at her closely. She had placed her hand on the small bump of her belly and smiled brightly. They soon realised, that she was finally with child and congratulated them. Fili chuckled because the same people had gossiped badly about them not long ago. But Fili knew that this was simply in the nature if hobbits and that they didn't mean anything by it.

Suddenly the hobbit from Bywater, because of whom Poppy had quit work half a year ago, stood in front of the hobbit woman. "It's weird, that you don't conceive for such a long time and then you come back from Bree and are with child. I wonder if your dwarf is in fact the father of the child in your womb or if you had some fun with a hobbit in Bree. I'd understand if you had." He yelled with a mischievous grin on his face.

First Poppy stared at him with wide eyes and then looked like she'd burst into tears any second. What if someone else thought the same?

Daisy quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend and told her to forget what the stupid hobbit had said, everyone knew how much she loved her husband and that she'd never cheat on him.

Fili had heard the hobbit, too. He walked over and smashed his fist in the hobbit's nose. Those who stood close heard the bone of his nose break. The hobbit screamed in pain and fell onto his back. "You will pay for this, dwarf! I will make sure that you will have to leave the Shire. We don't accept brutes here." He announced and then some of his friends brought him back home.

Fili buried his face in his hands and groaned. Then he heard Poppy sob. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Poppy clung to his tunic and cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him but he said such terrible things and I couldn't control my anger any longer. I'm so sorry!" Fili whispered and stroked Poppy's hair.

"If they're really going to send you away, I will follow you. We'll find a place for the three of us to live." Poppy murmured against his chest.

Fili looked at Bilbo helplessly, when Hugo, the innkeeper, patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry lad! He's an idiot and if he should go to the Thain to complain about you, we all will tell him what happened and vouch for you. You're a part of our village and everyone likes you." Hugo said with a smile and everyone else nodded.

Fili tried to smile "Why does he behave like that? I don't even know him."

Hugo sighed "He's jealous. He wants Poppy for himself."

Poppy looked towards him and gasped.

"So, I guessed correctly. You never noticed that he tried to court you." The innkeeper chuckled "When Poppy started to work at the Green Dragon, he suddenly started to come here every day. He always sat close to where Poppy was serving, talked to her and sometimes brought little presents for her."

"I always thought, that he wanted to be nice because my family had died." Poppy said and looked at Fili "I never had any feelings for him, I didn't even consider him as a friend and I didn't take his gifts since I didn't want charity." Then she reached for his wedding braid and kissed the bead "I've never had any romantic feelings for anyone until I met you."

Fili kissed the tip of her nose. "Me neither! I only love you and our child."

Hugo smiled at them. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about him earlier."

#

A few days later Fili and Poppy were having breakfast when their bell rang. Fili wondered who might disturb them that early and opened the door. A hobbit stood in the garden and gave him a letter.

Fili sat down at the kitchen table and opened the envelope and read the letter with shaking hands. The Thain wanted him to come to Michel Delving as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 27

Fili and Poppy were shocked about the letter and didn't know what to do. They decided to talk to their friends. They met Bilbo at Bag End and then walked together towards the Green Dragon to meet Hugo and Daisy.

The three hobbits couldn't believe that the Thain asked Fili to come to Michel Delving. They wondered if their might be another reason than what had happened a few days ago but had no idea.

Poppy put her hand on her belly and started to cry once again. "Why are we not allowed to simply be happy for a while? Why? We have done nothing wrong. Sometimes I think the Valar want to punish us for falling in love."

Fili wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "Please stop worrying, my flower! It's not good for the baby. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end."

Daisy brought a cup of hot milk with honey, one of Poppy's favourite drinks, and tried to calm her down.

After a few more minutes Poppy's sobs lessened and they thought about what to do. They finally decided that Bilbo would accompany Fili to Michel Delving. He would tell the Thain what had happened and that many hobbits could confirm that the dwarf had done nothing wrong and was loved by everyone.

Daisy suggested to stay with her best friend once again. Poppy said that she'd be fine alone for a few days but Daisy would have non of it. Fili was glad that she insisted on staying with his wife since he worried that something might happen to Poppy or the baby.

#

The next morning Fili and Bilbo left. Poppy cried once again. Seeing her like this broke Fili's heart but he had no other choice than to do as he was told.

Daisy tried to distract her best friend as good as possible. They cooked and played one of their favourite games. When Daisy had to work, Poppy stayed with Camelia and her children.

Camelia had told Primula about the baby. At first Poppy was scared that she might be jealous. After all Fili would have his own child and would not have that much time to play with her anymore. But luckily Primula was happy and couldn't wait to meet the baby and to play with it and Fili. She even begged Poppy to have a daughter. She had two younger brothers and wanted a girl to play with. Poppy chuckled and promised that she'd try everything she could to have a little girl.

#

After 6 days Fili and Bilbo arrived back in Hobbiton late in the evening. On their way to Bag End they met Daisy. Originally Fili had planned to sleep at Bilbo's for the night because he didn't want to disturb to two females in his home. Fili quickly bid them goodnight and literally ran down the hill to get home.

It was quiet and dark inside their smial and so Fili tiptoed towards their bedroom. He didn't want to wake Poppy. He opened the door and was surprised to see Poppy standing in front of the bed completely naked with her back towards him.

Then Poppy turned around and was surprised to see Fili instead of Daisy standing their. She smiled at him and clutched her nightgown in front of her body. Then she swallowed "What did the Thain say?"

Fili smiled brightly "Everything is fine, he didn't even know about the incident at the market and was even angry when he heard about it. Of course he was curious about the dwarf in the Shire and asked some people about me occasionally. So he knew how happy we were and that you'd never commit adultery. He also apologised for the bad timing. He wants me to forge something for the coming of age of one of his sons. The lad is fascinated by weapons since they've been to Bree a few years ago. Now he wants to have sword."

Poppy sighed in relief and her nightgown fell to the ground.

Fili's eyes roamed over his wife's body until they rested on her slightly extended belly. She had never been more beautiful than now. He walked closer to her and stopped her when she wanted to pick up her night gown. "You won't need it tonight." He said and kissed her passionately. Then he stroked her belly with the tips of his fingers. "Our child had grown so much even though I was gone for less then a week."

"Yes, it grows every day a bit." Poppy said with a smile and kissed her husband again.

Fili kneeled down in front of Poppy and places many kisses on her bump and whispered to their child. He still couldn't truly believe that he was going to be a father in a few months. He had never been more happy than now.

Poppy smiled down at him lovingly and buried her hands in his golden hair.

After a while Fili kissed his way up her belly, breasts, neck and chin until his lips found hers again. Poppy opened his tunic and pulled it over his head. She played with the golden curls on his chest and then trailed her fingers along the scars that covered much of his chest, belly and arms. Fili watched her curiously.

Then Poppy placed a kiss on the worst looking scar, which was close to his heart, and frowned. "I could have lost you before I really got to know you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you at my side."

Fili cupped her cheek and made her look into his eyes. "You don't have to imagine such things because I survived" He placed a kiss on her lips "for you! After the battle I wanted to die. I wondered why Mahal let me survive. But then I thought of you again and remembered that there was still something to live for."

Poppy smiled at him and caressed his chest. "I'm glad you did! Will you tell me about the battle?"

"I will, but not today. I'm so happy at the moment and I don't want to ruin our night." Fili explained and kissed her passionately.

When she started to open the laces of his trousers and looked at him lovingly, Fili forgot all his worries about hurting her or the baby. They tumbled onto the bed kissing. Fili tried not to put any weight onto Poppy belly and made love to her carefully for most of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks Fili was very busy in the smithy. While Poppy was sick, he hadn't worked much. Now he tried to forge the weapons for Bree as good and quick as possible. He hoped to be able to bring them to Bree before their child was born.

Poppy often spent time with Daisy when she wasn't busy at home. Hugo didn't allow her to work again but she often visited her best friend at the Green Dragon Inn and sometimes helped with simple tasks like baking or filling mugs behind the counter. Fili was happy that she spent time with the other hobbits again and knew that she wouldn't do anything that might cause harm for the baby.

Fili and Poppy always spent the evenings together. Although they already had quite many, Poppy had started to sew some clothes and stuffed animals for the baby. At first Fili watched her and wanted to help, but he soon realised that he had no talent for such things and started to make some wooden toys again.

One afternoon Poppy visited Bilbo on her way back from the Green Dragon. They drank some tea and Bilbo gave her a letter from Dis. Poppy took it with shaking hands. She was a bit nervous since the letter would most likely be about the dwarvish pregnancy. Apart from the morning sickness Poppy was fine but Fili had told her that he was afraid to lose her. Apparently many dwaflings and sometimes also the mothers died in childbirth.

Poppy thanked Bilbo for the letter and went home. She opened the door to the smithy and stayed in the doorframe to watch her husband for a while. Fili wore only his boots, trousers and a leather apron and his golden hair was bound back into a ponytail. Poppy loved to watch the movement of his muscles when he worked and admired how he wielded his hammer like it didn't weigh anything. She could barely lift it.

Soon Fili noticed her standing in the doorway and grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much, my strong, beautiful husband." Poppy answered with a shy smile and took the letter out of her basket. "From your mother, it arrived this morning."

Fili put the sword in a water basin to cool down and extinguished the fire. Then he walked to his wife and took the letter. "Come, I have worked enough for today. Let's sit down and read it together." He kissed her nose and took her hand.

After Fili had washed and put on clean clothes, he and Poppy cuddled up in their favourite armchair to read.

My dearest Fili,

I'm relieved to read that you and your Poppy are going to have a child.

I worried about you. Your sounded so very sad in your last letter. You didn't say anything in your letter, but I knew that my letter and the blanket caused you even more sorrows. I felt terrible about that.

You can't imagine how happy I am about this grandchild although I will never meet him or maybe even her? I'd be overjoyed about a granddaughter, a little princess to cherish and treasure.

Speaking of princesses. It's good that you told Poppy about who you really are. It may not matter in the Shire, that you are a prince and were the heir to the throne of Erebor. But secrets are never good in a marriage. I'm sure you can support each other even more now that she knows what troubles you.

Here in Erebor things are as good as they can be. The king is happy that I'm with child. He also doesn't care about my letters to Bilbo anymore since I have fulfilled my duty as he says.

Dwalin is happy, too. He never planned to be a father and certainly not under these conditions, but he's looking forward to meet our child soon. Of course Thorin will want to train him as his heir as soon as possible. But I won't let the king take him from me completely. He nearly destroyed your childhood and neither I nor Dwalin will let that happen again. Dwalin says he should sire his own child and then he can do with him as he wants.

Of course I will try to help you as good as possible. I don't think that there has even been a child of dwarvish and hobbitish parentage. So of course your child, Dwalin likes to call it a 'Dwobbit', is an experiment. But I don't see any reason why it shouldn't work. I'm sure the Valar would have never let your wife conceive if it were too dangerous or impossible to birth the child. Dwalin and I sat together last night and wondered what a Dwobbit might be like. We don't know but we're sure that your child will combine the best traits of a dwarf and a hobbit.

Well, the morning sickness is normal for a dwarrowdam but it shouldn't last for longer than a few weeks. As long as she doesn't lose much weight, you don't have to worry.

The major part of the pregnancy shouldn't cause problems. After about 6 months you should be able to feel the baby's movements in her belly. This was a very special moment for your father. He loved to put his head on my belly and talk to you.

Of course, the last one or two months would be more difficult again. The baby is heavy and hinders her movemnents. Swollen feet are normal, too. You don't have to worry about that or tiredness.

I don't want to scare you but I also won't sugarcoat anything: giving birth is the most difficult and dangerous part of the pregnancy for a dwarrowdam!

Dwarflings are big and sturdy. Often they are also born facing the wrong direction. Then the baby might suffocate during the birth if the mother doesn't have enough strength to push him or her out.

The loss of strength combined with too much blood loss is the mayor danger for the mother.

The size of your baby is the thing I worry about the most since hobbits are much smaller and more fragile than dwarves. But I'm sure that the Valar will give you a child fitting a hobbit mother.

Please don't worry too much and enjoy every moment. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end.

I hope to hear from you soon!

Take good care of Poppy!

With love,

Your Amad

When Fili finished reading he looked at his wife. Poppy was pale and looked confused and scared. He hugged her tight and caressed her cheek. "Please don't be scared. I'm sure mother is right and everything will be fine in the end."

Poppy frowned. "I hope so! Fili, your mother didn't write about it but do you know how long a dwarrowdam is with child?"

"One year. Why?" Fili replied and kissed her nose.

Poppy gasped. "That's twice the time a hobbit carries her baby." Poppy placed a hand on her belly. "But know it makes sense. We should tell Pimpernel tomorrow."

This time Fili frowned. "Poppy, what makes sense? I don't understand."

"Pimpernel worried because I feel the baby but he or she didn't kick my yet. I guess I will be with child for more than six months and that's why everything happens later." Poppy said with a smile.

Fili placed a hand on her belly. "Yes, that makes sense. Let's talk to Pimpernel tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss Poppy's bump. Then he kissed her again and intertwined his fingers with hers on top of where there child grew.


	29. Chapter 29

A few weeks later Fili was sitting at the kitchen table. He watched his wife cook while he sanded some wooden blocks for their baby. Suddenly Poppy gasped and pressed her hand to her belly.

Fili jumped up and ran towards her. "Can I help you? What's wrong?" Fili screamed in panic.

Poppy gasped again but then started to smile. "Our baby! It kicked me."

Fili sighed in relief and started to grin. "Can... Can I feel it, too?"

Poppy nodded and took her husband's hand to place it on her belly. Fili looked slightly disappointed because he couldn't feel anything.

"Maybe you should say something. The baby kicked me when you talked." Poppy said reassuringly.

Fili frowned. "But what shall-" Then he felt the baby kick as well and started to grin like a Cheshire Cat "Hah! Our baby! I could feel him or her kick!" He kept one hand on Poppy's belly. Then he saw some tears glistening in her eyes and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Why are you crying? Does the baby hurt you?" He asked in worry.

Poppy shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm just very, very happy."

"Me too!" Fili wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her softly.

From that evening onwards they could feel their child's kicks every day. When they sat on the couch or in bed, Fili loved to put his head on Poppy's belly and talked to the child. Sometimes he even talked in Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves. Of course Poppy didn't understand anything but she still loved to hear his much deeper voice when he spoke his language.

#

In late autumn Fili received another letter from his mother. He sat down with Poppy and opened the envelope. He wondered why the letter was that short and quickly started to read.

My dearest Fili,

I'm sorry that this letter is so short. I just wanted to tell you that I gave birth to my dwarfling two days ago. We are both fine, but there was a big surprise for all of us.

Dwalin even fainted when Oin wanted to hand his daughter to him.

Yes, you read that right. We have a little lass. I'm so very happy. I always dreamed of a little princess when I was married to your father. Now I got one. She looks like her father and we named her Dwalis.

Dwalin is very happy, too. He even said, that maybe Mahal gave us a lass to punish Thorin for what he has done. It would serve him right to have no heir after what he has done to you.

Speaking of Thorin. The king isn't too happy about our daughter. One the one side he seemed to be happy and even smiled a bit when he saw the baby. But one the other hand he's angry because he still has no heir and wants us to try for another child as soon as possible.

I hope you, Poppy and your little baby Dwobbit are fine.

With love,

Your Amad

"I'm happy that your mother has the little princess she dreamed of. But your uncle! He's such a terrible dwarf!" Poppy exclaimed when Fili finished reading the letter aloud.

Fili took a deep breath. "It's the gold sickness. When we lived in Ered Luin he was different. He always was a stern uncle but he loved us and worked hard to care for us." Then he started to smile. "I'm happy for her, too. She deserves happiness and Dwalis will make her happy."

"Dwalis is a wonderful name." Poppy said.

Fili nodded with a smile. "Aye, it's Dwalin's and amad's name put together. In dwarven tradition it's normal that children have similar names to the parents and that siblings have similar names, too. Like me, my brother Kili and my father Vili."

"That's wonderful! Everyone notices immediately that you're a family." Poppy answered and kissed her husband.

#

The next weeks passed quietly. They couple finished decorating the nursery. There wasn't too much to do because they wanted to use the furniture that had belonged to Poppy's family and they had received a lot of baby stuff as wedding gifts. Fili worked on the weapons for Bree and Poppy often simply watched him or tried to do the household as good as possible. This became more and more difficult for her though after she had passed the sixth month of her pregnancy. A hobbit child would be born now but it didn't look like their Dwobbit would be born anytime soon. Her back and feet hurt and the baby didn't let her sleep because it moved a lot in her womb. One evening she chuckled and wondered if their baby had eight limbs instead of four.

One day Bilbo suggested to help Poppy with cooking and washing since Daisy had to work at the Green Dragon and Fili had to finish forging the swords. Bilbo was happy to help and to spend time with his friend.

Fili was happy about Bilbo's help for he worried deeply about his wife's wellbeing. She was happy but even the easiest things were complicated for her and no one knew when the child might be born. She could be with child only for a few more weeks but maybe even for months. Her bump was huge and it would most likely grow even more. He seriously wondered how Poppy should be able to give birth to such a big child. Fili prayed to the Valar every day and begged them to let Poppy and their child survive.

#

In the middle of winter Fili had finally finished the weapons for Bree. Poppy was now 8 months pregnant and had to stay in bed most of the time. Still she encouraged her husband to travel to Bree. He shouldn't anger his clients and they needed the money. Bilbo, Daisy and Camelia would take good care of her and she rather wanted Fili at home when the child was born than now.

So despite his worries Fili prepared everything for his journey to Bree. Two days later he sat next to his wife in bed and hugged her as good as possible. Then he placed a kiss on her belly and whispered something to their child. Poppy smiled at him and kissed him goodbye. Fili hoped that he'd still be able to see her smile when he returned.

#

Fili traveled to Bree as quick as possible. He stayed at the Prancing Pony for 3 nights and sold all his weapons. The men were very happy with their orders and didn't mind the long waiting time too much. Fili even received some new orders and was able to buy more metal for a very good price.

After three weeks the young dwarf returned to Hobbiton. He brought the cart to its owner and walked home. On his way he saw Pimpernel in the distance, apparently she had come from his smial. He increased his pace and after a few more minutes arrived home. He found Daisy and Bilbo in the kitchen.

Bilbo looked at him "Fili, you're back!"

Fili tried to stay calm and nodded. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"Poppy's labour started yesterday. Please sit down while we tell you what happened." Bilbo answered calmly.

Fili looked at Bilbo with wide eyes and feared the worst. He ran towards their bedroom and opened the door. Poppy lay in bed but was covered by blankets and didn't react when he called her name. He walked closer and looked at her face, which was very pale. Then he noticed blond hair sticking out from under the blankets. This had to be their child. Some tears started to glisten in the dwarf's eyes and he anxiously pulled back the covers down to Poppy's waist. He looked at the bed in shock for he had never expected anything like what he saw there. Fili eyes grew wide and then he fainted.

Daisy and Bilbo stood in the doorway and rushed towards him but the dwarf hit the ground like a piece of stone.


	30. Chapter 30

After a few minutes Fili woke up and looked at the two hobbits with wide eyes. Bilbo couldn't refrain from laughing any longer. "Oh Fili! That's why we wanted to talk to you first."

"Fili?" They heard a faint whisper from the bed. Apparently Bilbo's laughter had woken Poppy up.

Daisy rushed to the bed. She put some more cushions behind her friend and helped Poppy sit with the children in her arms.

Bilbo helped Fili up and told him in a low voice that Poppy was still weak. The birth was more more difficult than normal and she had lost quite a lot of blood. But Pimpernel was sure that she would be fine in a few days.

The two hobbits left the room and Fili sat down on the bed next to Poppy and smiled at his family. "I'm so relieved that your well. I had feared the worst. But now I understand why your belly was huge." Then he looked at the two babies, that lay in his wife's arms holding each other's hands. "Twins! Twins! I never thought that we might have twins. Mahal blessed us indeed."

"It never occurred to me either. Even for hobbits twins are rare." Poppy said.

Tears of joy glistened in Fili's eyes. "You can't imagine how happy I am and how much I love you, the three of you!"

He bend down and placed a kiss on Poppy's lips and the children's noses and foreheads.

Poppy looked down at her children and then at her husband. "I've always dreamed of a child that looked like you and now I have two."

Fili smiled at her and stroked over his children's golden curls. "I hoped for a child that looked like you. But they are perfect."

His touch and his voice startled the children and both of them opened their eyes. Fili gasped, their eyes were as blue as his and Thorin's. "It looks like they haven't inherited much from you. What a shame!"

Poppy chuckled. "Yes, on the whole they look like dwarves. Their hair is curly, but that might change when they grow up and their feet are quite large but not as large as a fauntling's would be." She smiled at her husband, who trailed his index finger over the babies' faces. "They are perfect! And Daisy said, that no one will ever again question that you're their father."

"Aye, they're perfect! Fili beamed with pride and kissed his wife again and put his forehead against hers.

After a few minutes Poppy started to whisper. The children had closed their eyes again and she didn't want to wake them. "We have to think about names. Normally Pimpernel sends them to Michel Delving right after the birth to be written down in a birth register. But I wanted to wait until you're back."

"Aye! That's very thoughtful of you. I'm sure you had chosen wonderful names though. Do you have any ideas?" Fili replied.

Poppy bit her lip. "Well, I only know hobbit names and have an idea for a name for our little girl but I don't know about the boy. Maybe you want them to have dwarvish names?"

Fili gasped. He was still so overwhelmed about the fact that they had twins, that he didn't even think about their gender. "We, we have a boy and a girl?" Finally the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Poppy wanted to comfort him but with the children in her arms this was difficult. "Fili, what's wrong?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

Fili looked at his wife and smiled. "It's just, that females are so very, very rare among dwarves. I had already given up hope that I might be a father and then you were with child. But I worried all the time that something might happen to you and the little one. When I came back I thought you're dead and then there were the twins and now" Fili took a deep breath "now you even gave me a little lass. I'm just so happy that I could burst with joy."

"Oh Fili, of course! I didn't think about that." Poppy exclaimed and they shared another long kiss.

When Fili had calmed down, he looked at his wife. "So, what name do you have in mind for the lass?"

"Well as I said, I only know hobbit names but I thought about Lili since you told me how dwarves named their children. And I thought that it might be fitting if we should have a daughter. Lili is a flower name like mine but it's also very similar to yours." Poppy explained and looked at her daughter. "I don't know a name for our son though."

Fili smiled and kissed Poppy again. "That's such a wonderful idea, my love! Aye, we shall call her Lili. Now I have two flowers to love and to cherish." He stroked Lili's hair and kissed her tiny nose.

Poppy nodded with a smile. "Now we need to find a name for our son."

"Aye, now we need to find a name for this little one." Fili stroked his son's hair and played with his moustache braid with his other hand. "Umm, I have an idea. I wanted to do this since I was a young lad and thought about having dwarflings for the first time. But if you don't like the idea, I'm sure we'll find another name."

"I'm sure it's a great idea. How would you like to name him, Fili?" Poppy asked and looked at her son.

"Umm, well, I've always wanted to name my son after my father, Vili." Fili mumbled.

Poppy smiled brightly. "That's such a wonderful idea, my love! I liked your father's name from the day I've first heard it. And Lili and Vili fit perfectly for siblings, especially twins."

"Really? You like the name? I'm so happy and I'm sure my father would be proud, too." When Poppy nodded, Fili grinned "Vili and Lili! Two lovely names for two wonderful children."

In that moment the twins started to cry. Fili wondered what was wrong. Poppy told him that they're hungry and asked him to help her. Fili put Lili next to his wife on the bed and took Vili in his arms. Then Poppy started to feed the little girl and then they switched the babies. When both were full, Fili handed Lili back to Poppy and quickly washed himself and changed his clothes. Then he quickly talked to Bilbo and Daisy and told them that they could go home. They told him that he could go to Camelia when something was wrong no matter how late it was.

Fili returned to the bedroom with some bread and cheese as supper for him and Poppy.

After they had eaten, Fili sat on the bed behind Poppy and wrapped his arms around his wife. They talked for a while and soon the dwarf fell asleep with his greatest treasures in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

A few days later Poppy had fully recovered from giving birth and soon she and Fili faced the difficulties of having twins. They had enough clothes and blankets for both of them but for example only one cradle. For the first few days Lili and Vili slept in between their parents. In that way they could keep them close and it was easy for Poppy to feed them. But that wouldn't be a solution in the long run. In their storage room they found a basket. Poppy remembered that her mother had often placed her youngest brother in it when they were in the garden. So they decided to use the basket as a bed for one of the little ones until they had a second cradle.

One afternoon Poppy fed her children and then put them into their new beds. Then she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. But just a few seconds later she heard on of the babies cry and ran back to the nursery. Lili was asleep in the cradle but Vili lay in the basket screaming terribly. She took him into her arms and tried to comfort him as good as possible. She whispered into his ear while stroking his golden curls and his back and placing soft kisses on his face. Vili continued to whimper for a few minutes but then calmed down. Poppy placed him in the basket again but decided to take him to the kitchen. She wanted to have him close and also didn't want him to wake his sister.

Poppy had barely left the room when Lili started to cry. She put Vili on the kitchen floor and went back to comfort Lili but she wouldn't stop crying no matter what Poppy did. She carried her to the kitchen as well because she wanted to check on Vili. He had tears in his eyes, too. Poppy sighed and brought Lili to the living room. Then she fetched Vili and sat down in their armchair. It was a bit difficult but soon she held both of her little ones in her arms. Finally they calmed down.

In the end Poppy decided to put some blankets onto the kitchen floor to let them sleep there. This wasn't the best solution but she had some work to do and like that they would at least be close to her. She built a little nest of blankets and put Lili in it first. She seemed to be happy. But Vili started to whimper once again when Poppy put him down. She was about to take him into her arms once again when Lili put her little arm on his belly. Vili immediately relaxed and stopped crying. It looked like they tried to get closer to each other. Poppy helped them and stroked their curls with a smile on her face. Soon they fell asleep while holding each other's hands.

Soon Fili returned home from the forge. He felt terrible for leaving Poppy alone with the children but he had to make the sword for the Thain's son. He entered the kitchen and saw their little ones in their nest on the floor. He kissed his wife and looked at her curiously. "What are Lili and Vili doing in the floor?"

Poppy held his hand but looked down "I had tried to put them in their beds but they wouldn't stop crying until they were together again. They are inseparable." She sighed. "I wanted to put them on our bed together but I had to do some chores and I didn't want to leave them alone. I worried that they might somehow fall down. I, I didn't know what to do. Im a terrible mother."

Fili noticed that Poppy was trying to hide her tears. He caressed her cheeks and chin and made her look at him. "No, you're not. You're doing very well. If someone is terrible here, it's me! I shouldn't have left you alone with them so soon after their birth. I'm sorry! You're nest of blankets is a good idea." He kissed his wife again and wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes Poppy asked. "Did you meet the carpenter today?"

Fili shook his head. "No, he wasn't a home when I went there earlier."

"Maybe it's good that he wasn't at home. I thought about something." Poppy said and looked towards her children. "As I said earlier, they seem to be inseparable. Maybe we could ask him to make a cradle that is big enough for both of them together."

"That's a wonderful idea, my love! I'm sure they'll like it and the carpenter can build something like that." Fili said and kissed her once more. "And if he won't I will do it."

While Poppy finished cooking, Fili kneeled down in front of his children and trailed his fingers over their faces, hair and bodies. He talked to them and Lili and Vili wrapped their tiny fingers about one of Fili's fingers. He still couldn't believe that they were his and Poppy's and smiled brightly.

That evening they tried to put the children into their separate little beds but they soon started crying. So Fili and Poppy took them to their bed once again. Vili and Lili soon fell asleep cuddled up close to each other. Their parents talked for a while and finally decided to ask someone for help since Fili couldn't stop working completely and it was difficult for Poppy to carry both children around at the same time. Camellia had her own family to look after and Daisy had to work at the inn. So they decided to ask Bilbo. He adored the children and they were sure that he'd happy be to help.

The next morning Fili went to Bilbo to ask him and of course the hobbit came back down the hill to their smial at once. Over the next few days he did the household and Poppy took care of her little ones. They quickly gained more weight and soon it was impossible for her to carry them both. So Bilbo started to help with the children, too. He carried them around and helped to change their diapers or to bathe them.

Lili liked uncle Bilbo and was happy when he carried her around as long as mother was around and she could watch her with her big blue eyes and her brother was in the same room as well. She smiled at him and tried to grab his hair.

Vili always cried when Bilbo spent time with him though. Bilbo couldn't comfort him, not even when they stood close to Poppy. Fili had a similar problem. When he carried Vili, the little boy often cried, too and only relaxed when he talked to him, especially when he talked in Khuzdul. But Vili only seemed to be truly happy and contented when his mother spent time with him. He loved to be in her arms with his head on her chest.

It looked like only his mother's heartbeat or the touch of his sister could calm him down completely. Fili and Poppy were pretty sure that Vili and Lili shared such a special bond because they were twins. They had spent nearly nine months together in their mother's womb and didn't want to be alone now either. But Vili's behaviour was different from Lili's. They were sure that something was wrong with him but they had no idea what it might be.


	32. Chapter 32

The following weeks passed in a similar way. Fili was busy in the forge and Bilbo helped Poppy with the children. When the dwarf finished work, he always played with Lili and Vili. The little boy still felt the most comfortable in his sister's or mother's presence. But he also liked to lay on a blanket with his sister when Fili told them stories or sometimes even sang for them. He always cried when Bilbo, Daisy, Camelia or Pimpernel held him though. All worried about Vili but he seemed to be happy and healthy.

The twins slept in their cradle together now. They were always cuddled up to each other and held each other's hands. One evening Fili sat on a stool next to the cradle and hummed the 'Misty Mountains' song, he had always like as a child himself. Poppy heard the sad tone in his voice and went inside the darkened room. She could see the tears in his eyes and hugged him from behind. He hadn't heard her entering the room and quickly tried to hide his faces. "Fili, my love, you don't have to hide your tears from me. I know that you miss Erebor. Sometimes I wonder why you stay here if you miss it so much even though I know that you can never go back." Poppy whispered into his ear.

Fili gasped and looked at her in shock "I don't miss Erebor. I don't even really know it and have only bad memories of this place, except of the stories, I 've been told as a dwarfling. I often miss my mother, father, uncle and brother and the happy family we once were. But that's long gone. Even if I was in Erebor, we wouldn't be a family anymore." He looked at the twins and stroked their heads with his fingers and the looked at his wife "You are my family now." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "Let's go to bed. We should make the most of the time until they wake up again."

Poppy smiled at him and nodded. Fili lifted her up and carried her to their bed. He kneeled down next to her and started to undress her. He kissed every part of her skin and grinned when he heard her soft moans. Soon their lovemaking was interrupted by the cries of Vili and Lili. Fili groaned and then Poppy went to the the nursery to feed the children. When they were full, she joined Fili in bed again. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest. Fili kissed her dark curles and smiled until they fell asleep.

In early spring, when the twins were about 3 months old, Fili and Poppy took them to the market for the first time. Of course the hobbits had heard about the twins already but today they would see them for the first time. Poppy dressed them warmly and then put Lili in a sling in front of Fili's body. Then he helped her to to do same with Vili for the little boy still preferred to be close to his mother.

Each hobbit they met on the way to the Green Dragon looked at them with wide eyes. Many also came to them to have a closer look at the children and told them how cute they were and that they were happy for them.

Lili looked at the hobbits and all the goods at the market in awe, but Vili grabbed his mother's hair and buried his face in her chest. He seemed to be scared and soon started to whimper. So Poppy sat down with him in a quiet corner of the inn until he had finally calmed down. They wanted to stay a while longer but decided to finish their shopping to go home again.

They were just about to leave when the hobbit from Bywater appeared next to them. He glared at Fili. "Oh, look who we have here. Looks like our beloved dwarven blacksmith has been able to sire a child of his own after all! And not just one but even two. How wonderful!" He said sarcastically.

Poppy glared back at him. "Shut up! Fili, let's go home. I don't want our children to be in the presence of such a rude, terrible person."

A few weeks later the weather was nice and warm and Poppy spent most of the day with Vili and Lili in the garden. She put them on a few blankets in the grass and tended to her flowers and a few vegetables. After lunch Fili joined them in the garden. They sat down on the blankets and played with a few stuffed animals, that Poppy had sewed for them. Fili tickled the twins' bellies and threw them in the air. Lili giggled but Vili immediately started to cry. Poppy took him in her arms and stroked his hair and back. When he had calmed down, Poppy showed them some flowers and they even saw a butterfly and some beetles. Lili tried to catch them with her tiny arms and laughed. But Vili only stared straight forward and didn't even seem to notice the butterfly, he only turned his head when he heard a bird.

After everything that had happened with Vili over the last months, Fili and Poppy were completely sure that something was wrong with him and they asked Pimpernel to check on him once again. They told her everything they had noticed and after a few simple test, she found out that Vili was blind. Poppy and Fili had already thought about something like that but they had been afraid to say it out loud.

When they finally knew for sure that Vili coudn see, they were shocked and Poppy even had tears in her eyes. She wondered if she had done something while she was with child that had damaged something in Vili's head.

That evening they sat together with Bilbo and Daisy and talked about the new situation. Their friends promised to help as good as they could and convinced them that Vili could still have a wonderful life, especially now that they knew what was wrong with him.

At first Fili frowned but then started to smile. "My mother once told me that she knew about blind dwarflings who died very soon because it's too dangerous in our mountains. But Hobbiton is a safe place."

Poppy gasped. "What happened to these children?"

"In our mountains their are often steep staircases or narrow pathways without any handrail. The mother's didn't look after them for a few moments and the dwarflings fell down and died." When Poppy paled, Fili took her hands. "There are no such things here. Vili will be safe!" He tried to reassure her.

Poppy still looked troubled. "But he might fall into the Water or into the Frog Pond."

"We will always look after him. Even you can safe him from the pond and I can safe him from the Water. Please don't worry!" Fili said and kissed his wife.

Finally Poppy smiled. "You're right! We will always look after him and he will have the best childhood possible."

After they had found out that Vili couldn't see anything, their life with him became easier. Poppy always kept him close to her or to Lili. They spent every day in the garden. Often their friends joined them. Primula loved the babies, that looked so much like Fili, too. She played with Lili and her stuffed animals even though Lili couldn't really interact with her yet. Vili seemed to enjoy the time outdoors, too. He often giggled and smiled brightly when Poppy held him in her arms and they listened to the birds or the frogs.

In early summer, Fili spent a day at home. He sat in the living room with Lili in his arms while Poppy went to the market with Vili. He had cried a lot during the night and she didn't want to leave him with Fili.

She had just bought some strawberries when she saw two dwarves arriving in Hobbiton. They looked at her curiously and she heard them one of them speak. "Look, this could be his wife. She has a braid in her hair and that necklace definitely looks like Mithril." Then he pointed at Vili. "And she has a golden haired baby. It's only one, though."

Poppy gasped in shock. This dwarf looked scary and he seemed to know everything about her. She quickly went towards her home and hoped that they didn't see where she went because they were quite many people at the market today. After a few metres, tears started to glisten in her eyes. What if these two dwarves had come to Hobbiton to bring Fili back Erebor?


	33. Chapter 33

Poppy literally ran back home. Occasionally she turned around to make sure that the dwarves didn't follow her. Vili seemed to sense her fear and started to cry. Poppy hugged him closer with one hand and stroked his golden curls while whispering comforting words into his ears.

When she arrived home, she found Fili sleeping in their armchair with Lili in his arms. He looked so peaceful that Poppy didn't want to wake him. If these dwarves were indeed here to take Fili, it would be too late anyways and there was nothing they could do.

Poppy tried to distract herself and played with Vili in the nursery after he had finally calmed down when she heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath and put her son in the cradle. Then she went to open the door. The two dwarves were standing in front of her smiling. The young hobbit shrieked and started to tremble. She tried to breath normally to calm down but couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. "Please, don't hurt him! Please don't take him away from me!" She said in between sobs.

The two dwarves looked at each other when Fili arrived at the door. He gasped as well. Poppy turned around and clutched his tunic. "Fili, they saw me at the market and must have followed me. I'm sorry! I-"

One of the dwarves touched Poppy's arm but quickly pulled it away agin when she started to scream once again. The three dwarves looked at each other and realised that Poppy had no idea who they were and that she must have thought that they're here to kill Fili.

Poppy had buried her head in Fili's chest and held tightly to his tunic. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, my love! Everything is fine. They won't hurt anyone." Fili whispered into her ear.

The hobbit slowly looked up at her husband and frowned."But, but you said that no dwarf could know that you're here."

Fili kissed her nose and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Aye, but these two knew that I was here. This is my mother, Dis, and her husband, Dwalin. And if I'm not completely mistaken, their little daughter, Dwalis, is wrapped in mother's coat."

Poppy turned her head around and looked at the two dwarves who smiled brightly at her. Then she noticed the brown hair sticking out of Dis' coat, too. "I'm sorry!" She said and tried to smile.

Dis stepped closer and petted Poppy's shoulder. "No, we should be the ones who have to apologise! Of course you had to be scared after Fili told you everything. When we saw you at the market, we wanted to follow you. But then we lost you. Dwalin suggested to visit Bilbo and he told us were you lived. I'm sorry." Dis said with a smile.

Poppy let go of Fili's tunic to turn around. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at them. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure you're hungry and thirsty. There is so much to talk about."

Dis still smiled and nodded while Dwalin rubbed his hands. "That's a wonderful idea! I hope you have such wonderful cookies like Bilbo had back then."

Now Poppy had to chuckle. Bilbo had told her how he found Dwalin in the pantry with his hands in a jar full of cookies and that he ate all of them. "Well Mister Dwalin, I baked these cookies as a gift for Bilbo."

"Really?" Dwalin grinned like a dwarfling and then looked to Fili, who stood behind his wife with his hands around her waist. "Now I understand why you married her." Then he winked at the younger dwarf.

"She had much more to offer than just her wonderful cooking skills." Fili said with a grin and kissed the tip of his wife's ear. Poppy could barely hold back a moan and blushed.

Dwalin shook his head. "I don't want to know any details."

Once they were inside Dis gave her daughter to Dwalin and threw her arms around Fili ans kissed his cheeks. "Oh my boy, I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so happy to be here."

Fili closed his eyes and held her close. "Amad, I missed you so much, too. But why are you here? What did you tell Thorin?"

Dis cupped her son's cheek. "Don't worry! Lord Elrond wanted to meet Thorin in Rivendell to discuss an agreement about keeping the road across the Misty Mountains safe. Of course he wouldn't leave his gold for such a long time and so Balin and Dwalin suggested that I could go there with my husband as a representative of Erebor. The King agreed. The road is quite save at the moment and it will still take some time until I can conceive and perform my duty to the kingdom again."

Fili snorted and shook his head. "That's hilarious."

"Yes, sometimes I think his sickness is even worse than Thror's, but it gave my a chance to see you. It's like Mahal granted me my biggest wish. Lord Elrond knows the truth anyways and if someone asks why we stay there so long, we prepared letters. They will explain that we traveled to your father's grave. He's dead for nearly 80 years and I wanted to see it again."

Fili sighed in relief and led his mother and Dwalin to the living room. He held his little sister while the two other dwarves took off their coats and quickly washed themselves. Poppy made tea and prepared some food. She also fetched the cradle and a blanket from the storage room and offered Dis to use it for her daughter. Dis thanked her and Dwalis was asleep almost immediately.

Soon the four adults sat at the table and started to eat. Dwalin had placed the plate with the cookies in front of himself and made sure that no one would take any. Poppy was still slightly scared, especially of Dwalin but tried to smile and relax. They were her husband's family and they wouldn't hurt him or the children.

Fili seemed to sense her discomfort and put his hand on hers and smiled at her reassuringly.

Dis smiled at them, too. The moment she had first seen them together, she had known that they were made for each other. They loved each other dearly and she had never seen her son that happy.

She once again apologised for scaring Poppy that much when the twins started to cry. Fili wanted to stand up but Poppy put her hand in his forearm. "Stay here, I'll feed them in the nursery and then I'll bring them here."

Fili nodded and as long as his wife was gone, he told Dis and Dwalin about how difficult it had been to get used to live with twins. For example how they were inseparable but they had only the small cradle, Dwalis was sleeping in at the moment. But luckily the carpenter had made one that was big enough for both of them and that he even put wheels on it. In that way Poppy could easily push the children to the room she was in.

When Poppy returned Dis stood up immediately and looked into the cradle at the two babies who looked up at her with big blue eyes. She gasped and tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh Fili, when I received Bilbo's note that you had twins, I couldn't believe it. But now that I see them, it's real! I'm a grandmother. They are perfect. What are their names?"

Fili frowned. "Which note from Bilbo? Didn't you get my letter about the twins?"

Poppy took her husband's hand. "I forgot to tell you. Bilbo sent a note to your mother right after the babies had been born. He had no idea when you might come back and we wanted to inform her as soon as possible that everything was fine."

Dis smiled at her daughter in law. "We've been on our way here already when we received the note. I nearly fell off the cart when I read that you had a daughter. Your letter arrived a few days later but we were in a storm and the rain erased the ink."

Fili nodded. "I see. For a few moments I pannicked that it might have gotten in the wrong hands."

Dwalin had stood up, too and slapped Fili on the back. "Well done lad, they are a real treasure."

The foreign voice had startled the children and they began to whimper. Fili took the little girl in his arms. "This is our daughter, Lili." He said proudly.

Dis trailed her fingers over the little one's face. "She's so pretty and I love her name." Lili looked at her curiously but smiled.

Meanwhile Poppy had taken their son in her arms. Dis turned to her and caressed her grandson's face, too. The boy started to cry and clutched his mother's wedding braid. She wanted to talk to him but that seemed to make it even worse.

Poppy looked at Dis. "I'm sorry! But he always behaves like that around strangers since he's blind."

Dis gasped. "The poor little lad."

"It will become better when gets to know you. Vili is a happy child as long as he's with Fili, Lili or me."

Dis paled and put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a sob. "Vili. His name is Vili?"

Poppy simply nodded while Fili took his mother's hands. "Aye, Amad! His name is Vili. I hope you don't mind that I gave him a dwarven name even though he's a dwobbit and not a pure blooded dwarf. But I always dreamed of calling my son after my father."

Dis smiled at her son and couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Oh Fili! He would be so proud! And I am proud, too." She threw her arms around her son once again and sobbed into his shoulder.

After a few minutes she calmed down again and looked at the little boy. "Vili, your grandfather would love you so much." Then she placed a kiss on his tiny nose.

The three dwarves and the hobbit sat together with their children for a few more hours and mainly talked about what had happened in Erebror. Everyone was quite tired though and so they went to bed early. Poppy suggested that Dis and Dwalin could sleep in her old room. Dis barely fit into the small bed but Dwalin had to sleep on the floor. He assured Poppy that he didn't mind that at all. As long as Dis and Dwalis were comfortable, he'd be happy, too.

Fili and Poppy lay down together soon afterwards. She had placed her head on his chest and he had wrapped his arms around her waist and had placed them on her belly. Suddenly Poppy remembered why she had gone to the village that morning in the first place. So much had happened that day and she had completely forgotten to tell her husband. Fili was already asleep though and so she decided to tell him first thing in the morning. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with a happy smile in her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Poppy woke up early the next morning. Fili was still asleep and so she went to the nursery to feed and dress the twins.

After the babies fell asleep again Poppy started to prepare breakfast but then went back to bed since everyone else was still asleep. She cuddled up against Fili and put her head on his chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Her movements startled him and soon he opened his eyes and smiled down at his wife. He carefully pushed her down onto her back on leaned over her to kiss her.

Poppy caressed his beard and tucked at his hair. Then she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Fili, I have to tell you something. I didn't go to the market yesterday just to buy strawberries." She swallowed. "I went to see Pimpernel."

Fili looked scared and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Are you sick, love? Please tell me the truth."

"No Fili, I'm not sick. I'm with child." Poppy said but her wide smile soon turned into a frown because her husband didn't react in the way she was hoping for.

The young dwarf gasped and looked down at his wife with wide eyes. He had not expected her to have a child again so soon. He knew that for hobbits it was much easier to conceive again than for dwarves. The five years between him and Kili had already been a quite short time. Of course hobbits had a lot more children than dwarves in a shorter amount of time but he really couldn't imagine that it could be healthy for a female of any race to be with child again just a few months after giving birth. "We're going to have another baby?"

"You don't want another child." Poppy whispered and started to cry. She wanted to run away but Fili gripped her arm.

"Of course I want many more children with you, my flower. I simply didn't expect you to be with child again so soon and I'm scared that something might happen to you." He said and wiped her tears away. "Is this normal for hobbits?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, it is. Honestly, I was shocked as well when she told me. But now I can't wait to feel the child move within me." She smiled and put a hand on her lower belly. "Are you really happy about it?"

Fili wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. "Of course I'm happy as long as this is normal for hobbits and you are in no danger."

"It is normal." Poppy said once again and smiled at her husband reassuringly.

Finally the dwarf started to smile brightly and kissed his wife again. He put his head on her belly and kissed it. Poppy couldn't stop smiling and stroked his hair until they heard Dis and Dwalin in the corridor. "I think we should get up, too." The hobbit said.

"Aye, I want to spent as much time with them as possible. Do you mind if I tell them about the baby?" Fili asked with a grin.

"Of course! You wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anyways." Poppy said and kissed her husband once more.

After breakfast the couple showed Dis and Dwalin their home and the forge. Fili's life in Hobbiton was a lot simpler than it would have been in Erebor, but the two older dwarves saw how happy he was and promised that they'd do everything to support them.

It was a warm and sunny day and so Poppy suggested that they could go for a walk through Hobbiton and along the Water to have a picnic at the place where she and Fili had fallen in love. Dwalin looked a bit grumpy but then Dis said that they had come here to find out, how Fili and Poppy lived.

Fili had some work to do and so Dwalin decided to help him. In that way they'd be able to finish everything until lunch. He also hadn't worked in a forge for a long time and was looking forward to it even if it was just to mend a few pots.

Meanwhile Dis helped Poppy to prepare some food for lunch and then they dressed the three little ones.

Dis had tears in her eyes when she saw Vili with the white blanket with the golden embroidery she had sent over a year ago.

Poppy put her hand on the dwarrowdam's arm and told her that it was her son's favourite and that he wanted to sleep with it every day. She liked her mother in law very much and hoped that she'd be able to help her with the children. Camelia tried to help as good as possible but it was clear that the children were different from fauntlings and so advice and help from a dwarrowdam would be wonderful.

When the two dwarves arrived, Fili, Poppy and Dis took the children and Dwalin took the basket with the food, some toys and blankets. He started to grin when he saw a big box with cookies in the basket.

They walked up the hill to Bag End. From there one could see most of Hobbiton and even the neighbouring Bywater behind the Green Dragon Inn. Dis immediately liked the peaceful scenery with the gentle green hills, trees and flowers everywhere.

They talked to Bilbo for a few minutes and then continued their walk down the hill towards the inn. They crossed the Water over the stone bridge next to the mill. Poppy introduced Dis and Dwalin to her best friend. Daisy had seen the two dwarves the day before and was relieved that they were Fili's kin.

Poppy bought some strawberries and peaches and then they strolled along the Water until they found a lovely spot where they were alone.

Dwalin put a blanket for the children onto the grass. Poppy kneeled down next to her twins and gave each of them a strawberry. They put it into their mouths and sucked at them immediately. Dis chuckled and asked if Dwalis could get one, too. Poppy nodded and handed one to the little dwarfling.

The four adults sat down, talked and enjoyed the sunshine. Poppy threw some bread towards a few ducks. Lili and Dwalis lay on their bellies and looked at them excitedly. Vili was a bit scared of the noise but when Lili touched him and laughed, he started to laugh, too.

Poppy watched her children with a smile but had to stifle a yawn quite often. Fili sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He made her lean back against his chest and put his hands on her belly.

"Try to sleep, my love! I know that you're tired." He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple.

Poppy nodded and put her hand on his.

Dis looked at her son curiously. The way he held her and caressed her belly reminded her of her first husband Vili. He had behaved in the same way when she carried Fili and Kili. She wondered if Poppy might be with child again but was pretty sure that this was impossible.

"Fili, is something wrong with your wife?" Dis asked in worry.

Fili smiled at his mother brightly. "No Amad, Poppy is fine. It's just, umm, we're going to have another baby. Poppy is with child again."

Dis's face lit up and she shrieked in joy.

Poppy had just opened her eyes to make sure that nothing terrible had happened when Dis threw her arms around Poppy and Fili and kissed the hobbit's cheek. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. This is wonderful news."

Dis sat down next to her daughter in law and asked if she was allowed to put a hand on her belly, too. Poppy nodded but said that it was too early to feel something. Dis wrapped her arms around her again and buried her face in Poppy's curls to hide her tears of joy.

Dwalin slapped Fili on the shoulder. "Congratulations, laddie! If you continue like this, you'll have an army of dwobbits soon."


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next few weeks Dis tried to help her daughter in law as good as she could. Poppy was tired quite often and the morning sickness plagued her. On top of that she still had to breastfeed the twins and especially Vili wanted to stay with her most of the time.

Poppy wondered if Vili sensed the presence of his brother or sister in her womb. When he sat in her lap or lay next to her, he often put his hands or head on her belly and squeaked in joy. Sometimes she even thought that he talked to the baby. In those moments she looked even more forward to feeling the child's movements for she was excited to find out if and how the baby might react to Vili.

Fili worried about her deeply. Having another child so soon after giving birth may be normal for hobbits but their children and Poppy's pregnancy were different. He was relieved when Dwalin suggested to do most of the work in the forge as long as they were there. In that way he could help taking care of the children and Poppy could get some rest.

About one week after the dwarves' arrival in Hobbiton Bilbo came to visit them. He said that he didn't want to disturb them but that he had missed the little ones. Fili's family immediately told him that they didn't mind him being there at all and Dis even asked him to visit more often since she wanted to get to know the brave hobbit who had joined his brother on the quest to reclaim Erebor and who had helped to slay the dragon. Bilbo promised to visit them often and was more than happy to hear that Poppy was with child again. He hugged his friend and put a kiss on her cheek.

The next weeks passed quickly. Bilbo came to visit them every day and often he went to the market for Poppy and cooked food. Dis, Poppy and the three little ones spent most of the time together. The dwarrowdam wanted to know everything about the hobbits' way of life. So Poppy told her about her people and the life in the peaceful Shire. She showed her how to cook typical food and how to bake the cookies Dwalin liked so much.

They also talked about the differences between fauntlings and dwarflings and Poppy was glad about any advice Dis could offer. The dwarrowdam told her about her life and her happy marriage with Vili. A few tears rolled down Dis' cheeks when she thought about him. Poppy took her hands and told her about her family and how all of them had died in one single night. Dis held the hobbit as long as she cried. She knew that no words could take away the pain of loosing one's family.

Poppy also told her mother in law about her garden and the flowers she loved. Dis could only smile when Poppy showed her the different plants since she had never heard most of the names. Hobbiton was completely different from the life under the mountains but Dis liked it and even wanted to help in the garden. One afternoon Fili and Dwalin saw her crawling through the community garden next to the frog pond to harvest vegetables.

Poppy joined them at the gate when Dwalin laughed. "I wonder what the council would say when they saw the King's sister crawling in the dirt."

The hobbit was still quite scared of the huge, bald dwarf and swallowed. "I'm sorry! This is my fault. Dis wanted to help me and I asked her to harvest some carrots to make mash for the little ones. I won't do that again."

"Don't worry, lassie! No one will blame you. I'm glad that Dis is enjoying herself here. We don't have too much fun in Erebor." Dwalin tried to smile and patted her arm. Then he left to help Dis.

Poppy leaned her head against Fili's shoulder. "Your mother is such a wonderful person. I feel so sorry for her. Your uncle treats her terribly and this is all my fault."

Fili put his arms around her waist and pulled her down. He sat down in the grass with his wife on his lap and made her look at him. "What are you talking about? Non of this is your fault."

"She would have had a better life if you hadn't met me." Poppy said sadly.

Fili sighed. "Yes, but if you want to blame someone, you'd have to blame me. I'm the one who ran away from his duty and faked his own death. None of this is your fault."

Poppy shook her head "Your mother says the same. But still -"

Fili silenced her with a kiss and cupped her cheek. "Amad has Dwalin. They may not have married out of love, but they're best friends and they support each other. And my little sister makes her very happy." He kissed her again and put one hand on her belly. "And no stop worrying. It's not good for the little one."

Poppy chuckled. "Your sister. When I see Dwalis with Lili and Vili, it feels like she's their cousin but in truth she's their aunt."

"Aye, Auntie Dwalis. It's an odd situation, isn't it. If Amad will indeed have even more children, the nieces and nephews will be older than the aunt or uncle. And all of this is my fault." Fili whispered.

"Please stop blaming yourself, too. I can't stand seeing you like this. Let's simply enjoy the time we have with them." Poppy said and buried her head in his chest.

Fili placed his head on top of hers looked towards the three children on their blanket. Vili had a toy in his mouth, Lili tried to roll towards a flower and Dwalis tried to follow her. Soon they'd start to crawl. He prayed to Mahal that they wouldn't cause as much mischief as him and Kili when they were dwarflings.


	36. Chapter 36

Dis and even Dwalin enjoyed the life in Hobbiton very much and stayed the whole summer. Dis would have loved to stay forever. But she knew that this was impossible and that they'd have to leave soon if they wanted to cross the Misty Mountains before winter.

Fili was happy, too. He had missed his mother more than he had admitted to Poppy months ago and never wanted to let let her go again. For a brief moment he even thought about faking Dis', Dwalin's and Dwalis' deaths. But he quickly shook his head to get rid of this thought. He has made the decision to leave Erebor and he had to bear the consequences and didn't regret it. He had a wonderful family and couldn't be more happy.

His family was another reason why Fili was happy to have his mother and Dwalin there. Not just Vili and Lili but also their unborn child had grown a lot. The young dwarf had become overprotective and constantly worried about Poppy's and the babies health and safety. The twins were quite heavy and sometimes they kicked against her belly when she nursed them or carried them around. He was scared that they might accidentally injure their little sibling.

Dis loved to be with Poppy and the twins and was even more excited about her third grandchild when her daughter in law started to show. One evening Poppy put Dis' hand on her belly to show her that the baby has started to kick. Dis had tears in her eyes and looked at the hobbit in wonder. She knew she wouldn't carry her baby for a whole year but she hadn't expected to feel the baby's movements that soon.

Poppy spent a lovely day with the children in the garden. Lili and Dwalis sat on a blanket and played with some of their toys. Vili wanted to stay with his mummy and so Poppy carried him in his sling in front of her belly while she watered her flowers. He bounced happily and played with her braids.

Fili was in the forge with Dwalin and saw her with their son and the heavy watering can. He ran towards her, threw the watering can away and took Vili. "What are you doing? This is too heavy for you! I can water your flowers. You shouldn't let Vili kick you, we can play with him. Do you want to hurt our child because you don't want it?"

Poppy gasped and immediately started to cry. She took Vili from her husband and ran towards their smial. "Do you really think that? I would never do anything that could hurt the baby! But I won't let you take Vili and Lili away from me." She yelled with a teary voice over Vili's cries.

Fili covered his face with his hands. He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He had never wanted to say such things. He was worried about Poppy and the baby and had overreacted. He knew that he had hurt Poppy very much and didn't know what to do. He ran away and didn't even realise that he nearly crashed into Bilbo and Dis, who had just come back from the market.

The hobbit and the dwarrowdam looked confused but Dwalin immediately explained what had happened.

Bilbo followed Fili as quickly as possible. He understood why Fili had reacted like that and wanted to talk to him. He found Fili sitting under a tree. He tried to explain that what Poppy had done was normal for a hobbit. They carried their children around and worked in the garden while they were with child. For her there was nothing wrong with that. They talked for a while and Fili felt even worse than before. He hoped that Poppy would forgive him. He picked up some of her favourite flowers and went home.

Dis asked Dwalin to look after the girls and went into the smial. She found Poppy and Vili on the bed. Both were crying. The hobbit tried to sooth her son but he sensed her distress and wouldn't stop crying either. The dwarrowdam wrapped her arms around both of them and just held her. After a while both of them had calmed down a bit.

"He doesn't love me anymore! He thinks I want to kill our baby." Poppy sobbed and put a hand on her belly. "I would never do anything that could hurt the baby. Why does he say such things?"

"Shhh, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Of course he loves you! He loves you and the children more than anything in the world. He tries to hide it but I know my son. He is scared. As you know dwarves can't have a child again that soon after giving birth. He thinks that you might hurt the baby when you carry the twins since they are already quite heavy." Dis said and tried to smile reassuringly.

"I hope you're right. But it's normal for a hobbit." Poppy whispered.

Dis nodded. "I see. Maybe Fili didn't know that. You know each other for three years but I guess you will learn new things about each other for the rest of your life." She patted Poppy's arm. "Fili is a good dwarf. You know that female dwarves are very precious to us, don't you? Our males protect us and everyone tries to make the life of a dam with child as easy as possible. We would never allow them to do anything strenuous. He overreacted because you and the children are his biggest treasures!"

"Yes, I understand that. I love him so much and his words hurt but I shouldn't have ran away from him." Poppy said with tears in her eyes.

Dis hugged her again and then the two females fed the children and brought them to bed. Fili still wasn't at home and Poppy worried about him. She said that she was tired and went to bed. Dis and Dwalin could hear her crying though.

Dwalin saw a light in the forge and went there. Fili sat on a stool with a bunch of flowers. He said that he had heard Poppy's cries through the window and that he thought that she didn't want to see him anymore. The older dwarf reassured Fili that Dis had explained everything and that she cried because he didn't come home.

Fili nodded and stood up. He went towards his home where Dis was waiting at the door. "Fili, there you are. We were worried."

"I behaved like a stupid coward. I hope Poppy will forgive me." Fili said and looked down on his boots. He felt so stupid after everything he had done today.

"She's kind and she will forgive you! I'm sure about that. Go to her now and don't worry about the twins tonight. We will look after them." Dis said and smiled.

Fili took a deep breath and went towards the bedroom. Poppy laid on the bed and stroked her belly while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please leave me alone Dis." She said sadly.

Fili swallowed. "It's me, my love!"

"You're back." Poppy said and turned around.

Fili sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand. "I'm so sorry my love! I didn't mean these terrible things I said earlier. I love you so much and I was scared. Can you forgive me?"

Poppy sat up and looked at him. "Of course! Your mother explained everything. You're probably right. Our children are no normal hobbits. I will try to rest more from now on. I'm sorry, too."

Fili put the flowers in the bedside table. He wiped her tears away and kissed her. Poppy buried her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He slowly opened her dress and trailed his fingers and lips over her body. When his lips reached her little bump he places his head on it and whispered that he loved him or her and that the baby had the most wonderful mother in the world. The baby kicked and both its parents smiled happily.

Fili was glad that Poppy had forgiven him that easily and would make sure that he'd never yell at her again. He was sure that she'd never do anything that might be bad for any of them.

Hours later Dis went to the nursery to look after Vili and Lili and to feed them some tea. She heard soft moans from their parents bedroom and grinned.


	37. Chapter 37

After their argument Fili tried not to be too protective of his family anymore. He still had a bad conscience though. He knew that hobbits forgave easily but he also knew that, even though she didn't admit it, Poppy was still a bit scared that the dwarves might take her children away from her. She was their mother and wanted to take care of and raise her little ones.  
When he, Dis or Dwalin held Lili or Vili she always looked a bit sad and stayed close to make sure that her children were fine. Fili worried that his outburst had made Poppy think that she was a terrible mother. He felt terrible and wanted to apologise. But he didn't know how.

One morning Fili watched Poppy and Dis dressing the children. They didn't know that he was there though.

His mother put tiny braids in Dwalis' short light brown hair and asked "Why don't you put braids in Vili's and Lili's hair? I'm sure it would look wonderful."

Poppy looked down and stroked Vili's golden curls. "I don't think so. I'm not good in braiding. Maybe Fili could do that. I'm sure it would look wonderful. But I don't even know if we have beads."

Dis smiled. "I forgot that hobbits usually don't braid their hair. But you braided Fili's hair at the wedding, didn't you?"

"Yes, but we practiced that for weeks and in the end it still looked messy." Poppy answered and continued in a very low voice "I will never be a good mother for my children. There are so many things that I can't do."

Dis let her comb fall down and wrapped her arm around her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "You are a wonderful mother, my dear! You shouldn't even think like that. Your children will grow up here in Hobbiton among hobbits. They don't need braids and other dwarvish things. They are happy and love you and that's all that matters!"

A tear rolled down Poppy's cheek. "But Fili. He-"

Dis put her index finger against Poppy's lips. "He loves you! He didn't mean the things he said. He only worried about your safety."

Poppy shook her head. "He wouldn't have said that if it had never crossed his mind. Sometimes I worry that he thinks that the children would have a better life with a mother like you. What if he'd leave me and take the twins with him? I can't imagine to live without them anymore."

Fili gasped. He hasn't meant to eavesdrop but now he was glad to know how scared Poppy was. He wanted to go to her and tell her how much he loved her. But that would most likely make the situation even worse. He was sure that his mother would be able to soothe Poppy's mind and decided to visit Bilbo. He finally had an idea how to apologise to Poppy and wanted to know what the hobbit thought about it.

Three days later Fili found Poppy, Lili, Vili, Dis and Dwalis in the nursery. He had told his mother about his idea and so she took her daughter and left when Fili entered the room.

The young dwarf kneeled down next to his wife and kissed her nose and lips. Then he put a kiss on the top of his children's heads. They laughed and tucked at his braids.

Poppy smiled and stroked her belly.

Fili looked at her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, but the baby has been quite busy today. Do you want to feel it?" She asked and smiled.

Fili's eyes lit up and he sat down closer to her and put his hand on her belly. He looked at her and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "I love you, my flower and I will never leave you! I hope you know that."

Poppy's eyes widened. "Did your mother tell you about our conversation a few days ago? I know that you love me, Fili. I guess the baby is making an emotional mess of me at the moment. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! I've been an idiot recently." Fili caressed her cheek with his thumb. "And no, Amad didn't tell me. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you talking. It tore my heart apart to hear you like that, my love. I will stay with you for the rest of your life. You and the children are the most important persons in my life. And you are the best mother any child could ask for."

In that moment Vili and Lili babbled something. Fili laughed. "Looks like they agree with me."

Poppy smiled and stroked over her children's heads. "Your mother suggested that we could braid their hair." She said suddenly.

"Aye, I heard that, too. Would you like to do that? Umm, well, I made something for them but we don't have to use it if you don't want to." Fili said and pulled a box out of the pocket of his trousers.

Poppy opened the box but didn't say anything. Fili frowned and already regretted his decision to craft beads for the twins.

But then Poppy started to smile brightly. The box contained some small beads made of silver and Mithril with tiny rubies in them. "These beads are beautiful, Fili. They look like mine."

Fili nodded. "Aye, when the children wear them everyone can see that you are their mother and that you belong together. Do you like them?"

"I love them Fili! This is such a wonderful idea." Poppy said and threw her arms around Fili's neck. "Would you braid their hair? You know that I can't do that."

"Of course you can do that! But I will help you." Fili suggested.

Fili put the children in his lap and then he and Poppy braided the beads into their hair. They needed a while but in the end they it looked lovely. They sat together and watched the twins play with their stuffed animals.

Fili held Poppy in his arms. "I can't bear the thought of you being sad. Please, tell me the truth. Are you still afraid that I might take the children away from you?" He asked nervously.

Poppy smiled at her husband and kissed him passionately. "No Fili, everything is fine now. I should have never thought something like that. We've both behaved quite stupidly. I'm very happy now. Let's never argue again, please."

They kissed and enjoyed some peaceful moments until they heard Lili giggle. They looked towards their children and saw Vili on his hands and knees. He tried to crawl towards his parents. Poppy called his name and looked at her son proudly. Dwalis, Vili and Lili had tried to move pretty much during the last few days and now the little boy was the first who managed to crawl.

He needed some time but in the end he reached Poppy who scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek. Vili grabbed her wedding braid and smiled "Mama!"


	38. Chapter 38

Summer passed far too quickly for everyone's liking. Dis, Dwalin and Dwalis would have to leave soon and so they decided to spent one last day with their friends from Hobbiton. It was a warm and sunny day and so Fili's family, Daisy and Bilbo met for a picnic near the Water. For the last few days Primula had often played with the children. So they invited her, too.

They sat down on a few blankets and enjoyed each other's company as well as the sunshine and good food.

Primula sat in the grass with the twins and Dwalis and played with them. They crawled around but Primula, who was very proud to be their babysitter, made sure that they didn't crawl to close to the river. She remembered how scared Mister Fili was when Poppy fell into the river and didn't want him to be sad again.

The girls played with a soft ball and their wooden toys but Vili had crawled a bit further away.

Poppy and Fili watched him curiously to make sure that he didn't wander to far off. It looked like he wanted to reach a flower. He wasn't able to see it but it was pretty clear to everyone that his other senses were more developed than normal. He loved to touch everything and he could smell and hear much better than others. He also was the first who had started to speak and now he could say more words than his sister or Dwalis.

Finally Vili reached the flower and sat down next to it. He touched it with his fingers and giggled. "Mama! Flower."

Poppy smiled at the others and went to him. She sat down and kissed his head. "Yes, my dear. That's the flower Mama is named after."

Vili giggled again and put his hands on his mother's round belly. "Baby! Flower."

Poppy stroked his curls and smiled. "Do you want the baby to have a flower name?"

The little boy shrieked in delight and hugged his mother tight.

The hobbit smiled at her husband and then noticed a ladybeetle in the grass. She put it on her son's palm. Vili smiled when it moved over his arm and finally exclaimed "Beetle".

Poppy stayed with Vili a while longer until they all sat together to eat.

The next morning Dis, Dwalin and Dwalis had to leave. They promised to send letters as often as possible and even Dwalin had a few tears in his eyes when he hugged his step-son's family goodbye. Poppy gave them a basket with Dwalis' favourite stuffed animal and lots of cookies for Dwalin.  
Fili, Poppy, Lili, Vili and accompanied them to the boarders of Hobbiton and waited and waved until they couldn't see them anymore.

For a few minutes Lili was very upset to have lost her playfellow but then Vili grabbed her hand and soon she smiled again.

The following months passed rather quickly and quietly. In early winter Poppy gave birth to another little girl with blue eyes and light brown hair. She and Fili were hoping to have many more children and had decided to give their daughters typical hobbit names and their sons dwarvish names. So they names her Tulip.

Vili and Lili adored their little sister. They wanted to play and cuddle with her but were very careful not to hurt her. Poppy had been worried that the twins might be jealous since she had to spend a lot of time with Tulip and especially for the first few weeks after her birth Daisy or Bilbo often came over to watch the twins. But they didn't mind playing with their father or uncle Bilbo.

A few weeks after their first birthday the twins started to walk and in early spring they ran around their smial and garden.

At first Vili had a few problems and hit his head because he ran against a chair or door. But with the help of his father he figured out that it was a good idea to hold his hands in front of his face. Like that he didn't hurt himself too much anymore.

Even though the three children looked mostly like dwarves especially Vili behaved mostly like a hobbit. He loved to help his mother in the garden with the flowers and vegetables. He often tried to catch beetles or listened to the birds whereas Lili like to play with stones and was fascinated by the metal and gems her father used in the forge.

For the following months the family was outdoors most of the day. Most of the time Tulip lay on a blanket under a tree and played with her stuffed animals and siblings and often also with Primula.

Poppy worked in the garden or watched and played with her children.

Vili loved to run around to follow all the noises he could her. Sometimes he rolled down a small hill but he never hurt himself and Poppy didn't mind washing him and changing his clothes a few times each day as long as he was happy. The one thing she was a bit scared of was the Frog Pond. It wasn't deep and even Poppy could stand in it and save her children. But what if she didn't notice him falling in it immediately?

Lili always followed him since they were as inseparable as on the day they were born. They often ran around holding hands. It was obvious to everyone, even those who didn't have much contact with them, that they would share a close bond for the rest of their lives.

Fili tried to join his family as often as possible despite all the work he had to do. Luckily many hobbits had asked for his woods toys once more and he was able to carve them in the garden. Sometimes he felt like something bad watched them but he quickly abandoned the thought. They were in the peaceful Shire and no one here would harm them.

In early summer Fili had to travel to Bree again. He didn't want to leave Poppy alone with the three children but she assured him that everything would be fine. Vili and Lili could walk distances as far as the market at the Green Dragon without too many problems and she could carry Tulip in the sling. Bilbo and Daisy would help her, too.

Fili was gone for three weeks now. Poppy missed him and hoped that he would return soon. It was another lovely summer day and Poppy, Vili and Lili worked in the little community garden near the Frog Pond. Tulip stayed with Camelia and her youngest daughter who was just one month older than the little dwobbit.

Lili and Vili were digging out a few carrots while Poppy picked a few raspberries. She was just a few metres away and watched them play in the dirt. Then she turned around to find the biggest and sweetest raspberries since the twins loved those the most. A few seconds later she heard Lili cry and scream "Mama! Mama! Vili away!"

She turned around an ran towards her children immediately. She looked everywhere but Vili had disappeared.


	39. Chapter 39

Poppy didn't know what to do. She had only looked away for a few seconds and now Vili had disappeared. She checked the Frog Pond and the bushes but couldn't find her son anywhere. She didn't know what to do and started to yell his name hysterically while tears streamed down her cheeks. This alarmed many of their neighbours including Camelia and Daisy.

Even Bilbo could hear her screams up the hill and ran towards her smial immediately. When he arrived, Daisy was holding her best friend in her arms and asked her what had happened. Poppy looked as if she would collapse any minute. They couldn't barely understand what she was saying but in between her sobs they finally understood that Vili had disappeared within the blink of an eye.

They hobbits looked at each other and gasped. Camellia's husband jumped into the Frog Pond but of course Vili wasn't in there. They worried about the Water but Daisy had found out that Poppy had looked everywhere close to the garden. The Water was quite far away from them and Vili could never have toddled off that far within a few minutes.

The group of hobbits decided that Daisy and Camelia would stay with Poppy, Lili and Tulip. Everyone else would start searching the little dwobbit. He had to be somewhere.

A few second later the hobbits went off into many different directions. Daisy wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist and helped her to walk to her home and living room. She made her sit in the armchair when Camelia entered the room together with Lili, Tulip and Primula.

Lili was also still screaming and ran towards her mother. Poppy picked her up and cuddled her close to her chest. She wanted to be strong for her daughters but she simply couldn't stop crying.

After a while she forced herself to eat and drink something and to breastfeed Tulip while Daisy fed Lili some mashed potatoes and the raspberries Poppy had picked earlier.

After the sun set Bilbo entered the living room and told them that still nobody had found any trace of Vili. Poppy sank to her knees and cried and screamed once again. She blamed herself for loosing Vili and was sure that would never have happened had her husband been at home. Fili. The thought of him made her cry even more. How should she explain to him that his beloved son had disappeared right under her nose. She was a terrible mother and was sure that he'd never forgive her.

Camelia, Daisy and Bilbo looked at Poppy sadly. Lili had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion after she had been crying half of the day. But nothing they said or did calmed Poppy down. In the end Bilbo went to Pimpernel. She had already heard what had happened and told Bilbo how sorry she was. The she gave him some herbs for a tea that would make Poppy sleep for a while.

Since Poppy wasn't able to do anything on her own, Daisy helped her to put on a nightgown and to lay down in her bed. She made her drink a cup of the tea and finally she fell asleep with Vili's favourite stuffed animal in her arms.

Later that evening Fili arrived back home from Bree. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to take a quick bath, wrap his arms around his wife and sleep. But instead of Poppy he was greeted by Dasiy and Bilbo.

The dwarf looked at the hobbits with wide eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Bilbo swallowed. "Fili, please sit down. We have to tell you something."

Fili frowned and went towards a chair. "The last time you said these words you wanted to tell me that Poppy gave birth to twins. But this can't be the case this time. So please tell me what has happened!"

Bilbo sadly shook his head and sat down opposite to Fili. "No, it's not." He took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Fili buried his face in his hand and tried to stifle a sob. His beloved son had disappeared. What if Vili never came back? He had never been able to spend as much time with him as Vili had deserved. He would never forgive himself. He wanted to scream and punch something. But he had to be strong for Poppy, Lili and Tulip. "This can't be true! Don't we deserve any happiness at all? Where's Poppy now?"

Daisy took his hand. "I'm so sorry Fili! I wish there was something I could do to bring him back. Poppy is asleep now. Please don't wake her up. We had to give her a sleeping draught to calm her down." Then she wiped a tear away. "She didn't say anything but she's my best friend and I've known her all my life. I think she blames herself and believes that you will blame her and hate her now."

Fili looked at Daisy in shock. "I would never hate her. My poor love! But you're right. Let's let her sleep. I will talk to her in the morning."

The dwarf took a few deep breaths and stood up. He went towards the bedroom and opened the door. Poppy, Lili and Tulip slept peacefully and so he closed the door again as quietly as possible. He would never be able to sleep now and so he left the smial to look for his son. But he couldn't find him either.

Early the next morning Fili returned home and sat down next to Poppy on the bed. He pushed her curls out of her face and caressed her face. After a while Poppy opened her eyes and looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Fili! You're back! I, I have to tell you something. Vili... He-" Poppy's voice broke and she cried again.

Fili wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and stroked her back and head. "I know, my love! Bilbo and Daisy have told me everything."

Poppy looked up at him and sobbed. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left him alone. I, I-"

Fili kissed her and then cupped her cheek. "Poppy, don't blame yourself! None of this is your fault."

"But he, he disappeared only because I turned around."

"Shh, shh my love! I'm sure we will find him safe and sound." Fili tried to reassure her. But he couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

They stayed in each other's embrace until they had calmed down at least a bit.

The following months passed without any trace of Vili. No one dared to say it out loud but they where sure that Vili had died. Maybe he had fallen into the Water and the river had carried his small body away.

Fili's and Poppy's life had changed drastically. They barely smiled anymore but tried to be strong for their daughters' sake. Especially Lili missed her brother terribly and barely ate or slept. Poppy never left her daughters' side and at night they all slept together in Fili's tight embrace.

Eight months after Vili's disappearance Fili received a letter from his mother. He wondered why she wrote directly to him and not to Bilbo. He sat down on a stool in the smithy and started to read. After a few sentences he dropped the letter and roared like a lion. He took his hammer and hit a piece of metal as hard as he could until his fingers hurt. Then he sank to the ground and cried like never before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your the kudos! You make me so happy :)
> 
> So, Vili has disappeared. What do you think has happened to the little dwobbit?


	40. Chapter 40

Bilbo wanted to visit his friends but stopped in his tracks when he heard Fili's sobs in the smithy. He went in and found Fili on the floor.

"What happened Fili? Is something wrong with the girls?" Bilbo asked in panic.

Fili shook his head and showed the letter to Bilbo. The hobbit gasped and suggested to go home to read the letter.

When Fili nodded, he helped him up and together they went to Fili's home. Poppy sat in the living room with her children. She saw the sad look in Fili's eyes and looked at Bilbo who lowered his head.

Poppy brought the girls to Camelia and joined her husband and friend in the living room. She sat down next to Fili and took his hands. "What happened? Any news of Vili?"

Fili looked at his wife with tears streaming down his cheeks. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened to you without me."

Poppy caressed his beard. "I don't understand! What happened to him? Please tell me the truth!"

Fili took the letter but his voice broke when he started to read.

"Do you want me to read or, Fili?" Bilbo asked.

Fili took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Yes, please!"

My dearest Fili and Poppy!

I'm so sorry for what has happened to you! It tore my heart apart to find out what had happened to your son. The disappearance of your own child has to be the worst thing that can happen to parents. I tried to imagine how you are feeling but that's impossible. I can't express my feelings in a letter properly. So I will try to explain what happened.

Worst of all, this is all my fault. Vili would be happy in the Shire if it weren't for my stupidity.

Let's start with the positive thing: I can assure you that Vili is alive and well. He is here in Erebor.

Well, while I was gone Thorin searched my rooms and found your letters. He didn't talk to anybody, not even Balin, about them. Otherwise Balin would have warned us immediately. He said that suddenly Thorin was furious but he didn't know why.

Thorin found out that you were still alive and that you were married to a lass from Hobbiton. In your last letters you wrote about Poppy's pregnancy and so he also knew that you're a father. Since most dwarflings are lads, he hoped to find an heir in your son.

He sent a young dwarf to the Shire. He was supposed to find you and to bring your son to Erebor if he looked like a dwarf. And that's exactly what happened.

The young dwarf hoped for a higher rank amongst the guards and didn't dare to refuse his king. So he went to the Shire. None of the hobbits seemed to question his presence there since we visited you just a few weeks prior. He even met a male hobbit in Bywater who was willing to help him to kidnap Vili. It looks like this hobbit hates you and would do everything to destroy your marriage.

Soon the dwarf found out that Vili looked like a dwarf except for his curlier hair and his slightly bigger feet. But he decided that these could be hidden in boots easily.

They watched you for some time. When you left for Bree, they saw their chance and took the little lad when he was playing next to the Frog Pond. The hobbit took him and gave him a strong sleeping draught to silence him. Apparently none of the hobbits noticed him and so he could bring Vili to the borders of Hobbiton without any trace of him. There he met the dwarf who brought Vili to Erebor. During the whole trip he didn't even realise that Vili was blind.

A few days ago they arrived in Erebor. The King called me, Dwalin and Balin to meet him in the throne room. We stood next to him without any idea of what had happened. Then he called for the dwarf with an evil smile.

I nearly collapsed when I saw the guard with Vili. He put him on the ground and Thorin wanted him to walk towards the throne. Of course Vili had no idea where he was and nearly fell down the walkway. Luckily Dwalin caught him in the last second.

Then the King told us that he knew your secret and that he wanted Vili as his heir. Then he blamed me. He said if I had given birth to a male non of this would have happened. When he found your letter he saw his chance to finally have a heir. He said that a half breed heir, who at least looks like a dwarf is still better than giving the throne to Dain or his son one day.

Of course I'm still supposed to conceive a child again as soon as possible to have a true son of Durin on the throne. But Vili would stay here nonetheless to punish you for your treason. First he wanted the dwarf to kill you or Poppy but than he was kind enough to temper justice with mercy.

The King also warned me that should you or one of your hobbit friends ever come to close to Erebor, you will pay for your deeds with your life.

So I beg you Fili! Please don't come to Erebor to get your son back. It would make everything only worse.

Yesterday Thorin found out that Vili is blind. He was furious and wanted to kill the guard since he didn't notice that the entire time. Of course he can't use a blind dwobbit as his heir. I suggested to send Vili back to the Shire but he won't do that.

He granted me my second wish to raise Vili though. So he will live with me, Dwalin and Dwalis now. He cries all the time and yells for Mama, Papa and Lili in his nightmares. But at least he knows and trusts us a bit.

I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. This is my fault! But I swear that I will make sure that Vili has the best life possible. Maybe I can find a way to bring him back to you one day.

But please, please don't come here to get him home! I'm completely sure that Thorin would kill you and I can't bear the thought of loosing any of you!

There is so much more I'd love to tell you but I don't know how to express me feelings.

With love,

Dis

Poppy sobbed and collapsed in her husbands arms. Later she took the letter; she had to make sure that she understood everything correctly. She read the letter again and noticed loads of dried tears on the paper. She felt sorry for Dis. This wasn't her fault.

Then she buried her face in Fili's hair and clutched his tunic. "Please promise me that you won't go to Erebor to bring Vili back home! I can't loose you! Please Fili, stay here with me, Lili and Tulip."

Fili put a kiss on his wife's hair and pulled her close. "I won't leave you! We'll find a way to deal with the situation."


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Fili and Poppy met Bilbo, Daisy, Camelia and her husband to contemplate what to do. Fili wanted to go to Erebor to get his son back. The thought of not being able to save Vili tore his heart apart. But he had promised Poppy to stay with her in Hobbiton and he'd keep his promise. His wife tried to be strong for their daughters. Fili knew that she was at the end of her tether though.

Bilbo suggested that he would go to Erebor. He didn't tell them about his ring but promised that nobody would see him there; he was a burglar after all. Poppy yelled at him immediately. She didn't want her friend to risk his life for them since she was sure that Thorin would kill him without any second thoughts. She was all run down and sobbed and begged Bilbo to stay. Fili held her and looked at the hobbit with pleading eyes.

Finally Bilbo promised that he wouldn't go anywhere. He had decided to try to contact Gandalf though. He hoped that the wizard might be able to negotiate with Thorin to bring Vili back to his parents. But he didn't say anything out loud because he didn't want to raise any hopes. If this worked out, it would be a wonderful surprise for Fili and Poppy.

They sat together and looked at each other sadly until Poppy broke the silence. "There is nothing we can do to bring him back. I miss him terribly but I'm relieved to know that he's with his grandparents. They will take good care of him. Maybe a miracle will happen one day and we'll be reunited. But we have to go on for Lili and Tulip. They deserve a happy childhood and not just tears and sadness." She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

Fili squeezed her hand and put a kiss on her temple. "You're right, my dear! I'm sure Vili wants us to be happy, too."

A few days later Fili and his girls went to the Market at the Green Dragon Inn. It was a cold but sunny winter day and so they made a little detour along the Water. Poppy had brought some dried bread and so Lili and Tulip fed the ducks. Tulip had turned one a few days ago and toddled next to her older sister. Lili had become very protective of her sister and always clutched her hand. Apparently she was scared that Tulip might disappear, too.

Later they met Daisy at the inn and bought some groceries at the market. Most of the hobbits we're glad to see them out and about relatively happy.

Suddenly the evil hobbit from Bywater appeared next to them. Fili tried to ignore him since he didn't want to cause any trouble. He was still slightly afraid that he might have to leave the Shire if he did so.

But then the hobbit smiled at Poppy as if nothing had happened. "Good afternoon! How are you today?"

Fili took a few deep breaths and tried to stay calm but he couldn't keep his feelings at bay any longer. "How dare you ask how we feel!? Maybe Vili would still be here without you!" Fili yelled and punched the hobbit in the face a few times.

The other hobbits heard the cracking of bones and the hobbit's screams. Lots of blood streamed down his face. This time Fili had not just broken his nose but also his jaw. He had knocked out a few teeth, too. Fili looked down at the badly injured hobbit and his hands started to tremble. He hadn't meant to freak out like that but somehow he felt better now.

Everyone else looked at Fili with wide eyes. They had never seen the young dwarf like that. But seconds later Hugo, the innkeeper who had seen everything from the window of the Green Dragon, stood next to him. He asked to hobbits to be quiet. Then he told them that this hobbit had helped to kidnap Vili. At first many of the crowd didn't want to believe him. But when Poppy, Bilbo and Daisy confirmed the story they understood why Fili had reacted like that.

Minutes later a few members of the hobbit's family arrived. They were shocked about what he had done and told Fili and Poppy how sorry they were. Then they told them that he'd be punished for what he did and that they'd take care of everything.

Fili frowned at them because he didn't understand what that meant. But he didn't really want to know as long as he would leave his family alone from now on. He looked at Poppy curiously but she simply shook her head.

The young dwarf was relieved that everyone understand why he had punched the hobbit and that he wouldn't have to face any consequences. He kissed his girls and went home with them.

A few days later Fili and Poppy were told that the hobbit had had an accident and had died. Fili was a bit shocked but his wife only shrugged her shoulders. When they were alone she explained that there were no guards or judges in the peaceful Shire. So families had their own ways to deal with crimes if they happened. The hobbits would never execute someone openly but accidents could always happen.

Fili and Poppy didn't say it loud but both of them were happy that the person who had helped to kidnap their son had met his fate.

A few weeks later, in the middle of winter, Vili and Lili turned two years old. It was a difficult day for everyone and Poppy had cried most of the night. Since they knew that Thorin wasn't interested in the female dwobbits, Lili and Tulip slept in their own beds in the nursery again. So Fili could pull his wife close against his chest and stroke her back and hair. He wanted to soothe her but soon the tears rolled down his cheeks, too.

No one was in the mood the celebrate but still Lili got a little party with Daisy, Bilbo and Primula as the only guests. In the morning they went to the Water to feed the ducks again. Vili had loved to feed and to listen to them. Everyone thought about him anyways and they wanted to do something he would have loved. While Lili, Tulip and Primula threw the bread into the river, the adults talked about him and wondered if and how Vili celebrated his birthday in Erebor.

Then they went home for lunch. Poppy had cooked and baked her daughter's favourite meal and cake. When everyone was full, Lili finally got her presents. Poppy had sewed another stuffed animal for her. Daisy had made a new dress for her favourite doll and Bilbo had collected and coloured several stones. Lili loved the gems in her father's smithy but of course she couldn't play with them. So he hoped that she would love to play with the stones instead.

For the rest of the day Lili, Tulip and Primula played on the floor in front of the fire place until they fell asleep. In her dreams Lili yelled Vili's name hysterically and so Poppy took her in her arms and cuddled her close to her chest. She stroked her golden curls and whispered into her ears that Vili was fine and that she'd meet him again one day. Lili clutched her mother's braid and calmed down after all.

Fili cradled Tulip in his arms. The little dwobbit whimpered, too. She was only seven months old when Fili had disappered but she sensed her sister's and parents' sadness and distress. Fili knew that his family would never be the same again. But he hoped that time would heal the wounds in their hearts for his children deserved a happy and carefree future. The dwarf prayed to Mahal that Poppy's words would come true and that they'd be reunited with Vili one day.


	42. Chapter 42

The next one and a half years passed quietly. Fili and Poppy were still very sad and thought of their son every day but they tried to go on for their daughters.

The only thing that changed dramatically was their wish to have a bigger family. They barely slept with each other anymore and if they did there were very careful to prevent another pregnancy. After a while Poppy even used herbs that made it impossible for her to conceive as long as she drank a tea brewed of them every day. Poppy would have loved to have another daughter but was terribly afraid to have a son. She worried that, if they had one, Thorin might somehow find out and take him, too.

Fili was sad about that. He had three wonderful children and that was more than most dwarves could ask for though. He also worried that Poppy might not be strong enough to carry another child and that he might loose her as well. Anyways he hoped that his uncle never found out if they would have another child. He was sure that Poppy wouldn't survive loosing a second son. So he accepted her wish to have no more children at least for now.

Every now and then they got letters from Dis. Most of the time she wrote about Vili. He had grow a lot and could speak a lot for his age. He liked to run around but they had always be very careful that nothing happened to him. Vili spent most of the time with Dwalis. They had become very close but especially at night he missed his sister and yelled for Lili, Mama and Papa.

A few weeks after his second birthday Vili had become quite sick. Dis suspected that his illness was caused by the lack of fresh air and sunshine within the mountain. Luckily King Thorin showed some mercy with the little dwobbit and allowed his sister to go out for walks. So Dis spent time with him outdoors very often from that day onwards. As often as possible Dwalin, Dwalis and some other members of Thorin's company joined them for a trip to Dale. Vili loved to smell the flowers and eat some of the various fruits and vegetables that were on sale there. Soon Vili was healthy again and seemed to happy again for the first time since he had been kidnapped from Hobbiton.

Fili and Poppy often cried when they received a new letter from Dis but they were glad to know that she took good care of their son and that he was relatively happy with his grandparents and aunt.

Two years after Vili's disappearance from Hobbiton they got another letter from Dis. Fili sat down in the living room with Poppy and started to read the letter loud.

My dearest Fili and Poppy!

I hope you, Lili and Tulip are fine.

Here in Erebor everything was relatively well until yesterday afternoon.

Yesterday Dwalis, Dwalin, Vili and I went on a trip to Dale. Vili was a bit sick since we couldn't go outdoors to often because it was too cold and snowy. A few days ago the first flowers started to bloom and the snow finally melted. We wanted to make him happy and so we went to the market to buy some flowers and some of his favourite fruits.

After lunch Dwalin and Dwalis talked to some dwarvish merchants while I looked for some fabrics for new clothes for Vili. He loves to touch them and so I allow him to choose the fabric he likes the most. The stall was in a relatively quiet corner of the market and so I didn't pay to much attention to my surroundings. While I paid, Vili stood on the floor next to me but suddenly he was gone! The merchant, Dwalin and I looked everywhere but we couldn't find him. It was as if the ground had swallowed him!

I'm so very sorry! All of this is my fault! I insisted that we would be fine without any additional guards and I should have paid better attention. Dwalin thinks that someone has kidnapped him to get gold. But so far we haven't heard anything. All we can do is pray to Mahal that nothing bad has happened to him and that he will be returned to us soon.

I will write to you again as soon as I got any news. Please don't despair! I'm sure everything will turn out well!

With love,

Dis

Fili finished the letter with trembling fingers and a sob. He wrapped his arms around his wife who cried desperately. Apparently Vili had been kidnapped once again. Both of them couldn't imagine that it might end well this time. They also suspected that he had been taken away from Dis to blackmail the royal family. But they counldn't imagine that King Thorin would give any of his precious gold to save a child who was of no use for him.

Poppy couldn't stop crying. Her little sunshine had been taken by strangers nearly half a year ago. Now all they could do was pray to the Valar that he was still alive. She wondered if a mother felt the death of her child somehow in her heart. Of course she felt pain in her heart whenever she thought of Vili but it hadn't been worse than normal recently. So she tried to take that as a good sign. She hoped that they would receive another letter from Dis soon. Hopefully everything was just a terrible joke and Vili was in Erebor with his grandma safe and sound.

Fili held his wife in his arms and stroked her back. The young dwarf was broken-hearted. He had accepted that his son would most likely live in Erebor for the rest of his life but he had never expected than someone other than Thorin might hurt him there. For strangers Vili should simply be a little Dwobbit and no one of importance. Fili started to blame himself for all of this. He should have gone to Erebor to get his son back no matter what Thorin had threatened to do to him. Maybe he would have been successful and Vili would be happy with him and Poppy in the Shire.

Fili and Poppy held each other for a while. They finally calmed down to spent the rest of the evening with Lili and Tulip. They didn't need to know what had happened to their brother.

The next day shortly after lunch Hamfast Gamgee came to the forge. He told Fili that Mr Baggins had some very important news for them and that he and Poppy were supposed to come to Bad End immediately.

Fili went home as soon as possible to fetch Poppy. She was in the garden and played with the girls. Fili told his wife about Hamfast's visit. Poppy frowned since she had no idea what might have happened to Bilbo. Fili shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know what had happened, too.

Fili and Poppy decided to go to Bag End without the girls and wanted to ask Camelia to look after the children. Unfortunately she wasn't at home but Daisy didn't mind spending the afternoon with Lili and Tulip.

They thanked her and went to Bilbo nervously. Bilbo opened the door and smiled at them. Behind them stood two person they hadn't expected to see at all.


	43. Chapter 43

Poppy and Fili looked at Bilbo and Gandalf in shock. After a few seconds Poppy started to cry and sank to the floor sobbing her son's name.

The Grey Wizard whispered something to the little boy. Then Vili ran to his mother as fast as he could and shrieked happily. "Mama! Mama!" He wrapped his little arms around his mother's neck and kiss her face.

Poppy pulled her son close and smiled but she couldn't stop crying. "Vili, you're back. I missed you so much!" She sobbed and stroked his golden curls.

Vili touches his mother's face and tried to wipe her tears away. "Mama sad?"

Poppy pulled him even closer and kissed his cheeks and nose. "No, Mama is so happy that you're back. I missed you so much, my dear!"

Fili watched Poppy and Vili for a few moments and then kneeled down and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Vili slightly turned around and put one if his hands in his father's cheek "Papa, Papa!"

"Aye, my dear! I'm here, too. And I'm very happy that we're all together again." Fili kissed his son and his wife and smiled happily at them. "I will never let you go again."

They stayed in their tight embrace for a while until Poppy had calmed down and had realised that Vili was truly back with them in Hobbiton.

Finally Fili looked at Gandalf. "You took him, didn't you?"

Gandalf looked surprised and nodded.

"Poppy and I worried that he was dead for nearly twenty-four hours." Fili answered a bit more angry than he had meant to.

Gandalf sighed and looked at Bilbo. "You never told them?"

The hobbit looked at his friends who were still kneeling on the floor and and then back to the wizard. "No, I didn't! I didn't want to raise any hopes. And I didn't know that the letter might arrive that early." Bilbo sighed. "Why don't we sit down and drink a tea. Gandalf and I will explain everything."

Fili nodded and help Poppy stand up with Vili in her arms. He smiled at her and patted her arm. His wife's face was still tear-streaked but he hadn't seen her smiling like that for the last two years.

They sat down on the sofa in Bilbo's living room and waited for the hobbit to arrive with the promised tea.  
Vili sat in his mother's lap with his arms around her waist and his head on her left breast.  
Fili watched his son closely and stroked over his golden curls. He looked so much like him. Dis had braided Vili's hair similar to Fili's and he even wore some of his old clothes.

Poppy caressed Vili's face with her finger and smiled down at him. "Oh Vili, you have grown so much."

"Aye, I'm big." The little Dwobbit answered proudly but then rubbed his eyes.

Poppy worried that he might have caught an infection on the road but then he yawned. "Are you tired, my dear?"

Vili frowned and seemed to think about his answer. He buried his face in Poppy's hair and clutched her dress. Then he yawned again and nodded. "Aye, but... but Mama not go away. Please."

"No, Vili, don't worry! Mama and Papa won't go anywhere. We will stay here. Just sleep. Mama will hold you and when you wake up again we will still be here." Poppy said and pulled him close.

Vili still looked a bit scared. "Promise?"

"We promise!" Fili answered and wrapped his arms around Poppy and Vili. "You can sleep peacefully and when you wake up Mama and I will still be here. And then we go home and meet Lili and Tulip. Alright?"

Finally Vili smiled and nodded. He mumbled his sisters' names and fell asleep in his mother's arms with his head on her chest. Poppy smiled; her heartbeat still calmed him down in the same way it did when he was a baby.

Finally Bilbo arrived and sat down opposite to Poppy and Fili. He smiled at them and started to speak. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that the letter would arrive that early. Otherwise I had told you immediately."

Fiili swallowed. "I believe you Bilbo. But how did you know of Gandalf's plans to take Vili in the first place?"

"Im sure you remember how Poppy begged us to stay here when we found out that Vili had been taken to Erebor?" When Fili nodded, Bilbo continued to speak. "Right! I wanted to do something to help. So I wrote to Gandalf to ask him for his assistance. I thought that he might be able to negotiate something with Thorin to get him back. Maybe Gandalf should explain everything he did after that. But in the end I got a note that they had a plan to bring Vili back to Hobbiton. I still didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it worked out in the end. A few days ago I got a note that Gandalf and Vili would arrive here very soon but I wanted to surprise you. You have to believe me that I never meant to cause you even more sorrows." Bilbo said sadly.

"Of course you didn't! And in the end you brought Vili back. That's all that matters." Poppy said with a smile.

Fili agreed. "Poppy is completely right but-" Fili bit his lower lip. "Amad has to worry terribly. Didn't you have any opportunity to tell her before you kidnapped him?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Don't worry about your mother, Fili! Lady Dis knows everything. Making it look like Vili had been kidnapped was the easiest way to bring him back home without serious trouble for her. And the letter was a part of the plan since we're sure that Thorin read her letters. But actually we thought that the letter would arrive here after I brought your son back. Lady Dis chose a rather old raven and told it to fly slowly. But it seems like this didn't work."

Fili sighed in relief. "Thank you, Gandalf! So how did you get my son back?"

"That's a quite long story but I'll try to explain everything. So, when I got Bilbo's letter, I was in Lothlorien to meet with the Lady Galadriel. She is a very powerful elf and I asked her for help. She can also see things that might happen in the future and was completely sure that Thorin would never return Vili no mater what I promised him simply to punish his father. I had feared the same thing from the beginning. But she also told me that Lady Dis often went to Dale with him. So I rode there as fast as I could and waited until I saw her in the market one day. I told her about Bilbo's letter and together we contemplated what to do. Two weeks later everything was prepared. She had packed a small backpack with some of Vili's clothes and Dwalin hid it in the appointed place. She also told Vili very often that he had to go with a stranger and that he must not scream and listen carefully to what the stranger said since he was here to bring him back to his family. In the end I took him in one of the least crowded corners of the market and hid him under my cloak. I fetched the backpack and left as fast as possible. We rode to into the direction of the Greenwood and met with Gwaihir, the Lord of the Great Eagles. He brought us close to Rivendell and from there we came here as fast as possible. At first Vili was quite silent and scared but soon we got along very well. I told him many stories and he loved to fly on the eagle. A few hours ago we finally arrived here." Gandalf finished his story.

"What about King Thorin? Is he suspicious?" Poppy asked nervously.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, in Rivendell we met Lady Galadriel again. She kept an eye on him. He didn't seem to care about Vili's disappearance as long as he won't have to spent any of his precious gold for him."

Poppy sighed and whispered. "Maybe everything will be fine after all we've been through."

"I hope so, too. The Lady Galadriel also promised that she'll keep an eye on the happenings in Erebor. If King Thorin planned something against you, she will inform you as fast as possible." Gandalf said and watched the young she-hobbit closely. Galadriel had told him some interesting things about Poppy. She wasn't sure how and when but it appeared like Poppy and a child she'd give birth to in the future would play a big part in the fate of Thorin Oakenshield and the Kingdom under the Mountain one day.


	44. Chapter 44

When Vili woke up again, he immediately tried to grab his mother's hair to make sure that their reunion was not just a dream. Poppy told him that they were really there and that everything was fine and Fili stroked his head until the little Dwobbit relaxed.

After a few moments Poppy put her son in her husband's arms and ran to Bilbo and Gandalf to hug them and thank them once again for bringing Vili back.

Gandalf hugged her back and smiled at her still wondering how she should be able to change the mad king's fate and how these two would meet one day. On the one hand he was curious and wanted to know what might change and how. But on the other hand he didn't want to meddle their peaceful live too much. If the Valar wanted them to meet, they'd find their way to achieve that.

Bilbo also hugged his friend with tears in his eyes. The hobbit was happy and relieved that he was able to reunite Poppy and Fili with their son. It took a while but at least no one had been injured.

Meanwhile Vili had wrapped his arms tightly around Fili's neck and put his head in the crook of his neck and whispered 'Papa'.  
Fili pulled him close with tears glistening in his eyes and played with the tiny braids in his hair. He was happy that Vili also sought comfort in his arms although he had always been closer to Poppy. While Vili was gone, Fili had sometimes wondered if Vili might forget his parents and especially him since he was still very young when he had been taken to Erebor and he had never spent that much time with him. Luckily Vili remembered them and wanted to be closer to them than ever. Fili vowed to himself to make sure that he'd spent more time with him and the rest of his family from now on.

A few minutes later Fili and Poppy finally went back home with Vili. The little boy walked in between his parents holding onto their hands tightly. Soon they arrived in their smial where Daisy was still playing with Lili and Tulip in the nursery. Lili heard her parents and ran towards the door. When she saw her brother standing there she stopped and looked at him with her big blue eyes. Then she looked at her parents who smiled at her happily. Finally she realised that Vili was truly back home and ran towards him shrieking his name in joy. She threw her little arms around him in excitement. Both of them would have fallen onto the ground if Poppy had not kneeled down behind them. So they landed in her arms instead. The twins hugged each other and babbled happily. Lili couldn't stop smiling and held her brother close.

Fili looked down at his children's happy reunion and smiled with new tears glistening in his eyes.

Just a few moments later Daisy and Tulip entered the hallway. The hobbit gasped in shock and then whispered. "He's back."

Tulip looked at her sister and parents curiously. She didn't understand what had happened. When Vili had disappeared she was only 7 months old and so she didn't have many memories of her brother. She clutched Daisy's dress and seemed to be slightly scared. She whispered Lili's name but her sister didn't react. So a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Fili walked towards her and kneeled down. He took one of her hands and squeezed it gently. With his other hand he caressed her face. "Tulip, you don't have to be scared. Vili, your brother, is back. Do you remember him?"

Tulip bit her lower lip and seemed to think really hard. Then she nodded and sobbed. "A bit. Lili no like me anymore?"

Finally Fili understand that his youngest daughter was scared that her older sister didn't like her anymore. She knew how much Lili had missed Vili and probably thought that she didn't want her anymore now that he was back. Fili sighed and wiped her tears away. "Of course she still loves you. But at the moment Lili is so happy to have him back. But that doesn't mean that she likes you any less. From now on the three of you can play together, alright?"

Tulip nodded but didn't look convinced, so Fili added "From now on Mama, Papa and Lili won't be sad anymore. We can be happy, smile and play together. That's a great thing, isn't it?"

Finally the little girl's face lit up and she smiled. "All happy."

Fili nodded. "Aye, now we can be happy again."

"Also get baby now? I want sister!" Tulip suddenly exclaimed.

The young dwarf grinned at Poppy still who still sat behind the twins. Then he ruffled his daughter's hair. "We'll see. Maybe not immediately but I sure you'll het your baby sister or brother."

Poppy nodded although she was still scared to have another child. Then she whispered something into Vili's ear to change the topic. They could talked about a baby latter and Tulip wouldn't understand that anyways.

The little boy smiled "Tulip, come here. I missed you."

The youngest dwobbit smiled and ran towards her siblings who pulled her into a tight hug. They held each other close and giggled happily.

After a while Poppy suggested to go to the living room. The children sat down on a blanket and played while the couple told their friend about everything that had happened. Shortly before dinner Daisy finally went home. Poppy cooked the children's favourite dinner while Fili cuddled with them.

After dinner they sat together in front of the fireplace and talked. The twins and Tulip sat in Poppy's lap and Fili had wrapped his arms around all four of them. After about two hours the children yawned a lot and so Poppy decided that it was time for bed. They brought them to the nursery to dress them for bed. Poppy realised that she didn't have clothes for Vili except for a few trousers and tunics from Dis. For the night she dressed him in one of Lili's nightgowns. Tomorrow she'd go to the market to buy some clothes or some fabrics to sew clothes for him.

Poppy tucked Vili in in his old bed and kissed his forehead. But the little boy started to whimper right away. "Mama, Papa, no go away. Stay here. We all sleep together, please!"

The hobbit looked at her husband who nodded. She didn't have to say anything since he knew what she wanted. "Alright Vili, we can all sleep together in our bed."

Vili smiled and grabbed his mother's hands while his sisters agreed happily.

Soon they laid down together in the big bed. Vili was cuddled up against his mother's chest and clutched her nightgown. Tulip lay next to her father with one of his braids in her tiny fist. Lili lay between her siblings and grabbed one of their hands. Fili and Poppy intertwined their fingers above their children and smiled at each other. For the first time in two years all of them fell asleep peacefully and without any tears.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day Fili, Poppy and their children visited Bilbo for Elevenses. Gandalf was also still there and so they thank him once again. The wizard was happy to meet Lili and Tulip, too. He even told them a few stories and made some small smoke figures for the girls to watch. Soon they went to the market together and Gandalf left the Shire again.

Most of the hobbits immediately noticed that Vili was back and told his parents how happy they were for them. Lots of them also told Fili that he should spent some time with his family. So the young dwarf decided to keep the forge closed for the next two weeks.

They bought some sweets for the children and Fili sat together with them on a bench close to the Water while Poppy wanted to buy clothes for her son. But Vili clutched her skirt. "Mama not go!"

Poppy sighed. "I have to buy some clothes for you, my dear." Then she remembered that Vili had loved to join Dis in Dale to touch the fabrics. "Do you want to come with me? You can choose some of the fabrics for your new clothes."

Vili's face lit up. "Yes, Mama!" He stood up and took his mother's hand.

Poppy asked the girls if they wanted to come as well but they decided to stay with their father. Vili held Poppy's hand tightly and babbled about the market in Dale. Soon they reached the stall that sold clothes. Unfortunately the clothes didn't fit him since his built was more dwarvish the hobbitish. So Poppy sat him on the counter and showed him some of the fabrics. Vili held them to his cheek and soon choose a very soft blue and a red fabric for a few tunics and a black fabric for the trousers. They joined the others and went home after lunch at the Green Dragon Inn. On their way they met Camelia and her family. All of them hugged Vili but the little boy began to whimper. They realised that he didn't remember them and was scared until Primula talked to him. He smiled a bit and let her hug him. They talked for a few minutes and then went home.

They spent the whole afternoon in their garden. Poppy sat down in her chair and started to work on Vili's new clothes. At first he wanted to help her but there was nothing he could do. So he sat down in the grass with his father and his sisters. They played with some wooden toys and listened to the birds. Vili always made sure that his father was close to him and finally sat down in his lap.

For the following weeks they spent most of the time together since Vili still was very scared and didn't want to be alone at all. During the day they played and cuddled together. When Poppy was busy with her daily cores, the siblings played together on a blanket in the kitchen. At first Vili always wanted to go to his mother to make sure that she hadn't disappeared, so she started to tell them stories or sang for them. In that way he knew that his mother was there too and played happily with Lili and Tulip. At night they all slept together in one bed since Vili often had nightmares. Poppy always hugged him close to her chest and stroked his curls while whispering reassuring words into his ear. Fili and Poppy didn't mind the children sleeping in their bed since they were so very happy that they had their son back.

Often Fili and Poppy worried about their daughters. They knew that Lili was totally happy that her brother was back though. But they wondered if Tulip was be jealous of her brother because they spent so much time with him. But it seemed like the little girl didn't mind as long as Lili played with her and Vili. Still her parents had a guilty conscience and made sure to spend time only with her. Poppy often sat together with her in the big armchair and talked to her while she brushed and tried to braid her light brown curls. Tulip happily cuddled with her mother and always asked her if she would get a baby sister to play with one day. Lili and Vili had each other and she wanted someone, too. Poppy smiled at her and told her that she wasn't alone and had her parents and siblings to play with but also promised that she would have a baby sister or brother soon. In truth she and Fili had decided that now was not a good time for another child since Vili needed their attention. But in a few years they definitely wanted to have more children.

On a sunny day in the middle of autumn Fili, Poppy and the children went on a walk in one of the forests close to Hobbiton. They had never been there before and so the little ones were very excited. Lili and Tulip adored the colourful leaves of the trees. They sat down and ate a few cookies while Vili listened to the birds and Lili and Tulip watched a squirrel. Fili wrapped his arms around Poppy's shoulder and kissed her temple. They enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the forest for another hour and then went back home. On their way they found some mushrooms. Fili was sure that they were eatable and so they picked them up to cook lunch or dinner with them.

The next day was windy and rainy and so the family was forced to stay indoors. The children were quite bored and so Poppy asked them if they and Fili wanted to help her in the kitchen. She was sure that they'd make quite a mess but it would be fun and she loved to see the excitement in their eyes. But first she had some cleaning to do and so she gave her husband a book with recipes. She asked him to read them and to choose with the children what they wanted to make.

Most of the food sounded incredibly delicious but suddenly Fili turned up his nose on of the recipes. "Garlic soup? Seriously? Do you eat such things?"

Poppy looked at him and frowned. "Yes of course! Though I have to admit that I haven't eaten it in ages."

Fili looked at his wife with wide eyes. "Oh Mahal! We dwarves like to eat garlic, too. But twenty-one bulbs for one pot of soup? That sounds disgusting. I don't even want to imagine how one smells after eating this. Promise me that you'll never cook that or I won't kiss you for the following months."

Poppy slapped his arm playfully and grinned at him. "It's not that bad. And if you ate it too, you wouldn't even notice."

Fili smiled and pulled her close. "I still don't want to try, my love." He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her. Then he chuckled. "I wonder if the Shire has never been attacked by orcs or other foul beast because it smells that badly."

Poppy started laughing. "Do you think the garlic keeps the orcs away? That would be very positive, wouldn't it? Maybe everyone in Middle Earth should eat garlic soup more often."

The young dwarf shrugged his shoulders. "Aye, that would be a good thing. But I don't think that it's true. But let's hope that orcs will never be interested in the Shire."

Poppy nodded and kissed her husband again. Then she turned to her children. "So have you decided what you'd like to eat?"

Every child wanted something else but since they didn't have all ingredients, they decided to make pan-fried mushrooms with potatoes and plum dumplings in the end.

The hobbit dressed each of her children with an apron and they started cooking. Soon the kitchen table was covered in various ingredients but she didn't mind. She was glad to see her children and especially Vili that happy. Poppy gave them different cups and bowls and told them to fill them with the different ingredients. Like that they didn't have to measure them and even Vili could help. In the meantime Fili cut the plums and mushrooms. The children wanted to do that, too but their parents were worried that they might hurt themselves.

After nearly three hours the food was finally ready. Vili, Lili and Tulip were very proud of the food they hade made and ate happily. Then they cuddled in front of the fireplace. Fili told them a story but soon the children fell asleep in his and Poppy's arms. They put them down and covered them with a blanket. Vili shifted slightly to be closer to Poppy and Lili but didn't wake up. Fili pulled his wife close against his chest and they kissed until it was time to go to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

In early winter Tulip turned three and a few weeks later the twins celebrated their forth birthday. Bilbo, Daisy and Hugo planned a party for the theee of them at the Green Dragon Inn. All the hobbits finally wanted to celebrate that Vili was back and so the party was even bigger than expected. The little ones got many presents and of course presents for the guests had been prepared, too.  
Fili was overwhelmed by the love and friendship all the hobbits offered him and his family. Sometimes he still couldn't understand that the hobbits had accepted him and his love for Poppy that easily. He looked towards his wife and smiled. He was incredibly happy to see her like that again. At the moment she was sitting in the floor with her children and helped them unwrap their presents. He walked over to them and kneeled down to kiss their heads.

Vili held a small box in his hand and tried to open it. Fili looked at it curiously because it looked dwarvish to him. The little boy had problems to open it and so he helped him. Then he gasped and tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

Poppy looked into the box and took her husband's hand. She knew that this gift was from Dis and how much Fili missed her. They still wrote letters to each other but they never talked about anything important or their feelings anymore since Vili was back. "It's from your mother, isn't it?"

Fili nodded and whipped his tears away. He took the five silver beads in his hands. "Aye! These beads belonged to me once. My father made them for me before he-" Fili sighed. "He died. I wore them only important occasion because Amad was scared that I might loose them. She also kept them when we went on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Amad treasured everything we had left from Adad."

Poppy smiled at him and caressed his beard. "They are beautiful. She loves you so much. Otherwise she wouldn't give them to you. Are they even a gift for the children?"

"Of course they are! A very special gift for their birthdays, like the jewellery for you on our wedding day. Let's braid them into their hair tomorrow. I want to do this when we're alone." He put the beads back into the box and ruffled his children's hair.

Poppy nodded and kissed her husband.

A few minutes later Lili and Tulip announced that they wanted to dance with their father. Fili agreed happily and took their hands. Vili looked a bit sad but soon Poppy convinced him to dance with her. For the rest of the evening they danced with each other. Vili even danced with his sisters while Poppy danced with her husband. Later that evening they went home and cuddled up in bed all together.

Soon the days became warmer and sunnier and everyone was happy to be able to spend more time outdoors again. Poppy and the children spent most of the time in the garden. They played and ran around to chase each other. Sometimes Vili fell and rolled down a small hill but nothing bad happened. They also loved to help their mother to put the seeds and small plants into the soil and to take care of them. Tulip adored the flowers she was named after and showed them proudly to everyone who walked by. Often Fili joined them for a walk along the Water. They always sat together on the shore to play and feed the ducklings.

One day in the middle of summer Poppy stayed with Daisy, who was sick. So Bilbo looked after the children for the day. They played and Bilbo told them stories.

That evening Vili told his parents that he wanted to try to sleep in his own room. Poppy was angry that apparently Bilbo had tried to convince him to do that but she agreed nonetheless. Of course Lili and Tulip wanted to stay with Vili, and so Poppy prepared a bed for them in the nursery. She put a big mattress with several cushions and a huge blanket on the ground. Like that all the children could sleep cuddled up to each other.

Fili brought them to bed and sang for them until they fell asleep. Then he joined his wife in their own bed. It was strange to lay there without the children between them but he enjoyed to hold his wife close until they heard Vili scream. They stood up immediately and stayed with the children in their room for the rest of the night.

For the following weeks Vili often had nightmares and yelled for his parents in his sleep or woke up and ran towards their bedroom. Poppy hated to see him like that and suggested that they could sleep in their parents' bed again. But Vili insisted to try to sleep in his own bed since he wasn't a baby anymore. Poppy sighed and pulled him close. She told him that she was very proud of him. Fili wrapped his arms around both of them and agreed. He also told his son that he didn't have to be brave though. Everyone here understood why he was scared and needed to be close to his parents.

A few weeks later Fili realised that he didn't have a lot of metal and other things for the forge anymore. He knew that he'd have to travel to Bree soon although he didn't want to. He tore his hair because he didn't know what to do. He needed the materials but he didn't want to leave his family alone. Poppy seemed to be happy during the day but she wasn't the same hobbit she used to be before Vili's disappearance. She tried to hide her fears and worries as good as she could but at night she often had nightmares, especially since Vili tried to sleep in his own room. Fili always pulled her close, stroked her back and told her that everything was fine. He knew that his wife was strong but he wasn't sure if she'd manage on her own.

In the end he didn't have another choice and travelled to Bree. Poppy promised him that she would be fine and Daisy and even Bilbo promised that they'd stay with her.

Fili couldn't think of anything else but his family and traveled as fast as he could. At the Prancing Pony he heard a few Rangers talk. Apparently quite a lot of orcs had been seen west of the Misty Mountains recently. The alliance between the Men, Elves and Dwarves in the East was strong. Now the Rangers worried that the orcs might attack Bree or other settlements in the West. Fili worried about Bree and hoped that the Rangers were wrong because a small Orc pack was nothing too extraordinary. The next day he was able to buy everything he needed without any problems and returned back to Hobbiton three weeks later late in the evening.

He entered his home and found Bilbo and Daisy in the kitchen. They told him that Poppy was in the children's room and that they'd go home because they didn't want to disturb their reunion. Fili nodded and thanked them for helping her. Then he went to the nursery. Poppy stood in the door with his back towards him. She startled when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair but soon relaxed.

"You're back." She smiled and turned around to kiss her.

Fili returned the kiss and held her close. "Aye, I couldn't wait to have you in my arms again. Is everything alright with you and the little ones?"

"I missed you, too. Yes, everything is fine. We played and worked in the garden. Daisy and Bilbo helped wherever they could and took good care of us. Vili even slept in his bed for the whole night for the last two days." Poppy said with a smile and put her head against her husband's chest.

"Really? That's great news. Let's not wake them. I will greet them in the morning." Fili said and pulled his wife towards their own bedroom. He took off his traveling clothes until he wore just his pants. Then he kissed her passionately and slowly opened her dress.

Poppy put his hands on top of his to stop him. "Wait. I haven't drunk the tea while you were gone."

Fili sighed and looked at her sadly. "You still don't want a child."

Poppy shook her head. "I just wanted you to know. I'm still scared that something might happen again. But... But we don't have forever and I've always wanted to have many children." She took a deep breath. "So, if you still want more children, let's try to have one." She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Are you really sure?" Fili asked and caressed her face.

Poppy nodded and kissed him. "Yes, I want more children, Fili! I know that you will protect us."

Fili kissed her again and continued to undress her. When he kissed the tip of Poppy's ear, she moaned and all her worries were forgotten. They made love for most of the night. Then Poppy fell asleep with her head on her husband's chest. Fili held her and couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't been that happy for a long time.


	47. Chapter 47

Summer soon turned into autumn. The weather was still good and so the children were aloud to help with the harvest for the first time. Poppy picked apples and plums from the trees and the children were supposed to put them into baskets. They ate most of the plums though. Poppy chuckled and told them that they couldn't bake any cake if they ate all of them now. She knew that they loved them even more in desserts. They looked at her with wide eyes and dropped the plums into the basket immediately.

A few days later Lili and Tulip helped their mother in their garden. She told them to pull out the plants that didn't look good anymore. Vili stood next to them but he couldn't help. When Poppy told her daughters how well they were doing their core, the little boy looked like he'd burst into tears any second. "I want to help!" He sobbed.

Poppy kneeled down in front of him and took him in her arms. "Oh Vili, I'm so sorry! I don't have a task for you at the moment. Maybe you can help Papa. Come with me, we'll ask him." She said and took his hand.

They walked to the forge together and Poppy asked her husband with pleading eyes if Vili could stay with him. Of course the little boy couldn't help in the forge either. But the dwarf didn't say that aloud. He saw how distressed his son looked. He thought about what to do for a few seconds and then suggested. "Vili, the weather is far too nice to stay indoors. I have to work on some toys for the neighbouring villages. Let's sit down in the garden together."

Vili sobbed. "But I want to help you. And I can't."

Fili kneeled down in front of him and wiped his tears away. "Of course you can help me. Some families ordered some wooden blocks. You can paint them for me."

"Really? But how?" Vili asked with a frown.

"I'll show you. I really would appreciate your help." The young dwarf promised.

The little boy's face lit up and he nodded. He walked back to the garden with his mother and soon Fili joined them. He handed his son a brush and filled the paints into different cups. Then he showed his son what to do. Occasionally he had to help but all in all Vili worked very well. Fili was proud of him and asked him if he wanted to help more often. The little boy nodded and hugged his father. They stayed like this for a long time and Fili never wanted to let his son go again. Vili had been closer to Poppy from the beginning. Fili never complained though, all he wanted was him to be happy. But he enjoyed the moments when Vili wanted to cuddle with him very much.

**************************

In late autumn Poppy found out that she was with child again. On the one hand she was incredibly happy since she had always dreamed of a big family. But on the other hand she was very scared. What if she had a son and King Thorin somehow found out about the child and took him to Erebor? She prayed to Yavanna that she would get another daughter.

When she told Fili, he grinned happily until he saw the tears in her eyes. He hugged her and kissed her tears away. "Shh, shh, don't cry! Im sure everything will be fine, my love. Do you regret our decision to have another child?"

Poppy shook her head and buried her face in his hair. "No, but... But what if he finds out?"

Fili sighed and pulled her closer. "The Lady Galadriel promised to warn us if Thorin planned something. I don't like elves but we should trust her and Gandalf." He kneeled down and kissed her still flat belly. "I will protect you! All of you."

Poppy tried to smile and caressed her husband's beard. "I hope you're right. I still hope we'll have another girl."

"Aye, a little lass would be perfect. A lass that looks like her beautiful mummy." Fili said and kissed her belly again.

When Poppy had calmed down they told the children. They hugged their mother and cheered. Especially Tulip was happy that she'd finally get someone to play with when the twins spent time together. She was sad that she's still have to wait several months though. Fili hugged her and told her that he'd play with her as long as they waited for the new sibling. He also told his children that their mother was a bit more fragile now and that they had to be more careful when they played with her. They nodded and promise to take good care of her.

************************

In late autumn Fili and Poppy received a letter from her relatives in Dwaling. They finally wanted to meet Poppy's family and were curious about the goods Fili sold. Dwaling wasn't too far away and so they decided to travel there with the children.

Fili wouldn't let his wife carry anything and so they put everything they needed in one backpack. Poppy packed some clothes for everyone, a few toys, the pictures of hers and Fili's family and the jewellery Dis had sent for her and the children. They put the backpack into the hallway and went to bed early.

In the middle of the night Fili heard shrieks. They sounded like orcs but the young dwarf was sure that this was impossible. A few minutes later he heard someone knock on the door like crazy. Fili grabbed his twin swords and went to the door.

Bilbo stood there with Sting in his hand. "Fili, there are orcs everywhere! We have to leave immediately. I heard strange noises and went to the door. Bywater and the Green Dragon are burning. They will be here soon. Fetch Poppy and the children!"

Fili looked at the hobbit with wide eyes and swallowed. He remembered the words of the Rangers in Bree and knew that the hobbits didn't have a change with no weapons to defend themselves. "Oh Mahal! Go to warn Daisy, Camelia and the others. I'll wake Poppy and the little ones. We have to protect them, Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded and ran away. Fili went back to the bedroom to inform Poppy. Seconds later Daisy was at their door. She took the backpack and helped Poppy with the children. Fili kissed his wife and told her to run away as fast as possible. He and Bilbo would be behind them to make sure that they were safe.

Poppy and Dasiy were shocked but did as they were told. They hoped that the Water would protect them but soon they ran into a group of Orcs who had simply swam through the river. The children and the females screamed and tried to run away. Poppy was the last and tripped over a root. She fell down and shrieked because she knew that the orcs were not far behind.

Daisy and the girls turned around and looked at her. She told them to run away and was about to stand up again when an Orc grabbed her hair. She felt pain in her belly and fell down on the floor again. She smiled when she saw Bilbo with Daisy and the children. They would be safe and her friends would help Fili to raise the little ones. Then everything went black.

Seconds later Gandalf and an eleven army from Rivendell had arrived. Apparently they had known about the threat and had rushed to the Shire to warn and protect the hobbits. But they were too late. Now they tried to kill the orcs and safe the hobbits that were still alive. They knew that those who lived in Bywater and the villages on the other side of the Wayer most likely didn't have a change. But there were still many to safe. The Grey Wizard had also told Lord Elrond about what Lady Galadriel had told him about Poppy. They had to make sure that she and her family survived. They needed a strong alliance in the East to fight off the evil in Middle Earth and a mad kind was a high risk for this alliance.

Fili had killed several orcs already. Then he ran towards Daisy and Bilbo. He was relieved that Lili, Vili and Tulip were with them but frowned since he couldn't see his wife anywhere. The little ones also cried and screamed for their mother. He noticed that they wanted to run and followed their gaze. Then he saw Poppy lying on the ground. He drew his twin swords and killed all the orcs around her. He sank to the ground and cradled his wife in his arms. He looked down at her belly because he felt a warm liquid on his fingers. An ugly looking blade sticked out of her belly. He gasped and started to scream for the elves. They had to help her. Fili carefully took his wife in his arms to carry her towards them. He had just started running when a few arrows pierced different parts of his body. Fili couldn't breathe anymore and collapsed on the ground.


	48. Chapter 48

Lili's, Vili's and Tulip's screams as well as Bilbo's and Daisy's yells alarmed the elves. They rushed to Fili's and Poppy's side as fast as they could and carried them away. All the remaining hobbits were seated into several carts and brought to the boarders of the Shire.

The elven warriors stayed behind to kill the orcs while Gandalf, Lord Elrond and several elven healers took care of the hobbits. Daisy and Bilbo sat together with Lili, Vili and Tulip. They were shocked themselves but tried to soothe the little ones. But it was in vain and so the elves gave them a light sleeping potion. They had seen and heard what had happened to their parents and were that distressed that they had trouble to breathe, so sleep was the best for them for now.

Some of Rivendell's best healers examined Fili while Lord Elrond and Gandalf examined Poppy who was their top priority. Luckily they could pull out the knife easily. The wound looked worse that it actually was. Poppy had lost a lot of blood and was still unconscious but the knife wasn't poisoned and the orcs hadn't injured any internal organs or the baby. Lord Elrond was sure that Poppy would be fine again soon.

Fili was a different matter though, eight arrows had pierced the young dwarf's back, legs and arms. Lord Elond was quite sure that they were no Morgul shafts but some looked poisoned and twisted. So he couldn't pull them out that easily. He gave him some potions and ointments but for a proper treatment he had to be brought to Rivendell as quickly as possible. Otherwise he'd die.

Soon the elven warriors arrived at the makeshift camp and informed their Lord that most of the orcs were dead but some had fled. Most parts of the villages and hobbit holes were destroyed though and there was no way that the hobbits could live there again anytime soon. Lord Elrond and Gandalf had already feared as much and decided that the remaining hobbits would be brought to Rivendell for the beginning. They couldn't stay outdoors in the wild since winter was approaching and they couldn't defend themselves.  
The hobbits insisted that their dead friends and family members were buried at the boarders of the Shire for they believed that they could only find their right place in the Halls of Mandos if they were buried in the soil of their homeland. The elves agreed and started digging the graves.

Meanwhile Lord Elrond decided that he and Gandalf would ride to Rivendell with Fili. Their horses were the fastest and they couldn't loose more time. The Grey Wizard wanted to take Poppy, too but the elf declined. Poppy was in no real danger, the elven healers would look after her and it was better if she stayed with her children. In the end Gandalf agreed and they left for Rivendell with Fili after informing Bilbo and Daisy about their plans.

The elves stayed at the borders of the Shire for the next day to give the hobbits at least a few hours to mourn their dead and to let the healers examine every injured hobbit.

Bilbo sat down on a blanket with Vili, Lili and Tulip who were still asleep thanks to the sleeping potion. He stroked their heads and made sure that they were uninjured.  
Daisy's family was well and so she stayed with her best friend. She put Poppy's head in her lap and covered her with a cloak from the backpack. She put a hand on her friend's small bump and checked her pulse like to elves had showed her.

A few hours later Poppy stirred and finally opened her eyes.

Daisy smiled at her in relief. "Poppy, you're finally awake."

Poppy looked around and frowned. "What happened?" She asked weakly.

"The orcs have destroyed our home." Daisy answered with tears in her eyes.

Now Poppy remembered everything that had happened and sobbed. She put her hand on her belly. "My child?"

Daisy smiled. "The elves examined you. You're little one is fine."

Poppy was relieved. "And Vili, Lili and Tulip?"

"Just a few scratches. They sleep over there. Bilbo looks after them." Daisy said and pointed at them.

Now Poppy panicked. "With Bilbo? Where's Fili? Where is my husband? What happened to Fili?"

Daisy took her friend's hand. "Fili, he... He was injured badly. The elves had to-"

Poppy started to scream. "Is he dead? Tell me that he's still alive. I can't live without him. I can't raise four children without him. Please Daisy, tell me he is still alive. He can't leave me, not now when we're going to have another child." She said in between sobs.

"Poppy, you have to calm down! Relax or you might loose your child! Please, Fili would not want that."

Poppy took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Then she looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Is he dead?"

Daisy shook her head. "The elves brought him to Rivendell to save his life. Remember the stories about them, Poppy. They are great healers and I'm sure they will save him."

Poppy nodded. "He's in Rivendell?"

"Yes, they will help him there. Tomorrow we will start to travel there, too. I'm sure he will be fine when we arrive and welcome you there." Daisy wasn't entirely sure if this would happen since Fili had looked more dead than alive. But she wanted to cheer her best friend up.

Soon an elvish healer redressed Poppy's wound and told her that he was glad that the bleeding had stopped and that it should heal nicely. The hobbit thanked him and then Bilbo came to her with the children. They ran towards their mother and she pulled them close against her chest and kissed heir faces and hair. Bilbo told Poppy that the girls had seen everything that had happened and that Vili had heard her screams. She told her children that she was fine and that their father would be fine again and that they'd meet him soon. They still cried and cuddled for a long time until they fell asleep completely exhausted.

The next morning the elves and hobbits started their journey to Rivendell. Most of them could sit in the carts but some of the uninjured males, like Bilbo, had to walk.  
Bilbo remembered the last time he had walked to Rivendell. Most of the company still hated him back then. But this time it was much worse. He would exchange being hated against the lives of friends happily.  
The hobbit stayed with Poppy and her family and made sure that they were as well as they could be. He tried to cheer them up but this was impossible. When they passed the famous trolls from his stories, they didn't even look at them properly.

One evening Poppy sat down next to Bilbo. "Would you adopt the children and raise them if something happened to me as well?"

The hobbit looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Poppy, I will help you like I did before but I don't understand why I should adopt them. Your injury healed nicely. You will live."

Poppy started crying and buried her face in her hands. "I can't do this without him, Bilbo." Poppy put a hand on her belly. "I can't live without Fili." Her voice broke when she said his name and she sobbed uncontrollably.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around his friends and let her cry. "Fili will survive, I'm sure. You will be happy with many children and you will raise them together."

He prayed that Fili really survived. He knew that Poppy was strong but at one point even the strongest would crumble.

A few days later the group finally arrived in Rivendell. They were welcomed by Lord Elrond, his sons and Gandalf. They told them that rooms and food had been prepared for them and that they'd stay in Rivendell until a new home was found. At the mention of food most of the hobbits smiled for the first time in weeks.

But Poppy didn't even seem to notice. She looked around the elvish settlement but couldn't find her husband anywhere. She sank to her knees and hugged her belly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lord Elrond saw her and frowned. He kneeled down in front of her and petted her arm. "Mistress Hobbit. I hope you feel better. We have to talk."

Poppy looked at the elf with teary eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you for your help, my Lord. But where is my husband? Is he dead?"

The tall elf smiled down at the hobbit and helped her to stand up. "Come with me, I'll show you." Then he turned to Bilbo. "Mister Baggins, would you go to have lunch with Lili, Vili and Tulip, please? Lindir will fetch you later."

Poppy looked at her children, kissed them and told them to stay with Bilbo. Then she slowly followed the elf lord. He hadn't answered her question and now she wondered if she would meet her husband now or if Elrond would lead her to his grave.

After a few minutes they arrived in the infirmary. Fili lay in a bed and still looked rather sick but at least he was alive.


	49. Chapter 49

Poppy stood in the doorway in shock. She wanted to run to her husband to kiss him and make sure that he was fine but she was too scared of what she might find in the bed. How severely was he injured or had he just died recently and simply wasn't buried yet?

Lord Elrond sensed her fear and thought that she might faint any second. So he put his arm around her shoulder to steady her and asked one of the healers to make a tea for the hobbit. She had endured the journey surprisingly well and he didn't want something to happen to her or the baby now that they were in safety. He put a hand on her belly to check if the distress and worry about Fili had harmed the unborn child but the little one seemed to be fine. He helped her to sit down on one of the beds and handed her a cup.

Poppy took a sip of the tea and looked at the elf lord. "How is Fili? Will he live?"

"Fili has been injured very badly, two of the arrows were indeed twisted and poisoned. But he's a young and strong dwarf and his condition improves everyday. You should talk to him and touch him. He has been unconscious most of the time but he will sense your presence. It will help him to recover more quickly. I'm quite optimistic that he'll survive." Elrond explained. He took the cup and helped Poppy to walk to her husband's bed.

Poppy sat down next to Fili and took his hand. He looked pale but was breathing steadily. She took that as a good sign and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Lord Elrond! For everything." She put a hand on her belly. "You saved not just my husband but also me and our child."

The elf put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish we would have arrived earlier and none of this had ever happened. Everyone here in Rivendell will do everything they can to help all of you." He sighed. "I'll have to leave now. If you need anything, just call for one of the healers."

Poppy nodded and focused on her husband. At first she was reluctant to touch him because she worried that she might hurt him accidentally. Most of Fili's body was covered in bandages except for his head. After a while she caressed his face and even put a kiss on his forehead, nose and lips.

When one of the healers arrived to bring her something to eat and drink, she asked him if she was allowed to brush Fili's hair. She knew how important hair was for dwarves and her husband's looked terrible at the moment.

The elf brought a comb and asked her to be careful when moving his head. Poppy thanked him and sat closer to his head. She unbraided his hair and brushed it carefully. It was tangled and knotted but after a while it looked better. Then the hobbit tried to braid his hair. She had to concentrate on the different braids but at least this distracted her for a while. In the end she was quite happy with the result and hoped that it would comfort Fili somehow.

Later Elrond arrived with Bilbo and the children who sat down on the bed next to Poppy. They looked at their father but didn't understand why he didn't wake up.

Poppy told them that their father had to sleep to recover. The girls were happy to see him again but Vili burst into tears. "Papa! I want Papa to speak and cuddle. I want my Papa!" He sobbed.

Bilbo sat the little boy in his mother's lap and Lili took his hand but nothing they did seemed to comfort him. Vili kept sobbing and asking his father to talk to him.

Lord Elrond looked at the family sadly and tried to convince Vili that for now he could only look at his father and touch his hand. But Vili cried even more and buried his face in her mother's hair.

Bilbo looked at the elf. "Excuse me, Lord Elrond. But Vili is just five years old. The last time he heard his father's voice was when the orcs nearly killed his parents. He doesn't understand that his father is here but won't talk to him."

Elrond frowned. "But he can see him and -"

"No, he can't see him!" Poppy suddenly yelled and pulled her son even closer. "He's blind!"

The elf gasped. "I didn't know. Of course Gandalf told me a lot about Vili but he never mentioned that he can't see. I thought he was just shy after he had been taken to Erebor. Please forgive me, mistress hobbit."

Poppy nodded and stroked her son's back. "Vili, please calm down. Papa is here but he has to sleep." Poppy started crying because she didn't know what to do until she finally had an idea. Her heartbeat had always calmed him down. Maybe Fili's heartbeat would help to convince Vili that his father was truly there. She sat Vili next to his father's chest and told him to be very careful. Then she laid him down with his head close to Fili's heart and put one of his braids in the little boy's hand.

After a few moments Vili stopped crying and his face lit up. "Papa, Papa!"

Everyone else smiled. Lili and Tulip carefully crawled closer to Fili and petted his face and hands. They were happy that they were together again and hoped that their father would wake up soon.

Later that evening Lindir showed Poppy, Bilbo and the children were they could sleep. They were given two rooms close to the infirmary to be close to Fili. Daisy and her family stayed close to them as well. Bilbo asked her to look after the children who were asleep because he wanted to go for a walk with Poppy. The latter at first didn't want to but agreed in the end.

Bilbo wanted to distract her and showed her some beautiful places of Rivendell but Poppy couldn't stop thinking about Fili. He took her hand and they sat down on one of the many balconies. There he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort his friend. "Poppy, I'm sure Fili will live. He is in good hands and endured much worse after the Battle of the Five Armies. Has Fili ever told you about this battle?"

"He told me about the battle and of course I know his scars but he never told me any details. He said he would tell me one day. But, but-" Poppy said but then her voice broke. She took a deep breath. "Would you tell me?"

Bilbo nodded and cleared his throat. "Well, Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin had gone to an old watch tower because Azog, the leader of the orcs, was there. Apparently Thorin had sent Kili and Fili into the tour to scout."

Poppy shuddered and sobbed when she heard the dwarf king's name. "He sent them to their death? What has Fili done wrong that his uncle wanted him dead from the beginning?"

Bilbo took her hand. "Thorin never wanted Fili to die. He loved his nephews more then everything in the world. But then he became mad. I think he can't love anything except for his gold anymore. But deep in his heart he is a good person."

"Fili said the same but I can't believe it. I hope I'll never meet him. I don't even want to imagine what happens if we met him." Poppy said and put her head against Bilbo's shoulder. "Please tell me what happened next."

"Well, Fili sent his brother to the lower part of the tower. He was sure that their enemies where in the upper part and went there alone to protect Kili." Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed. "When I arrived there to warn them, Azog dragged Fili out by the collar of his coat. I will spare you the details but Azog pushed a sword through Fili's back and chest. Then he let his body fall down the tower. Fili landed directly in front of his brother who thought that he was dead. Kili was really angry and shocked. He didn't even check on his brother but ran away immediately to revenge him. But that's a different story." Bilbo took a deep breath. "Quite some time later Dwalin went back to the watch tower to retrieve Fili's dead body only to find out that he was still alive. Nobody thought that Fili would survive. Of course the healers treated his wounds but even the elves didn't believe that he would live more than a few hours. They wanted to make his passing as comfortable and easy as possible but Fili pulled through." Then Bilbo looked at Poppy. "He wanted to live for you. He wanted to win your heart."

Poppy smiled and wiped her tears away.

"And this time he has even a better reason to survive. He will fight for you and your children. I sure of it." Bilbo said.

Poppy hugged her friend and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for cheering me up, Bilbo! I hope you are right."

***********************

From the distance Lady Galadriel, who had just arrived in Rivendell for a meeting of the White Council about the future of the hobbits, watched Bilbo and Poppy. Of course she knew who the young female was and watched her curiously. She wondered how the hobbit and one of her children would change the fate of Thorin Oakenshield. One thing Galadriel knew for sure though. If Poppy and the child didn't succeed, Erebor's future would be in danger and the alliance of the Elves, Men and Dwarves in the East would crumble.


	50. Chapter 50

During the next few days the hobbits slowly got used to living in Rivendell. They mourned their dead and tried to organise their new lives. Finally they had enough food to fill their half-empty bellies. The elves also sewed clothes and even had some toys for them. Some fauntlings were orphaned and were simply adopted by other families.

Due to her worries about Fili, Poppy hadn't even realised that all of Camelia's family except for Primula had been killed in the Orc attack. When the hobbit found out, she wanted to take the little girl in. Poppy was hardly able to take care of herself and her own children though. So Bilbo suggested that some of his relatives could look after Primula for now. But of course she could visit Poppy and her family whenever she wanted. In the end everyone agreed to that and Primula liked her new family as soon as she met them.

The day after their arrival Lord Elrond examined Poppy once again because he worried deeply about her child. Although the Orc had not hurt the little one with his knife, all the worries and distress may have harmed him or her. Luckily the baby grew everyday and seemed to be fine but one couldn't tell for sure until after the birth. So the elves made a potion to give her more strength nonetheless.

Poppy spent all the time with her children. At night they slept cuddled up to each other in one big bed. During the day they sometimes walked around Rivendell with Bilbo. But most of the time they stayed at Fili's side. Lili, Vili and Tulip touched his hands and face and told him stories and how much they loved him.

Fili's condition didn't change for a few more days. With each day Poppy's fear that he might never wake up again grew. One evening Bilbo wanted to accompany her back to her room when she collapsed onto the floor sobbing Fili's name. She hit the ground with her head and had a laceration on the forehead. The elvish healers treated to wound and decided to let her sleep in the infirmary. Poppy wanted to stay with her husband and so the elves put Fili into a bigger bed and laid her down next to him. Lili, Vili and Tulip were also allowed to sleep on the other side of their father. They cuddled up against him, but we're very careful not to touch his wounds. From that day onwards they spent most of the time like that.

A few more days passed and Fili still showed no signs of waking up. One afternoon the elven healers had to change the dressings on Fili's wounds. They had healed nicely but still looked quite bad. So they asked Poppy to wait outside with the children. Poppy, Lili, Tulip and especially Vili didn't want to leave, but in the end Bilbo convinced them to have afternoon tea with him.

Suddenly one of the healers rushed towards them. "Master Fili has woken up and is yelling for you. He thinks you're dead. Please come with me quickly."

Poppy shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. "Really?"

The elf nodded and Poppy smiled at her children with tears in her eyes. "Let's go to visit Papa. But remember that we still have to be careful around him, alright?"

The little ones jumped in excitement but promised to be careful. Poppy took their hands and together they slowly walked to Fili's sickroom.

Fili laid in the bed with his head popped up against a few pillows. When his family entered he smiled weakly. "Poppy, Lili, Vili, Tulip! You are all here." He whispered and coughed until the healer gave him something to drink.

Poppy wanted to run to her husband and through her arms around him. But she knew that this wasn't pos since Fili was still injured. So she slowly walked to him with her son and daughters. They sat down on the bed next to Fili and touched his hands. The children were careful but incredibly happy that their father had woken up. They babbled happily how much they had missed him. After a few moments Vili cuddled up against Vili's side and cried.

Fili frowned at Poppy who told him everything that had happened during the past weeks. He felt terrible for the little boy. He remembered how he had felt when he saw Poppy lying on the ground and shuddered. He didn't even dare to imagine how it felt to just hear the painful screams without seeing what happened. The young dwarf still had problems to move but with some effort he managed to stroke his son's golden curls. "Vili, Papa is here. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Vili clutched his father's nightshirt even harder. "Papa! Papa! Never go away again."

Fili wanted to kiss his son but bending down was to painful. So he continued to stroke his head while he smiled at his three girls. Lili and Tulip crawled up to his face and kissed him. Then they cuddled up against Fili, too. Soon the three little ones were asleep.

Poppy stroked her husband's beard with tears in her eyes. "Oh Fili, I'm so relieved that you woke up. I worried all the time that you might die. I couldn't have raised four children without you."

Fili was still weak but he wanted to talk. So he whispered. "Are they alright?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, they had just a few scratches." Then she put a hand on the bump of her belly. "This little one is fine, too."

"But the knife in your belly?"

Poppy smiled. "I was unconscious for some time because I had lost quite a lot of blood. But the Orc hadn't injured me or the baby seriously. Lord Elrond says that everything should be fine."

"That's wonderful news!" Fili said and coughed again.

Poppy helped him drink some more tea to ease the pain and moisten his throat. She caressed his beard and kissed him.

Fili took her hand and held it in his much bigger one. "Poppy, when I slept, I...I saw my father."

The hobbit looked at her husband with wide eyes. "But your father is dead."

"But I saw him Poppy! He was there. He even talked to me about the way he died." Fili started to cry. "I could have joined him. It would have been so easy. It would have stopped all the pain I felt but... But I couldn't do that, Poppy!"

Fili sobbed even more. Poppy had trouble to understand him and tried to wipe his tears away but they wouldn't stop flowing. "Shh, shh, Fili, it's ok. You have to calm down."

Fili took a few deep breaths and continued speaking in a low voice. "When I saw Adad, I remembered the day Thorin told us that he was dead. I will never forget my Amad's screams and cries. Back than I thought I'd lose her, too." He stroked his wife's hand with his thumb. "I didn't want you or the little ones to feel such pain. So I fought my way back to you. It was difficult and painful but I wanted to live! For you and our family." Fili smiled but still couldn't stop crying.

Poppy carefully cradled his head in her lap and stoked his hair and beard. "I'm so glad that you're here with me, Fili! I will never let you go again."

Fili kissed his wife's belly. "I love you!"

Suddenly Poppy gasped and smiled down at her husband. Their baby had moved for the first time. The young dwarf felt it, too and kissed her again. Soon Fili fell asleep again with a light smile on his face. They had lost their home but they still had each other. That was everything that mattered.


	51. Chapter 51

After he had finally woken up, Fili recovered quite quickly. His wounds healed nicely and he grew stronger every day. He still had to stay in bed though. So Poppy and the little ones spent most of the time at Fili's bedside. They cuddled, talked and played together. After they had nearly lost each other they enjoyed their time together even more. Often Bilbo came to visit Fili as well. He was very relieved that the young dwarf had woken up.

In late winter Fili was finally allowed to walk around again. After having spent three months in bed he had to get used to walking again but after a few days of practice he could walk around Rivendell without too many problems or breaks. The family moved to a new room and joined the other hobbits for the meals on one of the balconies.

From now on they often went on walks through Rivendell and Poppy was finally able to see the elven city's beauty. She adored all the fountains. Fili told her that he and the other dwarves had bathed completely naked in one of the fountains when they stayed in Rivendell during their quest. The elves had not been amused at all. When Fili finished his story, Poppy started crying. But for the first time in months her tears where out of laughter and not sadness.

One evening in early spring the children stayed with Bilbo. Fili didn't want to leave his son and daughters alone but he also wanted to spend some time alone with his wife. They hadn't spent a minute alone since Fili had woken up and he missed her soft touches.

Vili clung to his father's hand when he brought them to the hobbit. Fili said that nothing would happen to them in Rivendell and in the end Bilbo's promise of stories and sweets convinced him to stay. The little dwobbit trusted Bilbo but asked him to fetch his parents if he was scared.

Fili kissed his children goodnight and went to the kitchen. He had asked if the elves could prepare a picnic for him and his wife. Poppy had always enjoyed that in Hobbiton and he wanted to cheer her up. Lord Elrond had told him that Poppy was physically fine but Fili worried about her nonetheless. She often had nightmares. Fili wanted to comfort her but this was difficult with the children sleeping between them. Like the other hobbits, she had also lost some weight and was pale with dark circles around the eyes.

Lord Elrond, who also knew about Lady Galadriel's vision, agreed to Fili's request of some time alone with her and the picnic immediately and asked the elves to fulfil the young dwarf's wishes. They didn't want anyone to know but Poppy was one of their top priorities. 

Soon Fili stood on one of Rivendell's most private balconies with a basket full of food and several blankets and cushions. He was nervous. Poppy was his wife and they saw each other all the time but he wanted this evening to be as good as possible under the current circumstances. He had even picked a few spring flowers for her.

Soon Daisy arrived with Poppy. The hobbit had gone on a long walk with her best friend to distract her from Fili's surprise. At first Poppy wanted to stay with her family but in the end she had agreed. Daisy led her towards the balcony and quickly disappeared.

Poppy was quite angry about her friend's behaviour but then she saw her husband standing there with the bunch of flowers and everything was forgotten. She smiled at him happily and went towards him. "Fili, did you do that? What a lovely surprise."

Fili kissed his wife. "Aye, but the elves helped me to prepare everything. I thought we might need some time just for us. You've always like picnics back at home."

When he mentioned their home, tears glistened in Poppy's eyes. So Fili put the flowers in the basket and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and kissed her again. "I'm sorry. I miss Hobbiton, too. But for me it's the most important thing that you and the little ones are safe and sound."

Poppy nodded and placed her head in his chest. "You are right! That's the most important thing. And this is a wonderful idea. Where are Lili, Vili and Tulip though?"

"Bilbo is looking after them." Fili said and pulled his wife down on the cushions. "You don't have to worry. They will be fine. Do you want something to eat? The elves bakes apple cinnamon pies and raspberry chocolate muffins."

Poppy smiled. "We ate those when we first met a the Water."

"Aye!" Fili returned the smile and fed her a pie.

After a while both were full. Fili pulled Poppy close and covered them with a few thick was quite cold already but they wanted to watch the sundown and the stars.

When it became too cold they went back to their room hand in hand. Fili carried the basket and Poppy her flowers. They visited Bilbo to make sure that their children were fine. The hobbit sat in a chair with a book. Lili, Vili and Tulip slept peacefully together in Bilbo's bed.

In their own room Fili kissed his wife more and slowly undressed her. He caressed her face and body and kissed the small bump of her belly. "I love you!"

Poppy stroked his hair and beard and pulled him up again to kiss him more passionately. When she pulled off his tunic, she started to cry. The hobbit quickly wiped her tears away and carefully touched the scars of his newest wounds with a finger. "I could have lost you." She whispered and put soft kisses on his skin.

Fili made her look at him. "Aye, but I could have lost you, too. Mahal has given us a chance to live and we'll have to make the most if it no matter the circumstances. I'm sure the White Council will find a place for us to live."

Poppy nodded and kissed him again. "You're right." She murmured in between her kisses. Then she pulled him towards their bed. "I missed being close to you."

They kissed and cuddled until Poppy fell asleep with her head on Fili's chest. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed his fingers over her belly. He didn't tell his wife, but Fili worried about there future. They were much closer to Erebor now. What if someone told Thorin that Vili was with his parents again and that Poppy was going to have another baby? He sighed and pulled Poppy even closer.

***********************

Meanwhile the White Council contemplated what was supposed to happen with the hobbits. The Shire was destroyed and they would not be able to live there for the next few years. The elves and many men felt sorry for the hobbits and wanted to rebuilt their home but that would take some time. There were still may orcs in the once peaceful lands in the West, too. Rivendell was no option for the hobbits to stay either. It was no place for hobbits and there wasn't enough space for them in the long run. 

The council members remembered that in the early Third Age the hobbits had lived in the Valley of the Anduin between the Misty Mountains and the Greenwood. But when the evil power in the there rose, they had wandered to the Shire. A few years ago the darkness had been driven away from Dol Goldur and the East was relatively safe thanks to the alliance between Erebor, Dale and Mirkwood. So they decided that the hobbits might be quite safe there.

After a long decision the White Council decided that in late spring, when the snow was gone on the High Pass, the hobbits would be brought to Mirkwood. They could stay in Thranduil's realm for a while until temporary housing would be built for them close to the Greenwood. Not everyone was happy with this decision but it was the best they could do until the Shire was rebuilt.


	52. Chapter 52

A few days later Lord Elrond informed the hobbits about the White Councils decision. Mirkwood wasn't home but they would be safe there. So the hobbits agreed. Fili worried deeply though. Thranduil's Kingdom was far too close to Erebor and Tauriel, Kili and their child lived there. What if they told Thorin or he'd come there for a visit and found out? This couldn't end well.

Later the young dwarf talked to the elf Lord in private. He begged him that he and his family would be allowed to stay in Rivendell. He told him about Dis' warning that Thorin would kill him if he ever returned to the Lonely Mountain. It also couldn't end well if someone found or that Vili had been reunited with his family. Fili also mentioned that the journey across the Misty Mountains to Mirkwood was far too long and exhausting for his wife. The last two times Poppy had been with child for about nine months and it would probably be the same this time. If they left in a few weeks she would have to give birth somewhere on the road.

Lord Elrond understood Fili's reasoning but he declined his wish nonetheless. His family couldn't stay in Rivendell. He also didn't want them to stay there until after Poppy had given birth because he thought it was too dangerous for them to travel on their one and travelling with a newborn would be difficult, too. He wanted them to travel all together in one big group. The elf assured Fili that many elven soldiers and several healers would accompany them to Mirkwood. They would make sure that everyone was safe.

Fili wasn't convinced and still worried about his family's safety but he knew that there was no point in arguing with the elf. He would have to trust them.

**********

During the next two weeks the hobbits prepared everything for their departure to Mirkwood. They packed their few belongings and enjoyed the peace in the elvish settlement. Soon they would be on the road again and comforting those who mourned for family and friends as well as playing with the fauntlings to distract them from the grief would be much more difficult.

Fili and his family spent most of the time together. Often Bilbo and Daisy joined them, too. Primula also visited them but most of the time she stayed with the Brandybuck's who had adopted her.

They often sat on one of the many balconies or on a meadow and played and talked. At first the children clung to their father all the time but soon he could convince them that his wounds were healed and that he wouldn't die and leave them alone. So they were more at ease and cuddled and stayed with both of their parents alike. Lili, Vili and especially Tulip also loved to put their hands or heads on Poppy's belly to feel their youngest sibling move and kick. They promised to protect him or her. The little ones finally also played with each other or with Bilbo and Daisy without Fili having to be there.

************** 

On a sunny morning in late spring the group of hobbits and elves started their journey to Mirkwood. The day before their departure the healers had once again examined every hobbits as well as Fili and his children and deemed everyone fit enough to travel.

The group crossed the Misty Mountains quite quickly. The snow had melted and they didn't encounter any threats. Bilbo and Fili remembered the stone giants and goblins during their quest. The elves knew the mountains very well and made sure that they were safe and had sheltered places to sleep though. The journey was still very exhausting, especially for the little ones. Often the adult hobbits and even the elven had to carry them.

Poppy's belly grew every day and waking became more and more difficult for her. Fili and the elves worried that she might stumble and fall. So one of the healers carried her a lot. She felt like a child in the tall elf's arms but she didn't care since she was quite tried and her feet hurt all the time.

Soon the group crossed the River Anduin and met Beorn. The skinchanger had been informed about the hobbits's journey to Mirkwood and wanted to protect them on their way through the wilderland. He also promised to provide some fresh food. Of course he also remembered Fili and Bilbo and worried that the dwarf had to go back that close to the Lonely Mountain. He was happy to see that he had been able to win the hobbit's heart and that they had such adorable children.

Now that the environment was relatively flat again Poppy was able to work more often. Fili and the children held her hand and supported her as good as they could but often one of the healers had to carry her. Most of the time she fell asleep the moment they picked her up.

When they were about half a day away from Beorn's House Poppy walked alone for some time. She wanted to enjoy the beautiful scenery and needed some peace. Suddenly she screamed in pain and clutched her belly. Fili rushed to her and pj his arms around her waist to help her stand and only seconds later two of the elves stood next to them.

Poppy had tears in her eyes and winced. "I think my baby wants to be born now. But I can't do that here in the middle of nowhere. Please help me!" Poppy sobbed. Her children looked terrified and there was nothing she could do. Poppy was exhausted and not sure if she survived giving birth this time.

Beorn had also heard Poppy's scream and worried for her safety. Soon they decided that he would carry Poppy to his house and the two elvish healers would go with him. Fili wanted to come as well but Poppy begged him I stay with Lili, Vili and Tulip. He couldn't help he anyways and she didn't want to leave them only with Bilbo. So they left and Fili and Bilbo stayed with the children. Everyone was nervous and they prayed to Mahal that they would be able to meet their mother and new sibling later.

In the early evening the group arrived at Beorn's house. The skinchanger welcomed them and his animals served food, drinks and some hay to sleep on. Then he asked Fili to follow him. The young dwarf bit on his lower lip and looked up towards Beorn nervously who smiled a bit. Fili took that as a good sign and followed him towards a more private corner of his house. There, in he hay but covered with a blanket laid Poppy with a bundle in her arms. She smiled weekly but incredibly happy. The healer told Fili that mother and daughter were fine and left them alone.

Fili gasped; another female. Mahal had truly blessed them. Fili kneeled down next to his wife and kissed her and the baby. He trailed his finger over his daughter's golden curls and then she looked at him with her big blue eyes. Then he called his children who immediately sat down next to their mother. Lili and Tulip looked at their new sister in awe while Vili carefully touched her.

Fili and Poppy kissed again and talked in a low voice. They were relieved to have another daughter and that the birth went that well. Then they thought about a name all together. Everyone had a different idea but in the end they named her Ruby.

The hobbits stayed at Beorn's house for almost two weeks. The elves wanted to give them some time to rest. Also they waned to give Poppy some time to heal and to spend time with her daughter without walking all day. Lili, Vili and Tulip wanted to stay with their mother and Ruby all the time. They cuddled a lot but Fili always made sure to play with them to give Poppy some time to rest.

When they continued their journey, they soon realised that it was indeed more difficult to travel with a newborn dwobbit than with a pregnant hobbit. Ruby cried a lot and Poppy also needed some time to figure out how to breastfeed her daughter while walking. Also Poppy was even more tired than before because she couldn't sleep well during the night. She slept in Fili's arms with Ruby between them but her older children wanted her attention, too. The hobbit couldn't wait to finally arrive in Mirkwood even though she worried what might happen when they arrived there.

One the borders of the Greenwood Beorn bid them farewell and several woodland elves welcomed them. With this escort the dwarf and the hobbits arrived in Thranduil's kingdom without any dangers and relatively quickly. The spiders and the darkness in Dol Goldur were gone but Fili still didn't like this forest at all.

In late summer the refugees from the Shire arrived in the Palace of King Thranduil. He welcomed them in the throne room and promised them that everything possible would be done for them. They got food and soon a few elves showed them to their rooms. Fili and his family had stayed in the background and were one of the last that still stayed in the dinning hall.

Suddenly the doors opened and Tauriel entered the hall. "So, the rumours are true. There is a dwarf and his mixed blooded offspring among the hobbits. Very interesting." She said arrogantly.

Fili sighed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Poppy and their little ones. He wanted to be close to them because he was relatively sure that this wouldn't end well.

Moments later the door opened again and Kili entered. When he looked at his brother and his family, he snorted and glared at them.


	53. Chapter 53

Kili's eyes narrowed to slits. He couldn't believe that his brother had left Erebor to marry the barmaid from the Green Dragon Inn and apparently had four children with her. "So, it's true! You arrived here with the refugees from the Shire. I wasn't sure if you dared to come here."

Fili swallowed and pulled his family even closer. "Kili, it's good to see you. Of course I'm here with my family. I have nowhere else to go. Please, you mustn't tell Thorin. I worry that he'll kill me or my children."

Kili snorted once again. Suddenly he wondered if these truly were Fili's children. "You're children? Do you really believe that these bastards are yours? You can't be serous."

Fili looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Of course they are my children! Lili, Vili and Ruby look like me and Tulip looks like a dwarf as well. Who do you think might be their father?"

Kili cocked an eyebrow at his older brother. "How am I supposed to know who the little tavern wench spends her time with. I've heard she's close to Mister Baggins and he's probably not the only one she-"

The younger dwarf's insults were interrupted by Fili's shout. "How dare you say such terrible things?! You of all people should know that's it's possible for dwarves to have children with females of another race. Amad told me that Tauriel was with child. How is my niece or nephew?"

Suddenly Kili was even more furious than before. "Do you enjoy torturing me? I'm sure Amad told you, that Tauriel lost the child during the pregnancy. The elves say it happened because of the dwarvish blood."

Poppy, who had stayed silent the whole time, whispered with tears in her eyes. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry for you. We didn't mean to cause you any harm. But please don't tell your uncle."

Fili nodded. "Kili, I'm sorry! Amad never told me. I thought you had a child."

"Well, actually we have a son called Ronon. But he's an elfling. His father died in the Battle of the Five Armis and his mother sailed west shortly after his birth." Tauriel announced arrogantly. Then she looked down at her husband. "Thanks to Kili and his child I will never be able to be with child again."

Kili sighed sadly and then looked down at his feet. "You know that this was an accident. I've never meant to hurt you." He mumbled.

Poppy watched her brother-in-law closely. She felt sorry for the young dwarf. She was sure that the elf blamed him for what had happened. But of course this wasn't Kili's fault. The hobbit remembered the first few months of her marriage to Fili. She had blamed herself for their lack of a child but she would have said that it was Fili's fault. Poppy couldn't understand how any female who loved her husband could do such terrible things. She wanted to help Kili but she also knew that there was nothing she could do.

Fili seemed to know what she thought and squeezed his wife's hand slightly. Then he noticed that his little ones trembled in fear. Ruby whimpered in her mother's arms. He cleared his throat. "Kili, I'm really sorry! I beg you once again. Please don't tell uncle. And-" he but his lip "could you tell us where we can sleep? We need some rest."

Kili nodded since he didn't want to argue with Tauriel in front of them. His brother and his perfect family didn't have to know about his problems. "The guard will bring you to your room. As far as Thorin is concerned. I won't inform him immediately but soon. King Thranduil has to decide about if but uncle will find out sooner or later anyways and I won't let him punish me. I'm an ambassador here and it is my duty to inform him about what happens here."

"Thank you, Kili." Fili said and Poppy tried to smile at him.

Moments later the family were escorted to their room. When the door closed Fili screamed in anger. He couldn't understand what had became of his brother. This wasn't the Kili he used to know for 77 years. He wondered if the elf had really enchanted him back in Lake Town. He was pulled out of his dark thoughts be the cries of his children.

Poppy kneeled in front of them and tried to comfort them but this was difficult with the crying Ruby in her arms.

Fili kneeled down next to them and stroked their hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. But Papa can't understand why your uncle behaves like that."

Lili, Vili and Tulip wrapped their arms tightly around their father and cried.

"Who is uncle?" Lili asked after a while.

"Kili, the other dwarf we talked to is your uncle. But unfortunately he doesn't like us." Fili explained sadly.

The dwobbit frowned but then smiled. "We have uncle Bilbo. That's enough."

Fili and Poppy chuckled. "Aye, he's the best uncle ever."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Then Fili put his three older children in one of the beds and sang for them until they fell asleep. Poppy fed Ruby and then put her in a basket that had been provided as a cot.

She stood behind her husband, who still sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his shoulders.

Fili sighed and let his head fall back against her chest. "I should do that for you and not the other way around."

Poppy shook her head and kissed him. "Just relax. This has been a difficult day for all of us but especially for you, my love." She kissed him again and pulled of his tunic. She trailed her fingers along the many scars on his upper body and kissed them. Then she put an ointment on them. Beorn had given it to her since Fili's injuries still hurt sometimes.

Fili closed his eyes and sometimes moaned quietly. He had missed his wife's soft fingers on his skin and the ointment felt wonderful, too.

When Poppy was finished he pulled her onto his lap. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much, my flower."

"I love you even more." Poppy said with a smile and caressed his beard.

Fili kissed her again and carried her to the second bed. He laid down with Poppy in his arms and pulled her close against his body. They talked about Kili for some time. Fili still couldn't understand why he behaved like that and told his wife more about him. Poppy felt sorry for the younger dwarf. She was sure that her brother-in-law's behaviour was caused by his wife. So far all elves she had met had been nice but she didn't like her at all. Also she didn't undestand why the elf seemed to hate her and her little ones. They had done nothing wrong. She liked the term dwobbits for them but 'mixed blooded' sounded like a terrible insult.


	54. Chapter 54

The following days passed quietly. Fili and his family tried to stay out of Kili's and Tauriel's way and spent most of the time together with the other refugees from the Shire.  
The adults often sat together, talked and made clothes and other items they needed for their new lives in the Greenwood.  
Lili, Vili and Tulip played with the other fauntlings and sometimes even some elflings joined them. Their way of life was quite different but soon the got along well.

One day Tauriel brought her son to play with the others. She looked at her nephew and nieces and whispered something in Ronon's ear. Then she left with an evil smile on her face.

For a while Ronon played together with the others without too many problems. He wasn't used to being denied anything and so he argued with the others. He was pretty annoyed and didn't understand why they didn't do what he wanted and why none of the parents supported him.

Soon Ronon realised that something was wrong with Vili. He asked him to give him a blue toy but of course Vili didn't know the colours of the toys. The elfling laughed at his younger cousin and called him a cripple. But he spoke in a low voice, so no one else noticed that.

Ronon continued bullying Vili. He hid the dwobbit's belongings and made fun of him when he couldn't find them anymore. After a while Vili looked like he burst in tears any minute but he didn't say anything since he didn't want to look weaker than he was anyways.

After a while Lili had seen enough. She hit Ronon in the face and yelled at him to stop. In that moment Kili and Tauriel entered the room and Ronon started to cry. He ran to his father and told him that Lili had hit him without a reason.

Tauriel took her son into her arms and Kili glared at the little girl. He raised his hand to hit Lili but Fili was able to stop him.

In the meantime Poopy had handed Ruby to Daisy and rushed to Vili who had started crying after all. She wrapped her arms around him and he told her what had happened. She also heard Fili and Kili yell at each other about what had happened.

When Vili had calmed down a bit she took his hand and walked over to Fili.  
Then she heard Tauriel speak. "Kili, I told you that these mixed blooded creatures would only cause trouble. You should inform your uncle. If he decides to kill them so be it. They don't deserve to live anyways."

Poppy gasped and looked at her husband in shock. She had never seen Fili that angry. He looked like he wanted to kill his brother and the elf immediately. She put her hand on his arm and told him to stay calm.  
Then she turned towards her sister-in-law. "Why do you hate me and my children? What have we done?"

Tauriel cocked an eyebrow at her. "Your mixed blooded daughter hit my son and you destroyed the relationship between Kili and his brother. For years my husband suffered because he thought that Fili was dead. Abd now you ask what you did?"

Fili snorted. "Poppy destroyed our relationship? That's hilarious! Kili has barely talked to me after he met you. If someone destroyed our bond, then it was you!"

Poppy squeezed Fili's arm and cleared her throat. "Miss Tauriel, why do you call my children such mean names? If your child had survived, he or she would have been mixed blooded as well."

Then Tauriel laughed. "You want to compare my dead son to those creatures? You can't be serious! Our son would have been something special. I'm sure he would have combined the best traits of elves and dwarves. He would have been a strong, intelligent, graceful warrior." She laughed again and looked at Lili and Vili. "But these? One of them is a cripple and I don't see anything special about the others either. But that's no surprise since from what I've heard hobbits can't do anything other than eating, gardening and breeding like rabbits. Any other race would have defended their home."

Poppy gasped and looked at her children. They certainly were no warriors but she had never seen anything wrong about that. For a short moment she wondered if Fili would have preferred sons and daughters who would have wanted to fight instead of helping in the garden.

Fili sensed her distress and put his arm around her waist. "You don't know anything. My children are perfect. Don't you dare-" Fili bit his lower lip. He wanted to tell her that the next time he wouldn't stay that calm if she insulted his family again. But this wasn't s good idea. He took a deep breath and looked at his twins. "Let's go back to our room. It's quite late already."

Poppy fetched Ruby and Tulip from Daisy and after a short stop in the kitchen they went to their room. The hobbit sat down on the bed to feed her youngest daughter while Fili sat on the floor with Lili, Vili and Tulip.

The dwarf noticed that all of them, including Poppy, had tears in their eyes. He whispered something to Lili and soon they joined Poppy on the bed.

Fili kissed his wife and children and told them how much he loved them. They cuddled until everyone felt a bit better. Then Lili and Tulip wanted to play some more but Vili wanted to stay with his father. Tauriel had insulted him the worst and he wanted to know if Fili truly loved him though he was a cripple.  
Poppy looked at her husband with fresh tears in her eyes. His blindness had never bothered Vili and it made her incredibly sad to see him like that. She stayed with her daughters though. Vili had asked his father and she knew that he needed his reassurances. Vili looked like a dwarf but in his heart he was a hobbit and he knew that his mother loved him dearly.

Fili took his son in his arms and stroked his golden curls. He told him that nothing was wrong with him. There were blind dwarves and certainly also elves; his disability had nothing to do with being a dwobbit and he definitely wasn't a cripple.  
Vili tried to smile and put a kiss on his father's cheek. He wrapped his as around Fili's neck and fell asleep after a while.

########

Somewhere else in Mirkwood's palace Kili and Tauriel sat together in their bedroom. The elf was angry that her husband hadn't supported her during her argument with Fili and Poppy.

When he had been told that Fili was dead, Kili was shocked and realised how terribly he had treated his brother since he had met Tauriel. The elf had been everything he had left and he loved her. She had blamed him for the death of their son and the fact that she could never have a child again. He felt terrible about what had happened and did everything she wanted from that day onwards.

Now that Fili was back in his life Kili wanted to spend time with him and his family. He remembered the nice barmaid from the Green Dragon Inn and he wanted to get to know his nieces and nephew.

Kili new that Tauriel hated Fili, Poppy and the little ones from the moment she first saw them from the look in her eyes. He wondered if she hated hobbits because she had been blamed when Bilbo had stolen the keys or if she was simply jealous because Poppy had children with a dwarf and she didn't.

The younger dwarf felt terrible about everything he had said to Fili and Poppy but he didn't know what else to do. He had lost his brother long ago. Tauriel and Ronon were everything he had left and he was sure that his wife expected him to behave like that. She even yelled at him because he had stayed silent today and threatened him to ask King Thranduil to send him away. Then he wouldn't be able to see Ronon, too. His adopted son was a spoiled brat but he still loved him.

Kili sighed sadly but kissed his wife. He promised to support her in the future. He didn't like it and he knew he was selfish but he didn't want to live without the small family he still had.

########

The next two weeks passed without any new incidents. The hobbits were allowed to spent some time outdoors in the woods and they were quite happy in their new home. It wasn't the Shire but still alright.

Fili and his family came back from a walk and talked to Daisy and her family in the hallway. They hadn't seen Ruby for a few days and were surprised how much she had grown. Lili, Vili and Tulip waited a few metres away and adored the flowers they had picked for their mother.

Suddenly they heard a shriek. Ronon laid at the bottom of the stairs and held his arm. Next to him laid a broken bow.

The loud noise alarmed his parents and so Tauriel and Kili rushed towards him. Tauriel wanted to pick him up but noticed that he arm was broken. "What happened, my dear?" She asked.

Ronon pointed at Vili and Lili and sobbed. "They pushed me down the stairs and they destroyed the bow you made for me. My arm hurts so much!"

Poppy and Fili looked at them in shock. They knew that their children hadn't done anything since they weren't on top of the stairs. Poppy saw Tauriel grin for a second and wondered if the elf had instructed her son to do that to cause trouble. It was clear that she hated them and that she didn't want them there.

Vili didn't even understand what had happened and Lili declared that they hadn't done anything. Fili was about to tell them to ignore Ronon when Kili suddenly walked towards the twins and hit them in the face.

Lili and especially Vili screamed and started to cry. Poppy ran towards them and pulled them close. Fili stood between his family and his brother and yelled at the latter.  
Then he took a deep breath and turned towards Daisy. "Would you bring Poppy and the children to our room. I will be there soon."  
Daisy nodded. She carried Ruby while her mother took Tulip's hand and her father helped Poppy with the twins.

When they were gone, Fili turned towards his brother again. "Don't you ever dare to touch my children again. I really can't understand how my little brother could turn into such a monster. I hate you, Kili!" He yelled and then left.

Kili closed his eyes for a short moment. Now he had lost his brother for sure but at least Tauriel seed to be proud of him. They brought Ronon to a healer. The elfling's arm was indeed broken but would heal completely soon. But Kili knew that he had to do something about the current situation.

########

Fili joined his family in their room. He thanked Daisy and her family for their support and told them that they would be fine on their own.  
Lili and Vili sat on the bed and still cried. Their cheeks were bright red and Fili knew how much this had to hurt. He stroked their hair and put a kiss on their foreheads. Poppy put an ointment on their cheeks and gave them a tea that would help them sleep.  
When Tulip and Ruby had fallen asleep, Poppy sat in Fili's lap and cried. Hours later Poppy fed Ruby again and then she and Fili fell asleep, too.

Early the next morning they were woken up by a knock on the door. Fili stood up to open the door when Kili entered. "I just wanted to let you know that I have sent a letter to Erebor to let Thorin know that you are here."


	55. Chapter 55

Fili looked at his younger brother with wide eyes and swallowed hard. But Kili simply continued to speak. "King Thranduil has agreed as well. You and you're children cause too many problems and we don't need troublemakers here." Then he looked at Poppy, who stood a few metres behind her husband with a crying Ruby in her arms. "You're wife is allowed to stay here since King Thranduil has promised the White Council to look after all of the hobbits. But you are a dwarf and you're children are not considered hobbits either. So you will leave as soon as possible."

Fili paled. "What has become of you Kili? My brother would have never betrayed my like that! I hope you know that you've just signed my death sentence and that my children will most likely die too!" The older dwarf yelled with tears in his eyes.

Kili frowned and wanted to know what his older brother was talking about. But he didn't have time to ask since Fili suddenly punched him again and again until he laid on the floor with a broken nose and jaw.

Fili was too angry to hold back his angry any longer and kept punching his nearly unconscious brother. Kili winced and told his brother how sorry he was but Fili didn't seem to hear him in his rage.

Poppy screamed and put Ruby in her basket immediately. Then she ran towards her husband and yelled at him to stop. She tried to pull him back and Fili nearly hit her as well.

Finally Fili looked at his wife in shock. He heard his brother groan and realised what he had done. He collapsed in Poppy's arms and cried. He had never wanted to hurt Kili but this had been too much. He would accept his fate if Thorin decided to kill him but he didn't want his children to die. They had done nothing wrong and deserved to live. At least Poppy was allowed to stay in Mirkwood but what would her life be like without her family? Fili hoped that she wouldn't die from grief and that Bilbo and Daisy would support her.

Poppy sank to the floor with Fili in her arms and both cried. Poppy wanted to be strong but she couldn't. Without Fili and her children her life wouldn't make any sense anymore.

Meanwhile Bilbo ran towards Fili's room since he heard his the dwarf's yells. He immediately saw what had happened and informed Daisy and fetched a healer.

Daisy found Poppy and Fili kneeling on the floor but she didn't want to disturb them. So she went to the children who sat together on the bed and cried. She took Ruby in one arm and held the others close but there was nothing she could do to comfort them.

A few moments later Tauriel arrived with two healers. She glared at Fili but then helped to bring her husband to the infirmary.

When they were gone Bilbo knelt down in front of Fili and Poppy and asked them what had happened. Fili took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He looked at Bilbo with puffy eyes and explained everything that had happened.

The hobbit paled and couldn't believe what Fili had said. He looked at the couple sadly and promised Fili to take care of Poppy if the worst happened.

The dwarf thanked Bilbo with a nod and helped his wife stand up. Het died to be strong for her and cupped her cheek and kissed her tears away. Then he took her hand and they went to their children who were still crying. They say down on the bed with them and explained what had happened.

Lili, Vili and Tulip didn't fully understand what might happen but they knew that their parents were very scared and cuddled close to them until they fell asleep in their arms. They put them under the covers and put a kiss on their foreheads.

Later that day one of the elves informed Fili that he was allowed to stay two more days until he would have to leave together with Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby.

Fili nodded and pulled Poppy close. She had tears in her eyes once again. "Shh, don't cry! Let's try to enjoy these last two days together as happy as possible." He whispered into her ear.

Poppy looked up at her husband and shook her head. "I will come with you, Fili."

"No Poppy, you can't! He will kill you as well." Fili exclaimed.

The hobbit caressed her husband's face. "I can't live without you, my love! You can't force me to stay behind. I promised you something during our wedding ceremony and I will keep it. Do you remember?"

Fili sighed. "Please, my love! Stay here with Bilbo and Daisy!"

Poppy kissed her husband and whispered into his ear. "Fili, don't entreat me to leave you, and to return from following after you, for where you go, I will go; and where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people. I will most cheerfully abandon my home, and determine to end my days in yours." Then she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I will keep this promise no matter what you say, Fili."

Fili swallowed hard. He knew that there was nothing he could do to change his wife's mind; sometimes she was a stubborn as a rock. "Fine, we will go together." He whispered. Then he pulled her closer again and kissed her forehead. "I will ask Thorin for forgiveness. Maybe he will find a punishment other than death or he will at least spare you and the little ones."

Poppy sobbed and buried her face in Fili's hair.

That's how Bilbo found them some time later. He had brought some food and wanted to check on his friends. Fili told him that Poppy would go to Erebor as well. The hobbit could understand his friends decision and suggested to join them.

Fili didn't want to endanger another life but understood Bilbo's reasoning. If something happened to him, Bilbo would take care of Poppy and hopefully also his children.

Later that night Fili laid in bed next to his wife but couldn't sleep. He thought about everything that had happened that day and started to sob. He thought that his family was asleep and didn't want to wake them up. They didn't have to know how sad and desperate he really was. He tried to stifle his sounds but he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He turned away from Poppy, wrapped his arms around his knees and cried.

Poppy was awake though and stroked her husband's hair. She wanted to tell him that everything would be fine but that would be a lie. So she didn't say anything at all.

Fili turned around. "I didn't mean to wake you." he sighed.

"Don't worry! I wasn't asleep. Do you want to talk?" Poppy whispered.

Fili sobbed. "I hurt Kili. I hurt my little brother. I'm no better than him."

Poppy pulled her husband into her arms and put his head in her chest. "I'm sure he will understand why you did that. But maybe you can write a letter to explain everything." She suggested and kissed his head. "Try to sleep now, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews! I'm sorry that the story is that sad and dark at the moment. I will try to put some happy moments in the next chapter before they finally arrive in Erebor. There will also be more and hopefully happier Fili/Kili moments later in the story.


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Fili woke up with Poppy's arms around him and his children cuddled up behind him. It was a weird feeling for him because normally Poppy slept in his arms and not the other way around but then he remembered everything that had happened. He kissed his wife's neck and stoked her waist until she woke up.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered when she opened her eyes.

Poppy smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Good morning."

Fili wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close careful not to wake the children. "Did you bring them here?"

Poppy shook her head. "No, they came here in the middle of the night after I fed Ruby. They know that something is terribly wrong and wanted to be close to you." Poppy said with tears in her eyes. Poppy hated the tears; she wanted to be strong but she couldn't stop them from falling.

Fili wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't cry, my love!" He whispered and looked at Lili, Vili and Tulip. "We will have to tell them but I have no idea how." He sighed "But I want us to spend a happy day together today. The next few days will be difficult and sad enough."

Poppy agreed and together they thought about what to do.

While Poppy dressed the children, Fili wanted to visit his brother to apologise. But Tauriel stopped him in front of Kili's sickroom. She told him that Kili was asleep and that she wouldn't allow Fili to visit him. The golden haired dwarf didn't want to talk to the elf who had destroyed everything and simply left with a sigh.

On his way back to their rooms Fili asked one of the guards if he and his family would still be allowed to go outdoors for a walk and maybe a picnic. The guard had to ask one of his superiors but in the end they were allowed to go outdoors together with two guards who would keep an eye on them from the distance.

Fili met Bilbo, who suggested to prepare some food while Fili went back to their room to tell Poppy and the children about his plan. Lili, Vili and Tulip jumped in excitement, they loved the safe part of the forest with its flowers, butterflies and beetles. Poppy smiled and told her husband that this was a great idea.

After along walk through the forest they say down on a blanket in the middle of a beautiful meadow. While Ruby was asleep, her sisters played in the grass and watched some butterflies. Vili sat next to them with a lady beetle on his hand.

Poppy watched her older children sadly and stroked Ruby's golden curls. She prayed to the Valar that King Thorin wouldn't hurt Fili and the little ones or at least spare her children but she didn't seriously believe he would after everything that had happened. She even hoped that he would kill her as well because she had no idea how she should live without her family. She was that deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Fili had renewed her braids until he pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Fili had started to braid Poppy's curls in an attempt to distract himself from his dark thoughts. He wanted to spent these last few peaceful days as close to his wife as possible and braiding her hair was a very intimate thing to do for every dwarf. When he had finished his task, he wrapped his arms around her and trailed his fingers over his wife's belly. "I wish you were with child again, my love. You could hide somewhere with Bilbo, so that none of the dwarves ever found out about the little one. It's a selfish thought but it would make me happy to know that a part of me stayed with you." He whispered and kissed her ear.

Poppy turned around and stroked his beard. "I wish you could simply all stay with me. I can't live without you."

Fili sighed and pulled her closer. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Our friends will help you."

Poppy sighed and closed her eyes. "I really don't know if I can live without you, Fili." She whispered and out her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Fili held her for a few moments until Vili stood in front of them. He had found another beetle and wanted to show it to his parents. Fili pulled him onto his lap and held him close. Seconds later Lili and Tulip wanted to cuddle as well. So they sat on their blanket and held each other close until Ruby demanded food. Poppy let go of her older children and started feeding the little girl.

In the meantime Vili, Lili and Tulip picked a bunch of flowers for their mother. She thanked them with a smile and put s kiss on each of their cheeks.

Fili suggested that they could dry some of them in a book to keep them as a souvenir of their lovely day together. They children agreed happily and chose the most beautiful ones.

After lunch Lili wanted to make a necklace of the remaining flowers and of course the others agreed. Fili helped them while Poppy held Ruby in her lap and showed her some of the flowers and a lady beetle. She babbled happily and for a few hours they sorrows where forgotten.

Fili and Poppy never wanted this day to end but an hour before dusk the guards told them that they had to return to the Place of Mirkwood. There they spent the evening together in their room telling stories and cudling in front of the fireplace until everyone fell asleep.

The next morning Poppy and the children visited Bilbo and later Daisy. The children still didn't know what their uncle had done and Poppy had no idea how to tell them.

Meanwhile Fili set down in their room and wrote a letter to Kili. He felt terrible for hurting his younger brother. He wasn't allowed to apologise in person but he wanted him to know how sorry he was. He had never been good at expressing his feelings but after what felt like hours and many tears he managed a short letter. He went to the infirmary to ask one of the healers to give the letter to Kili but since Tauriel wasn't there, he was allowed to see his brother.

Kili was asleep on the bed though. Fili looked at him and put his hand in front of his mouth to stifle a sob. Kili's face was swollen, bruised and battered and he had a black eye. Fili had never meant to injure him that much. He thought that he probably deserved a severe punishment for his actions. No dwarf was supposed to hurt his kin. He unbraided on of his braids and put the bead in his brother's palm. I will always love you, Kili. But I don't deserve to wear this any longer. Forgive me!" He whispered and stroked his brother's hand. Then he put the envelope with the letter on the bedside table and left.

Back in their room the family sat together and tried to explain to Lili, Vili and Tulip what had happened a few days ago and that they had to go to Erebor now. They didn't dare to say what would most likely happen there though. At the mention of Thorin and his kingdom Vili started screaming. His parents held him close but nothing they did calmed him down. Hours later he fell asleep from exhaustion in his father's arms with his braids in his hands. His sisters where terrible scared as well and stayed close to Vili and their father. Fili held them close and told them that everything would be fine.

Daisy helped Poppy pack the backpack for their departure and later brought them dinner and a tea that would help the little ones to sleep.

After a sleepless night for Poppy and Fili, the family had to say goodbye to Daisy. She shed many tears and held her best friend close until the guards literally ripped them apart. The others also hugged Daisy and then they left. The journey passed rather uneventfully. Poppy or Fili carried Ruby in a sling in front of their bodies and held Lili, Vili and Tulip at their hands. Bilbo tried to help as good as he could and occasionally pointed at some beautiful flowers or animals but nothing could cheer the little ones up.

After about one week they reached Dale where they were met by a couple of dwarvish guards. Poppy shuddered and the children screamed in fear when they spotted the heavily armed warriors in their armour. Fili put his arm around Poppy's shoulder and told his children that they didn't have to be scared. Dwarvish guards always looked like that and they where simply there to protect them and guide them to Erebor.

Soon they arrived at Erebor's front gate and were led to the throne room. There, King Thorin sat on his throne surrounded by several guards; Dwalin, Dis and Dwalis stood next to him.

When Lili spotted Dwalis she smiled and ran towards her. Thorin glared at her and the guards even pointed their swords at the little dwobbit. Poppy screamed and wanted to run towards her daughter but Fili grabbed her wrist to hold her back while Bilbo made sure that Vili and Tulip wouldn't run off.

Dwalin quickly shoved the little girl between himself and Dis to make sure that she was safe.

Thorin didn't say anything about that but turned his attention back to Fili and his wife. He rose from the throne and walked closer to them while his eyes turned to slits. "So Kili wrote the truth. You have returned to the East. And you even brought your family with you. Have you forgotten about my warning?" he said in a threatening tone.

Fili pulled his shivering wife a bit closer and looked at his uncle. "We didn't want to come here, my King. But-"

"My King?" Thorin spat. "You haven't acted as if I was your king during the past few years. You were supposed to be my heir and marry a Lady but instead you decided to leave to mate with this halfling whore! No Son of Durin would act like that. And apparenly yout didn't even mangage to sire a son who isn't crippled and could eventually be shaped into an useful heir." Then he turned towards the guards. "Bring him to the cell behind the throne room! I will deal with him there personally." He commanded.

Poppy winced and looked as if she would collapse any second. Fili held his wife in his arms and kissed her. He wanted to say goodbye to his children but the guards dragged him away. He turned around and saw his children crying and screaming and Poppy kneeling on the ground surrounded by Bilbo and Dis. Then the door closed and he was alone with his clearly mad uncle in a small roomed that contained many weapons and was normally used to interrogate prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update guys! The nice weather kept me away from writing because there was simply too much to do in my garden.
> 
> Once again thank you for the kudos and reviews. I'm so happy and grateful for them :)
> 
> I will try to update soon and I promise that there will be more of Kili in the future.


	57. Chapter 57

Meanwhile in Mirkwood

Three days after Fili and his family left for Erebor, Kili finally woke up. He had been given a medicine that had made him sleep for a few days. He noticed the bead in his palm and frowned at Tauriel who sat next to the bed. "Fili?" He whispered and winced in pain since his jaw still hurt terribly.

"They are finally gone and won't cause any more trouble. I'm proud of you. It was the right thing to inform King Thorin. I will also make sure that he knows about what he did to you. He will find the right punishment for this crime." Tauriel said and stroked her husband's arm.

Kili sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to his wife about Fili. He still didn't understand why his brother was scared that Thorin might kill his family and why he had injured him.

When Tauriel finally left to look after Ronon, the dwarf opened his eyes again and looked at the bead in his hand. Kili had made it for his brother when he came of age. Fili had loved it and wore it proudly every day. Now a tear rolled down Kili's cheek since he was completely sure that he had lost his brother for sure. He put it on the bedside table and saw a letter standing there. He immediately noticed Fili's beautiful handwriting on it and opened it carefully.

Dear Kili,

I'm sorry for what I did. I've never meant to hurt you in all my life. I've literally grown up looking after you and being there for you. Then Tauriel stepped into your life and suddenly I couldn't reach you anymore. I don't want to blame you and I was probably a bit jealous but I still don't understand why you left the family for her. I think she has a bad influence on you. Poppy thinks that she made your son fall down the stairs and then blame Vili and Lili for it to force us to leave. And I think she's right. Kili, I swear that they haven't done anything and Mahal's great hammer shall hit me if I lied.

Speaking of my children, I still don't understand why you forced them to go to Erebor with me. I accept that Thorin will probably kill me. I guess I even deserve it after injuring you that severely. But why did you sent my children to their most likely death? Are little ones not precious to you anymore? I simply don't understand it.

I hope we will meet in the Halls of Waiting again one day. Maybe we can talk about everything there.

Please forgive me and don't hurt Poppy if she comes back to Mirkwood with Bilbo. She has lost her whole family and some of her best friends. She deserves a peaceful life with her remaining friends.

I'm really sorry for everything I did!

With love,

Fili

Kili looked at the letter in shock. He noticed several teardrops on it and sighed. He still couldn't understand why Fili thought he'd die though.

A few moments later Daisy entered Kili's sickroom with a tray of food.

Kili looked at the hobbit and frowned. "What are you doing here? Are you going to kill me?"

"Why should I kill you?" Daisy asked and put the tray in the bedside table.

"You're Poppy's friend and I've hurt her family." He answered.

"I'm here to take care of you because the elves will train me to become a healer." Daisy explained in a rather cold tone.

"I'm sorry, umm, Miss hobbit!" Kili murmured.

"I'm Daisy." She said and looked at the letter. "Is this from Fili?"

Kili nodded and gave it to her.

Daisy read the letter and started crying. "I still can't believe that I will probably never see them again. Even if King Thorin spares Poppy I will have lost my best friend. Her body will still be alive but her heart and soul will be dead. Why did you tell him?"

Kili took the hobbit's hand. "I'm sorry. But would you tell me why you think Thorin will kill him. Fili ran away but that's no reason to kill someone."

Daisy took a deep breath and sat down on a chair. Then she explained everything that had happened. She told him about how Poppy fell in love with Fili, their wedding, the birth of their children and most importantly the kidnapping of Vili to Erebor. Then Daisy had to take a break because she couldn't stop crying anymore.

Kili was shocked. He hadn't even known about the kidnapping and felt sorry for his brother. He knew what it was like to loose a child and no parent deserved something like that. But he didn't say anything and let Daisy continue her story.

When Daisy calmed down, she told Kili that King Thorin had threatened Fili to kill him if he ever came to Erebor again and that his children would pay for their father's deeds as well. In the end she also told him about the Orc attack on the Shire and everything that had happened afterwards.

Kili gasped and then tears started rolling down his cheeks. Now he finally understood why Fili had been that scared. He knew that Thorin was mad and worried deeply about his brother's and the children's wellbeing. He wanted to help them but he knew that it was to late.

"Mahal, what have I done." Kili whispered and kissed his brother's bead.

************************

 

Thorin pushed Fili onto one of the chairs in the interrogation room and stood close to him. He watched his nephew closely and then started to speak in a threatening voice. "You have ignored your King's orders and betrayed my trust. I hope you know the punishment for such actions."

Fili nodded and swallowed hard. "Aye, my King. It's a severe crime and I'm well a are thst you will punish me with the death sentence. Amad told me that you'd kill me if I ever came too close to Erebor again." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I will accept my fate but please spare Poppy and my children. None of this is their fault. Please let them go back to Mirkwood with Bilbo. They will never bother you again, I swear."

Thorin didn't say anything and seemed to think about what to do. Children were precious and he didn't want to kill them. He didn't care about them but it might cause trouble if his subjects found out. He walked back and forth in the small room and finally started to speak. "Well Fili, I have an idea. You will cut off you're wife's wedding braid in front of the whole of Erebor and tell her to leave with her bastards. You will tell her that you have never loved her and just wanted to have some fun. Then you'll cast them out." He laughed when he saw the shocked look on Fili's face. "Then you will marry Lady Liz. I'm sure her father will forgive you for being a fool and still agree to the marriage and a trade agreement."

Fili still looked flabbergasted and didn't react immediately. So Thorin barked at him once again. "What do you say? This is your only chance for a good life. You will be the heir to the throne you were meant to be and you're whore and her children may live happily with Bilbo." Then he glared at him. "And here's some advice! You should play your part well and make the people believe that they don't mean anything to you, otherwise it might end very badly for them."

Fili still looked at his uncle with wide eyes while a tear escaped his eyes. "I can't do that. I can't hurt them like that. Kill me if you have to but please spare them!" He sank to his knees and begged.

"You're not worth of being a Son of Durin!" Thorin struck Fili in the face and went towards a chest that contained several weapons. He played with some of them and then turned around again. He looked at his nephew and suddenly an evil smile appeared in his face. "Well Fili, son of Vili, I think I just found the right punishment for you." He took a knife and held it close to Fili's cheek and throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the reviews and kudos :)


	58. Chapter 58

When Fili was dragged away from Poppy, she trembled in fear and was barely able to stand. Luckily Bilbo was right behind her and steadied her. After he made sure that Ruby was still safe in the sling, he helped her kneeling down on the ground because he couldn't hold her any longer.

Dis rushed towards her daughter-in-law and kneeled down in front of her her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Dwalin followed with Dwalis and Lili and held Vili and Tulip who still cried and screamed.

After a few minutes Dis suggested to bring them to their rooms. Dwalin and Bilbo agreed and so they slowly went to Dis and Dwalin's quarters. The dwarrowdam helped Poppy sit down on a sofa and took Ruby to put her down on a fur close to the fireplace. Lili, Vili and Tulip ran towards their mother and hugged her.

The little ones, especially Vili, were still extremely scared and cried. They didn't understand why their father had been taken away from them and clung to their mother. Poppy held them close and and stroked their backs and heads. She tried to stay calm for them although she wanted to cry herself. "Shh, shh, everything will be fine. We are safe here." She whispered to them and looked at Dis and Dwalin with pleading eyes.

Dwalin left the room and Dis came closer to her son's family while Dwalis watched the sleeping Ruby. Bilbo stood behind Poppy with tears in his eyes but didn't say anything. He was still too shocked about what had become of Thorin.

The dwarrowdam sat down next to Poppy and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She tried to smile at her grandchildren and told them that everything would be fine. She and Dwalin would do everything they could to help them.

Soon Ruby started crying again. Dis pulled Lili, Vili and Tulip closer to herself to allow Poppy to comfort and feed her youngest daughter. She enjoyed a few moments of peace but suddenly Vili started shaking and screaming for his parents in Dis arms. The hobbit handed Ruby to Bilbo and ran towards her son. She kneeled down in front of him and held him in a tight embrace. "Shh, shh, Vili. It's ok, Mama is here." She whispered into his hear.

Vili clutched his mother's marriage braid but wouldn't stop crying. "I want Papa! Where is Papa? Please, I want my Papa and I want to go home!"

Poppy kissed his forehead and started crying herself. She wasn't sure if they saw Fili ever again and she couldn't lie to her children any longer. "Vili, please calm down. We can't go home because we don't have a home anymore." She said in between sobs. Vili started screaming once again and nothing Poppy, Dis and Bilbo tried would calm him down.

Soon Dwalin returned with Oin and some food. The guards had told him that Fili was still in the interrogation room with Thorin and that the King had yelled at his nephew for a long time. The healer checked on Vili and said that they little boy had an anxiety attack after everything that had happened today and his bad memories of his last stay in Erebor. He would need both of his parents to calm down and relax. Poppy had already thought that something like that might have happened and sobbed.

Dis pulled the hobbit against her chest and rubbed circles on her back. "You have to calm down. Your children need you more than ever. We will help you but they need you the most, especially Tulip and Ruby who don't know at all."

Poppy looked at the dwarrowdam and wiped her tears away. "Thank you! I won't give up. Fili wouldn't want that." She turned around and smiled at her children. She sat down on the couch again with Vili in her lap. Lili, Dwalis ans Tulip sat next to them. Dis talked to her daughter and grandchildren and tried to make them eat some of the sandwiches Dwalin had brought. Oin watched the family sadly and prepared a tea that would help Poppy and her children to sleep.

Later that evening Dis helped her daughter-in-law to make to little ones ready for bed. Suddenly the door opened and Fili stood in the room.

Dwalin and Dis looked at the younger dwarf in shock and the latter pressed her hands in front her of mouth to stifle a scream.

"Fili, you're back!" Poppy whispered and smiled at him. Then she let go of Vili's hand.

The little dwobbit ran towards his father shrieking in joy. "Papa, Papa! You're back! Don't go away again. Never!"

Fili embraced Vili and kissed him. Seconds later Lili and Tulip stood in front of him as well. He kneeled down to be able to embrace his three children and hold them close. He buried his face in their hair and sighed in relief. "Papa is here. Everything will be alright. We will have to stay here but nothing will happen to us." He kissed his children and looked at his wife.

"Really?" Poppy asked with a frown.

Fili nodded. "Aye, we will have to stay here. I will have to work as a miner and we will be forced to live in one of the miners' communities down in the mountain. We also won't be allowed to leave it except for special occasions."

Poppy bit her lip. They wouldn't be allowed to go outdoors anymore. She had no idea how to live without seeing the sun. But nothing would happen to her family and that was all that mattered. She smiled and then looked closer at Fili's face and gasped. "What happened to your beard and hair?"

Fili sighed. "I'm no Son of Durin any longer. I'm just a simple miner who isn't allowed to wear such braids. So he cut them off and shaved off my beard. Like that every dwarf will know that I have been cast out by my family." He explained with tears in his eyes. Then he added with a smile. "But I was allowed to keep our marriage brais." Fili knew that he would have to live in disgrace form now on but Poppy didn't have to know that now. The day had been difficult enough for her.

The hobbit walked towards her husband and kissed his cheeks. "This is all my fault. Dis once told me how important the beard is for a dwarf. You will have to live in shame because of me. I'm sorry!"

Fili got up and wrapped his arms around Poppy's neck. "Yes, it's a sign of shame. But I don't care as long as we can stay together and nothing will happen to any of us. My beard will grow again and I won't have to shave it off again. And please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault!"

"I love you, Fili!" Poppy said and placed her head against Fili's chest. "I guess our life won't be easy now but we'll manage."

"Aye, we have each other and that's everything that matters." The young dwarf said and kissed the top of his wife's head.

Dis and Dwalin looked at each other. They were still shocked about what Thorin had done. Fili was still alive but he would have to live in shame and disgrace as a miner in one of the worst parts of Erebor. They hoped that some of the dwarves still remembered that Fili was a good dwarf and wouldn't make his life to painful and difficult. "We will help you as good as we can." Dis said finally but Fili shook his head.

"No, you can't help us. The King said that everyone who will support is with food or gold will be severely punished." Fili explained.

Dis shook her head. "We will find a way to help you."

Fili smiled at her and then looked at Bilbo. "Bilbo, thank you for coming with us and supporting Poppy. The King says you may return to Mirkwood or stay here. You will be given a nice guest room in the royal wing."

The hobbit smiled at his friends. "I will stay here and help you as good as I can."

Fili thanked Bilbo and looked at his children who yawned. "Let's go to bed. It has been a long day."

Everyone nodded and Fili and his family retired to Dis' guest room. They were allowed to stay there for a few more nights until Fili would start working as a miner. Fili laid down on the bed with Vili, Lili and Tulip cuddled up to the right side of his body. Vili laid between his sisters and clutched his father's tunic.

Poppy laid down on Fili's left side and put Ruby between their bodies. She placed her head against Fili's cheek and they talked about everything that had happened that day in a low voice because they didn't want to wake up their children. Then she trailed her fingers over her husband's face and kissed him.


	59. Chapter 59

Fili and his family were allowed to stay with Dis for two more nights until a home for them was found in the miners' settlement further down in the mountain. Most of the dwarves there didn't have any family at all or just one or two dwarflings and so the houses were very small. But Bofur, who was now in charge of the miners, wouldn't agree to Fili and his family living in just one room.

Fili didn't care about the loss of his beard and braids too much. He would have given all his hair to make sure that his family was safe. But he noticed that even his mother and Dwalin had problems to look at him and worried about how the miners and their families would treat him and especially his children. He wouldn't be able to change that anyways and so he didn't want to think about that now.

Dis and Dwalin were still shocked about everything that had happened. Losing one's beard was a severe punishment but of course they still loved Fili. They didn't want to show pity though and didn't know how to behave around Fili. In the end Dis decided to invite the members of Thorin's company for lunch. They also knew what had happened and would reassure Fili that they still liked him.

Soon Oin, Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur and Balin arrived at Dis' and Dwalin's home. Poppy, Lili and Tulip looked at the dwarves with wide eyes. Dis had told her daughter-in-law about her plans but still Poppy didn't know what to expect. Fili sat next to his son a a couch and looked surprised but happy. Vili whimpered but his father immediately reassured him that he didn't have to be frightened.

Bombur put a basket on the table and started unpacking loads of hobbit food. He smiled at Poppy and told her that he had tried some recipes Bilbo had told him during their quest.

Dori and Balin gave Poppy a box with a few pairs of boots. When she frowned Balin explained that they had found them in the mountain after they had reclaimed it and had kept them for poor inhabitants but so far no one had wanted them. The first time Vili had been to Erebor they had given him shoes because he had injured his bare feet a few times since the dwobbit's feet were a bit bigger than a dwarf's but not that tick as a hobbits. Dori said that it might be a good idea for all children to wear boots in their new home.

Then Bofur kneeled down on the floor and asked Vili, Lili and Tulip to come to him. First they were a bit reluctant but then they went to him and even giggled when his hat moved. He and Bifur had brought a box with some wooden toys for the little ones. They put the toys on a blanket and started playing with them happily. Poppy smiled at her children with tears in her eyes and hugged each of the dwarves and thanked them. She hoped that they would be able to meet more often. Maybe their new life in Erebor wouldn't be that bad with friends like these dwarves.

Finally Fili got up as well and thanked his friends but he didn't look at them. Dis looked at the male dwarves sadly and sighed. Balin walked over to the younger dwarf and patted his shoulder. "Laddie, look at us, please. There's no need to be ashamed. We all know that Thorin is mad and would have never done that otherwise."  
Finally Fili looked at them and smiled. "It's good to see you! I'm glad you still talk to me."  
"Of course we do! And the miners know why Thorin shaved your beard as well. There's no need to worry. Everyone will help you as good as they can." Bofur announced.

"Thank you!" Fili answered in relief and hugged each of the dwarves. Then they sat down and ate. Poppy thanked Bombur for the delicious food and Tulip said that it was nearly as good as her mother's. This made everyone laugh and Poppy blushed.

After the dessert Vili, Lili and Tulip continued playing with their new toys while Poppy went to the bedroom to feed Ruby. Fili and the others sat together and talked about everything that had happened during the past few years. Poppy came back to the room with Ruby in her arms and smiled. Fili laughed and relaxed more and more and she hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. After a while Fili sat down on the blanket with his children and played with them. Soon Dwalis, Ori and Bifur joined them.

Vili stayed close to his father most of the time. He sat in his lap and played with his hair. When he touched Fili's cheek he frowned. "Feels different." The little boy admitted.

Fili sighed "Aye, that's the punishment because we came here." He explained and ruffled his son's hair.

Vili threw his arms around Fili's neck and put a kiss on his cheek and then Lili and Tulip rushed towards their father and kissed his cheek as well. Tulip even explained that it was she liked it much better without the beard because it didn't tickle anymore when she kissed her daddy.

Fili kissed his children's foreheads and smiled.

They played for a while longer and then Fili noticed that Poppy still stood in the distance with Ruby. He got up and wrapped his arms around both of them. "I'm sorry for neglecting you most of the day." He said and kissed both.

Poppy smiled at him. "It made me so happy to see you smile and spent time with your friends and the little ones."

Fili kissed her again and put his forehead against hers. "Aye, it was a wonderful day."

Vili, Lili and Tulip ran towards their parents and hugged their legs. Fili and Poppy kneeled down and embraced their children. Everyone was still shocked about the events of the last days and frightened about what the future might bring. But they stayed like this for a long time and took comfort in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)
> 
> I'm sorry for the late reply and the quite short chapter. For the last few days I've been wondering if Thorin's punishment was just or if it should have been more severe. What do you think?


	60. Chapter 60

Meanwhile in the Halls of the Woodland Realm:

In Mirkwood Kili had to stay in the healing ward for a few more days. He asked one of the healers to tell Tauriel that she wasn't allowed to visit. He wanted to be alone to think about what he had done and he didn't want to argue and arguing was all he and Tauriel seemed to do nowadays.

Kili felt terrible about everything he had done to Fili. He had never meant to hurt his brother that much but now it was too late. Kili finally realised that he had caused the rift between him and Fili after he had fallen in love with Tauriel. The she elf had done a lot to make the situation even worse of course. Kili had loved her but he had never wanted to leave his family entirely but she had made him stay in Mirkwood. The young dwarf was relatively happy there until Tauriel had lost the baby and had started blaming him for it. When they adopted Ronon she even used the little elfling to blackmail him to stay with her.

The young dwarf had finally realised that his love for Tauriel wasn't real; it had been a puppy love but nothing like the love he had seen between Fili and Poppy. They had experienced terrible things recently but they sticked together and supported each other. Kili knew for sure that Tauriel would have never done the same for him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be with his wife any longer but he still loved Ronon and he didn't know where to go. He would have to continue his life in Mirkwood as good as he could. He had chosen this life and now he had to bear the consequences.

One morning Tauriel visited Kili nonetheless to tell him that she had written a letter to King Thorin to inform him about Fili's attack on his brother.

Kili remembered that back in Ered Luin Thorin sometimes had to punish dwarves that had injured their kin. This was considered a serious crime and so the punishment was severe. His uncle had hated the task but it had to be done. Kili worried that Thorin might kill Fili in his madness if he found out. So he jumped out of the bed and ripped the letter out of his wife's hands and tore it into pieces.

Tauriel look at her husband with wide eyes. "What are you doing? Now I have to write it again!" She said.

"No, you won't! Thorin must never know about this. I'm sure he would kill Fili if he knew." Kili explained and sat down again.

Tauriel cocked an eyebrow at him. "What does it matter? He deserves a severe punishment after everything he and his children have done here! Have you forgotten about Ronon? These bastards don't deserve life."

"None of this was Fili's fault! I know that you made Ronon blame Vili and Lili. You've destroyed my family. I hate you!" Kili yelled.

"I'm your family! Everyone else turned their backs on you. Do you want to lose me and Ronon as well? Just think about it!" Tauriel yelled while she left the room and slammed the door shut.

Kili laid down again and cried like a dwarfling until he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and wiped his tears away when Daisy entered the room. The hobbit handed him a tray with soup and milk with a smile. She was about to leave when Kili asked her to stay. He had grown very found of her and wanted to talk to her for a while. Even though she was Poppy's best friend, she didn't hate him despite everything he had done. During the last few days she had told him everything she knew about Fili's life in the Shire and had listened to his stories. She believed that he hadn't known that Vili had been taken to Erebor and about Thorin's threat. She was also quite sure that the recent events that had lead to Fili's banishment from Mirkwood were Tauriel's doing. Kili was still young and a bit naive. Daisy knew that this was no excuse for his actions a but she still couldn't hate the dwarf with the chocolate brown puppy eyes.

After he had finished eating his soup she took the tray and put it on the bedside table. Kili told her that by now Fili and his family had to be in Erebor and how frightened he was about any news that might come from there soon. Daisy had tears in her eyes and prayed to Yavanna that Thorin would spare them but she still held Kili in her arms and let him cry. The dwarf buried his face in Daisy's light brown curls and sobbed. Then he also told her what had happened between him and Tauriel earlier. She stroked his back and told him that hopefully everything would be fine in the end and that he wasn't alone.

Kili took a deep breath and felt a tiny spark of hope in his heart. He had never expected such words from Daisy who was supposed to hate him. But the hobbit gave him hope and for the first time in months he felt loved. He stayed in the hobbit's embrace for a few more minutes and thought about his feelings. Daisy made him happy and he felt at ease with her; they could talk and share their thoughts and feelings. He had never felt that way with his wife. With Tauriel it had all been lust and passion but Daisy awoke an entirely different feeling in him. Kili wondered if this was real love and what it felt like when you met your One. He would have loved to ask his brother about it but then he remembered that it was too late for that. He sobbed again and then looked at Daisy.

The hobbit smiles at him, wiped his tears away and carefully caressed his cheeks.

Kili wasn't sure if she only wanted to check his injured jaw or if it was meant as a sign of affection. But the moment Daisy touched his beard he couldn't think straight any longer and leaned over to kiss her.

Daisy blushed dark read and looked down at her hands. She didn't understand her feelings at all. Kili had most likely destroyed her best friend's life but she simply couldn't hate him. She had even enjoyed the kiss and wondered if she had fallen in love with the young dwarf. Her feelings for Kili reminded her of what Poppy had told her about her feelings for Fili. But this couldn't be, Kili was married and it would feel like a betrayal if she fell in love with him. "I think it's better if I go now. You should rest." She whispered and stood up.

Kili looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

Daisy smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Of course, Kili. I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the reviews and kudos!   
> I hope you liked the chapter about Kili. In the next chapter we will be back in Erebor with Fili and his family.
> 
> Well, would you like to read some more short parts about Kili's life in Mirkwood until he will meet Fili again one day or do you want me to write only about Fili?


	61. Chapter 61

Two days later Fili, Poppy and the little ones moved to the miners' settlement. Dis, Dwalin and Dwalis hugged them tight and told them once again that they would help as good as they could. Fili asked his mother not to do anything dangerous though since he hadn't forgotten Thorin's warning. Then Bofur and a few guards led the family to their new home deep down under the mountain.

Fili and his family were given a relatively small house with a kitchen, a small living room, a tiny bathroom, a small bedroom for Fili and Poppy and a bigger bedroom for Vili, Lili, Tulip and Ruby. Bofur explained that this was the best they could get; most of the houses had only one bedroom and some didn't even have their own bathroom.

Poppy and Fili thanked Bofur and entered their new home. It wasn't much but they would try to make the most of it. Poppy was relieved that she didn't have to use a communal bath to wash herself and her children. They found some food for the first few days as well as pillows, blankets and some firewood. Fili and Poppy decided that Ruby would sleep in their bed because there was no cradle for her and Poppy still fed her during the night. Vili, Lili and Tulip didn't want to sleep in separate beds and so Fili put two of the beds together to let them sleep cuddled up. Later that evening Poppy made dinner for them and then they sat together, talked and cuddled until the children fell asleep.

From that day onwards Fili had to work from early in the morning until late in the night. Normally he left before the little ones woke up and came back home when they were asleep again. At first Poppy had tried to stay awake but often he found her and Ruby asleep on the fur in front of the fireplace. Fili always kissed his older children careful not to wake them up. Then he carried Poppy and Ruby to bed and pulled his wife close against his chest with their daughter between them.

Fili had one day off each week. This was always the happiest day of the week. Of course he always spend it with his family. Vili, Lili and Tulip were happy to be with their father and clung to him. They played and cuddled with him the whole day. Poppy and Ruby normally joined them as well. Sometimes they had a little picnic on the fur in front of the fireplace or went to the small market in their settlement.

The young dwarf was relieved that the dwarves apparently had accepted his family. In the mine some dwarves didn't talk to him but most of these were from the Iron Hills. Those from Ered Luin were shocked about what had happened to him but still saw him as the dwarf he used to be in the Blue Mountains despite his shorn beard and his loss of braids. In their settlement many dwarves looked at Poppy and the children curiously; they didn't seem to hate or despise them though. That was all that mattered for Fili. He hoped that they would get used to them and that maybe they would even find a few friends.

After a few weeks Fili worried deeply about his wife because he noticed that Poppy had lost some weight. He guessed that the life under the mountain without any daylight had already taken a toll on her. He hoped that his children fared better and fell asleep with a few tears in his eyes.

One morning Lili and Vili came to the kitchen while Fili ate breakfast. They rubbed their eyes and stood in front of their father. "Papa! We miss you!" Vili said with a sad look in his eyes.

Fili smiled down at them and sat them in his lap. "I miss you, too. But I have to work because we need the money for food and firewood. Mama spends the days with you, doesn't she? Isn't that nice?"

Vili nodded and closed his fingers arounds his father's marriage braid and buried his face in his hair. Lili looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "Mama is always sad. She cries when we take a nap. And Mama doesn't eat."

Fili sighed and then frowned. "What do you mean with Mama doesn't eat?"

"She makes food for us but says she eats with you but she doesn't." Vili and Lili both sobbed and then Lili continued to speak. "If she eats with us, she eats old food."

Fili stroked his children's hair. "I see. Thank you for telling me. I will make sure that Mama eats."

"Papa, we are frightened. We don't want to lose Mama." Vili murmured and sobbed.

Fili looked towards the clock and told his children that he had to go to work. They nodded and then he brought them back to bed. He kissed them and promised that he would talk to Poppy in the evening. Before leaving for work he went back to the kitchen though. There he found some old cheese and bread hidden in one of the cupboards. Fili tore his hair and sighed. He had to go to work now but he would talk to his wife later.

When Fili came back later that evening he found his dinner on the kitchen table but Poppy was already in bed. He went to the bedroom and woke her up.

Poppy smiled at him and kissed him. She noticed the frown on Fili's face and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Fili nodded. "Would you join me in the kitchen? I have to talk to you about something really important."

Poppy frowned but followed her husband nonetheless. There Fili put half of his dinner on a second plate and handed it to his wife. "Let's eat."

Poppy sat down and pushed the plate back to Fili. "This is yours. I have eaten with the children."

"Why do you lie, Poppy? I know that you do not eat with them." The dwarf stood up and walked to the cupboard. He grabbed the old bread and cheese and put it on the table. "And if you do, you eat this rubbish and not the fresh food you make for us. Why Poppy? What's wrong with you? Lili, Vili and Tulip are frightened that they might lose you."

Poppy looked at her husband with wide eyes and then buried her face in her hands. When she started crying desperately, Fili went to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shh, my love, shh! I didn't mean to hurt you. But I don't understand you and I'm frightened as well. We need you."

The hobbit looked at her husband and buried her face in his hair. "I didn't want you to be frightened. But I can't buy enough food and I won't allow you, Lili, Vili or Tulip to be hungry." She sobbed.

"Why didn't you take a part of my servings?" Fili asked.

"You need the food to be strong enough for your work."

Fili softly stroked her curls and back. He put a kiss on her head and sighed. "Why didn't you talk to me? I know that I'm barely home but you should have told me."

"You have enough to worry about, love. I wanted to find a solution on my own and I had hoped that you wouldn't notice. But there will be another problem soon." Poppy explained and looked at her husband. "I don't know how much longer I will be able to breastfeed Ruby. She will need real food soon as well. I have no idea how we shall afford that."

Fili wiped Poppy's tears away and kissed her nose. "I promise that we will find a solution. But please promise me that you will eat properly from now on."

"Fili, I -" Poppy started but her husband silenced her with a kiss. "I will force you to have breakfast and dinner with me if I have to and I will make sure that Lili tells me of you don't eat with them."

Poppy sighed. "I promise."

Fili kissed her again and hugged her. Then he sat down with her in his lap and fed her half of his dinner. They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then went to bed. Poppy fed Ruby who had woken up and cried because her parents weren't there like usual.

Fili watched them sadly. Poppy suffered under the mountain and he had no idea how to bear the sad look in hers and the children's eyes and the knowledge that he couldn't help them. He was quite sure that this had been Thorin's plan for Fili's punishment all along. The dwarf pulled his wife close and sighed. He had to find a solution for their problem. The next morning he would try to talk to Bofur. Maybe he would be allowed to work every day to earn some additional money. It would be hard but he wouldn't let his family starve.


	62. Chapter 62

Fili woke up early the next with Poppy in his arms and softly kissed her forehead. Poppy stirred in her sleep and then opened her eyes. The young dwarf kissed her again and apologised for waking her up. Poppy didn't mind though and so Fili suggested that she could eat breakfast with him. Poppy nodded and got up to prepare some bread and eggs while Fili dressed. They ate and talked and soon Fili had to leave for work.

A few minutes after Fili was gone, Lili, Vili and Tulip appeared in the kitchen. Poppy smiled at them and told them that they didn't have to be frightened that something happened to her. The dwobbits smiled at their mother and hugged her. It was still early and they could sleep for another hour or two add so Poppy suggested that they could all come to her bed and cuddle a bit. Lili, Vili and Tulip cheered and followed her. They laid down on each side of her and soon fell asleep again curled around their mother.

At the end of his lunch break Fili finally met Bofur and got the chance to talk to him. The older dwarf sighed and patted Fili's upper arm. He had feared that something like that might happen; the wages were enough to cater for three or maybe even four dwarves but Fili's family consisted of six persons. Bofur told the younger dwarf that, unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. It simply was not allowed for anyone to work even more than Fili already did even if they wanted to. It was considered to dangerous. When he saw the desperate look in Fili's eyes, he patted his arm again and promised that he would try everything he could to find a solution.

The next day after lunch there was a knock on the door and Poppy wondered who it might be since normally they didn't get visitors. She opened the door and her mother-in-law smiled at her. Dis entered the small house and hugged the hobbit. Poppy looked a bit flabbergasted so Dis explained that from now on she would be allowed to visit them.

The hobbit smiled and hugged the dwarrowdam again. "It's good to see you Dis."

"It's good to see you, too. Where are my grandchildren, my dear?" Dis asked with a smile. She immediately noticed how skinny and pale the hobbit looked compared to back in the Shire but decided to say nothing for now.

"They are taking a nap but they should wake up soon. Do you want me to fetch them?" Poppy asked.

"No, let them sleep. There is something I have to talk to you about anyways." Dis answered.

Poppy led her to the kitchen and made some tea. Dis looked around her son's home curiously. She had visited the miners' settlement once but she had never been inside one of these small houses. It made her sad to see her son and his family live under such circumstances. Suddenly she lifted the hem of her dress and put two bags that had been hidden under the dress onto the table. Then she opened the bags and put different kinds of food like bread, vegetables, fruits, cheese and sausages as well as four small toys and a slightly damaged small bunch of asters on the table.

Poppy looked at her mother-in-law with wide teary eyes. "But... But you are not allowed to help us." She stammered with some fear in her voice and eyes.

Dis embraced the hobbit again and stoked her back. "It's ok, Poppy. You don't have to worry. We know which dwarves in the mountain we can trust and what Thorin doesn't know won't hurt him. Ori brought all these things from Dale yesterday so no one will miss them in Erebor's pantries."

Poppy wiped her tears away and put a kiss on Dis' cheek. "Thank you! Lili, Vili and Tulip will love it. Maybe I can even make some fruit or vegetable mash for Ruby. She has grown so much and will need food soon."

Dis looked at Poppy sternly. "And you will also eat some of it, my dear."

The hobbit looked at the dwarrowdam sadly. "Did Fili talk to you?"

Dis shook her head. "No, but he talked to Bofur. He wanted to work even more to earn some additional money."

Now a new tear slipped down Poppy's cheek. "But he's working all the time already."

"And he won't be allowed to work even more. Bofur talked to me and some of those we can trust though. Ori immediately went to Dale to buy these things while we tried to sort out a plan to help you permanently. And I think we have an idea." Dis explained with a smile.

"What idea?" Poppy asked shyly and sat down on a chair.

"Well, we are not allowed to bring food or money here and I don't think that I can smuggle some in like today all the time. We simply can't trust anyone here. But we can be here." Dis said and sat down opposite to the hobbit. "So, we thought that you might work for a few hours each day to earn some additional money to buy enough food and firewood. When you are at work Dwalin, Ori, Bilbo, me or maybe even Bifur can look after the children. Dori will also make sure that you don't have to work on Fili's days off. It's not perfect but it might help."

Poppy stood up again and hugged Dis again. "Thank you so much!"

Dis patted Poppy's shoulder and continued to talk. "Well, we wanted you to help in the kitchen. You have some experience from the inn in Hobbiton and I'm sure you would have liked that job."

Poppy nodded but started crying again. She thought of Hobbiton and how happy she had been there.

Dis realised that she had made the hobbit cry and pulled her close against her chest. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Poppy nodded. "It's alright. But Hobbiton or better said the thought of it will always make me sad."

"I understand, my dear." Dis whispered and continued explaining their plan. "But, well, as I said we thought that you might work in the kitchen. But the King won't allow it. It seems that he is worried that you might steel food. So Dori, who is in charge of the housekeeping, suggested that you could work with the cleaners. They have many dwarrowdams who need to support their families there and they can always need a helping hand."

Poppy smiled at Dis. "Thank you, Dis! This is such a wonderful idea. Can you tell Mister Dori that I would like to work there as soon as possible."

Dis nodded and in that moment Lili, Vili and Tulip entered the kitchen and ran towards their grandmother. She hugged them and gave them the new toys. Poppy fetched Ruby and handed her to Dis. She trailed her fingers over the little girls golden curls and told Poppy that she looked exactly like Fili. She gave her a small stuffed toy lion to play with. Ruby grabbed it and started chewing on it happily. They played together and ate a few plums when suddenly Fili entered the house together with Dori, Dwalin, Dwalis, Ori, Bilbo and Bifur. He explained that there had been a small accident in the mines and so the miners had been sent home. On his was he had run in the others who were on their way to visit them. Poppy ran to him and told him about Dis' plans. The youngest dwarf was relieved and happy and thanked everyone for their help.

The male dwarves and Bilbo sat down on a blanket and played with the little ones while Dis prepared some sandwiches for dinner and Poppy put the flowers in a vase. She smiled and looked at the flowers as if they were her biggest treasure. In that moment the adults in the room remembered how much hobbits loved their gardens. They knew that Poppy probably simply would have to leave the mountain from time to time to be a lot happier but they knew that Thorin would never allow that.

Three days later Poppy started working. She was excited but also a bit worried if the dwarrowdams in her group would accept her. Dori introduced her to the group and explained what she had to do. Poppy immediately liked the job and Dori was very satisfied with her work. Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby were happy to spend some time each day with their new caretakers. Poppy had worried about feeding Ruby but she nursed her before she went to work and immediately after work. If the baby dwobbit was hungry when her mother wasn't at home, she got some tea and mashed fruits or potatoes and was happy with that. Her older children always rushed towards Poppy when she came back and hugged her but they seemed to understand why their mother had to leave every morning.

After a few days another dwarrowdam joined the group. She had been with a different group but had asked Dori if she was allowed to work with Poppy. She had watched her in the miners' settlement and wanted to get to know her. Dori happily agreed because he knew that she was a good dwarrowdam and Poppy could certainly need a friend. So he decided that they would work together from now on.

Poppy liked her new coworker, Runa, from the beginning. She was nice and didn't seem to treat her any different although she was no dwarf. They couldn't talk a lot during work but walked back home together since Runa lived very close to Poppy. On the second day she asked "I would like to get to know you better. Do you think we could maybe meet in the afternoon? I would also love to meet your children."

"Of course we can meet. I'm sure the little ones would like that, too." Poppy answered with a smile.

Runa bit her lip. "Could my son come as well? Runor has seen Vili in the market and he would like to play with him. They should be around the same age."

Poppy frowned. "Well, I don't know if this is such a good idea. Children can be cruel and Vili is a very soft character and a bit scared to meet new people. He tried during our stay in Mirkwood but he has been bullied because of his blindness a lot. I worry that the same might happen again."

Runa put her hand on Poppy's arm. "I promise that he won't bully him."

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked with another frown.

Runa nodded. "Runor knows that your son is different. That's why he wants to meet him. He doesn't have friends around here either. There aren't many dwarflings anyways and those boys around his age bullied him after the death of his father. They said that his father died in the mining accident because he was to stupid to do his work properly. They also bullied him because I couldn't afford the best clothes and special food after my husband's death and because he cried a lot. They said that no male of any race would cry and those who did were weak." When she finished talking a tear slipped down her face.

Poppy was shocked and looked at her friend with wide eyes. "That's horrible! I didn't know that your husband died in the mines." Poppy embraced her new friend tightly. Suddenly she worried that something might happen to Fili as well. She had known that the mines were a dangerous place but she had never thought about dwarves dying there.

Runa hugged her back. "Aye, Anor, my husband, died in the mines last year. Our life has been difficult since then and Runor is always lonely. But that's not the only reason why I wanted to get to know you. So would you allow me to bring Runor?"

Poppy smiled and nodded. "Of course you can bring him. I want to meet him and maybe he and Vili will become friends. It would be wonderful for both of them."


	63. Chapter 63

The next afternoon Runa come over with her son Runor. She had baked a few sweet buns for the little ones and hoped that they would like them.

Poppy opened the door with a smile and led them to the living room. There she asked her children who were playing on the fur in front of the fireplace to come to her.

They nodded and stood up. Vili was quite reluctant so Lili took his hand and pulled him towards their mother. They stood next to Poppy and looked at their visitors curiously.

Poppy looked down at them and smiled. "This is Runa who works with me. And Runor, her son, would like to get to know you and play with you."

Runa smiled at them and bowed. "Runa, at your service."

Runor waved at them and touched Vili's arm to greet him.

Lili and Tulip giggled and waved at the dwarves. But Vili shrieked and flinched towards his mother and buried his face in her dress. Poppy picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She put a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear that he didn't have to be afraid because Runor wouldn't hurt him. But Vili still wasn't convinced and clutched her marriage braid. "I want to stay with Mama!"

Poppy looked at her friend and the dwarfling sadly. "I'm sorry! But I can't force him to play with you."

Runor nodded. "Vili, I just want to play with you. I promise that I won't say mean things."

Vili still shook his head and buried his face in his mother's hair. Poppy and Runa both didn't know what to do now, so Runa suggested to sit down and have afternoon tea. Maybe Vili would relax when he noticed that Runor didn't want to do something bad. Poppy agreed and fetched Ruby. She built a small nest of blankets and put her down. Runa kneeled down next to her and caressed her face. "She's so cute."

Poppy smiled. "She looks like Fili. I hope you don't mind her being here. It has to be difficult to be around my children after your husband's death."

Runa shook her head. "No, it's fine. Of course Anor and me wanted another dwarfling but I'm not jealous. I'm happy for you! You have been through so many terrible things recently and you deserve the happiness your children give you. And I would be happy if you had many more if this is Mahal's wants for you."

"That's good to know. I was quite worried." Poppy said and hugged the dwarrowdam. "Well, I don't think another child would be a good idea. But let's not talk about that now."

Runa frowned but nodded and sat down at the table next to her son. Vili sat down in his mother's lap between his sisters. He still had tears in his eyes and clutched Poppy's dress. They ate the buns and drank tea and talked. Runa and her son also explained why Runor wanted to be friends with Vili. When they were finished Tulip suggested that they could play a bit. She got up and grabbed Runor's hand to pull him to the fur in front of the fireplace and the dwarfling followed her with a smile. Lili wanted to take Vili's hand but he whimpered and held tightly onto his mother. So she hugged him but went to Runor. The girls showed him some of their toys and they played but the dwarfling watched the dwobbit all the time. After nearly an hour he went towards him again and asked if he wanted to play as well.

Vili bit his lower lip and finally spoke. "Yes, but don't hurt me, please."

"I swear that I won't." Runor promised and took Vili's hand.

The little ones played happily while Runa and Poppy talked and played with Ruby who seemed to be quite fascinated of Runa's beard.

When they had to leave again, Vili even hugged Runor and asked if they were allowed to play again. Of course this wasn't a problem and so they met very often from that day onwards.

Fili could remember Runa and Anor from Ered Luin. He was shocked to find out that the dwarf who was a bit older than himself had died. He had liked Anor, who was also one of the few who had wanted to join Thorin's company. But since Runa had found out that she was with child a few days before they had wanted to leave, they had made him stay with her.

The young dwarf was devastated to find about about Anor's death in a mining accident. He had also seen the fear in Poppy's eyes when she told him about it and promised to be careful. Fili had heard rumours how, or better said why, one of the dwarves of his group had died but he hoped that these weren't true and didn't want to talk about it.

Fili was happy that Poppy had found a friend in Runa and that their children liked each other and had become friends as well. Their life was still difficult but they had enough food and even a few friends. That was all that mattered for now.

The following weeks passed in a similar way. Fili and Poppy worked nearly every day while Bilbo, Ori or Dis looked after Vili, Lili, Tulip, Ruby and since a few weeks also Runor. The dwobbits and the dwarfling had become good friends and were nearly inseparable.

On their days off Fili and Poppy stayed with the children and played with them. They all missed the games they had played in their old home and garden in Hobbiton though. There wasn't too much they could do in their small house, so they usually sat in front of the fireplace and played with the wooden toys they had received from Bifur and Bofur.

Fili had also started teaching the little ones how to speak Khuzdul. They were no pure blooded dwarves but they looked like them and so he thought they deserved to learn it. Poppy know that the dwarves kept their language a secret but she still loved to hear her husband's much deeper voice when he spoke Khuzdul and so she often listened to him although she didn't understand anything.

One day Poppy and Fili had to work for just a few hours in the morning. Dis played with the little ones and fed Ruby some potato mash when Fili came home with Bofur and Dwalin. They talked a bit and soon Poppy entered the living room with a bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I have seen the sun today." She announced happily but started crying when Dwalin and Bofur chuckled.

Dis slapped them for making fun of the hobbit and Fili rushed to her to embrace her. "That's wonderful. How did you see it?" He asked and kissed her tears away.

Poppy sniffed. "Do you really want to know or do you want to make fun of me?"

"Of course I want to know. I know how much you miss being outdoors, my love." Fili sad and caressed his wife's face.

Bofur und Dwalin also remembered how much hobbits loved their gardens and apologised.

Poppy nodded at them and explained. "We had to clean in the entrance hall. Sometimes the gates opened and then I could see the sun, the sky and even some trees in the distance." She took a deep breath. "I thought I'd never see it again. And Mister Dori even said that I will be allowed to help cleaning there and maybe even on some of the balconies more often in the future.

The dwarves saw how happy Poppy was about such a small thing and told her that this was wonderful news.

In early winter they celebrated Tulip's fifth birthday and a few weeks later Lili's and Vili's sixth birthday. Runa, Runor, Dis, Dwalin, Dwalis, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Ori and Bombur had come with presents and some food. Fili had been worried but Dwalin assured him that they could trust the guards they had passed. Most dwarves in Erebor saw the dwobbits as a treasure and they didn't want them to suffer.

The children loved the food and their new toys. Runor received a new toy as well and had tears in his eyes because normally his mother couldn't afford the quite expensive toys Bifur made.

Fili was incredibly happy to finally see Vili interact with Runor. The dwarfling helped the younger boy whenever he could and they played happily. Fili was glad that his son finally has another male he could trust after everything that had happened with Ronon in Mirkwood. He had always dreamed about teaching his son how to fight with a sword, maybe even with his twin swords. He couldn't imagine his blind and softhearted son to be a warrior though. But maybe he could still teach him and Runor how to fight with soft toy swords. He was sure the dwarfling who didn't have a father might like that.

Runa was happy that Fili, who in her eyes was still a prince, liked her and her son and accepted their friendship. She felt a bit uncomfortable among Lady Dis and the members of King Thorin's company who had all become Lords. They treated her like she was one of them tough and so she even wondered if Fili might become a kind of a father figure for Runor.


	64. Chapter 64

Meanwhile in Mirkwood:

In Mirkwood Kili was finally fully healed. He had thought about asking for a room for himself but had moved back to Tauriel in the end because of Ronon. The dwarf and the elf argued most of the time though and so he stayed away from their quarters as often as he could.

Kili often visited the hobbits who had finally started living in their own small community in the forest. The young dwarf wanted to make sure that they were safe and he also liked to play with the fauntlings. Sometimes he even dreamed about having his own children again and to play with them and his nieces and nephew. His main reason to spend time there was Daisy though. Kili loved to see her smile and was pretty sure that what he felt for her was the true love a dwarf only felt for his One. He was also quite sure that the hobbit felt the same way although she tried to hide and fight her feelings. Since the elves still trained Daisy to become a healer, she was in Mirkwood's palace every day and Kili always escorted her back home. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her but he was married and had to hide his feelings in public. But still they enjoyed their time together. The young dwarf often wondered how his life would have turned out if Daisy had worked at the Green Dragon Inn the day they had been in Hobbiton. Maybe they would be happily married with many children just like Fili and Poppy. But one couldn't change the past and now he was married to Tauriel. Therefore he could never marry Daisy unless the elf died.

Kili and Daisy both worried deeply about Fili, Poppy and their children. They hadn't gotten any news from them since they had left for Erebor. So Kili had decided to write a letter to his mother. Now he had finally gotten a reply. He was quite afraid to read it and so asked Daisy if they wanted to read it together. The hobbit had agreed and so they sat down on an old tree trunk in the forest. Kili opened the letter with shaking hands and started reading.

Dear Kili,

I hope this letter finds you well. I have to admit that I was surprised to receive your letter because I didn't expect you to care about Fili and his family at all after everything you had done.

Fili, Poppy and the children are alive and as well as they can be under the current circumstances. Your brother has to live in shame without his beard and braids as a miner and Poppy now works as a cleaner because otherwise their children would starve.

I hope you and Tauriel are happy now.

Yours,

Dis

Kili looked at Daisy in shock. He hadn't expected such a formal and quite cold hearted note from his mother. But this was probably all he deserved. He hugged the hobbit, who had started crying, tightly. Then the tears started rolling down his cheeks as well. On the one hand he was relieved that Thorin hadn't killed them. But one the other hand he felt terrible about everything because none of this would have happened without him. He wanted to help them but he had no idea what to do.

***********************************

 

The following months passed quietly. Fili and Poppy still worked nearly every day and enjoyed their free time with Vili, Lili, Tulip and Ruby. The youngest dwobbit had finally learned crawling and kept her mother as well as her caretakers busy. She was a happy infant who made everyone smile and had adapted to the life under the mountain the easiest. She had never known a different life though and so this was normal for her. Fili even joked that she fitted into Erebor the best because of her gem name. Lili und Tulip were quite happy as well and Vili was happy thanks to Runor. Poppy was still pale and her smile didn't reach her eyes but she had gained weight and Oin was sure that she was healthy. Runa was a wonderful friend and the two females spent a lot of time together. They went shopping and sometimes even cooked together while the children played.

One day they Poppy and Runa went to the market together with their children. The hobbit still carried Ruby in a sling and the older children were holding onto the females' hands. The hobbit and the dwarrowdam were talking to a stall owner when suddenly one of the dwarflings who had bullied Runor after his father's death appeared and started making fun of Vili. The little boy first pleaded him to stop but started crying in the end. Runa and Poppy didn't notice, so Lili wrapped her arms around her brother and Runor yelled at the older dwarfling and finally punched him in the face. In that moment Runa and Poppy noticed the children's fight and the boy ran away. The hobbit immediately kneeled down in front of Vili to comfort him. Runa told her son that he shouldn't punch others but actually she was quite proud of him.

In the evening Poppy told Fili about it. He was angry and felt sorry for his son but he was proud of Runor. He had grown quite fond of the dwarfling and suggested to promise Runa that he'd help whenever Runor needed a male to talk to. Poppy agreed happily because she liked Runor a lot as well.

 

One day Fili heard some of his fellow miners talk about King Thorin in their lunch break. They didn't know that he was there though because he sat behind a pillar. All of them were unhappy about their working and living conditions. While they had to work six days each week from dawn to dusk for minimum wages the king hoarded more and more gold and gems in his treasury. They were also originally from the Iron Hills and wanted their Lord, Dain Ironfoot, to be King. They thought that the Battle of the Five Armies would have been lost without Dain's dwarves and so he deserved to be King more than Thorin. One of the workers suggested that they should try another assassination attempt when King Thorin inspected the mines in a few days. The others cheered and agreed. They had already tried to kill their king nearly two years ago but one of the miners had prevented to attack. But the traitor had died and so they were sure that they'd succeed this time. The King's nephew was in their group but they didn't expect him to help his uncle after he had ruined his life. And they didn't intend for him to know.

Fili put his hand in front of his mouth to stifle a gasp. So the rumours about Anor's death has been true. Runor's father had died to safe Thorin. He hasn't expected the Iron Hills miners to hate Thorin that much. He knew that he had to protect his uncle despite everything that had happened. He still loved him and knew that Thorin would have never done these terrible things without the influence of the goldsickness. Fili didn't know what to do though. He might talk to Dwalin who was the head of the king's guard but he was scarred that the other dwarves might find out and hurt Poppy and the children in their wrath. He also didn't know who to trust and so he decided not to talk about it to the miners from Ered Luin either. He'd do everything he could to protect his uncle even if he had to do it completely on his own.


	65. Chapter 65

Fili had to work until the day before Thorin's visit to the mines and so he didn't have any time to talk to Dwalin. He couldn't warn Bofur either because always one of his coworkers from the Iron Hills was there as well. So he decided to do everything he could to protect his uncle without any help from someone else. He had thought about what might become of Poppy and the children if something happened to him a lot. He hoped that Dis, Runa and Bilbo would help her and that she might be allowed to return to the other hobbits. There had been rumors that the hobbits might be able to move back to Hobbiton in about one year. Maybe she would find some peace there. For a short moment he had even considered not to help Thorin at all after everything that had happened. But he simply couldn't do that because he still loved his uncle very much.

Unfortunately Poppy had to work on his day off and so he spent it with Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby. The little ones were at first a bit sad that they couldn't play with both of their parents but Poppy promised that they'd be able to spend time together the following week. They played with their wooden toys and Fili told them a few stories in Khuzdul. A few days ago Dis had brought some pieces of paper, coloured inks and old cloths. Fili suggested that they could make some flowers for Poppy. So Lili and Tulip drew some flowers and what they remembered of the Shire together with Ruby. Of course she didn't know Hobbiton at all but her sisters told her what to do. Vili was sad that he couldn't draw anything and so he and his father crafted some flowers from the cloth and yarn. They hid them under the children's bed and Fili said that they should give them to their mother when she was very sad. Later Fili made dinner for his children and told them another story. He also told them how much he loved them and kissed them and stroked their hair until they fell asleep in his arms.

Later that evening Poppy came back from work. Fili waited for her at the door and scooped her up in his arms. The hobbit shrieked in surprise but smiled at her husband. "What are you doing?"

"I missed you, my love and I thought we could spend the evening together. Just you and me." Fili said with a smile and kissed her. He was scared about what might happen tomorrow but he didn't want to tell his wife about it. If the worst happened it might be the best if she didn't know at all, just like Runa who still thought her husband had died in a mining accident.

"That's a lovely idea! Are the little ones already asleep?" Poppy asked with a frown.

Fili nodded, kissed her again and carried her towards their small living room. He sat down on the fur in front of the fireplace with her in his arms and caressed her face. Poppy couldn't stop smiling when she noticed that Fili had prepared a small picnic and lit a few of her favourite scented candles. The young dwarf fed her and ate a few pieces himself. When Poppy was full she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a long and passionate kiss. Fili held her tight and returned the kiss. If the worst happened this would be their last evening together and we would make the most of it.

Suddenly Vili started crying and Fili sighed sadly. The little boy still had terrible nightmares and so Poppy rushed towards him to comfort him. She told him that everything was fine and that nothing would happen to them and soon Vili fell asleep again cuddled up between his three sisters. Poppy kissed her children on the top of their heads and returned to her husband.

She sat down next to Fili on the fur and he immediately pulled her close again. Poppy trailed her fingers over his torso. She opened his tunic and places little kisses all over his chest until Fili suddenly stopped her. "Poppy, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I don't think I will be able to stop myself and I know that you're scared of being with child again. We've been lucky the last few times but you seem to be healthier now and your chances to conceive might be higher."

"Yes, that's true and I'm scared but I want this." Poppy said and continued kissing and undressing her husband.

Fili smiled and pulled her dress over her head and laid her down on the fur. Fili started kissing his way up from her hairy feet to her pointed ears. He sucked on the tip of her ears and Poppy moaned on delight. The hobbit pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible. Fili kissed her again and they made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Fili woke up a few hours later. He tried to get up without waking his wife but Poppy's legs were intertwined with his and her small hand clung to his chest hair. So he kissed her and smiled when she opened her eyes. "Good morning, my love. I didn't mean to wake you but I have to go to work."

Poppy smiled and slowly got up. They dressed and ate breakfast. Before leaving for work, Fili went to his children's room and kissed them on their foreheads and whispered into their ears that he loved them. Then he returned to Poppy and pulled her close against his chest. "I'm sorry for last night. I should have been more careful. I would never forgive myself if I left you alone with another child to care for."

Poppy frowned and tears welled up in her eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Why do you suddenly think about leaving me, Fili?"

"The mines are a dangerous place. Something might happen there every day." Fili said and bit his lower lip. "Just promise me that if something ever happened to me that you will never forget how much I love you and the children. You have to be strong for them and never give up, alright?"

Poppy nodded. She remembered that Runa's husband, Anor, had done and asked her to do the same thing on the day of his death in a mining accident. She hoped that this was just a coincidence but was still very scared. "Promise that you won't do anything stupid or dangerous."

"I love you and the children." Fili kissed her again and left for work.

**************************

After the lunch break King Thorin inspected the mines. Fili had seen his coworkers from the Iron Hills standing close together obviously planning something but unfortunately he didn't know what. The miners had to show their king their recent earnings and how the mines were doing in general. Bofur did most of the talking but the miners were involved as well. Fili was close to his uncle most of the time but he didn't even look at him and had only eyes for the gems and the gold. When Bofur mentioned that there might be small streams of Mithril in the mountain, his face lit up in a bright smile.

Then one of the Iron Hills dwarves walked toward the King and bowed deeply. He asked if he was allowed to show him a particularly beautiful Durin blue sapphire which was unfortunately still trapped in the rock but would be mined soon.

Thorin slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement and followed the dwarf into a small tunnel. Fili looked at Bofur and asked if he was allowed to follow. Of course Bofur agreed and so Fili entered the tunnel as quickly as possible. Thorin looked at the huge sapphire in awe when suddenly there was a rumble in the ceiling. Fili saw his coworker move away and just seconds later small pieces of rock fell down. He ran towards Thorin and pushed him away just in time before the ceiling fell down and buried him beneath the rubble.


	66. Chapter 66

Runa and Poppy both had the day off and spent it cleaning their small houses and playing with their children. Also Runa wanted to visit her husband's grave together with her son in the afternoon because it was the second anniversary of Anor's death. While the dwarrowdam was washing the dishes Runor played with a toy soldier and dragon and watched the dwarves walking by outside their window. Suddenly he noticed guards and healers running towards to mines and asked his mother if something had happened there. Runa dropped the plate she was washing and looked at her son in shock. Exactly the same thing had happened at about the same time two years ago and two hours later on of the miners had told her that her husband had died. She worried about Fili's safety and Poppy and her children. So she told her son to pull on his boots because that would go to visit Vili and his sisters now. 

Runor did as he was told and soon they walked over to Poppy. One their way there the dwarfling started crying. He was still young but not stupid and was quite sure that they went to Fili's family now because his mother worried that something might have happened to him. "Amad, are we going to Vili and his Mama and sisters because Mister Fili has died like Adad?" He asked and sobbed. 

Runa kneeled down in front of him and hugged him. "Oh, my dear, don't cry! I don't know if something has happened to Fili but I want to be there just in case." 

Runor looked at her with red puffy eyes. "I hope he's alright. Mister Fili is so nice and I don't want him to be dead. Vili, Lili, Tulip and Ruby have lost their home and I don't want them to know what it feels like to not have an Adad anymore."

"I don't want them to know what this feels like either but only Mahal can decide which dwarves live and which he takes to the Halls of Waiting. If something happened we will help them as good as we can. They will still hurt but they want be alone." Runa explained and wiped her son's tears away. "I don't want to scare them, so we won't say anything about what you've seen, alright? We simply say that yiu wanted to play." 

Runor nodded and they continued walking to Vili's and Poppy's home. 

****

 

Poppy was a bit surprised when she opened the door but didn't question Runor's explanation. The children were inseparable and spent nearly every day together. For a short moment she thought about telling Runa about Fili's quite odd behaviour this morning but then decided not to. The dwarrowdam was probably feeling sad enough and she didn't want to bring back even more memories of her husband. So she tried to act normally and quickly finished her cores to join Runa and the little ones to play in the living room. 

Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Poppy frowned and went to open it. Runa gave Runor a worried look and quickly followed the hobbit. Poppy opened the door and saw a sadly looking Dis standing there. She paled, whispered "He's dead, isn't he." and collapsed on the floor. 

Runa looked a Dis with wide eyes and both dwarrowdams rushed to Poppy. They kneeled down in front of her and Dis embraced her tightly. "There has been an accident in the mines and Fili has been injured but he's nor dead. I will bring you to him. Would you watch the children, Runa?" 

"Of course, my Lady." Runa answered and sighed in relief. Luckily the children hadn't heard their mother and continued playing happily together with Runor.

Dis helped Poppy to stand up and led her towards the infirmary. There Fili laid in one of the beds in a more private area. He had a bandage around his head and arm and scratches everywhere. Oin informed them that Fili had a deep gash on the forehead and a broken arm. He was asleep at the moment but should be able to leave the infirmary soon. 

Poppy thanked the healer and sat down on the edge of Fili's bed. She took his uninjured hand in her much smaller ones and kissed his nose. "I'm so glad that you are alive." She whispered.

When Fili heard his wife's voice, he woke up and opened his eyes. "Poppy, my love! You're here." 

"Of course I am. Your mother said there was an accident. What happened?" Poppy said and stoked the back of her husband's hand while Dis sat down on a chair next to the bed and smiled at her son in relief. 

Fili closed his eyes. "Would you send someone to fetch Runa? I think she deserves to know what has happened as well." 

Dis nodded and sent one of the guards to fetch Runa and to ask Ori if he looked after the children. About half an hours later Runa arrived and sat down next to Fili's bed as well. "I'm glad that your not too badly injured, Fili. But why am I here?" 

Fili smiled at her sadly. "I want to explain a few things and you deserve to know as well." He took a deep breath. "This hasn't been an accident but an assassination attempt. Several of the dwarves from the Iron Hills are unhappy with Thorin being their king and waned to kill him. They think Dain deserves to be king more than Thorin. I heard about their plan but wasn't able to get help. So I tried to save him on my own. Is he well?" 

Dis nodded. "Aye, just a few scratches. When the healers arrived he mumbled something like 'He saved my life.' But we didn't know what he was talking about. But he's in his private rooms now. Just in case." 

Fili was relieved. "That's good to know. I worry that they might try to kill him again since this hasn't been the first assassination attempt on him. Exactly two years ago they had tried the same. I had already heard rumours a while ago but now I'm completely sure that they are true." He took a deep breath and looked at Runa before he continued to explain. "Runa, Anor hasn't died in an accident. From what I've heard when I listened to the miners from the Iron Hills he died because he tried to save Thorin's life just like I did today. They didn't mean to kill him, still it was no accident but murder." 

Runa put her hand in front of her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. She sobbed and Poppy and Dis wrapped her arms around her. But then she started smiling. "It's good to know that he died to save his King's life and not in a stupid accident. I will tell Runor so that will be able to remember him as the kind, loyal and brave dwarf he was." 

Dis nodded. "Aye, he was a hero." 

Suddenly Balin appeared behind them. "Good evening. I'm sorry for eavesdropping. This is very interesting and important to know though. We should inform the King about this." He swallowed. "The guards found proof that this was an attack and now the miners from the Iron Hills as well as the councillors from there want to blame Fili. They say he wanted to get rid of his uncle who has destroyed his life." 

Fili and Poppy looked at the old dwarf in shock and gasped. So Balin quickly continued. "Luckily Thorin has noticed who led him into the tunnel and that Fili pushed him away to save him. His mind seems to be quite clear at the moment but no one knows how long it will be like that. So we should inform him as soon as possible." 

Fili agreed. In the same moment the door opened and Ori stood there with Vili, Lili, Tulip, Ruby and Runor. "I'm sorry. But they wanted to see you." 

The blond dwarf smiled and asked his children to come to him. They jumped onto the bed and hugged him. Fili held them tight and ruffled their hair but asked them to be careful with his broken arm. 

Runor stood next to his mother with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad that you're not dead, Mister Fili! I've been so scared and I didn't want my friends to know what it feels like to loose their father." 

Fili pulled Runor close and hugged him as well. "Oh Runor, you're such a wonderful boy. No dwarfling deserves to know what this feels like but I know it is well. I will always be there for you when you need help, alright?"

The dwarfling nodded and buried his face in Fili's hair. "Thank you, Mister Fili!" 

The others smiled at them and hoped that Fili's bravery would have any terrible consequences for the young dwarf. 

 

****

In the Royal Chambers Thorin paced in his room. He had noticed an evil smile on the face of the miner from the Iron Hills who had led him into the tunnel when the the ceiling started to fall down. But seconds later he had been pushed into safely by no other then Fili. He looked into his face and saw the stubble and his lack of braids and realised how terrible he had treated him. But still the lad had saved his life. He wanted to apologise but then there was the voice in his head again. "Who says that Fili hasn't been plotting together with the Iron Hills' miners to make it look like he saved him? The lad hadn't been injured badly and was certainly hoping for some gratitude now. He only did this to become King and to get the gold." 

Thorin tore his hair and tried to fight the voices in his head. But they were stronger. He left his room and went to the treasury to make sure that no one received a single coin of his treasure for as long as he lived.


	67. Chapter 67

A few days later Kili received a let from Dis about the assassination attempt on Thorin. She didn't say anything about Fili's part in it though because she didn't think that he'd be interested in that anyways.  
The young dwarf was shocked. He had always thought that everything was relatively fine in Erebor despite Thorin's gold sickness. But apparently some dwarves were very unhappy about Thorin being king. Kili couldn't understand why they wanted Dain to be king. Of course he had send his soldiers to the Battle of the Five Armies but he hasn't helped to reclaim Erebor from the dragon in the first place.

Kili was that deep in thought that he didn't see Daisy standing in the hallway and bumped into her. He apologised and smiled at the hobbit but frowned when he saw the sad look in her eyes. He led her towards the forest and sat down on a log. He took her hands in his much bigger ones and looked into her eyes. "Daisy, what's wrong? Has anything happened to your family?"

Daisy shook her head. "You don't know about what has happened in Erebor?"

Kili frowned. "I've heard about the attack on my uncle but why are you so upset about it?"

Daisy swallowed and wiped a tear away. "I worry about my friends. Lady Dis wrote that Fili isn't too badly injured but he won't be able to work and they barely know how to afford enough food for everyone anyways."

Kili paled. "You received a letter as well? Fili has been injured?"

Daisy nodded. "You didn't know?" When Kili shook his head, she explained everything Lady Dis had written to her and how much she worried about her best friend and her family.

Kili felt some tears welling up in his eyes and wrapped his arms around the crying hobbit. "This is all my fault. None of this would have ever happened without me."

Daisy stroked Kili's short beard and kissed him. "Stop blaming yourself, Kili. You would never have done any of this without Tauriel. She has destroyed everything." She took a deep breath. "I want to go to Erebor to help Poppy! Do you think this will be possible?"

Kili smiled a bit. "Yes, but I did these terrible things because I was scared of losing her. I could have refused to do it." He looked down into his lap and sighed. "I don't know if we will be able to help but we should try. I will go to Erebor with you."

"Really? But Tauriel? What if she finds out about is?" Daisy asked with a frown.

"I don't care about her anymore. The only one I worry about is Ronon. He deserves to be raised as a better person." Kili explained and pulled Daisy close to kiss he again. "Go to pack a few belongings. We will leave as soon as possible." He kissed her once more and stood up to prepare their departure.

Half an hour later Kili was in his and Tauriel's bedroom to pack a light backpack for the journey to Erebor.

Then the elf entered the room. "What are you doing? I've heard you wanted to leave."

"I will go to Erebor for a few weeks together with one of the hobbits. Fili has been injured in an attack on Thorin and we worry about him and his family." Kili explained without looking up from the tunic he was folding.

"Why? Your brother doesn't care about you anymore and tried to kill you. Do Ronon and I mean nothing to you anymore? " Tauriel said and cooked an eyebrow at her husband.

"I understand why Fili punched me. I would have probably done the same. And even if he doesn't want to see me anymore, I will still help Daisy to get to Erebor. And I'm sure you and Ronon wouldn't want to come. That's why I didn't ask you." Kili answered with a colder voice than he had planned to.

"So you're going there with your hobbit whore?! Do you thing I don't know what's going on between you?" Tauriel sneered.

"I lo-" Kili bit his lip. "I like her. She's a good friend, that's all." He said in a low voice. "And I will help her to help her best friend no matter what you say or do."

"Fine! Than go with her! But I promise that you won't see Ronon again when you come back." She yelled and left the room.

Kili sighed sadly but decided to help Daisy nonetheless. He loved her and he knew that he had to choose between her and Ronon.  
*****

Two days after the assassination attempt on King Thorin the Ereborian council debated about what to do. The councillors from the Iron Hills and even some of those from Ered Luin tried to convince their king that Fili was behind the attack even though he had tried to save the King in the end. They were sure that he had done all of this to get out of the miserable life he was currently living. They wanted Fili to be punished in public to make sue that no one would ever try something like that again.

Lady Dis, Lord Balin and a few other dwarves believed Fili's story of course and blamed the miners from the Iron Hills who had led Thorin into the tunnel.

Thorin felt like his head would explode any minute since he somehow thought that both stories made sense. He was completely sure that Fili had pushed him into safety. But he could have still been behind the attack anyways.

In the end King Thorin decided that no one would be punished for the assassination attempt because there was no certain proof who was behind it. None of the councillors were happy with the decision. But Dis and Balin were relieved that Fili wouldn't be punished even more for a crime others had committed. The broken arm and the problem it caused were severe enough.  
*****

A few days later Fili was allowed to leave the infirmary. The young dwarf was relieved because he worried that he might have to pay for his stay and the treatment there. They would have a severe problem to pay for food anyways now that he wasn't able to work for a few months. So he didn't want to worsen the situation even more.

They talked to Balin, Dwalin, Dis, Bofur and Ori about their money problem and they promised that they'd find a way to help.

Balin used one of the moments when Thorin's mind was quite clear to talk to him about Fili. In the end Thorin decided that from now on Poppy would have to work from dawn to dusk and Fili would stay at home. They would receive their normal payment but when Fili would be able to work again, Poppy would have to continue working full time for at least half a year to pay back their dept.  
Fili wasn't happy about that but Poppy didn't mind working that much. She was sad because she wouldn't be able to spend much time with her children but she would do everything to prevent them from starving.

After a few days everyone got used to their new way of life. With Poppy gone most of the day Fili tried to manage the household as good as possible with one arm. This didn't work well though. Luckily Bilbo, Dis or Runa came over every day to help though. So Fili spent most of the day with Vili, Lili, Tulip, Ruby and Runor. All of them were still quite shocked about their father or friend being injured and clung to him all the time. They played and cuddled a lot and Lili even tried to help her father eat.

Two weeks later Poppy felt nauseous at work and so Runa brought her to Oin despite her protests. She was pretty sure what was wrong with her and was scared of the healer confirming it and telling Fili. So she made her friend and Oin swear that they wouldn't say anything to anyone. They agreed with a frown and the old dwarf finally started examining the hobbit's belly.

In the end Oin confirmed Poppy's assumption with a bright smile. The hobbit thanked him and left. When she reached a corner where nobody was able to see her, she sank to the ground and started crying. Normally she would have been overjoyed about the news but in their current situation this was a nightmare. Poppy was completely sure that Fili and probably also their friends would never allow her to work like that. But she knew that she had no other choice than to continue working. She wiped her tears away and then put a hand on her belly and smiled sadly. She would keep her condition a secret as long as possible and prayed to the Valar that nothing would happen to her baby.  
*****

In Lothlorien the Lady Galadriel watched Poppy's future closely. A deep frown appeared in her beautiful face when she realised that the hobbit and her unborn child would die if she continued to work like this. She was almost completely sure that the fate of Thorin Oakenshield and with him the fate of the people of the East laid in the hands of this child. She summoned one of her servants and sent him to Erebor with food for the hobbit's family immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely reviews and kudos! I'm incredibly happy and grateful for them :)) You really make me continue writing although I'm quite busy and not feeling good most of the time.


	68. Chapter 68

Over the following weeks Poppy tried to hide her pregnancy as good as possible despite feeling sick and nauseous. She also barely talked to Fili because when she came back home the only thing she wanted to do was sleep.

Fili felt terrible for his wife and wanted to help her. It had nearly broken his heart when Runa told him that Poppy felt sick and that she had started crying when they had been close to the gate without being allowed to go outdoors. He knew that there was nothing he could do though. Fili thought that the sickness was an effect of the life under the mountain and so he tried to support her at least emotionally as good as possible. He always wrapped his arms around Poppy when she was asleep to keep her as close as possible and to show her that he would always be there for her.

On one of Poppy's days off of work she felt sick again and had to vomit early on the morning. Fili wanted to help her but even such simple things like holding back her hair or rubbing circles on her back were difficult with a broken arm. When she felt a bit better Fili brought her a glass of water and brought her back to bed where she fell asleep again immediately.

Fili let her sleep and prepared breakfast for his family. Poppy smiled happily and enjoyed to spend time with her family. She dreamed of eating some fruits but there was no way they could afford that.

Later that day Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby gave their pictures of the Shire and self made flowers to their mother. Poppy thanked her children and kissed them on their heads. She was happy about the wonderful gift but couldn't stop crying. The little ones were scared that Poppy didn't like what they had created. But she reassured them that she loved them but the thought of home had made her cry. She wanted to make a frame for them and put them on the walls of their living room. Lili, Vili and Tulip said that they missed Hobbiton as well and hugged their mother and tried to wipe and kiss her tears away.

A few minutes later Dis arrived with Dwalis and Runor. Runa had to work and so her son spent the afternoon with his friends. Did thought that it might be a good idea to come over to help because she wanted her daughter-in-law to relax a bit. So she helped in the household and watched the children while Fili sat on the couch with a sleeping Poopy in his arms.

Fili sighed. "Amad, you're a princess. You're not supposed to cook food for someone else or clean their home."

Dis smiled at her son and sat down next to him. She patted his arm and brushed over Poppy's head. "I'm happy to help you, Fili. I know Poppy would do the same for me if she could. I like being here to spend time with the little ones. Watching them play together makes me very happy. I'm glad that Dwalis has a few females to play with and that Vili found Runor. He deserves such a wonderful friend after everything that has happened to him so far. Sometimes these two remind me of you and Kili. The age difference is nearly the same and you always looked after Kili just like Runor looks after Vili."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Amad. You deserve it. I'd love to be that close with Kili again. But as long as Tauriel is there, this will never happen. I don't think it would end well if we met again. Maybe it's for the best that I'm down here and that he stays in Mirkwood." Fili said and looked down at his sleeping wife. "But I wish that Poppy felt better. The little ones seem to cope relatively well with their lives down here. But Poppy suffers all the time. I thought it was better since she started working. But since a few weeks she's really sick. I can't do this without her, Amad." He whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Dis put her arm around her son's shoulders. "We will do everything we can to help you." Then she had to stand up again to continue cooking dinner.

Fili thanked his mother and pulled Poppy even closer and put his hand on her lower belly. Suddenly he gasped because he felt a tiny hard bump under her soft skin. He wondered if Poppy might be with child again. This would also explain the morning sickness. Fili wanted more children but this would be the worst timing ever. Fili couldn't think about it for now because Vili wanted to play with his parents. The dwarf carefully woke up his wife and they played with their children for the rest of the evening.

Later that evening Poppy was about to put on her nightgown when Fili stopped her and put his uninjured hand on her abdomen. "Poppy you're with child, aren't you?"

Poppy buried her face in her hands. "Yes." She whispered and started sobbing.

Fili turned her around and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and made her look at him. "Why didn't you tell me, my love? We're in this together."

Poppy looked down. "I was scared that you, Dis or maybe Dori might forbid me to work. But we need the money. I can't stop working." She put a hand on her belly and explained in between sobs. "I'm worried that something might happen to the baby. But I won't let you, Lili, Vili, Tulip or Ruby starve. Even if it means that I might kill my unborn child."

Fili looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "I know that you have to continue working but I won't let you loose our baby."

"Only the Valar can decide about that, Fili." Poppy said and put her face against Fili's chest.

 

*****************

 

Kili and Daisy left Mirkwood despite Tauriel's protests. Daisy's family wasn't too happy about her falling in love with a married dwarf who had done such terrible things. But they accepted her choice and understood why she wanted to go to Erebor.

The dwarf and the hobbit travelled on foot with nothing more than two backpacks and a small tent. Kili had also brought his bow and sword in case something happened and to hunt occasionally. They talked a lot and enjoyed their journey pretty much despite the terrible reason for it. They were happy that they didn't have to hide their feelings for each other and so they held hands and kissed a lot. At night Kili stayed awake a lot to keep watch. He hugged Daisy tightly against his chest and so the hobbit slept peacefully in his arms. The young dwarf had never been that happy with Tauriel and often wondered why he had married her at all.

After nearly two weeks the couple finally arrived in Erebor. The guards were surprised to see Kili there with another hobbit but of course they let him and his guest in since he was still a prince of Erebor.

Since Kili didn't know where exactly Fili and his family lived, he decided to go to his mother's rooms.

They knocked and waited in front of the door. Daisy was nervous and afraid of what Kili's mother might tell them. The dark haired dwarf took the hobbits hand and smiled at her despite his own nervousness.

Then the door opened and Dis looked at her son with wide and angry eyes. "How do you dare to come here after everything you've done?"


	69. Chapter 69

Dis was furious about her younger son suddenly appearing in Erebor but decided to ignore him for a few moments just like he had done during the previous years. She looked over at Daisy and her glare turned into a smile. "It's great to see you again, my dear. How are you?"

Daisy smiled at the dwarrowdam. "I'm fine, my Lady. I hope you are well, too?"

Dis nodded. "I am. But what are you doing here? Does Kili want to send his brother's friend to live her in misery as well?"

Daisy shook her head and smiled at Dis. "May we come in, my Lady?"

Dis nodded and led them to her living room, where Dwalis was playing. The dwarfling smiled at the hobbit and ran towards her. She ignored her brother though. Dwalin stayed in the background and watched Daisy and Kili curiously.

"We came here because we were worried about Fili, Poppy and the little ones after I got you're letter. I wanted to see my friends and Kili escorted me here because I couldn't have gone on my own." Daisy explained after she had hugged Dwalis and ruffled her hair.

Dis looked at her youngest son and asked quite coldly. "Where is your wife? Did you bring her as well?"

Kili shook his head. He knew that he deserved such treatment but still felt terrible and sad. He wanted to apologise to Fili and his mother but it was probably to late for that. "No, I didn't."

Daisy took Kili's hand and squeezed it. "Kili's wife is in Mirkwood, my Lady. She's really angry that Kili came here with me." She sighed. "Would you show us where Fili and his family live? We'd love to see them."

Dis stood up and talked to Dwalin. Then she returned and smiled at the hobbit. "Of course, my dear. Dwalin will bring you to your friends. But my son will stay here. I'm quite sure that no one down there wants to see him and I won't let him ruin your reunion with your best friend."

Daisy looked at Kili sadly. The young dwarf tried to smile at her and told her to go.

Dwalin waited at the door with Dwalis on his hip. "Come on, lassie! Let's go."

Daisy squeezed Kili's hand again in encouragement and followed the tall dwarf down towards the miners' settlement. She was shocked about the darkness down there and immediately understood why Poppy felt that bad.

Dwalin showed her where Fili and Poppy lived and asked her to take Dwalis with her because he had to leave to supervise the new guards' training.

The hobbit thanked him and took Dwalis hand. They went towards the small house and knocked.

A few moments later Fili opened the door. Dwalis smiled at him and rushed towards her friends immediately. The blond dwarf looked flabbergasted when he saw Daisy standing in front of his door. The hobbit was relieved that Fili was relatively well and chuckled. Fili led her towards their small living room and explained that he'd fetch Poppy, who had the day off and was taking a nap.

Daisy sat down on a chair and watched the children in awe. Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby had grown a lot and played happily with Dwalis and another dwarfling. She noticed how close the little boy and Vili were and was happy that he had finally found the friend he deserved. Soon the little ones noticed her and ran towards her smiling and shrieking in delight. Daisy kneeled down and hugged them. The little dwarfling stood a bit further away and watched the hobbit curiously.

Daisy waved at him with a smile. "And who are you, little one?"

"This is Runor! The best friend in all of Middle Earth." Vili explained and asked Runor to come to them.

Then Fili entered the room and added. "They're so close, just like you and Poppy used to be."

Daisy looked at the dwarf with a smile but then gasped in shock when she saw her best friend standing behind her husband. Poppy was skinny and pale and looked at her friend with hollow eyes. She tried to smile but was barely able to. Fili looked at his wife sadly as well and Daisy worried that her best friend might die. Then she ran towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I have missed you so much!"

Poppy returned the embrace and buried her face in Daisy's hair. "It's good to see you again. But why are you here?"

Daisy stroked her friends back and then pulled her towards the couch where they sat down next to each other while Fili sat down to play with the children. Daisy told her friend about the letter from Dis and how worried she had been. She said that a friend had brought her to Erebor. She decided not to mention Kili for now though. She didn't believe that Dis would allow her youngest son to visit Fili and didn't want to awake bad memories.

Poppy held her best friend's hand all the time and told her how happy she was for her. Then she told her about the life under the mountain and how much it effected her. It was great for Poppy to talk to someone who understood her completely. In the end she also told her about Runa and that she was going to have another baby. When she talked about the baby and her fear of loosing it, she stroked her slightly extended belly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Daisy bit her lip to stifle a sob and pulled her friend into another embrace. At first she had been very happy that Poppy had found a friend amongst the dwarves and wanted to meet the dwarrowdam. But when she heard about the baby she started to worry about Poppy's wellbeing even more than she had anyways.

****************

After Daisy, Dwalin and Dwalis had left, Dis sat down opposite to Kili and looked at him sternly. There were loads of things she wanted to ask him now that they were finally alone without Tauriel interfering all the time. First of all she wanted to know what was going on between him and Daisy though. "So Kili, you and Daisy seem to be quite close. But you're married. Do you enjoy playing with her? Do you want to destroy another female hobbit's life? Is this part of some plan to destroy the life of Fili's family even more?"

Kili looked at his mother with wide, teary eyes. "No Amad, I've never wanted to hurt Fili. You have to believe me. I didn't know about Thorin's threats on Fili's and his family's life. I would have never sent them here if I had known. I wouldn't have send Fili to his death even though Tauriel threatened me to take Ronon away from me. He's my brother and I love with although I have acted like the biggest idiot in Middle Earth." Kili wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. "As far as Daisy is concerned; I love her, Amad. The moment I met her and she told me everything about Fili's life in the Shire, I had realised that she has to be my One. I have never felt anything like this for any other person in the world. I would do everything to be allowed to be with her officially. But I know that this is not possible. But she loves me as well and we want to spend time together. So we try to keep our feelings a secret when we're around the elves."

Dis was shocked about her son's confessions but there were quite a few things she didn't understand. "I'm happy that you finally realised that Tauriel was nothing more than a puppy love but now it's too late to change that. I hope Daisy is really happy in this secret relationship. She's a wonderful lass and deserves happiness. I hope you really don't play with her." Dis said and sighed. "But why do you claim that you didn't know about Fili's life in the Shire, Vili being taken to Erebor and Thorin's threats? I sent you several letters about it but since you never answered, I stopped writing because apparently you weren't interested in your brother's or my life anyways. I mean you didn't even come to my wedding." The dwarrowdam said angrily.

Kili frowned at her. "I swear that I won't play with her. She's my One and I would do everything for her. But which letters are you taking about? I've never received anything. And I've never received an invitation to your wedding either. So I thought that you didn't want me there since you've been so angry about my marriage to Tauriel."

"I don't understand that. One of the servants brought the invitation for the wedding to your room. Of course I wasn't happy about your relationship with this elf but I wanted you there anyways. And I sent one of the best raven to Mirkwood with my letters. I'm sure he delivered them to you." Dis explained with a frown.

Kili buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "Tauriel must have hidden them from me. I swear that I've never received anything. I thought that you didn't want me anymore. I thought Tauriel and later Ronon were the only persons I had left in my life. That's why I've done everything she wanted me to do. I had never wanted to hurt Fili but she blackmailed me. I've been so stupid."

Dis was shocked about everything she had just heard. She was still a bit angry about everything Kili had done but she understood him. Kili had been young and naive. He had thought that what he had felt for Tauriel was love. But when he realised that it wasn't, it was too late and he was scared of loosing the only family he still had. Tauriel had abused him and had created a deep ditch between him and his family. Dis even started to wonder if the death of her child was an accident or another attempt to make him feel bad and stay with her. The dwarrowdam sat down next to her crying son and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She wiped his tears away and put a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Kili, I'm so sorry for you! I would have never expected anything like this. Of course you can stay here if you wish."

Kili shook his head. "No Amad, I can't do that. I'm sure she'll kill Ronon or maybe even Daisy or her family to punish me. I will have to go back to Mirkwood and act like I don't know about any of this."

Dis gasped and took Kili's hand. "Yes Kili, this makes sense. Maybe you can bring them to safety and come back here afterwards. I will always be there for you. But for now I think it might be a good idea not to tell Fili about it. I'm quite sure that especially Poppy and the children would be very scared if you arrived down there. And even if you explained everything to Fili it would probably cause more harm then good. Poppy is with child and we worry about her deeply."

Kili sighed in distress. "Oh no! I hope Daisy will be able to help her a bit. You're probably right. I should stay away from them. But please tell me if there is anything I can do."

"Yes, this will be the best for now." Dis said and hugged her son. "I'm glad that I finally know the truth, my dear."

Dis and Kili continued talking about everything that had happened for a long time. Later that evening the dark haired dwarf went on a walk through Erebor. This should have been his home but he didn't feel welcome there. He visited Thorin but the latter only cared about his treasure. Afterwards he went further down the mountain towards the miners' settlement where Fili lived. He was shocked about the living conditions down there and tore at his hair at the thought of Fili and his children living in one of these small houses. He knew from Daisy how much hobbits loved being outdoors and that living there had to be the the worst punishment for Poppy. He was curious and watched Fili, Poppy, Daisy and the little ones through the window and sighed sadly. They deserved so much better and would probably live happily with the other hobbits in Mirkwood.

Suddenly Fili looked towards the window and saw his brother standing there. He frowned and made sure that Poppy or the children hadn't seen him. Then we went towards the door. He stepped outside and looked at his brother with a mix of anger and sadness but also some relief that Kili was well. "What are you doing here? Do you want to see and cheer upon what you have caused?"

Kili gasped. "Fili, no! I've never meant to cause that much harm. I didn't know. You have to believe me that I'm so-"

"No Kili, it's too late for that! I think it's the best if we don't see each other anymore. To much has happened between us. Maybe I could forgive you for what you've done to me. But you have indirectly hurt Poppy and the children too much. Please leave! I don't want them to see you anymore." Fili explained and went back inside.

Kili ran back to his room and collapsed onto the bed. There he cried for hours until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	70. Chapter 70

Daisy and Kili decided to stay in Erebor for a few more days until they'd go back to Mirkwood. Daisy had wanted to stay for the length of Poppy's pregnancy to cover for her at work but she hadn't been allowed to.

Kili tried to visit his old friends but they were busy with their tasks and quite distant towards him. So he spent most of the time alone in his room. He tried to write a letter to Fili to explain everything Tauriel had done. He didn't want any pity but he still wanted Fili to know that he was no cold hearted monster although he had behaved like one.

Daisy spent the days with Poppy. She went to work with her and helped her as good and long as she could. Like that Poppy had been allowed to finish work earlier and was able to spend the evenings with her family and friends. At first Runa stayed away because she didn't want to disturb the limited time the two hobbits had together. Daisy insisted on her coming over to Poppy's house though because she wanted to meet the kind dwarrowdam.

*****

Two days after Daisy and Kili a small group of elves from Lothlorien arrived with a cart full of food and a letter from the White Council to the King of Erebor. In the letter the council demanded that the food would be delivered to Poppy immediately. They also demanded that the hobbit would work no more than four hours a day and would be allowed to go outdoors for a short time each day. Thorin was furious and thought that Dis was behind this and had informed Gandalf or maybe even Lady Galadriel. He even threatened his sister to take Dwalis away from her if she ever did something like that again. But in the end he did as demanded in the letter because he didn't want to risk a conflict because of a useless hobbit lass.

Since the elves weren't allowed inside the mountain Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur and Ori helped to bring the food to a cold storage room and some of it to Fili's and Poppy's house while Dori went to Poppy to send her home from work.

About half an hour later Daisy brought a crying Poppy home. The hobbit thought that she had done something wrong when she had been sent home. When she saw Dwalin and Balin at their home she started shaking and crying even more. She was sure that something terrible had to have happened and worried about her family.

Fili immediately noticed his wife's distress and rushed towards her. He kissed her tears away and told her that she didn't have to be scared. He put his uninjured arm around her waist and led her towards the kitchen.

Poppy gasped when she saw a basket full of fruits, vegetables, bread and fried meat on the table. She started crying once again because she didn't understand where the food came from.

Fili wrapped his arms around her because he worried that she might collapse any second. He explained where the food came from and everything else the White Council demanded.

Now Poppy cried even more but this time they were tears of joy. Maybe everything would end well after all.

*****

On the day prior to Daisy's departure back to Mirkwood Poppy and her whole family had been allowed to spend the afternoon outdoors on a meadow close to Erebor. So they went on a picnic together with Runor, Dwalin, Dwalis, Dis and Daisy. Unfortunately Runa wasn't able to join them but she and Daisy had become friends during the last few days. They were surrounded by several guards but didn't care about them too much.

Kili also watched them from the distance with tears in his eyes. He was happy that Fili and his family were relatively happy and that his children had found a friend in the dwarfling. His mother had told him that his name was Runor, son of Anor and Runa. Of course Kili remembered the couple from Ered Luin and was glad that Fili had found some of their old friends again and that they still accepted him after everything that had happened. Dis had been unhappy about Kili watching them and the incident with Fili though. So he made sure that no one would see him this time.

Fili and his family and friends unpacked their basket full of good and sat down on a few blankets.

The blond dwarf sat down behind Poppy who leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her belly. He was relieved that the food and her daily walks outdoors with Dis had made her feel much better after just a few days. They enjoyed the food and sunshine and soon Poppy fell asleep in her husband's arms.

Meanwhile Dis and Daisy talked while Dwalin watched and played with the little ones. Lili and Tulip found a few flowers and found them to Dwalis and their younger sister. Vili enjoyed listening to the birds and even found a few beetles. Runor wasn't used to being outdoors but soon understood why his friends loved it that much. After a while they started playing with the toys they had brought. For a few hours everyone forgot about their worries and sorrows and they were grateful for that.

The next morning Daisy had to leave. She visited her friends once again. She embraced her Poppy tightly and both shed tears and hoped that they'd see each other again one day. Then she hugged the children and Fili and finally Dwalin led her towards the gates.

*****

The following months passed quietly. Thanks to the food from Galadriel and being allowed to go outdoors Poppy felt much better and didn't mind working a few hours nearly every day at all. As long as Fili wasn't able to go back to work they spent every afternoon playing with their children. Often Runa and Runor as well as Dis and Dwalis joined them. But sometimes they also enjoyed being alone. Then they usually cuddled up in front of the fireplace and told each other stories. The little ones also loved to put their hands on their mother's belly to feel their new sibling kick.

At night Fili kissed and caressed Poppy's body and especially her belly. She often had to chuckle because the short beard that had grown on his cheeks again tickled her. Sometimes they made love but Fili was always worried that he might hurt their baby. Sometimes they also wondered if they might have another girl but they weren't scared of Thorin taking away a son anymore. They would be happy with a boy or a girl as long as the little one was healthy.

After nearly six months Fili finally started working in the mines again. He had been worried that the miners from the Iron Hills might hurt or even kill him or his family since he had balked their assassination attempt. But they simply ignored him. Soon he noticed that they talked in a low voice to each other again. He didn't expect them to plan another assassination attempt just eight months after the last one though.

At about the same time some of the miners including quite many from the Iron Hills had been deputed to help dig a new vault to store even more jewels and gold.

When the vault was nearly finished they needed someone to clean it. Dori sent Runa and Poppy because the task was quite easy and the hobbit would give birth any day.

Poppy was about to clean the floor when suddenly King Thorin entered the room. Runa had left a few minutes ago to fetch some cleaning supplies and so Poppy was alone in the room with the dwarf. She bowed as deeply as she could with her huge belly and quietly continued with her core.

The King inspected the walls to make sure that they were burglar proof when suddenly half of the vault collapsed burying the dwarf king and the hobbit behind a wall of rubble and stone.

Thorin and Poppy both fell to the ground and the latter screamed in pain and wrapped her arms around her belly. She felt liquid and blood flowing down her thighs and realised that she would probably have to give birth to her baby there alone with a mad dwarf who hated her more than everything else in the world. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she begged Thorin to help her. But the dwarf ignored her completely.

Poppy tried to crawl to a corner and took of her coat and apron. She tried to lay down on the apron and put the coat next to her. Soon her labour started; of course Poppy knew what to do but she was still terribly afraid to give birth without a midwife.

Soon she started pushing but realised that something was wrong. She screamed and tried even more. Then she realised that her baby was probably facing the wrong direction. Fili had told her that this happened often and many dwarflings suffocated during the birth. Poppy didn't want that to happen to her baby and pushed as powerful as she could. After what felt like an eternity she finally felt her baby leave her body. Poppy was weak from blood loss but managed to take her baby boy into her arms and to wrap him into her coat. She cradled him against her chest and ran her fingers through his dark brown, nearly black curls. The baby grabbed her finger and opened his beautiful blue eyes. Poppy was relieved that her son looked healthy and smiled down at him with tears in her eyes. She felt more and more blood leave her body and wasn't sure if she'd survive though. She put a kiss on her son's forehead and whispered "Thorin."

The dwarf king heard the hobbit though and went towards her angrily. He slapped her square across the the face. "How dare you call me like that? I'm your king!"

The side of Poppy's head collided with the wall and she whimpered in pain. She pulled her baby even closer and looked at the dwarf with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, my King. My son, I... I want him to be called Thorin."

Thorin glared at the hobbit. "That's a lie! Why would you want to call him like me?"

Poppy swallowed and answered weekly. "He looks like you, my King, with his dark curls and blue eyes. When me and Fili talked about names for our children we decided to give our sons dwarvish names. Fili wanted his sons to be named after the persons he loved the most. That's why our first son is called Vili. We decided to call any future sons Kili or Thorin. You're name fits perfectly for this little one." Poppy whimpered again and looked at the dwarf king with pleading eyes. "Please tell Fili that I want the baby to be called Thorin and that I love him and the little ones." Then Poppy closed her eyes and everything went black.

Thorin looked at the hobbit in shock. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Poppy and her baby. He noticed the blood between her legs and on the side of her head. He cradled the hobbit's lifeless body in his arms and yelled for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you again for your kudos and lovely comments! You can't imagine how happy you make me :) 
> 
> I'm not completely happy with the birthing scene. I'm not good at describing such things but I hope it's still ok.


	71. Chapter 71

Runa came back to the vault with the cleaning supplies and saw the King enter the room. She frowned and noticed the miners from the Iron Hills standing close to the entrance whispering to each other. Then suddenly the ceiling over the entrance fell down and trapped Poppy and Thorin in the vault.

Runa started screaming but quickly covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sounds. She thought of Anor dying in a cave in over two years ago and of Fili being injured about eight months ago. She worried about her friend and her unborn child and that they might have died away.

Seconds later Dwalin and Bofur arrived at the scene as well. The latter put an arm around Runa's shoulder to support her. Both looked at the dwarrowdam in shock and realised that Poppy had to be trapped behind the rubble.

Dwalin sent a guard to fetch the healers. Then he left to inform Dis about what had happened and to send Ori to Fili's home to look after the children because they didn't need to know that their mother might be injured or even worse. Meanwhile Bofur fetched Fili from the mines.

When Fili and Dis arrived in front of the partly collapsed vault some guards and miners had already started digging away the rubble. Screams and yells could be heard behind the wall and so everyone was relieved that their King and the hobbit were alive but worried that they might be severely injured.

Fili immediately grabbed a shovel to help digging while Dis embraced a crying Runa. The younger dwarrowdam tried to explain everything that had happened in between sobs. Dis worried as well but tried to stay as calm as possible.

Suddenly Poppy's screams stopped and they heard the wailing of a baby. Fili gasped and looked at Runa and his mother in shock. Then he realised that Poppy had given birth to their child alone trapped in a cave. Suddenly Poppy's voice had disappeared at all and all that was left were Thorin's screams for help. He dug even faster and finally there was a hole in the wall of rubble.

Fili rushed inside the vault with Oin, Dis, Runa, Dwalin and Bofur close behind. They all gasped at the sight. Poppy was wrapped in Thorin's coat. The hobbit held her baby in her arms but looked as pale as death. They saw the puddle of blood between her legs and the blood streaming down the side of her head and worried deeply.

Thorin was kneeling next to her with tears strewing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her." He sobbed.

Dwalin glared at his king. "What do you mean? You punched her in the face, didn't you?"

Thorin nodded. "I've been angry but I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry!"

Fili, who was kneeling next to his wife making sure that she and the baby were alive, looked at his uncle with wide eyes and slapped him. "You did this? If she dies, this is your fault! Did you not teach us that every female was a treasure? That we should treat them like queens no matter their race and if they were rich or poor? What have you become?" Fili yelled at his uncle and sighed. "I wish we would never have gone on the quest to reclaim Erebor. I would have never met my One but you would still be the uncle I loved and admired all my youth. I can't understand how the gold could turn you into such a monster!"

Everyone gasped at Fili's words and Dwalin and Bofur grabbed Thorin's arms to make sure that he wouldn't kill Fili in his madness. But the king looked sadly at his nephew and apologised again and again. Then he turned towards Oin and begged "Please save Poppy and baby Thorin. That's how she wants him to be called."

After the old healer promised that he'd do everything he could Dwalin and Bofur brought the King to his rooms.

Fili looked at his mother with tears eyes since he didn't know what to do. Dis took the crying baby out of Poppy's arms to allow Fili to carry his wife to the infirmary. There Oin and another healer started working on Poppy immediately.

Meanwhile Runa had left to help Ori with the little ones. So Fili and Dis waited outside Poppy's sickroom alone. The blond dwarf had sat down on a chair and held his baby son in his arms. One of the healers had examined and bathed the little one. Then she had wrapped him into a warm blanket and left to ask another dwarrowdam if she fed the little one for now.

Fili caressed his son's face and stroked his dark curls. He had always

Dreamed of a child with Poppy's hair. Now he had one but he couldn't be truly happy because he worried about his wife to much.

Fili told his son that he loved him in Khuzdul just like he had done when he was still in Poppy's womb. Then the baby opened his blue eyes and looked at his father for the first time. He grabbed his finger and started to suckle on it.

The blond dwarf looked at his son and realised why Poppy had wanted to name him Thorin. He wondered if this was the reason why his uncle had slapped her and started crying.

Dis put her arm around him and helped him to hold the baby. When the healer returned with a bottle with milk she also helped her son to feed the baby. They stayed like this for a long time until the door to Poppy's room finally opened and Oin asked them to come in.

Dis took little Thorin from her son and told him to go first. Fili nodded, stood up and swallowed hard. He slowly went towards the room but sighed in relief when he entered it.

Poppy sat on the bed leaning back against many pillows. She had a bandage around her head and still looked pale but smiled at her husband. "Fili, is our son well?" She whispered.

Fili nodded and ran towards her. He sat down next her and kissed her. "Thorin is fine. He's with Amad." Fili whisped against her lips. He buried his face in her hair and started crying again. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you're dead, my love! I love you so much! Never leave me again!" He sobbed again and again.

Poppy was still very weak but wanted to comfort him. She put her hand on his head and stroked the golden hair she loved so much. "I'm here, Fili! I won't leave you! Everything will be fine." She reassured him.

Dis watched them with a smile with her youngest grandchild in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short. I'm busy at work but didn't want you to worry about Poppy any longer ;)


	72. Chapter 72

Meanwhile the miners from the Iron Hills who had been behind all three assassination attempts on King Thorin's life has been arrested. This time several dwarves, including Dwalin and Runa, had seen that they had caused the cave in and so there was finally enough proof to charge them with attempted murder. Since Thorin was still in his rooms with Balin, Dwalin and Bofur interrogated them. 

The miners soon realised that they would most likely die anyways and didn't even try to deny what they had done. Actually they were proud of it and thought that they were heroes who had tried everything to improve the situation of the poorer dwarves of Erebor. 

When Bofur told them that they hadn't succeeded in killing neither Thorin nor Poppy but would be charged for accidentally killing Anor, one of the miners grinned evilly. "Well, actually this idiot's death was no accident. When he saved the King, his leg had been injured badly and he couldn't flee. Luckily no one noticed him because they all fussed over the King. So we took care of him. He knew too much and we had to get him out of the way. But since we're not stupid we made it look like an accident." He cocked an eyebrow at Dwalin and Bofur. "Now you can charge us with murder. And if you want to know, we would have killed the King's stupid nephew as well. But there had been to many witnesses right away."

Dwalin wanted to reach for his axes but clenched his fists instead. These bastards would die but they'd get a trial first. He grabbed the dwarf who had explained how they had killed Anor by the collar and dragged him to the deepest and darkest cell Erebor's prison had to offer. 

***********

After a few minutes Fili finally calmed down. He kissed Poppy once again. "I'm so glad that you're well." 

Poppy smiled at him and then at Dis. "May I hold my son? I'm sure he's hungry as well."

Fili nodded. "Aye love, of course you can hold him. But he has eaten a while ago. One of the healers luckily found a wet nurse for him." He sat down next to his wife on the bed to help her hold the baby.

But suddenly Poppy looked upset. "Why a wet nurse? He's my son! I want to nurse him. I won't let anyone else do that." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"Of course you can nurse him, my dear. But we didn't know when you'd wake up and little Thorin had to eat. From now on you can nurse him." Dis explained with a smile and carefully put the baby in Poppy's arms. 

"I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to take him away from me." Poppy whispered and stroked her son's dark curls and cheeks. 

Fili wrapped his arms around the hobbit and dwobbit and kissed his wife's temple. He realised that Poppy had probably been scared that someone in Erebor wanted to take her son away from her again to raise him as an heir to the throne. "It's ok. No one will take him." 

They stayed like this for a while admiring their newborn son. Dis had left them alone to fetch some clothes for Thorin and to check on her husband and brother. She also decided to write a letter to King Thranduil to ask him to send Daisy to Erebor to help taking care of the children. She had promised Kili to find a way to bring the hobbit into safety and away from Tauriel and this was probably the best reason she would get. She gave the letter to one of her most trusted guards and asked them to bring the hobbit to Erebor as soon as possible. 

Soon the door opened and Bilbo and Ori peered in. They sighed in relief when Poppy smiled at them. "We're sorry but the little ones have been scared since both of you didn't come home. They want to see you."

Fili sighed. "I should have gone to them but I was too scared of losing Poppy. Would you fetch them, please?" 

Ori nodded and left but Bilbo stayed to meet his friends' baby. He smiled at them and chuckled. "He looks like Thorin, I mean the King."

Poppy chuckled as well. "That's why I named him Thorin. But the King isn't happy about that."

Bilbo sighed and pointed at the bandage around Poppy's head. "Did he do that? Did he hit you?" 

"Yes, he thought I dared to call him Thorin. But I know he's mad. So I'm not angry at him." Poppy explained. 

"I can't understand what has become of him." Bilbo sighed.

Fili swallowed. "I don't know what has happened but he was changed when we found you. He had wrapped you in his coat, begged Oin to save the two of you and sobbed that he was sorry again and again." 

Poppy was about to answer but in that moment Ori and Runa arrived with the little ones. They were still scared that something had happened to their parents and held tightly onto the dwarves. Vili held onto Runor's hand, while Runa held Lili and Tulip and Ori carried Ruby. 

Fili went towards them and hugged all of them. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to you early. Mama has given birth to your sibling and I had to stay with her. She is still is bit weak and has an injury on her head but you don't have to be scared, alright?" 

The little ones nodded and Fili smiled at them. "Would you like to meet Thorin, your little brother?" 

Vili, Lili and Tulip gasped when they heard the name since they had only terrible memories of a person called Thorin. So Fili explained that Thorin used to be a wonderful uncle when he was little and that he had changed a lot because he was sick. He also told them why they had decided to name the baby Thorin. Soon the children smiled and wanted to meet little Thorin.   
Fili led the children to Poppy's bed and helped them to sit down next to their mother to look at the little boy. 

Vili had stayed behind and had asked Runor to meet his little brother as well. He was really excited about having a brother and smiled happily. But Runor told him that he should join his sisters. He would follow soon with his mother to meet the baby. Vili nodded and ran to his parents and siblings. 

Fili had sat down behind Poppy again to help her hold Thorin while Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby touched their little brother carefully. They stroked his hair and belly and kissed his small cheeks. Poppy smiled down and them and hoped that they could stay that happy together in the future. 

Suddenly they've heard Runa gasp because Runor had silently left Poppy's sickroom. She wanted to follow her son but Fili asked her if he was allowed to go instead since he thought he knew why the dwarfling was upset. Runa agreed and went to Poppy with a frown on her face.

 

Fili left the room and soon found Runor sitting in a corner near the entrance to the infirmary. He kneeled down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Runor, what's wrong?"

The dwarfling looked up at the older dwarf and wiped his tears away. "Nothing, Mister Fili." 

Fili shook his head. "You shouldn't lie. You're sad because Vili has a brother now, aren't you?"

Runor but his lip but finally nodded. "You won't need me anymore now. Vili has a brother to play with and you have another son to spend time with. You can teach him all the things you wanted to teach me." He explained and sobbed.

Fili looked at the little boy with wide eyes and hugged him again. "You don't have to be afraid, Runor. You will always be Vili's best friend and I will always be there for you as well. But I understand how you feel. When my brother Kili was born I've also thought that my parents and uncle wouldn't love me as much as they used to before. But that's not true. You haven't lost friends, Runor. You have probably gained a new one. Of course for now neither you nor Vili can play with him. So nothing will change for a while. But soon Thorin will grown and then he will want to play with you and follow you all the time. You will be another big brother for him and he will look up to you. I promise, Runor, you don't have to be scared to lose any of us." 

Runor looked at Fili with still teary eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, Runor. Would you like to come back in and hold Thorin?" Fili asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Runor exclaimed and started to smile. 

Fili took Runor's hand and led the dwarfling back to Poppy's room. He helped him sit next to Vili and carefully put the baby in his arms. Runor held Thorin with a proud smile on his face. 

Meanwhile Fili told Runa and Poppy in a low voice what had been wrong with Runor. Runa sighed sadly and thanked Fili for helping her and her son that much. 

Soon Oin brought a cradle and clothes for baby Thorin. Runa helped Poppy to dress her son and put him in the cradle to sleep. Lili, Vili, Tulip, Ruby and Runor stood around the cradle and watched, or in Vili's case touched, the little boy. 

Runa had left to fetch some food for everyone and Fili had sat down next to his wife on the bed. Poppy had put her head on Fili's shoulder and enjoyed the peaceful moment. She was tired but she knew that she would have to nurse Thorin soon. 

Suddenly the door opened and King Thorin entered the room. The children gasped and Vili immediately clutched Runor's hand. All of them were scared that the dwarf might hurt them, their parents or even their baby brother. 

Thorin realised how scared they were but still tried to smile at them. Then he went towards Poppy's bed. He bit his lip when he saw the big bandage around the hobbit's head and how pale she still looked. She was shaking with fear and Fili had wrapped his arms around her. The latter looked at his uncle with fear and worry in his eyes. Thorin also noticed the silent plea not to hurt her even more. Then Thorin kneeled down in front of the hobbit and carefully took her hand. "Please forgive me!"


	73. Chapter 73

After Fili had slapped and yelled at his uncle, Dwalin and Bofur brought Thorin to his rooms. The king was shaking and crying and they didn't want to leave him alone. But they also had to look after the miners from the Iron Hills and so Balin stayed with him. He was still Thorin's most trusted advisor and they hoped that he would be able to talk some sense into the mad king. 

When Balin entered the room Thorin was sitting on his bed and had thrown his crown into a corner. He looked up at the old dwarf and swallowed. "Are they well?"

Balin was surprised that the King worried about Poppy and her baby but immediately noticed that something in Thorin had changed. He smiled a bit but then answered with a worried expression on his face. "Oin is looking after them at the moment. Little Thorin is well from what I've heard but Fili's wife is still unconscious and has lost lots of blood."

Thorin sighed in distress and tore his hair. "I have never wanted the Dragon Sickness to win. But it did because I haven't been strong enough and now I have destroyed the lives of those I love the most. Fili and Dis will hate me forever." Now he started crying again. "Balin, I can never look them in the eye again."

The old dwarf looked at his King sadly. "Laddie, yes it won't be easy. But you should apologise to them. Especially Mistress Poppy is a really kind person. She won't hate you."

"Do you really think so? But actually it's Princess or Lady Poppy, isn't it? She's the heir's wife." Thorin mumbled.

"I do. Of course she deserves such a title but after you told your nephew that he isn't worth being called a Prince of the Line of Durin and chopped of his beard and braids-" 

Thorin looked at Balin in shock."What? Oh Mahal! I can't even remember doing that, Balin. Please tell me what else I've done?"

Balin sighed and sat down on a chair in front of Thorin's desk. He told him everything he had done to his family after Erebor had been reclaimed starting with how poorly he had treated Fili when he was still in Erebor. He also told him about Dis' forced marriage with Dwalin, finding out that Fili was still alive, the abductuion of Vili and everything he had done after Fili and his family had come back to Erebor about one and a half years ago. 

All the time Thorin gasped and tore at his hair while tears rolled down his cheeks. Apparently the sickness had controlled his mind that much that the 'real' Thorin hadn't even realised what he was doing. "I should shave my beard and head as a sign of shame and give up being King immediately. Erebor deserves a fair ruler." 

Balin took the knife from Thorin's hands and reassured him that he had been a good king for the majority of Erebor's citizens despite his poor treatment of his family. He also told him about the three assassination attempts and that these dwarves had done that because they wanted Dain to be their King. If Thorin gave up now the murderers would have won. 

In the end Thorin could be persuaded that he would continue being king. He wanted to visit Fili and his family as soon as possible to apologise. But he was scared that the worst might have happened to Poppy and that his visit might cause the family even more harm. 

Luckily Dis appeared a few moments later. The moment she entered the door, Thorin ran towards her to ask if her daughter-in-law was well. Dis nodded and explained that Poppy was still weak from blood loss but would live. Thorin smiled in relief and thanked Mahal again and again.

Balin was smiling as well and so the dwarrowdam realised that her brother had broken free from the gold sickness. She was relieved and hugged him tightly. They would have to talk about everything that had happened between them but that could wait. For now Fili and his family were the most important to Dis. So she suggested that Thorin should go to apologise as soon as possible. 

Thorin agreed and changed from his regal clothing to a simple blue tunic and black trousers. He didn't even look at his crown before he went to the infirmary. 

There he wanted to knock but Oin told him to go in.

******

Poppy and Fili looked at Thorin with wide eyes. The latter noticed immediately that the mad golden gleam in his uncle's eyes had disappeared. 

Thorin looked at his nephew and still held Poppy's hand. "I have behaved terribly and I'm sorry. I've never wanted the madness to win but it did. Balin has told me everything I have done to you and I know that I have ruined your lives and that you will most likely never forgive me. But please don't hate me! I know that I don't deserve it but please give me a second chance." Then a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I will never forget what you have done but I'm not angry. You've been very sick. Im sure otherwise you would have never done what you've did. I want to get to know the kind and loving uncle Fili has told me about." Poppy whispered and squeezed the dwarves hand.

Thorin was touched by Poppy's words and a few tears rolled down his cheeks once again. "Thank you!" He whispered and looked at Fili who smiled at his wife and uncle. "If Poppy wants to give you a second chance, then I will as well. But please don't play with us."

"I won't. I swear, Fili." Thorin said and looked at the children and then back to Poppy and Fili. "I will try to do everything to make your lives as good as possible. Will you stay here?" 

"We will have to think about it." Fili said.

"I understand, Fili." Thorin said with a sad look. 

In that moment Ruby ran towards Thorin. Her siblings tried to stop her because they could still remember how the King had made the guards point their swords at Lili when they had first arrived in Erebor. But Ruby wouldn't listen. She stopped in front of the dwarf who was still kneeling on the floor. "You Uncle Thorin!" The little girl exclaimed and held her little arms in the air. 

Thorin looked at Fili who quickly explained why she knew who he was and allowed him to pick her up. 

Thorin took the little girl in his arms. Ruby smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around one of his braids. He carefully stroked her golden curls. "You look just like your Adad when he was a baby."

Ruby frowned. "Who Adad?"

Then Thorin pointed at Fili and Ruby exclaimed that he was her Papa. Thorin first frowned but soon understood that Fili's children didn't use the Dwarvish words for mother and father. 

Poppy smiled at Thorin and Ruby and hoped that he would stay like that and that the gold sickness would never take hold again. "Would you like to meet Thorin, our son? I hope you're not angry that I've chosen your name for him."

Thorin looked surprised. "I would like that. I'm honoured that you have chosen my name. Actually I think you have cured my sickness with your words. I will owe you my new life forever. Thank you!" He sat Ruby back down and smiled at Lili, Vili, Tulip and Runor. They still looked scared but Thorin hoped that he would be able to gain their trust one day. 

Fili carefully watched his uncle and was quite sure that he had really changed. So he fetched his newborn son from his cradle and handed him to his uncle. Thorin had sat down on the edge of the bed close to Poppy and watched the little one in awe. He touched his dark brown curls and smiled. Suddenly little Thorin opened his eyes and Thorin gasped. The colour of his eyes was exactly the same as his and Fili's. The little boy looked truly like him. In that moment Thorin made an important decision and he would fight against everyone who was against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments :)


	74. Chapter 74

During the next few days Thorin talked a lot to Fili and Poppy but also to Dis and Dwalin about everything he had done. He apologised again and again and promised that he'd never fall under the curse of the gold sickness again. He also tried to spend time with his niece and Fili's children but they were reluctant and didn't want to be too close to him. Only Ruby always ran towards him to be picked up. Thorin liked the little girl very much and hoped that the others would learn to trust him as well.

Dwalin yelled at his former best friend for ruining Dis' life with their forced marriage and his threat to take Dwalis away from them. Thorin couldn't remember these things either and felt even worse than before. He had always wanted his little sister to be happy after everything she had been through but instead he had caused her so much pain. But Dis reassured him that she wasn't too angry and would forgive him if he truly changed. 

Poppy had to stay in the infirmary for two more days. Fili stayed with her all the time and the children stayed with their grandmother during the nights. Dis had suggested that Fili's family could move to the Heir's quarters but Thorin denied her wish. Of course she had to accept his decision but she wouldn't let them live in the miners' settlement again. So they stayed in one of the royal guest rooms. Fili worried that Runor would think that he broke his promise but Dis promised him that Runa and her son would be allowed to spend time with them whenever they wanted.

One evening Fili asked Runa to join him for a meeting with Thorin because he finally wanted to talk to him about the assassination attempts. She was quite nervous but agreed. They met in Thorin's study where Dwalin, Balin and Bofur were waiting as well. Fili told his uncle everything he had heard and then Dwalin and Bofur confirmed that the miners had confessed everything.  
Thorin was shocked when he found out that Runa's husband had died to protect him. Of course he remembered Anor from Ered Luin. He had been one of the few who had wanted to join him on his quest but they had made him stay behind with his pregnant wife in the end. He wanted to help Runa but the dwarrowdam didn't want any pity or charity. The only thing she asked for was that Runor would always be allowed to spend time with Fili and his children no matter what would happen to Fili now. Of course Thorin agreed and made her swear that she would come to him whenever she needed help. After everyone else had left Thorin asked Fili once again if he and his family wanted to stay in Erebor or move back to the Shire with the other hobbits in late summer. The young dwarf was torn in his feelings but promised to talk to Poppy about it. 

The next day the Ereborian Council met to decide about the fate of the miners from the Iron Hills who had tried to kill their King three times and who had killed Anor. The council members from there tried to lessen their punishment but in the end they were sentenced to death. 

Thorin also informed the council that he had made a decision about the future of Erebor. He would announce it to the whole of Erebor as well as ambassadors from their allies soon. 

 

Later that evening Dis and Runa looked after the children to allow Fili and Poppy to spend some time outdoors. The latter was still a bit week and so Fili carried her to one of the balconies that overlooked Dale and the Long Lake. 

Poppy watched the beautiful scenery with a smile on her face while Fili stood behind her. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He thought that this was a good moment to talk about their future. He cleared his throat and pulled her a bit closer. "Thorin told me that we could go back to the Shire in a few months together with the other hobbits. Do you want that?"

Poppy turned her head to look at her husband. "You want to stay here, don't you?"

Fili bit his lip but nodded. "I'm happy to be with my mother and uncle. But I know that you and the little ones aren't happy here. So we should go back."

Poppy shook her head. "No Fili, we should stay here. I will miss Daisy but I don't have any family there anymore and some of our best friends are dead. It wouldn't be the same. We should stay with your family. We got used to living here and as long as I'm allowed to go outdoors sometimes I'll be fine. My home is where you are. And, well-" Poppy sighed.

Fili pulled her closer against his chest and kissed her temple. "I'm sure he'll allow you to go outdoors whenever you want. What else did you want to say, my love?"

Poppy sighed again and turned around completely to face her husband. "You will never be alone here. Your family and friends will support you and help you with the children when I won't be able to do that anymore. In Hobbiton you would be alone because our friends would have passed away as well."

Fili looked at her with teary eyes. "Poppy, I don't want to think about that now."

The hobbit smiled and caressed her husband's short beard. "But we have to. I may live for another fifty years or so. But you will still be young when I'm gone and I don't want you to be alone in Hobbiton. I want us to stay and be happy here now. And I want you to be happy when I'm not here anymore as well. And I'm quite sure that you'll be happy here."

"Aye, we will stay here, my love. But I will make sure that you're happy." Fili nodded and kissed his wife. 

********

Meanwhile in Mirkwood 

 

Daisy and Kili didn't see each other that often anymore after they had returned to Mirkwood from their journey to Erebor. Tauriel had been furious and had threatened Kili to destroy Daisy's beautiful face if she ever found out that something was going on between them. So the young dwarf had warned the hobbit and sent a letter to his mother to ask her to get Daisy out of Mirkwood.

In early spring the hobbits celebrated a party to welcome the warmer weather. They had invited Kili as well because the fauntlings liked the young dwarf a lot. Tauriel didn't have any interest in the party and so Kili went there alone. He had a wonderful time and danced with Daisy a lot. Later he went on a short walk with her.  
When they were quite far away from everyone, they sat down in the grass and talked, kissed and explored each other's body. They didn't even realise what they were doing until they were both completely naked. Kili kissed the hobbit's breast and belly and she moaned in delight. They enjoyed each other's company and wanted to be as close to each other as possible. Daisy knew that this was a terrible mistake because Kili was married but she wanted him to make love with her. She was a bit scared because Poppy had told her that it would hurt but she wanted to be with the dwarf she loved more than anything in the world. She pulled him even closer on top of her and soon they couldn't think straight anymore.  
Soon Kili kissed Daisy's tears away and held her close. He had never been that happy but he still regretted what he had just done. Daisy deserved a husband who would make her happy and give her the family she deserved. He wasn't sure if she'd be able to habe that now though. Kili also prayed to Mahal that Tauriel would never find out otherwise she might kill the hobbit. 

 

The next morning Kili returned to Mirkwood's palace and tried to act as if nothing had happened. He saw Tauriel with Ronon and decided that he had to do something. So he went to King Thranduil and asked if he could find another family for his adopted son. He explained that he thought that Ronon needed a family where both parents were elves to raise him as the elf he was supposed to be. Luckily Thranduil agreed and promised to find a new family for the elfling as soon as possible. 

The following weeks passed quietly. Daisy spent much time in the healing wards in the palace but luckily she didn't meet Tauriel. She was feeling quite odd since a few days but was scared to ask an healer to examine her. She was relatively sure what was wrong with her and worried about what might happen if someone found out. She knew that she had to get away from Mirkwood but didn't know how. 

Unfortunately one of the elvish healers seemed to realise that something was wrong with her, too. The elf looked around the room nervously to make sure that no one was there and then told Daisy to be careful. She wanted to say more but gasped because one of the elvish guards arrived. 

The guard went to Daisy and told her that a few dwarves had arrived to bring her to Erebor. Poppy had given birth to a son and needed her help. 

Daisy was happy for her friend and sighed in relief. She would leave for Erebor immediately and hopefully no one in Mirkwood would ever find out about her secret. The hobbit went back to her house to say goodbye to her family and to fetch her belongings. 

The next morning Daisy and the dwarvish guards started their journey back to Erebor, Kili saw them leave and sighed in relief; his mother had kept her promise and Daisy would be in safety. 

After nearly two weeks the dwarves and the hobbit finally arrived in Erebor. Dis welcomed them at the gate and brought Daisy to Poppy immediately. 

Poppy was sitting on a blanket surrounded by her children, Runor and Dwalis. She smiled brightly at her friend when she entered the room. Fili was siting on a chair with his youngest son in his arms and smiled at her, too.

Poppy ran towards her best friend and hugged her tightly. Daisy returned the hug but then looked at her friend, Fili and Dis and bit her lip. "I have to tell you something but please don't be angry."


	75. Chapter 75

Poppy looked at her best friend with a frown and squeezed her hands. "What's wrong, Daisy?"

"I think I'm with child." Daisy said in a low voice and looked down.

Fili and Poppy looked at her with wide eyes. Children out of wedlock were frowned upon by hobbits and Daisy hadn't even mentioned that she had a love interest when she had visited them a few months ago. "How?" Poppy asked in shock.

Now Dis had to chuckle; of course the dwarrowdam was shocked as well but at least she knew what was going on. "I think you two should know how babies are made. It's Kili's baby, isn't it?"

Daisy nodded with tears in her eyes and suddenly Fili looked angry. "Kili's? What did my brother do to you? Did he rape you?"

"What? No! Of course not. I know that this was a terrible mistake, but-" Daisy sobbed. "But I love him more than anything in the world. Please don't hate me. I can't go back or she'll kill me."

Poppy looked at Fili who still looked angry but then hugged her best friend tightly. "Daisy, I don't understand. I thought Kili was happily married with his elf."

Daisy shook her head. "No, he's not. She has been abusing and blackmailing him all along and he's been so scared because you all hate him and he didn't want to lose the only family he had left."

Fili looked flabbergasted and so Dis went towards him. She put her hand on his forearm and smiled sadly. "Daisy says the truth. Kili told me when he was here with her a few months ago. He wanted to apologise to you ass well but also understood why you sent him away." Dis explained and pulled a letter from her dress. "He wrote this to you. I wanted to give it to you anyways now that everything has calmed down a bit. Kili has done terrible things but he has been young and naive. He's not the monster we thought him to be." 

Fili took the letter and thanked his mother. He felt terrible because he had simply sent his brother away earlier. If his mother said the truth, they had to help him. But Fili didn't know how. 

Dis patted her son's arm and then turned to Daisy. "Does Tauriel know that you might be with child?"

Daisy shook her head and wiped her tears away. "No, I don't think so. But I'm so glad that you brought me here, my Lady. I'm sure she would have killed me and my baby."

"Kili sent me a letter about Tauriel's threats in your life. I can't understand how someone can be that cruel to threaten someone to cut their face into tiny pieces. Little Thorin's birth was the perfect occasion to get you out." Dis explained and went towards Daisy. "I would like to bring you to Oin. He can confirm that you're indeed with child and he can check if everything is alright with you and the little one."  
Daisy nodded but looked at Poppy again. "Are we still friends? I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore after everything I've done."

Poppy pulled Daisy close again and smiled. "Of course we are still friends. I will always be there for you and I'm sure Fili will as well."

When Fili nodded with a small smile on his face, Daisy sighed in relief and followed Dis towards the infirmary.

After Dis closed the door, Poppy turned towards her husband. "Oh my! I can't believe everything I've just heard. Now I feel really sorry for your brother. I've been quite sure that his wife was behind all of this but that things are that worse? I didn't expect that." 

"Aye." Fili answered and looked at the letter in his hands. 

Poppy kissed him and took their youngest son from his arms. "You should read it. I will look after the little ones." 

Fili thanked his wife with another kiss and went towards their small bedroom to read Kili's letter in silence. 

 

Dear Fili, 

I don't even know how to start this letter. I know that you will probably never forgive me for what I have done to you and you're family. I've been really shocked by your living conditions and I know that this is entirely my fault. But I still want to tell you how sorry I am. I would do everything to make sure that your situation improves but I have no idea what to do as long as Thorin is still gold sick. 

Please believe me that I didn't know about Thorin's threat on your lives nor about Vili being taken to Erebor. Otherwise I would have never sent you there no matter how poor Tauriel would have treated me. When Daisy told me about everything that had happened while you lived in the Shire I was torn in my feelings. Some things made me sad but overall I was really happy that you had such a wonderful life there. I envy your courage and wish that I would have been that brave for once in my relationship with Tauriel. 

The Orc attack must have been terrible and I will live with the shame of making your lives even worse for the rest of my life. Amad told me about your lives in the miner's settlement and I really wanted to throw up when I heard about and saw it. You deserve so much better. 

I know that you probably don't want to hear about this and of course it's no excuse but I want to try to explain why I acted in the way I did.  
Amad told me that she sent me letters to let me be a part of her and your life all the time but Tauriel had hidden them. So I thought that she didn't want me anymore and didn't even know that you were still alive until shortly before you arrived in Mirkwood. I thought Tauriel and later Ronon were the only persons I had left in my life. That's why I've done everything she wanted me to do. I had never wanted to hurt you but she blackmailed me. But I was weak and scared of being alone.

So, as I've said, I'm sure that you will never forgive me but I want you to know how sorry I am. If I could change to past, I would do it immediately. I understand that you don't want to see me anymore and I will accept that. Maybe we'll meet in the Halls of our Fathers one day and can talk about everything.

I love you and I will always look up to you!

Kili

 

Fili was shocked about Kili's words. He groaned loudly in frustration and wiped a few tears away. He felt terrible for having sent Kili away about eight months ago. He should have let him talk.  
Then he went towards his wife to tell her everything he had just found out. Poppy was sad about the whole situation as well. But they didn't know how to help Kili without risking anyones safety.  
When Runa arrived a short time later, they told her as well and asked her to look after the children since they wanted to talk to Dis. 

Of course the dwarrowdam agreed. She was shocked as well and remembered her only meeting with Tauriel a few years ago and hoped that they could help Kili somehow since he deserved a second chance.

Soon Fili and Poppy arrived in Dis rooms where Daisy was lying on a couch and tried to sleep. Oin had confirmed that she was with child and advices that she shouldn't do anything too straining. Poppy and Fili were happy for their friend despite the difficult situation and wanted to help her as good as they could. 

Daisy and Dis were relieved that they understood Kili's situation although Fili still couldn't forgive him completely. They told them some more about what had happened and thought about how to help him. Unfortunately Dis had no idea either but said that they would make Kili very happy if they kept Daisy safe and helped her. 

They talked for a while and in the end agreed that Daisy would stay in one of the royal guest rooms close to Bilbo and Poppy for now. But they would have to find a better protection for her soon because Kili and Tauriel had been invited to Erebor for Thorin's announcement.


	76. Chapter 76

The next day Dis informed Thorin about the problems in Kili's relationship to Tauriel, Daisy's pregnancy and Tauriel's threat against the hobbit. She was sure that the elf would kill her if she found out about the baby and they had to protect her. 

Thorin wasn't happy about the entire situation and especially about Kili having sired a child out of wedlock but he wanted to help Daisy. He had sworn to make Poppy's life better and so he certainly wouldn't sent her best friend away to her possible death. They agreed that the less people knew about Daisy being with child the better. They would have to think about what to do when Daisy started showing again but for now she officially stayed in Erebor to help Poppy with the little ones. And once Kili and Tauriel arrived for his announcement she would stay in a safe place that only a selected group of people knew about.

Daisy was relieved that the King of Erebor would let her stay despite her situation and tried to get used to her life under the mountain. She liked her little room and had started making clothes for her baby when she wasn't spending time with Poppy, Dis, Runa and the children. 

Poppy was happy to have her best friend around and sometimes went on a walk with her outside Erebor. But she always tried not to neglect Runa. The dwarrowdam had helped her all the time and she didn't want to make it look like she didn't care for her anymore. Luckily Runa and Daisy liked each other a lot and so it was easy to spend time with both of them at the same time. 

Daisy even trusted Runa enough to tell her about the baby. After the initial shock she was happy for the hobbit and hoped that, by some miracle, Kili would be able to spent time with his child one day. Fili and Poppy had told her about Kili's relationship to Tauriel and she was glad that the young dwarf had found at least some happiness with the hobbit. So she promised to help Daisy whenever she could. 

******

A few days after Daisy's arrival the miners from the Iron Hills were executed in public for their assassination attempts on the King, killing Anor and injuring Fili. Poppy wanted to support Runa on that difficult day but Fili asked her to stay at home with the children while he would go with Runa. He didn't think that his gentle wife should see a beheading after everything she had been through.

Runa, as the widow of the victim, had been allowed to say a few words to the miners before they would get their punishment. "I still don't understand why you killed my husband. Anor was a kind and loving dwarf and he has done nothing wrong. Even though I might forgive you and don't want anyone to get killed, I understand the King's decision. You would continue attacking him again and again and I don't want anyone else getting injured or worse by your hands." She wiped a tear away. "I don't want anyone else to know what it feels like to lose their One or a parent. I don't want anyone to know the feeling of wanting to follow your One to the Halls of Waiting every day although you know that you can't give up. I promised Anor to be strong for Runor and I will keep that promise. I want him to be proud." In the middle of the sentence Runa started sobbing and nearly sank to her knees. Fili had put his arms around her waist and Dis rushed to her as well. She put her arms around the younger dwarrowdam and let her out of the room. She wasn't keen on seeing Dwalin kill the miners with his axes and Runa didn't have to watch that either.

Runa was glad that Dis brought her back to her rooms. After she had finally calmed down she decided to visit Anor's grave together with Runor. She picked him up from Poppy's room and together they walked down to the graveyard. They walked through the graves holding each other's hand tightly. Runa thought of what it might be like if her husband could come back and hold her in his arms again. She wished that he was back with her but this wouldn't be possible of course.

Runor walked next to his mother in silence and held a small wooden toy dwarf in his hand. When they finally reached Anor's tomb he put it one the top. "Adad, I miss you! I made this with a Mister Fili. It's supposed to be a brave miner like you. I hope you like it. He's always nice and I hope you are happy that he is there for me. He wants to show me many things you would have if you were still here. But he will never replace you in my heart. You will always be my Adad!" He whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Runa was touched by her son's words and started crying as well. She kneeled down in front of Runor and pulled him into a tight embrace. She prayed to Mahal that Fili would indeed always be there for her son no matter what King Thorin decided about Fili's future. 

 

******

A few days later Fili and Poppy planned a picnic with their family and closest friends to celebrate Ruby's second birthday. It was a lovely early summer day and so they wanted to spent the day outdoors on the meadow close to the River Running. 

Fili, Poppy, Bilbo, Dasiy, Dis, Dwalin and the children waited for Runa and Runor close to the entrance to the royal wing when Thorin appeared there. He smiled at them but didn't want to disturb them. So he continued to walk toward the King's room. He had asked some masons and carpenters to change and renovate several things there. But since he wanted to keep it a secret for now, he wanted to supervise the work on his own. 

Ruby saw him though and toddled towards him. "Uncle Thorin! Come to my birthday party! We make picnic." 

Thorin picked the little blonde girl up and smiled. "Oh! Happy birthday, my gem! I would like to come to your birthday party, but-" He looked towards Poppy and Fili who smiled and nodded at him. "I have some work to do. But I can do that later. Of course I will come to your party."

Ruby cheered and clapped her hands. Thorin kept her in his arms and when Runa and Runor arrived they walked towards the meadow. While they were still inside the mountain Thorin realised that his parents always had to keep a close eye on Vili even though he walked hand in hand with Runor because he might accidentally fall down on one of the narrow paths. Thorin decided that he would let the builders make and attach handrails to the paths and staircases Vili would have to use regularly. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the blind dwobbit and that he could have some independence in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for the kudos and comments! You make me really happy :) I'm sorry for the late update and quite short chapter. I will be on a holiday in Malta this week. I will try to write but I will most likely not be able to update.


	77. Chapter 77

At the gates the small group was joined by several guards and soon they finally arrived at the meadow near the River Runnning. They ate their lunch and afterwards the children started playing while the adults talked and adored baby Thorin. 

King Thorin still felt a bit uncomfortable among the others and stayed silent most of the time. He sat a bit further away and watched the others. He was relieved that Fili's family were happy and had found such great friends despite everything he had done. 

Ruby played with her siblings, Anor and Dwalis but often looked towards Thorin. She wanted him to play with them and didn't understand why the other children hated him. They had told her that he had been really mean before baby Thorin was born but the little girl couldn't believe that. She thought that the older dwarf looked quite sad and ran towards him to play with him. 

Thorin placed her in his lap and played with her golden curls while she talked about her favourite games. She wanted to show her favourite toy to him and ran towards her mother to fetch it.

Meanwhile the older children played near the river. Fili and Dis had told them to be careful and everyone kept a close eye on them from the distance. They ran around happily and enjoyed the nice early summer day. They didn't pay much attention and suddenly were on the rocks at the banks of the river. Runor yelled at Vili to be careful since the stones were slippery but it was too late and the young dwobbit fell into the water. His, Runor's and his siblings screams alarmed the adults. Fili was currently holding his baby son in his arms and had to hand him over to Daisy before he could run to his older son. 

Dwalin started running towards the river as well but Thorin was the first who arrived there since he sat closer to it. He jumped into the water and pulled the screaming boy close against his chest. "It's ok, Vili. You don't have to be scared. I've got you. Nothing will happen to you."

Vili was surprised to hear Thorin's voice. He was sure that it was his because he still heard it in his nightmares. He clung to his shirt and wondered if the dwarf who had taken him away from his family four years ago had really changed. 

Lili, Tulip, Dwalis and Runor watched Vili's rescue out of the river. They were also surprised that Thorin had saved Vili. When Dwalin and Fili pulled both out of the water they ran towards them immediately and hugged Thorin. They thanked him and told him that they had finally realised that he was a good dwarf after all. Thorin was happy that all of Fili's children had finally accepted him but was sad at the same time because it had taken such a terrible event to achieve that.

Poppy wrapped Vili in a blanket and pulled him close to her. The little boy was coughing and shivering but didn't seem to be severely injured. 

Fili was about to walk towards them when he suddenly noticed Runor standing there with tears in his eyes. He went towards the dwarfling and kneeled down in front of him and stoked his hair. "Runor, what's wrong?"

Runor looked down at his boots and sobbed. "Vili might have died if King Thorin hadn't saved him and it's my fault. I promised to always look after him but I didn't. I'm sure you'll hate me now."

Fili frowned and pulled Runor into a tight embrace. "Nobody hates you, Runor. I'm sure you did everything you could. And you are still a dwarfling. If there is anyone to blame it's me. I'm his father. I should have kept a closer eye on him. Come on, let's check if he's fine." Fili suggested and took his hand.

Runa, who was standing next to Poppy looked at her son sadly but than smiled and nodded at Fili to thank him. "Come here, Runor. Vili is fine. You don't have to be scared."

Runor looked at his mother and then wiped his tears away. He ran towards Vili and Poppy and threw his arms around them. He apologised again and again with fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Poppy embraced both boys and looked at the others with tears in her eyes. It made her sad that Runor blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. Vili told him that he had warned him after all and that he simply hadn't been careful enough. After a long time and many cuddles Runor finally stopped crying. 

"Where is Uncle Thorin? Vili asked after everyone had calmed down.

The dwarf king was surprised that the Vili had called him uncle and smiled a bit. "I'm here." He went towards him and kneeled down. 

Vili threw his arms around Thorin's neck and put a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Uncle Thorin." 

Thorin pulled him closed and stroked his hair. "Oh my boy, I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you. Will you forgive me?"

When Vili nodded everyone smiled brightly at the pair. All the children ran towards them and hugged them as well. Especially Ruby was happy that her siblings finally liked Thorin. 

Dis looked at Dwalin and told her husband that it was probably finally time for them to forgive Thorin as well. 

Daisy put a hand on her belly and dreamed of her own child. She hoped that he or she would be accepted and be a part of this wonderful family as well despite being a bastard. Bilbo and Runa seemed to sense her thoughts and told her that everything would be alright. 

Fili smiled as well and put his arms around Poppy who was carrying Thorin. He put a kiss on her temple and his son's forehead. "I'm happy that they have forgiven him. Kili was here as well, we could finally be a normal happy family."

Poppy smiled. "I'm glad as well. And I hope this will finally help to keep Vili's nightmares at bay. He deserves a normal life. He's still young and maybe the scars on his soul can now heal completely."

Fili nodded in agreement and kissed his wife again. 

After these events no one wanted to stay outdoors anymore and so they retired to Dis' and Dwalin's rooms since Fili's room was too small for all of them. Ruby was a bit sad that such a terrible thing had happened on her birthday. Her siblings finally accepting and liking Thorin was the best birthday gift ever though. They shared a huge birthday cake and later the children sat around Thorin who told them a story. 

 

The next few days passed quietly. Despite being busy with his daily business and the renovations in the King's rooms, Thorin spent some time with his family and friends every day. 

Soon Daisy moved to another room only a selected group of people including Dis, Fili, Thorin, Poppy, Runa and Oin knew about. She would stay there for as long as Kili and Tauriel were in Erebor. She didn't mind this too much since her friends could still visit her and keeping her baby safe was her top priority. 

 

A few days later Kili and Tauriel arrived as the last of all guests. They were welcomed with all the respects they deserved since Kili was still a prince of Erebor but they weren't treated with much kindness. 

Since Fili wasn't considered a member of the Royal family anymore after Thorin had cut of his braids, he didn't take part of the welcoming ceremony. But he and Poppy watched from the distance. He wanted to run towards his brother and take him in his arms but they had decided that this wasn't a good idea with Tauriel being around. 

Tauriel saw them standing in the shadows and grinned at them arrogantly but Kili didn't even look at his brother.

 

The next evening after dinner all inhabitants of Erebor and their guests assembled in the throne room for Thorin's announcement. Everyone was excited since Thorin had told no one why they were there. Fili didn't understand why he and his family were supposed to stand quite towards the front of the crowd near Dis and Dwalin. He would have preferred to stay with Runa and Runor somewhere in the shadows without people starring at him. 

Thorin stood in front of the throne wearing his royal garments and crown. Balin as his most trusted advisor stood next to him with a small box in his hands and smiled kindly. A few trumpets sounded to calm everyone down and then Thorin started to speak. "I want to thank everyone for coming to Erebor at such a short notice. I have been troubled by a terrible sickness for years but now I have finally broken free. I promise that quite a few things will change now."

At that the crowd cheered but Thorin quickly silenced them. " I have thought about the future of Erebor a lot and I have made a decision." Thorin took a deep breath. "I have asked you to come here because I want to announce the new Crown Prince of Erebor." 

There were quite a few gasped and Dis looked at her brother with a frown. Tauriel smiled triumphantly since she was sure that Kili would finally get the tittle he deserved. There was no way that Fili or his useless half blood children would be king of Erebor one day after all.


	78. Chapter 78

Thorin took another deep breath and looked towards Fili who had put his arm around his wife's shoulder and looked down at his boots. Poppy held her baby son who was wrapped in a blanket in her arms and tried to calm him down because all the noise had startled him. Thorin recognised the blanket as the one Fili had had as an infant and smiled. This was indeed a blanket fitting for a prince.

The dwarf king looked at the crowd again and cleared his throat. "Fili, would you come to me please?"

Fili looked at his wife, who frowned at him, nervously and slowly went towards the throne.

"Kneel down please." Thorin said and took a small knife from his pocket. The whole crowd gasped when he suddenly cut open the strings Fili had used to fasten the braids in his hair. They didn't have any meaning and he had just put them in to keep his hair from falling out of his face. After that he started loosing the braids and brushing his nephews hair.

Dis finally calmed down because she finally realised that Thorin didn't want to harm her son and went to her daughter-in-law to comfort her. Poppy looked pale and had tears in her eyes because she didn't understand what was going on. The children looked scared as well and cling to their mother's dress.

When Fili's hair was finally smooth and shining, Thorin started putting the braids that marked him as a member of the Line of Durin back into his hair. When he was done he fastened them with Fili's old beads that Balin had kept safe in a small box all the time.

"Stand up, Fili. But please stay here." Thorin said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Fili."

Then Thorin turned towards the crowd again. "So, now everything is how it should have been all the time again. But that's not why I asked you to come here. The goldsickness had turned me into a monster. I have hurt those I care about the most and the whole of Erebor had to suffer because of my greed. My mind may be clear at the moment but I worry that the sickness might return. You deserve a better king."

Thorin took another deep breath and looked at Fili again. "Fili, I want you to be king. We will all help you to make sure that you still have enough time for your family. Erebor deserves a fair and kindhearted king who cares about the people and not just gold though. You are such a dwarf and I couldn't imagine anyone who might be a better king. You don't have to become king immediately but will you accept my offer?"

Fili looked flabbergasted and turned towards Poppy and his mother. Then he swallowed. "I have a question, my King."

Thorin flinched a bit at Fili's formal tone but nodded.

"Poppy is my wife and I love her. Although she will die much earlier than I, I will never marry again especially not to produce an heir. Will you accept that?" Fili asked with a frown.

Thorin nodded immediately. "Of course, Fili. I tried to force you into a marriage once but I will certainly never do that again. And if you were king, I couldn't force you to do anything anyways."

Fili tried to smile and then looked at Poppy again silently asking her about her opinion. When Poppy nodded, he turned to his uncle again. "Yes, Thorin. I agree."

Thorin sighed in relief and embraced his nephew. "You'll be a fine king, the king Erebor deserves."

Then he turned to Poppy. "Would you come here with your children please?"

Poppy nodded and looked at Dis with a frown. The dwarrowdam smiled at her and helped her to bring to children to Thorin. The latter smiled at them and asked his sister to stay with them as well. Then he opened another box. "I have made these beads for Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby. If you don't mind, I'd like to put the Durin braid in their hair as well."

Fili and Poppy agreed and asked their children if they wanted that. They all cheered and so Thorin and Dis started braiding their hair.

When they were done Thorin opened a small box that still laid in the box. It contained a few beautiful Mithril beads. "These are the beads the heir to the throne wore on important occasions. They had been lost when Smaug took Erebor from us but we found them again. Fili, I want your heir to have them."

Fili frowned. "My heir? I don't who will be my heir."

Thorin looked at the baby in Poppy's arms. "Why? Your son of course! I think Vili would have some trouble being king but little Thorin would certainly make a fine king. I want him to be your heir, Fili."

Everyone in the room looked at Thorin with wide eyes. "But he isn't a proper dwarf." Fili stuttered.

"I'm sure he will become a fine lad and that's all that matters. He looks like a dwarf and so I'm sure he'll be accepted. Also we shouldn't forget that we wouldn't even be here in Erebor without a very brave hobbit." Thorin explained and smiled at Bilbo. "And I would definitely still be goldsick if Poppy hadn't pulled me out of it. We owe the hobbits a lot and I think making a Dwobbit heir to the throne is a fine way to pay tribute to them."

Fili and Poppy as well as many others had tears in their eyes when Thorin finished his speech and the crowd cheered to show that they agreed with their king. Only one person was furious and left the room silently with an evil smile on her face.

Runa and Runor looked at each other sadly. They were sure that they wouldn't be allowed to be around their friends anymore once Fili was king.

Fili turned towards the people of Erebor. "I'm happy that you want me as your future king despite everything that has happened. And it makes me even more happy that you even accept my son as my heir. I certainly hadn't expected that. Thank you!" When he wrapped his arm around Poppy and kissed her cheek, everyone cheered again.

Meanwhile Thorin had asked Vili if he was angry about his decision but the little boy said that he didn't mind. He was happy as long as could be with his family. Thorin chuckled and ruffled his hair. Then he handed the pouch with the beads to Fili. "I think Thorin's hair is still to short to be braided but I want you to have them."

The crowd cheered again and Thorin announced a feast for everyone in the evening. Then he asked Fili and his family to follow them.

They stopped in the royal wing in front of the King's quarters. Thorin opened the door and smiled. "Even if you're not king yet, I want you to live here from now on. The rooms have been renovated recently and I hope you like it."

When they entered the room Poppy gasped; she hadn't expected the King's rooms to be that huge. There they would finally have enough space for all of them. She also realised that Thorin had tried to decorate every room similar to a hobbit hole with comfortable furniture, carpets and flowers everywhere.

"I hope you like it." Thorin asked and watched the children running around.

"It's beautiful! Thank you." Poppy answered and smiled happily.

Thorin sighed in relief. "I didn't want anyone of you to know and so I tried to remember what Bilbo's home looked like. There will also be handrails everywhere in the royal wing soon to allow Vili to visit his grandmother or me without you having to worry all the time."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Fili answered with a smile.

"I would like to show you something else as well." Thorin said and went towards the bedroom. There a door opened towards a huge balcony with flower beds, small trees and a picnic area.

Poppy had tears in her eyes and ran to Thorin to hug him. "Thank you! Youcan't imagine how much this means to me." She said and kissed his cheek.

"That's why I wanted you to move her as soon as possible. The heir's rooms only have interior walls and I was sure you would like that. Now you can be outdoors as much as you like." Thorin said with a smile. "We can go to Dale soon and then you can choose the flowers you'd like to have here."

They thanked Thorin again and then he left them to get used to their new home and to change for the feast.

Fili smiled at his wife and the children and pulled her into a tight embrace. He still felt like he was dreaming.

Poppy was happy too and kissed him. Then she went to Daisy to tell her about everything that had happened

*********

A few hours later everyone met for the feast. There was lots of delicious food and ale. Fili and his family were surrounded by Bilbo and the members of Thorin's company who were happy that Fili was finally officially back among them. Even Dain came to him and told him that he accepted Thorin's decision and that he'd support him.

Later the dwarves danced with the children while Poppy went to a more private area of the hall to nurse her son. On her way there she saw Kili standing behind a pillar. She smiled at him but he didn't react.

Poppy frowned but didn't say anything. She sat down on a staircase and turned away from Kili to feed Thorin. She thought about everything that had happened that day and smiled.

Suddenly someone pushed the hobbit towards the floor and threw himself over her to cover her body with his. The person screamed in pain and then collapsed on top of her. Poppy shrieked in fear and because she had grazed her face.

Poppy looked at her son who was screaming but seemed to be uninjured. She tried to get up but then saw two arrows sticking out of the dwarf on top of her. She worried that she might hurt him even more and started screaming for help.


	79. Chapter 79

Kili watched Poppy with a sad smile. He was happy that Fili would be king and that they would finally have the life they deserved after everything they had to endure. He knew that most of these things were his fault though and so he tried to stay away from them although he wanted to talk to Fili. He was sure that no one wanted him their and he didn't want to ruin the feast.  
He was also sad that he didn't see Daisy anywhere in Erebor but thought that his mother had probably hidden her somewhere to keep her safe.

Kili also wondered where his wife had disappeared to after Thorin had announced that Fili would be king and his son would be his heir. But he thought that she probably couldn't stand seeing them happy. But suddenly he heard the door to the hall open and felt a cold shower running down his spine. Then he saw Tauriel standing there with her bow and arrows. 

Kili immediately ran to Poppy to protect her and baby Thorin. He rather wanted to die than to see Fili suffer once more. He pushed the hobbit to the floor and covered her and his nephew's body with his. He winced when Poppy groaned because she had grazed her face on the floor and worried that he might have hurt them. 

Suddenly two arrows pierced the lower part of his left arm. Kili gasped because the pain was much worse then when the orcs had shot him. He prayed to Mahal that Fili's family hadn't been hurt by the arrows and then everything became dark. 

 

*****

In the main part of the hall the rest of Fili's family danced together. Ruby had begged Thorin to dance with her and now everybody smiled about the tall dwarf, who whirled the little girl around. 

Fili watched them and noticed Tauriel entering the hall by sheer chance. He saw that she suddenly pointed her bow in the general direction Poppy had went to. Fili screamed when she shot two arrows in that direction. He knew that he was too far away to protect his wife and prayed to Mahal to keep her alive. When he heard Poppy scream, he dropped the glass in his hands and ran towards her. Dis, Thorin and Runa tried to hold the children back but they followed their father immediately screaming for their mother. 

When Fili ran around the corner he screamed again. A dwarf laid over Poppy and didn't move at all. Tears pooled in his eyes when he realised that this dwarf was Kili. He yelled for the healers to come as soon as possible and carefully tried to lift his brother away from Poppy. 

Dis looked at her younger son's lifeless body and sobbed. She knew that she couldn't help him and that the healers would take care of Kili though. So she tried to help Runa and Runor to comfort her grandchildren. The Dwobbit girls screamed as well and Vili cried because he didn't understand what was going on. 

Fili looked at his brother, wife and children with wide eyes. He ways torn between staying with Kili and comforting his wife and children. He wanted to be there for all of them but knew that he couldn't.

Oin and another healer were kneeling next to Kili and examining his injuries. The arrows looked twisted and they couldn't pull them out that easily. They would have to bring him to the infirmary for a possible surgery as soon as possible.

Fjola, another healer kneeled in front of Poppy to check her and baby Thorin for injuries. They both had a few scratches but weren't severely injured. She promised that she'd bring an ointment to put on the scratches to their room soon. 

Poppy nodded and pulled her son close against her chest. Then she looked at the unconscious dwarf next to her and realised that in was Kili who had saved her. She worried that he might not survive and she started screaming and crying in shock. She thought of Fili, Daisy and her child. If Kili died Fili would never be able to talk to his brother again, Daisy would lose the love of her life and her baby would never meet his father and all of this was her fault. The arrows were meant to kill herself and her son and not Kili. 

Fili rushed towards his wife as soon as he could and pulled her into a tight embrace. He rocked the crying hobbit in his arms and tired to comfort her. But she couldn't stop crying. Her tears had also upset their son who was still lying between his parents even more.

Fili wanted to help them but he also looked towards his brother all the time until Dis put her hand on his shoulder. "Bring Poppy and the children home, Fili. They need rest. Runa will help you and I will stay with Kili. All we can do for your brother is praying at the moment. But your family needs you and you can help them."

Fili nodded and picked Poppy up. He carried her back to their new room and put her onto the bed. She still clung to his tunic and cried desperately. The children still cried as well and had cuddled up close against their parents. 

They stayed like this for a while until someone knocked at the door. Runa opened it and soon Fjola arrived in the room. She put her healers bag on the table and looked at Fili in worry. "Master Oin would like you to come to the infirmary as soon as possible. It's important."

Fili looked at Poppy and then at Runa and Fjola. Both dwarrowdams promised to look after his family. Poppy looked up at him and told him to go to Kili as well. Fili finally nodded and kissed Poppy and his children before he left for the infirmary with a terrible feeling in his stomach. 

*****

Immediately after Tauriel had shot at Kili, Dwalin and Dain ran to the elf to arrest her. She tried to get away but they were stronger then her. 

Thorin first checked on Poppy and Kili but then walked towards them angrily. "How dare you trying to kill them? What have they done to you? We always treated you like a guest who is welcome in Erebor. We shared our food and rooms with you and you thank us like that? Bring her to the deepest cell our prison has to offer!" 

Tauriel glared at him. "This is all your fault! You've made these useless half breeds your heirs! My son would have deserved that! But not this creature. Shame that I didn't succeed. But now you will see your nephew die! The arrows are poisoned. The venom will slowly eat up his flesh and all you can do is watch." Then she started laughing maniacally.

"Bring her out of my sight!" Thorin yelled and rushed away to inform Oin about the news. 

The old healer was shocked about the news but now understood why the flesh around the wound hat turned black. Oin worried deeply and finally summoned Kili's family members to the infirmary. 

When Fili finally arrived there, Oin asked them to sit down. First he looked at Thorin. "Thank you for informing me about the poison that soon. Kili's injuries finally make sense to me now."

Fili gasped at the mention of poison and so Thorin explained the situation quickly. The young dwarf worried about his wife and baby son. Maybe the arrows had grazed them but they hadn't noticed it so far. Everyone understood Fili's worries and so Oin sent one of his apprentices to Fjola to tell her to examine Poppy once again.

When the apprentice left, Oin looked at Dis, Thorin and Fili again. "I worry about Kili deeply. The poison is already to deep in his flesh. He will die if we don't amputate his arm. But I don't want to decide that alone. What do you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I didn't want to let you wait even longer.


	80. Chapter 80

Fili, Thorin and Dis looked at each other in shock. 

"Oh Mahal! This can't be true." Fili whispered in shock and put his arm around his crying mother's shoulder.

Oin looked at them sadly. "We have to make a quick decision or the poison will spread even more through his body."

Thorin nodded. "Aye, Oin, please do everything you can to save Kili. We can't lose him now."

Fili and Dis agreed but then the dwarrowdam started crying even more. Fili and Thorin tried to comfort her although they also worried that Kili might die. They sat down together to wait and after a while Dis finally calmed down. 

Fili worried deeply about his brother. He was scared that they might never be able to talk about everything that had happened and that he might never be able to thank him for saving his wife and son. Suddenly Fili sobbed. 

Dis took his hand and looked at him in worry. "Fili, what's wrong, my dear?"

"Poppy and Thorin. What if the poison is in their bodies as well. I can't lose them, Amad." Fili said with tears in his eyes.

Thorin put a hand on Fili's forearm. "Fili, Fjola is examining them. I've known her all my life and she's a very good and experienced healer. You can trust her."

Dis nodded. "That's true. But maybe you should go home to make sure that they are well. I'm sure you're family is still very upset. They need you!"

"But Kili. I would never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there for him." Fili whispered sadly.

"I understand Fili. You can't help him at the moment but you can help your wife. We'll fetch you as soon as there are any news." Thorin promised. 

Fili nodded. "I think you're right." He stood up and went back to his new home. On his way there he passed Daisy's room and wondered if he should tell her what had happened. But then he decided to wait until they knew if Kili survived. He didn't want to upset her even more because he worried about his niece or nephew. 

After a few more minutes Fili finally reached the King's rooms. Fjola, Runa and Runor sat in the living room and tried to smile at him.

Fili swallowed. "Are my wife and son well?"

Fjola stood up. "Aye, my Prince, they are well. The arrows haven't touched their skin." Then she looked down at her boots. "But unfortunately your wife, ummm Lady Poppy, found out about what happened to Prince Kili and started blaming herself for what has happened. She started crying desperately and so I had to give her a sleeping draught to calm her down." 

Despite the sad situation Fili had to chuckle when the healer addressed Poppy as a lady. He was sure that she wouldn't want such titles. "Just call her Poppy for now. Is she still asleep?"

"Aye, my Prince. Your wife and children are all sleeping in your bed curled up around each other." Fjola answered and bowed slightly.

"Thank you! You may leave now. I will stay here now and I'm sure Runa will stay as well." Fili said with a smile at Runa and Runor.

After Fjola had left, Fili went towards their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put a kiss on Poppy's forehead. Unfortunately his movements startled the children and they woke up. They crawled towards their father who hugged and kissed them. Then he asked them if they wanted to play with Runor in the living room. They nodded and ran towards Runa and Runor. 

Fili looked at his still sleeping wife and laid down next to her. He pulled her and Thorin, who was sleeping in his mother's arms, close against his chest and put another kiss on the top of Poppy's head. 

After a while he got up again to help Runa to put Dwalis, Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby to sleep. They were still scared and so they built a nest of blankets for them on the floor of the living room. Fili asked Runa if she would stay with the for the night and was relieved when she agreed. Runor was happy to stay with his friends as well and immediately laid down next to Vili while his mother sat down in a comfortable armchair. 

Fili smiled at them and went back towards his bedroom. He pulled Poppy and Thorin closer again and stayed like this until someone knocked at the door. 

After a few moments Dis entered the room. She looked at Poppy sadly. "Fjola told me what happened. How is she now?"

"She still asleep but I guess that's a good thing." Fili answered in low voice.

Dis nodded and sat down on the bed next to Poppy. She stroked the hobbit's hair and smiled at her youngest grandchild who was still peacefully asleep between his parents.

Fili watched her curiously but then decided to ask straight away. "Do you have any news from Kili?"

Dis nodded. "Aye, that's why I'm here in the first place. Oin managed to amputate his arm below the elbow without too many problems. If Kili survives the night, he should be out of immediate danger." 

Fili sighed in relief. This was at least some good news. He sent a prayer to Mahal to ask him to make sure that Kili survived.

In that moment Poppy woke up. She blinked at her husband and Dis and tears filled her eyes again almost immediately. 

Dis looked at the hobbit sadly and took her grandson into her arms to allow Fili to pull his wife closer to comfort her. 

Fili pulled Poppy closer against his chest and kissed her again and again while stroking her head and back. "Shh, shh, my love. It's ok. Kili will be fine."

"That's all my fault. The arrows were supposed to hit me and our son. If Kili-" Poppy sobbed. "I will never be able to look at Daisy again. If her child never meets his or her father, it will be my fault. She'll hate me forever." 

"Poppy, none of this is your fault, my love. Please don't blame yourself." Fili whispered and kissed his wife again. Then he swallowed. "We have to tell Daisy tomorrow. Will you come with me? I worry about her child's safety and you've known her all your life."

Poppy buried her face in Fili's chest but nodded. "Of course I'll come with you."

Fili and his mother exchanged worried looks and continued telling Poppy that Kili's injury wasn't her fault until she finally calmed down a bit. In that moment Thorin started crying to demand his next meal. Dis handed him back to Poppy. The hobbit stayed in Fili's arms while she nursed her son. Soon Fili and Poppy fell asleep in each other's arms with their son between them.


	81. Chapter 81

After informing Fili about the success of the amputation of Kili's forearm, Dis returned to the infirmary. She stayed at her son's side until Thorin finally sent her home to get some rest. They didn't want to leave Kili alone and decided to take turns on staying with him.

Dis wasn't happy about leaving Kili but she agreed to her brother's suggestion and went to her own apartment. She arrived there at the same time as her husband. Dwalin had stayed in the dungeons for most of the time together with Balin and Dain to interrogate Tauriel. The elf had again confessed that she had wanted to kill baby Thorin and Poppy.

Dwalin had wanted to split her head open with his axes the moment she told them what she had planned to do and why. Balin promised him that he would be allowed to do that soon but they had to do a trial and inform the King of the Woodland Realm first.

Dis was shocked about the news and nearly collapsed to the ground. Dwalin held her in his arms until she calmed down a bit and then brought her to bed. If the elf wasn't sentenced to death in the trial, he would kill her no matter what trouble that might cause.

Thorin sat down on a chair next to Kili's bed and stroked his hair out of his face. He noticed that his nephew's skin was hotter than usual and worried about a possible infection. He was about to stand up to get Oin when the door opened and Fjola entered the room. When she saw the King sitting there, she bowed her head and curtsied.

Thorin looked at the dwarrowdam with wide eyes. He had always liked her in Ered Luin and hadn't even known that she had come to Erebor as well. His heart started beating a bit faster but he took a deep breath to calm down again since this certainly wasn't the moment for feelings he had hidden deep within his soul for almost three decades. He swallowed and told the healer about Kili's fever.

Fjola approached Kili and put her hand on his forearm. Then she checked the bandages around his left arm and left with a frown on her face. After a few minutes she returned with some medicines. After giving these to her still unconscious patient, she asked her King if she was allowed to stay for the rest of the night.

Thorin nodded and stood up to fetch another chair for the healer. They talked for most of the night about many different things when they didn't have to tend to Kili.

 

**********

The next morning Fili and Poppy ate breakfast with their children, Runa, Runor and Dwalis. The little ones were still upset about what had happened the previous day and clung to their mother. Poppy and Fili played and cuddled with them for about two hours until Runa went to Dis to ask her to come over because Fili and Poppy finally wanted to talk to Daisy about what had happened.

The older dwarrowdam agreed immediately and was soon able to engage her grandchildren in a game and so Fili and Poppy were able to leave.

Fili took Poppy's hand and kissed the tears, that had just pooled in her eyes again, away. When they arrived in front of Daisy's room the hobbit took a deep breath and wiped her tears away because she knew that she had to be strong for her friend.

Daisy smiled when Fili and Poppy entered her small hiding place and ran to her best friend to hug her. She noticed Poppy's puffy eyes and frowned. "Poppy, what's wrong?"

Poppy sobbed and took Daisy's hand to lead her towards the couch. She still held Daisy's hand in hers and started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Daisy! This is all my fault." Poppy had wanted to be strong but she couldn't and that made her feel even worse.

Fili kneeled down in front of the two hobbits and took their hands in his much bigger ones. Then he looked up at Daisy and carefully started explaining everything that had happened the previous evening.

At first Daisy simply stared at the dwarf with wide eyes until she put a hand on her belly and tears started pooling in her eyes.

Fili supposed that she was to shocked to react and looked at his wife in worry. Then Poppy wrapped her arms around her best friend and stroked her back until she finally started crying.

After a few minutes Daisy calmed down a bit and looked at Fili again. "What happened to him? Is he dead?"

Fili shook his head. "No Daisy, he's alive. But they had to umm-" Fili swallowed but he knew that he had to tell her everything until she found out on her own. "The arrow that hit his hand was poisoned."

Daisy looked at Fili in shock. "Could they use some herbs to safe him like the elf did in Laketown?"

"No, the only thing Oin could do to save him was to amputate his lower left arm. I'm sorry Daisy. Maybe we should have asked you about this but we had to make a quick decision and this was the only thing that could safe Kili's life." Fili explained sadly.

"You did the right thing, Fili. I'm sure it won't be easy for him but at least he will live. I don't understand how anybody can be that evil. Of course she wanted to injure me but why would she try to kill her own husband?"a

While Dasiy talked Poppy started sobbing once again. "She didn't want to kill her husband. The arrows were supposed to hit me and my son. She wanted to kill Thorin. I'm so sorry Daisy. I should be the one lying in the infirmary and not Kili. If-" poppy swallowed. "If your little one will never meet his or her father, it'll be my fault. I understand if you hate me now."

Daisy pulled her friend into a tight embrace and whispered. "Poppy, please don't blame yourself! None of this is your fault; the only person to blame is Tauriel. And I would never hate you because of that. This elf has already managed to destroy the relationship between Fili and Kili. We've been best friends since we were fauntlings and I definitely won't let allow her to ruin our friendship." She smiled at Poppy and hugged her again.

Fili smiled at the two hobbits in relief. He had been worried that the news might cause a miscarriage but Daisy seemed strong enough to handle the situation. "Would you like to see Kili? He's still unconscious but the healers say that he can sense our presence and it would help him find his way back to us."

Daisy nodded. "Yes, I want to see him. That's what the elves taught me as well. I'm sure it will help him when we talk to him and touch him."

Soon the two hobbits and the dwarf arrived in Kili's sickroom in the infirmary. There Thorin was still sitting next to his nephew's bed but decided to leave when Fili, Poppy and Daisy arrived.

Fili and his wife stayed a bit further away from the bed while Daisy sat down on the bed next to Kili immediately. She stroked his face and put kisses on his nose and forehead. In between her kisses she asked him to come back to her again and again.

A few moments later Fjola entered the room with Oin. They smiled at Daisy and asked her if she was well. The hobbit nodded but asked them if she was allowed to stay with Kili permanently. The two healers looked at each other and Fili but then agreed. They decided to bring another bed to the room to make sure that Daisy could get some rest as well.

Some time later Fili left because he wanted to talk to Thorin and check on the children. Poppy stayed with Daisy a while longer but then also left because she had to nurse her youngest son and because she didn't want to leave her older children with Dis for too long.

Daisy promised her that she was fine and that she would talk to healers if she needed anything. Then she sat down on Kili's bed again and took his good hand in hers. She kissed him again. "Please Kili, wake up again and come back to me. I-" She put his hand on the tiny bump of her belly. "We need you."

 

**********

 

Kili woke up and saw a familiar looking dwarf standing in the distance. He stood up and walked towards him. "You are my uncle Frerin, aren't you?"

The dwarf nodded. "Yes Kili, I am Frerin. You look a lot like your mother but you have your father's eyes. I'm here to show you something."

Kili looked at his uncle, who had been killed at the Battle of Azanulbizar many years ago, with wide eyes. "Am I dead?"


	82. Chapter 82

Kili woke up and saw a familiar looking dwarf standing in the distance. He stood up and walked towards him. "You are my uncle Frerin, aren't you?" 

The dwarf nodded. "Yes Kili, I am Frerin. You look a lot like your mother but you have your father's eyes. I'm here to show you something."

Kili looked at his uncle, who had been killed at the Battle of Azanulbizar many years ago, with wide eyes. "Am I dead?"

Frerin put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "No, your are not dead yet but you're very close to it. Kili, there is still much to live for even if your situation seems to be terrible at the moment. You have to fight your way back to the world of the living or terrible things will happen."

"Which things?" Kili asked looking quite confused. "My marriage is a disaster and most of my family hate me."

"No, Kili! They don't hate you. Come with me, I'll show you what will happen if you give up and stay here amongst the dead." Frerin explained with a sad smile. 

Kili nodded and followed his uncle to a basin with a strange looking liquid in it. Frerin told him to think of those he loves the most and soon a clear picture formed in the basin:

Dwalin and Thorin stood close to the entrance of Erebor's Royal Burial Chamber looking at the rest of their family sadly. Closer to what Kili noticed to be his tomb stood Poppy and Dis supporting a crying Daisy. The hobbit looked pale and thin. Her hair didn't shine anymore like it used to when Kili fell in love with her.  
Directly in front of the tomb kneeled Fili and Dwalis with a small dwobbit who looked a lot like Kili with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Both of his siblings looked heartbroken. Although Dwalis had never been close to her brother she still missed him and was sad that she was never able to get to know him. The little one clutched Dwalis' dress and cried while Fili held both of them in his arms. He told the child about Kili and what a wonderful dwarf he had been. Then he put his lips to the little dwobbit's ears. "Your Adad loves you and your Mama does as well although she couldn't stop crying since the day he passed away. Your her biggest treasure."

Kili gasped and wiped his tears away before looking at his uncle again. "What's this?"

"This is a scene of what is going to happen on this day in three years if you don't fight your way back." Frerin explained and then vanished.

Kili screamed because he was suddenly alone in the white room. He couldn't remember anything about the the vision of his future anymore but he knew that he had to survive.

 

**********

 

Several days after Tauriel's attack on Poppy and baby Thorin, King Thranduil received a letter from King Thorin and Lord Balin. They wanted to inform him about the crime committed by one of his subjects and that she would most likely be sentenced to death. Thranduil was furious and decided to travel to Erebor as soon as possible. He tried to keep Tauriel's crime a secret but soon rumours spread through Mirkwood. 

Sarya, the healer who had worked with Daisy before she was brought to Erebor, heard about the rumours as well and finally saw a chance to inform her King about a terrible secret she had kept for years. She talked to her husband about it. He still worried about their little family's safety but encouraged her to talk to Thranduil nonetheless. 

Soon afterwards a guard brought Sarya to the throne room. Thranduil wondered what the healer might want to talk about but suspected it might be about her new foster son Ronon. When she told him that it was about Tauriel he looked slightly annoyed but decided to listen to her nonetheless. 

Sarya chewed her her bottom lip nervously but then started speaking in a low voice. "My King, I would like to tell you about Tauriel's miscarriage a few years ago."

Thranduil nodded slightly. "Please go on."

Sarya swallowed and then continued to speak. "My King, it wasn't a miscarriage or-" The elf bit her lip. "Or at least it didn't have anything to do Prince Kili's Dwarvish blood. Tauriel brought some herbs from Dale and asked me to make a brew from them. I denied her wish but she threatened to kill my husband and family if I wouldn't and so I did it. She drank the brew and several hours later she forced my to attest her miscarriage." Sarya sobbed. "I'm sorry, my King. I know that I committed a crime since any form of abortion is forbidden but I was so scared. I understand if you'll have to punish me for this." 

King Thranduil was shocked about Sarya's confession but believed that she said the truth. He asked her to come to Erebor with him. Tauriel would probably be sentenced to death anyways but he wanted her to be punished for all her crimes and King Thorin deserved to know about this as well. After all it was Prince Kili's child she had killed.

Sarya was a bit scared and reluctant to go with her King but he promised her that she would be safe. He would also sent a few of his most trusted guards to keep an eye on her husband and Ronon. After Kili had asked Thranduil to find a new family for his adopted son and his and Tauriel's departure to Erebor soon afterwards, Thranduil decided to let Ronon stay with Sarya and her husband for as long as they would be gone. The elf was one of his most trusted healers and he knew that she and her husband had dreamed of a child for a long time. The elfling's behaviour had already changed for the better within a few days and so King Thranduil had decided that Ronon would stay with his new family permanently. 

**********

Daisy stayed with the still unconscious Kili for several days. Poppy and Dis asked her to go for a walk with them because she needed some fresh air, but Daisy said that she wouldn't leave Kili's side. She talked to him a lot and kissed and touched him to let him know that she was there.

Fili, Thorin and Dis often joined her in Kili's sickroom but they also understood that she wanted to spend some time alone with her love.

One day Fili suggested to spend the day at home with the children, Runa and Runor because he thought that Daisy needed to spend some time with her best friend. Poppy agreed happily and decided to pack a picnic basket for her and Daisy. 

She nursed Thorin again and then told her children, who were playing on the balcony, that she would go to spend some time with Daisy and that they should behave while they were with their father. Lili, Vili and Tulip hugged her and promised to behave. But Ruby put her arms around her legs and begged to come with her. 

Poppy picked her up and stroked her daughter's hair. "My gem, you can't join me this time. Daisy stays with your Uncle Kili but he is still sick and needs rest. But I promise that you can see and play with Daisy soon."

Ruby started crying and put her arms around Poppy's neck. "Please Mama, I want to come! Please Mama!"

Poppy and Fili looked at each other in worry. They weren't sure if Ruby just begged because she wanted to see Daisy or if she was scared that something might happen to her if she left them. 

In the end Fili went towards his wife and daughter and pulled Ruby into his arms. The little girl buried her face in her father's hair and continued crying. Poppy looked sadly at her youngest daughter and put a kiss on her head before she took the basket and left for the infirmary. It hurt her to make her daughter cry but her friend needed her as well.

Poppy and Daisy spent the afternoon together talking about many things and eating their picnic. But all the time Daisy worried deeply about Kili and looked at him. After a few hours Poppy suggested that her friends needed some rest and left. 

When she went back to her new home, Fili, Runa and the children were still playing. Ruby cheered when her mother was back and ran towards her. Poppy kneeled down and embraced her happily. Then she went towards the rest of her family and joined them in their game.

 

The next day Daisy sat on the bed next to Kili again with his uninjured hand pressed against her belly. It was still too early to feel the baby's movements but she somehow hoped that Kili might sense it's presence. 

Suddenly she felt a stir in Kili's hand and yelled for Oin and Fjola immediately. She took Kili's hand between hers and put kissed on it. In between she asked him to wake up and come back to her again and again. 

After a few more moments Kili moaned and then opened his eyes. "Daisy." He whispered and smiled at her. "Am I dreaming again?"

Tears form in Daisy's eyes and she smiled at Kili. "No, you're not dreaming. You are finaly back with me."

In that moment Oin and Fjola opened the door. They were relieved to see Kili being awake and immediately sent their apprentice to fetch Kili's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! You make me so happy :)


	83. Chapter 83

Thorin, Dwalin and Dis were siting together and talked about everything that had happened over the last few days while they watched Dwalis play. They worried deeply about Kili but also what might become of Daisy and Fili if he died. They thought of all the family members they had already lost and that they had never been completely whole again after their brother had died. Dis looked at her daughter sadly. Dwalis had never met her brother well but she was sure that the dwarfling would feel the pain nonetheless.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and so Dwalin stood up to open it. He gasped and looked at his wife and friend in worry when he saw Oin's apprentice standing there.

Dis went to the door and paled. "Do you have any news from my son?"

"Aye, my Lady, Master Oin has sent me here to fetch you." The apprentice answered and bowed. "But I don't know why."

Dis nodded and thanked the dwarf for informing them. Then she and Thorin rushed towards the infirmary.

*****

Fili and Poppy were sitting on a blanket on their balcony and cuddled with their children. They both worried about Kili and Daisy but their little ones needed them as well. After the attack on Poppy, they clung to their mother a lot and wanted to be close to her most of the time. Especially Vili often sat in her lap while she talked to him or played with his hair.

Then Oin's apprentice appeared on the balcony and bowed. "I'm sorry, my Prince. Nobody reacted when I knocked and Master Oin told me that it was really important the fetch you."

Fili nodded at him. "Are there any news about my brother?"

"Aye, my Prince. Master Oin wants you to come to the infirmary as soon as possible."

Fili thanked the dwarf and looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. Poppy kissed him and told him to go. She would ask Runa to look after the children and follow soon.

*****

Daisy was still holding Kili's uninjured hand in hers and smiled at him happily while Oin and Fjola made a few quick examinations. They were happy with the results and gave the young dwarf something to drink when Dis, Thorin and Fili ran into Kili's sickroom. They all sighed in relief when they saw Kili awake. Fili thanked Mahal for his second chance to spend time with his brother.

Kili smiled at them and wanted to wave but then realised that the lower part of his left arm was gone. Kili started screaming and crying until Oin gave him a tea to calm him down. When he was quiet, they explained the whole situation to him.

Then Kili started crying and screaming once again. "Why didn't you let me die? I would have rather died then being a cripple who can never use his hand again!" He looked at Fili. "You've made the bow and arrows for me as a coming of age gift. Now they are completely useless. I'm a cripple who can't do anything on his own."

Daisy, Dis and Poppy, who had just entered the room, started crying about Kili's words. Poppy blamed herself for the whole situation again and worried that Kili might hate her forever. She wanted to run away but Fili pulled her against his chest to make her stay. They all tried to calm Kili down and told him that there was still much to live for but in the end Oin had to sedate him to put him back to sleep.

Meanwhile Fjola tried to explain that people who had lost a limb often reacted like that at first. But later they normally realised that there was still much to live for. They all nodded and hoped that Kili would be a bit better soon.

When Kili was finally asleep Fjola gave Daisy a cup of the sleeping tea as well because the hobbit needed some rest. Dis and Thorin decided to stay with Kili while Fili and Poppy went back to inform their still upset children about the news.

Back home Poppy wondered if it might help Kili to spent some time with Vili who was a happy dwobbit despite his disability.

Fili liked the idea and so he went to visit Kili together with his son the next morning. Daisy sat on the bed next to Kili and talked to him about her stay in Erebor. She had decided to keep her pregnancy a secret for now and to tell Kili when he felt a bit better.

Fili was happy that his brother seemed to be a bit better and went towards him with a smile. He put Vili onto the bed and introduced them once again. Vili was a bit reluctant and clung to his father because he remembered that Kili had hit him once in Mirkwood. But he also knew that he had saved his brother and mother and so he started to trust him. Vili even wanted to play with his uncle and soon Kili realised that there was still much to look forward to.

The following days passed in a similar way. Daisy spent all the time at Kili's side and Dis, Thorin, Fili, Poppy and the children often visited him. Kili even had some tears in his eyes when Poppy allows him to hold her baby son in his arms. "I had always dreamed of being a father but this will probably never happen." Kili whispered.

Poppy looked at her best friend and grinned but Daisy shook her head no. She was still scared that Tauriel might somehow hurt her and had decided to tell Kili after the trial tomorrow.

*****

The next morning King Thranduil and healer Sarya arrived in Erebor for the trial against Tauriel.

Thorin was worried that the King of the Woodland Realm might want to free his subject but led him to the throne room where the trial would take place anyways.

Dis, Dwalin, Fili, Poppy, Fjola and Oin were sitting around Kili next to the throne. The young dwarf was still weak but he had insisted to come. Thranduil and Sarya were allowed to sit on the other side of the throne while Balin stood in front of them to interrogate Tauriel again.

The elf was led to the room by several guards and chained to a bench opposite to the throne. She glared at Fili and Poppy but smiled evilly when she saw the stump of Kili's arm.

Balin explained everything that had happened in detail again and then asked Tauriel about her reasoning.

The elf explained once again that Poppy and her children were completely useless in her opinion. She was furious because Thorin wanted to make Fili king and even make his half blooded son the heir to the throne.

Sarya was shocked by Tauriel's cold hearted behaviour and yelled. "You're child would have been half blooded as you call it as well if you hadn't killed it."

Everyone in the room gasped and looked at the two elves in shock. Then Thranduil stood up and looked towards Thorin. "That's why we are her. We wanted to inform you about another crime Tauriel had committed."

Thorin nodded angrily. "Please tell us. It seems to have something to do with my nephew's child."

Thranduil looked at Sarya with an encouraging smile and asked her to tell her story. The elf stood up and explained everything that had happened and why she hadn't come forward to talk about it earlier as calm as possible. She also worried that she might be punished for having remained silent for too long.

King Thorin thanked her for finally having been brave enough and told her that he understood why she had been scared. Then he turned towards Tauriel again and asked her if she wanted to explain the situation.

The elf nodded. "This is your fault! You once told me that my child would never be King of Erebor because he would be part elf. He would have been the best king Erebor would have ever had but instead you allow her bastards to become king." She yelled and pointed at Poppy. "This child would have been useless. I worried that Kili might leave me to produce an heir and so I decided to kill it and blame him for it. I knew that he would feel terrible and do everything I wanted to make me happy. So I decided to kill the child."

Kili looked at his wife in shock until tears pooled in his eyes. "You killed our child! I hate you! You have ruined my live." Kili sobbed until Fili and Dis embraced him tightly while Oin had to sedate him once again.

Tauriel just smiled and turned towards Sarya. "I will kill you, I swear! You will pay for this. I-"

Thranduil was furious about everything he had heard during the last hour and had rushed to his former Captain of the guard and slapped her in the face. "Be quiet!"

Then he turned towards Balin and Thorin. "I know that this is an Ereborian trial but I vote for her being sentenced to death. It's the only punishment that can stop her."

Thorin and Balin looked at each other and talked in a low voice. Then Thorin faced the crowd again. "Tauriel of Mirkwood will be sentenced to death for attempted murder on Princess Poppy, Prince Thorin and Prince Kili as well as for the murder of her unborn child in Mirkwood. The punishment will be carried out tonight at dusk. Bring her back to the dungeons until later."

Everyone was shocked about Tauriel's confessions and so the family stayed together with Kili for the afternoon. They also told Daisy and the hobbit absolutely couldn't understand who someone might kill their child. Kili was sad and cried a lot because he hadn't expected his wife to be that cruel. He was relieved that his marriage with Tauriel would come to an end in a few hours.

At dusk most inhabitants of Erebor as well as King Thranduil and Sarya gathered in front of Erebor's front gate to watch the execution of Tauriel. Fili had wanted Poppy to stay at home with the children but Thorin insisted that she had to come since she was one of the victims. Fili agreed unhappily and put his arms around his wife to support her.

When Dwalin raised his axe, Fili pulled Poppy's face close against his chest to make sure that she wouldn't see the moment the axe his the elf's neck. She still sobbed when she heard the blow.

Kili sighed in relief when his former wife's dead body was brought away to be burned and collapsed in his mother's arms.


	84. Chapter 84

After Tauriel's execution Dis, Oin and Fjola brought Kili back to the infirmary where Daisy waited for them. The hobbit was shocked when she saw her love. Kili was crying desperately and looked pale. Oin helped him to undress and lay down on the bed while Fjola made some tea to help him calm down. 

Soon Kili started crying again because he couldn't understand why Tauriel had killed their child. Dwarflings as well as elflings were rare and precious and he couldn't understand why anybody would hurt them.

Daisy was relieved when Dis told her that Tauriel was dead and that she would never be able to hurt them again. She sat down on the bed next to Kili and put her arm around his shoulders. Then she put a kiss on his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't say anything but hoped that her presence and actions would soothe him.  
Daisy felt terrible that she still hadn't told Kili about the baby but she worried how he might react. But she also thought that he deserved to know the truth and that she wasn't any better than Tauriel if she lied to him as well. So she decided to tell him the next morning.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and so Dis went to open it. She frowned when she saw Sarya standing there. After what Tauriel had done, she had lost all trust in elves and asked her rather unfriendly. "What do you want here? Are you here to torture my son even more?"

Sarya looked at the dwarrowdam sadly but understood why she reacted like that. She was about to leave again when Daisy appeared at the door. The hobbit put her hand on Dis' forearm and smiled at her and the elf. "It's alright, Dis. I'm sure that Sarya means no harm. I worked with her when they trained me to be a healer in Mirkwood. She even tried to warn me about Tauriel just seconds before your guards came to bring me to Erebor."

"Really?" Dis asked and when Daisy nodded she started to smile at the elf healer. 

Sarya smiled as well. "I hope you are well, Daisy?" She asked and looked at the hobbit's belly. 

"I am, but he doesn't know yet." Daisy whispered. "Would you like to see Kili?" 

Sarya nodded and entered the room. She went to Kili's bed and waited for Daisy. The hobbit stroked Kili's cheek and told him that he had a visitor. Then Kili looked at the elf with puffy eyes but didn't say anything.

Sarya looked at Kili sadly. "I'm sorry, my Prince. I know that I should have told you the truth about Tauriel's crimes earlier. But I was too scared. I understand that you will never forgive me but please don't ask King Thranduil to take Ronon away from us again. We love him so much."

"I understand that you didn't tell anybody since I lived with her threats and didn't tell anyone for years either. I'm not angry with you but with her. But I'm still happy that you finally plucked up the courage to tell us. There is no need to apologise though." Kili said and smiled at the thought of Ronon. "Will Ronon live with you permanently? That's wonderful. I'm sure you can raise him to be a good elf."

Sarya sighed in relief that Kili wasn't too angry. She sat down in a chair and they talked about Ronon for a long time until Kili fell asleep.

*****

Fili and Poppy went back to their room hand in hand. Poppy was still shaking a bit because she had never seen a person being executed and it still scared her although Tauriel had of course deserved such punishment. When they reached the entrance to the Royal Quarters Fili pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Then he pulled her into his arms and carried her to their home. There Runa and Bilbo had just started eating supper with the children. Fili and Poppy joined them and carefully explained that the evil elf from Mirkwood would never be able to hurt them again. 

After dinner Bilbo and Runa left with Runor and Dwalis. Poppy fetched Thorin from his cradle and joined her family on a blanket in front of the fireplace. They cuddled and Fili told them a story until the children were sleepy. Fili and Poppy brought them to bed and decided to go to bed as well.

Fili and Poppy soon fell asleep but after a few hours the dwarf woke up because his wife was screaming. He pulled her close against his chest and tried to wake her up. Poppy soon opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She sighed in relief and told her husband about her nightmare. Fili pulled her even closer and promised that nobody in Erebor would ever execute her simply because she was married to him and wasn't a dwarf. Poppy nodded and buried her face in his hair while her fingers clutched his chest hair. Fili put kisses on the top of her head and stroked her back until she finally fell asleep again. 

*****

The next morning Sarya visited Kili once again to say goodbye. Thranduil and Thorin joined her because they wanted to talk to Daisy. The King of the Woodland Realm informed the hobbit that the hobbits who were still living in Mirkwood would start their journey back to the Shire in a few days to be able to cross the Misty Mountains before winter. He offered her to travel with him and Sarya of she wanted to go with her family.

Daisy frowned and asked King Thorin of she was allowed to stay in Erebor with her best friend and Kili. Thorin agreed immediately and the hobbit sighed in relief. She wrote a letter to her parents and asked Sarya to give it to them. 

The elf agreed and a few hours later the delegation from Mirkwood left Erebor again.

Since it was a nice and sunny day and Kili was feeling quite well, Daisy asked Oin if he was allowed to spend a few hours outdoors. The old healer worried that this might be too strenuous for his patient but then suggested that they could spend the day on the balcony of Fili's rooms since they could easily get a healer from there. Daisy smiled happily at the dwarf and went to Poppy to prepare everything with her. 

One hour later Dwalin and Oin brought Kili to Fili's rooms. Lili, Tulip and Ruby watched him curiously but then followed their brother who had run to their uncle to hug him. They were still a bit frightened of their uncle but decided that he had to be nice since Daisy liked him. Kili hugged his nephew and nieces and smiled at them. 

Then he went to Daisy and hugged her as well as best as he could with his injured arm. Daisy took his hand and he followed her to the picnic area of the balcony. 

Fili and Poppy smiled at them and brought their children to the living room to give the couple some privacy.

Daisy and Kili sat down on a blanket to eat lunch. The latter was sad and angry because he had trouble to eat. He thought that he was a useless cripple but didn't say anything because he didn't want to make Daisy cry again. 

When they finished eating they walked towards the railing and enjoyed the beautiful view. Then Daisy took Kili's uninjured hand and took a deep breath. "Kili, do you remember the night we spent together in Mirkwood after the spring festival?"

"Aye, it was wonderful." Kili smiled dreamily but then frowned. "Daisy, did Tauriel find out? Did she hurt you?"

The hobbit shook her head. "No Kili, your mother brought me to Erebor in time. She didn't hurt me but it still changed my life forever." She smiled and put Kili's hand against her belly. "Kili, I'm with child. You're going to be a father."  
Kili gasped and looked at Dasiy with wide eyes. Then he tore his hair and ran from the balcony and out of Fili's rooms.


	85. Chapter 85

Daisy whispered "Kili, please stay! I, we need you." Then tears pooled in her eyes and she sank to the floor. 

Seconds later Fili and Poppy appeared on the balcony. The hobbit kneeled down next to her best friend and embraced her. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

Daisy sniffed "I told him that I'm with child and he ran away. I'm so stupid. How could I think that he might love me? Can you bring me to my room? I need to pack my belongings. Maybe I can still reach Mirkwood in time to go home with my family."

Poppy looked at her husband in worry. Fili bit his lip and whispered to his wife that he'd go to look after Kili. 

Poppy nodded and helped Daisy to stand up. Then she put her arm around her waist and brought her to her room. There Daisy curled up on her bed and cried with her cushion in her arms. She asked Poppy to leave her alone and sobbed desperately. She was even too exhausted and sad to pack her belongings.

Poppy left quickly to inform Dis about what had just happened and to ask her if she looked after the children. Of course Dis agreed and so Poppy returned to Daisy's room. She sat down on the bed next to her friend and stroked her back and hair. "Shh, shh, everything will be alright. I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding." 

 

*****

Fili ran after Kili and soon found him on another balcony. The latter was sitting on the ground with his face buried in his arms. 

Fili looked at his brother in worry. He was angry and wanted to yell at him because Kili had run away from Daisy but he also know that Kili had been hurt deeply by Tauriel and that all of this was probably too much for him. 

He kneeled down opposite to Kili and carefully touched his brother's upper arm. "Kili, what's wrong?"

"Daisy is with child! That's a disaster." Kili sobbed.

"I know, Kili. She told us after she came here from Mirkwood. But why is this a disaster? You always wanted children, didn't you?" Fili asked quietly.

"Yes! But not like that!" Kili exclaimed angrily and threw his amputated arm in the air. "I'm a cripple. I can't even close my boots or trousers. I could never take care of a child."

Fili sighed. "Kili, you don't have to do this alone. Daisy and you will be wonderful parents and we will all help you." 

"What if Daisy doesn't even want the child? It has been sired out of wedlock and I know that this is frowned upon by hobbits. Here she will be treated like a whore and the child won't have a good life either." Kili sobbed.

"Kili, Daisy loves your child. She would never hurt him or her. Do you think she would have told you if she hadn't wanted the baby? She would never be that cruel; she's not Tauriel." Fili said with a smile.

"You're probably right. But they will still treat her terribly." Kili said and looked down at his hand.

Fili sighed because he knew that his brother was right. "You could marry her. I'm sure Uncle Thorin would understand and allow it under these circumstances." He suggested "We should ask him and then you should go to see Daisy. She thinks that you don't want her anymore. She even thinks about going back to Hobbiton." 

Kili looked at his brother with wide eyes and nodded. "I hope you're right. Let's go to ask him immediately. I need to know if I'm allowed to remarry that soon. Then I'm going to apologise to Daisy."

Fili agreed and together they walked to Thorin's study. The dwarf king was surprised but happy about Kili's wish. He had hoped that his nephew might want to marry Daisy to make up for his mistake and to make sure that she or the child wouldn't be an outcast and had already thought about forcing him to do that. He also explained that normally two years of mourning had to pass between the death of the spouse and a new marriage. But there would be an exception in Kili's case because his wife had been sentenced to death and she had abused him. Kili sighed in relief and thanked his uncle. He promised that he would ask Daisy to marry him soon but he wanted to prepare it properly.

Fili and Kili talked about how to surprise Daisy and soon they arrived in Daisy's room. The hobbit was still sitting in Poppy's embrace but wasn't crying anymore. 

When the dark haired dwarf saw her tear-strained face, he swallowed and slowly went towards her. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Daisy, my love, I'm so sorry! I was so scared that you might not want the baby because it might cause so many problems. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Poppy squeezed Daisy's shoulder encouragingly and then stood up and walked towards her husband. Fili smiled at her and put his arm around her waist. Then they both smiled at Daisy again and left quietly. 

Daisy smiled at Kili with fresh tears in her eyes. "Kili, I would never hurt our baby. I've already suspected to be with child when I was still in Mirkwood and I was so scared that Tauriel might find out. But then I was brought her and everyone was so supportive after Mister Oin confirmed the pregnancy. I was sure that everything would be well and now Tauriel will never be able to hurt us."

"But my arm." Kili said in worry. 

"We will manage. I can always help you and I'm sure Fili, Poppy and your mother will as well. Maybe Fili can teach you how to be a father." Daisy tried to soothe his worries. 

Kili swallowed but nodded and smiled at Daisy. Then Daisy took Kili's hand and put in on the tiny bump of her belly. "I'm sure everything will be alright." 

Kili had tears in his eyes and leaned up to kiss Daisy. The latter pulled him into a tight embrace. They enjoyed each other's company and suddenly Kili could remember his dream about his uncle again. He thanked Mahal that he had made him survive and whispered into Daisy's ear "If we're going to have a son, I'd like to name him after my Uncle Frerin." 

Dasiy didn't even question why Kili wanted that but nodded. She pulled the dwarf next to her onto the bed and after many kisses they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

*****

Kili had to stay in the infirmary for a few more weeks until he was finally well enough to stay in his own rooms. He still needed help with almost everything but his family or someone of Thorin's company were always there to help him. He also spent a lot of time to prepare the surprise for Daisy. In the end he was incredibly happy that he had managed to get it ready in time for her birthday.

The next day Fili, Poppy, Dwalin, Dis, Kili, Thorin, Runa and the children met on the balcony of Fili's rooms to celebrate Daisy's birthday. She got a few dresses to wear while she was with child and useful things for the baby. The children had made a few toys with Runa's and Poppy's help. Daisy had tears of happiness in her eyes and hadn't even realised that she hadn't gotten any gift from Kili until he walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her chair. He pulled a necklace out of the pocket of his trousers. "I wanted to give you something special, my love. Of course I couldn't make this on my own. So Fili helped me to forge it and to put the gems into it. I know that you love the colour green and so I hoped that you would like emeralds."

Daisy smiled at Kili. "It's so beautiful! Thank you, my love."

Kili smiled and swallowed nervously. "Daisy, I love you more than everything in the word. Do you want to marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments! You make me so happy :) I promise that there will be some more of Fili and Poppy in the next chapter again.


	86. Chapter 86

Daisy sank down to the floor and threw her arms around Kili. "Yes! Of course I want to marry you!" Then she bit her lip and looked to Thorin nervously. "If we are allowed to do that."

"Of course we are! I've talked to uncle already. Everything will be fine." Kili explained happily and kissed Daisy.

The hobbit smiled at her betrothed. She took the necklace from him and put it around her neck. Then she hugged him again.

 

Fili put his arm arounds Poppy's shoulders and smiled at his brother and his soon to be sister-in-law. He was glad that they would finally get the happiness they deserved. 

Thorin looked at Kili and Daisy and then at everyone else in the room and sighed. Kili had Daisy, Fili had Poppy and even though Dwalin and Dis weren't in love, they were still best friends and had a wonderful daughter. Suddenly Thorin felt sad and realised that he wanted a family as well. He dreamed of the beautiful healer Fjola and decided that he wanted to try to win her heart when he wasn't king anymore.

Suddenly Vili pulled on the hem of his tunic and so Thorin was pulled from his thoughts. He looked down at him and sat him on his lap. "What's wrong, lad?"

"What's happening, Uncle Thorin? Why is Daisy crying?" Vili asked with some worry in his voice. 

Thorin wondered how to explain the situation but then Daisy walked towards him and stroked over Vili's golden curls. "I'm very happy because I'm going to be your aunt soon."

"But you are Aunt Daisy already!" Vili exclaimed.

Daisy chuckled. "Yes, but soon I'm going to be your aunt officially because I will marry your Uncle Kili. And you will also get a cousin in a few months."

"Hurray! That's great!" Vili yelled and hugged Daisy. Then his siblings joined him; all of them wee happy that she would be a member of their family soon too.

*****

A few days later Fili and Poppy finally found the time to talk about Thorin's wish of Fili becoming king when someone knocked at the door. Fili went to open it and was surprised to find his brother standing there with a nervous expression on his face. "Fili, can we talk?"

"Of course Kili, why don't you come in?" Fili suggested.

Kili entered the room with a nod and followed his brother to the living room. Poppy was happy to see her brother-in-law but decided to leave him and Fili alone. So she kissed her husband and told him that she'd visit Dis together with the older children.

Fili kissed her back and then sat down opposite to his brother. "Kili, I'm happy that you're here. But you look troubled? What's wrong?"

"I finally wanted to apologise for everything I have done to you. You have always been there for me and I treated you in the most terrible way." Kili said in a low voice.

Fili took his brother's hand and squeezed it. "Kili, I know that this wasn't your doing. Amad gave me the letter and I understand why you acted the way you did. I wanted to talk to you when you first arrived here but we weren't sure if this would be a good idea. And then she hurt you and I never thought it was the right time to talk about it."

Kili finally looked up and so Fili smiled at him. "I have already forgiven you, Kili. You don't have to apologise."

"Really?" Kili asked with a frown. 

Fili stood up to embrace his brother. "Of course!"

Kili returned the hug and for the first time in years he was truly happy.

They stayed like this for a few more moments until Fili heard his youngest son cry. He sighed and let go of Kili. He went to the nursery and realised that Thorin needed a new diaper. He wondered if Kili wanted to help him since he was quite insecure about being a father and so he called him. 

A few seconds later Kili entered the nursery and looked at his brother with wide eyes. 

Fili chuckled. "Kili, I thought you could try to change the diaper. I know that it might be difficult but of course I'll help you."

"Daisy suggested that you might teach me some things about fatherhood but I wasn't sure if you really wanted to. So yes, let's try that." Kili answered. He had no idea what to do with the diaper but he wanted to learn. 

"Of course I'll help you, Kili." Fili answered happily. "Why don't you try to put in on while I'll bring the old one away?" 

"Yes, why not." Kili said and walked closer to his nephew. He had never been around small children and had no idea what to do with it. He smiled at his nephew and tickled his belly with his breath. Thorin smiled and pulled the diaper towards his face. Kili thought that the little boy most likely knew where it belonged and put it on his head.

Kili heard his brother talking to Dis, Runa, Poppy and Daisy in the hallway. He hoped that Daisy would be happy that he spent time around his youngest nephew.

Fili entered the room again and chuckled. "Oh Kili! I think there is pretty much you'll have to learn about babies."

Fili's chuckle had lured the four females to the infirmary. They were worried how Kili might react but they couldn't contain a small chuckle. 

Luckily Kili seemed to have a good day and started to grin. "I suppose the diaper doesn't belong there but I had no idea and Thorin wanted me to put it there. So you have to blame him."

Everyone was relieved that Kili even joked about his mistake and they all started to laugh. Daisy walked towards Kili and kissed him. "Oh my, I think you really need some lessons on fatherhood."

"I think so, too. Fili, would you help me, please?" Kili agreed and asked.

"Of course! Come on." Fili laughed and took the diaper from his son's head. He helped Kili to put it on in the way it's meant to be. But they immediately realised that this was one of the tasks Kili would never be able to do on his own. Fili regretted that he had even asked Kili but the latter said that he was happy about his first lesson. He would never be able to change his child's diaper on his own but he said that he could help Daisy to do it now that he knew how.

Everyone on the room smiled at Kili but then they left the room to give Poppy some privacy to nurse her son. Fili stayed with her though. "I really worry about him. What if it bothers him that he will never be able to do all the things a father does more than he shows us."

Poppy stroked over her son's dark brown curls and frowned. "We will have to keep a close eye on him. It won't be easy for them but the love each other. And we have to show him that we will always be there to help." 

"Yes, you're right! He's not alone. But I think I should try to teach him some things he can do on his own. Otherwise he'll think he useless after all." Fili said and smiled at his wife. He kissed her and smiled at his son. 

*****

In the living room Daisy, Dis and Runa prepared the table for dinner with the children. 

Kili watched Runa curiously. Of course he remembered her and her husband from Ered Luin. He wondered why he never saw them together though and decided to ask her. 

He walked to Runa and smiled at her. "Runa, I'd like to ask you something."

"Of course, Kili." She smiled back at him.

"I'm happy to see you and that you're friends with Fili and his family. But I've been wondering where Anor is. I'd like to see him as well." Kili said.

Runor, Daisy and Dis gasped and looked at Runa in worry. But the dwarrodam just swallowed. "Would you like to join me on a walk? I'll tell you then."

Kili agreed and soon they walked through Erebor in silence. After a while Kili realised that they walked towards the communal burial area. "Runa, what are we doing here?"  
Runa took a deep breath and explained how Anor had died. She had just finished her story when they reached his tomb.

Kili was shocked and had tears in his eyes. "Oh Mahal! He was my friend; I can't believe what you just told me! First these miners killed him and then they nearly killed Fili, Thorin, Poppy and my nephew. I'm glad they're already dead, otherwise I'd kill them." Kili said and took Runa's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "But why did you never tell me when I was here. I would have liked to know."

Runa swallowed again. "Kili, when you and your wife were here for the Durin's Day celebration the year after your mother's wedding, me and Anor wanted to meet you. We walked towards the table you sat at but you weren't there. We told your wife that we were friends of you. But she told us that we should leave; you were a prince now and a miner and a cleaner had no place in your life, especially not as friends. Unfortunately we believed her and left. That's why I've never tried to approach you again."

Finally the tears streamed down Kili's cheeks. "This can't be true! I wonder how much more of my life she ruined with her lies and actions. I'm so sorry, Runa! I've always considered you as a friend." Kili wiped his tears away and hugged Runa. 

They stayed at Anor's grave for a while and then went back to Fili's rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once again thank you for the comments and kudos. You make me so happy :)
> 
> I'm sorry about the late update though. The story is supposed to be happier from now on after everything Fili and his family have been through. I have lots of ideas but unfortunately it's quite difficult for me to express these happier parts. So I struggled a lot with it and wondered about if and how to continue. But I think that you deserve a finished story because I don't like it myself when writers suddenly stop in the middle if the story and so I will try to finish it as good as I can :)


	87. Chapter 87

A few days later Fili started joining Thorin in council. He had realised that the latter was tired of being king and wanted to enjoy his life with his family. He had even seen his uncle forging a courting bead and wondered who he had fallen in love with. So Fili and Poppy had decided that Fili would agree to be crowned as King on the next Durin's Day as long as Thorin kept his promise that Fili would still have enough time for his family. Some of the council members still weren't happy about Thorin's decision but he silenced them quickly.

Meanwhile Kili and Daisy planned their wedding with Bilbo's, Dis' and Poppy's help. They had decided that they only wanted a small wedding with just family and friends. Dis was a bit sad about that because she had already missed Fili's wedding but she understood that Kili still felt uncomfortable among too many people who starred at him.

Kili also became more comfortable around Fili's children and liked to spend time with them. He hoped that his own child would love him although he wouldn't be able to do everything with him or her. 

While Kili was thinking about his future, Daisy, Dis and Bilbo talked about food and decorations. Poppy had gone to their bedroom to nurse her son but soon returned with him and went to her brother-in-law. "Kili, I've been wondering if you'd like to burp Thorin? That's a pretty important thing to do and I'm always happy when Fili helps me with it."

Kili looked a bit nervous but nodded; once again he had no idea what he was supposed to do. "Yes, why not."

Poppy smiled at him. She gave him a towel but didn't realise that he didn't use it. Then she handed Thorin to Kili. She helped him a bit to make sure that his chin was safely on his shoulders and that he wouldn't drop him. Once Thorin was safely in his uncle's arms Poppy frowned and wondered if Kili would be able to pat his back with the stump of his arm though. "Do you think you can pat his back?"

Kili frowned. "I guess I can try." He worried that it might hurt but he managed to gently pet his nephews back until the later finally burped and spit up some of his food. "Yuck, what's that?"

Daisy, Dis and Poppy laughed. "Oh Kili, that's quite normal. That's why you were supposed to use the towel. Sorry that I didn't tell you."

Kili chuckled. "Oh, I see. I really have a lot to learn."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Poppy reassured him with a smile and took her son to allow Kili to change his tunic.

*****

Later that evening, when the children were asleep after many cuddles and a goodnight story, Fili and Poppy sat on their balcony wrapped in a blanket with a glass of wine. Poppy told her husband about Kili's little adventure with their youngest son. Fili was happy that it had worked quite well despite the small accident. He was quite sure that the lost arm troubled Kili more than he showed everyone.  
Since it was a late summer evening and already quite cold, Poppy shivered after a while and so Fili pulled even closer. "Are you cold? We can go inside."

Poppy shook her head and buried her face in Fili's hair. "No, it's such a nice evening. Just hold me close." 

"Of course, my flower." Fili said and put many kisses on his wife's face and hair.

Poppy chuckled when Fili used her old pet name again. But then she sighed because she thought of their time in the Shire. 

"What's wrong, my flower?" Fili asked with a frown.

"I just thought of Hobbiton. The last time we've done something similar to this, we've still been there." Poppy whispered.

"You miss your home. We can still go back. I'm sure Thorin would understand." Fili suggested.

"No, Fili! I will never forget my home but I'm happy as long as I'm with you. Your uncle has done so much for me with this wonderful garden. I'm happy here." Poppy replied and kissed her husband. She and Daisy had talked about that since Kili suggested to go to the Shire with Daisy as well. But both females didn't want their husbands to be alone there after they died. 

"Alright. But you can always tell me if you want to go there." Fili said and kissed her again.

*****

The next morning Poppy left early to look after Daisy while Fili are breakfast with the children. The blond dwarf tried to help Ruby to put jam on a bread roll but she insisted to do it on her own and created quite a mess. Fili wasn't angry though, he wanted his children to be happy and didn't care about dirty clothes or stains on the table. He ruffled Ruby's hair and watched his son. Vili wanted to try to do things on his own as well and so Poppy had tried to think of a few things that made life easier for him. At the moment he put some milk in his cup; to make sure that it didn't spill over, he put his finger into the cup to notice how full it was. Fili was proud of his son and smiled happily.

A few moments later someone knocked at the door and Kili entered the room. "Good morning, Fili! I hope I don't disturb you."

"No, it's fine. Would you like to eat with us?" Fili said and pointed towards an empty chair.

"Yes, why not. I haven't eaten so far." He looked around and saw Thorin in his cradle. He tickled his belly before he sat down at the table. "Where's Poppy?"

Fili didn't think about his answer too much. "She's with Daisy. The poor girl still has the morning sickness and so she wanted to check if she's alright." When Kili paled, he realised that Kili probably hadn't known about that and now worried that his fiancée was sick.

"What's wrong with her Fili? Is she sick? Is the child causing her harm?" Kili asked nervously and looked down.

Fili walked over to his brother and took his hand. "Kili, you don't have to worry! This is quite normal; Poppy was sick every time she was with child as well. It should be over soon."

"Really?" Kili asked nervously.

"Aye! At first Poppy and I have been really worried and scared when Poppy had to throw up every morning and the healer didn't know what was wrong either. But then Amad told us in one of her letters that this was normal for dwarrodams and so we guessed that the dwarvish part of the little one caused it." Fili explained.

Now Kili paled even more. "So, it's all my fault. My dwarvish blood is the cause of her being sick." Then tears started to roll down Kili's cheeks.

Fili was sure that Kili thought about all the things Tauriel had made him believe about his blood. He didn't know how to help him though. So he suggested that they could go to see Daisy. He would have to leave his children alone for a few minutes but hoped that the would be fine.

So after a short walk they arrived in Daisy's room. The two female hobbits sat on the bed and Daisy ate some bread. They greeted the brothers happily but then Daisy frowned since she noticed Kili's tear strained face. She stood up and rushed towards him. "Kili, what's wrong? Does your arm hurt again."

Kili shook his head. "Fili told me about your sickness. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Daisy." He said with fresh tears in his eyes.

Daisy pulled Kili towards the bed and made him sit down. "Kili, you have to believe me. This sickness isn't too bad. And I would happily throw up every morning to be able to have a family with you." Then she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her carefully. 

Fili and Poppy looked at each other and decided to leave them alone. They went back to their room to make sure that their children were alright. They started laughing when Ruby ran towards them with jam all over her face and in her hair.

Meanwhile Kili and Daisy still sat in each other's arms. Daisy reassured Kili once again that she and the baby were alright. Then she thought of an idea she had had a while ago. "Kili, I know that you want our child to be called Frerin if it's a boy. I thought of a hobbit name if it's a girl. Would you like to know?"

"Yes, of course." Kili smiled.

"Well, as you might know, hobbits often use flower names for their daughters and some of them also have meanings. I thought of the name Peony. It has quite a few different meanings but one of them is 'healing'. I think it would be fitting because I hope that the child will heal at least some of the wounds on your soul." Daisy said and looked at Kili questioningly.  
"That's a wonderful idea." Kili exclaimed happily and kissed his fiancée again.

*****

Two weeks later Daisy and Kili married. It was a small but beautiful ceremony in on of Erebor's most beautiful rooms. Dis and Bilbo had decorated the room with flowers and coloured cloths. Now Dis, Runa, Poppy, Fjola, Bilbo, the children and the members of Thorin's company sat on a few benches on each side of a small aisle. 

Thorin stood in the middle of the room since he would perform the ceremony and next to him waited Kili and his best man Fili. He looked at Fjola and once again dreamed of a future with her. 

Kili was quite nervous because he didn't know how the others would react to his wedding gift for Daisy. He even wondered if she'd turn up at all.

Then the door finally opened and Daisy entered the room in a beautiful yellow dress and flowers in her hair. She slowly walked towards Kili with a bright smile on her face.

Poppy joined them in front of Thorin and then the latter said a few sentences about the couple and asked if someone didn't want them to get married. Fili had to chuckle because he thought of his own wedding but this time nobody stood up. Finally Thorin asked them if they wanted to marry each other and of course they said yes.

Then Fili opened the box that usually contained the beads for the wedding braids but since Kili couldn't braid, he and Fili had forged a simple but beautiful silver ring for each of them. 

Kili took the rings that had a small heart-shaped emerald in it and pushed it on Daisy's right ring finger. "Yesterday, I was in darkness. Today, You're here and I know tomorrow will be brighter. I love you, Daisy and I promise to make you happy for as long as I live."

Daisy wiped her tears away, took the second ring and pushed it on his finger. "I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. I love you, Kili."

Thorin smiled at them. "You may kiss your bride, Kili, Son of Vili and Dis."

Kili put a soft kiss on Daisy's lips and then kneeled down to put a kiss on her belly. "I love you both."

Now everyone cheered and congratulated them. Runa whispered something into Runor's ear and then the children stood up to throw flowers petals at the couple. 

They celebrated until late in the evening when the newly married couple finally retired to their new rooms.


	88. Chapter 88

While the others still celebrated Kili's and Daisy's wedding, the couple went to their new rooms. They were both happy that they were finally allowed to live together.   
Kili worried about their wedding night though and frowned. Of course they had already spent a night together in Mirkwood but he worried if he could still please Daisy with one hand.   
Daisy noticed that something was wrong and went to Kili to kiss him. She told him that she loved him and that she didn't want any other husband. Then she slowly took of his tunic and ran her fingers over his body. She gasped when she saw many of his scars and put many kisses along them.   
After a few minutes Kili finally relaxed. He played with Daisy's hair and tried to open her dress. Daisy helped him and soon they were both completely naked. Daisy laid down on their bed and pulled Kili on top of her. They kissed some more and then Kili laid down next to his wife to look at her. He smiled when he saw the small bump of her belly and frowned. Suddenly Kili worried that he might hurt the child when they made love but Daisy was soon able to stop him from worrying. Kili smiled again and started to put kisses all over her body. When Daisy started moaning loudly all of his worries and fears vanished and they carefully made love for a long time until Daisy fell asleep in Kili's arms. 

In the middle of the night Daisy woke up because she heard Kili screaming. She stroked his cheek and tried to wake him up. After a few moments Kili finally opened his eyes and looked at Daisy in shock. He pulled her against his chest and sobbed into her hair. 

Daisy ran her fingers through Kili's hair in an attempt to comfort him. "Kili, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Kili nodded. "Aye, Tauriel was there in our wedding night. She killed you and our baby and made me watch. She said now I would finally pay for everything I had done." He explained in between sobs.

"Oh Kili! Tauriel can never hurt anyone again. Me and the child are safe. You don't have to worry." Daisy said and took his hand to put it on the small bump of her belly.

Kili nodded and pulled Daisy close. She continued to stroke his head until he finally fell asleep again.

The next morning Daisy wrote a letter to her parents. She explained that she was married to Kili now and would be a mother soon. She shed many tears because she was scared of her parents reaction. Having children out of wedlock was frowned upon by hobbits and she wasn't sure how her parents would react even though she was married now.

After almost two hours she finally finished the letter and brought it to one of the servants who would sent it to the Shire.

*****

Down in one of the halls of Erebor Kili's friends and family still celebrated the wedding. The children played together while the adults sat together at a long table.

Suddenly Gloin asked why Kili used wedding rings instead of the beads dwarves usually used. He accepted that Fili and Kili had fallen in love with hobbits but he still wanted them to live like dwarves. 

Fili explained that since Kili wasn't able to braid hair anymore, they thought about what to do for a long time. In the end they agreed to make the rings. Gloin still frowned but the others liked the idea very much and understood why Kili had made this decision.

While Poppy explained that hobbits usually had wedding rings, Ruby, Tulip, Dwalis and Vili ran to Thorin, Ori, Dwalin and Fili because they wanted to dance with them and of course they agreed.

Poppy, Dis, Fjola and Runa sat together and watched them dance. Poppy smiled when she saw Lili dancing with Runor. She wondered if these two might fall in love one day and felt a bit sad because she would probably never see her children getting married or have their own children. 

Runa watched them as well but felt quite sad since she was sure that she and Runor wouldn't be allowed around Fili's children anymore once he was king. She was still just a cleaner no matter how close they had been and how easily that had been allowed to stay with the family over the last weeks. 

Dis watched Runa closely and was quite sure what the younger dwarrodam worried about and decided to talk to Fili later on. She already had an idea how Runa could stay even closer to the family than she did anyways.

Fjola still felt a bit odd among the royal family and didn't understand why she was there at all. Of course she was one of Kili's healers but she wasn't friends or family. But she was happy that they had thought of her. She also watched the little ones and then her eyes fell on Thorin and Ruby. She smiled when she saw how relaxed and happy the dwarf king looked together with the little girl. She had always thought that he looked sad and had never understood why he didn't have his own family since there were so many dwarrodams who fancied him. Suddenly she noticed that Thorin watched her and quickly looked away with flushed cheeks.

Fili had seen Thorin watching Fjola as well and made some arrangements for the others to dance with the children and females so that his uncle and the healer would have to dance together. Of course Thorin realised what Fili was trying to do but he agreed. 

Thorin went to Fjola and asked if she wanted to dance with him. Fjola looked quite surprised but agreed happily. Then Thorin smiled shyly and they started dancing. It looked pretty awkward because Thorin didn't know how to behave around her. He even stepped on her feet quite often but Fjola didn't say anything and simply smiled. She suddenly felt happy and safe but didn't understand why. She had never felt like that in all her life and was sad when the dance ended. 

Poppy, who had danced with and talked to he husband in the meantime, smiled at dwarrodam and asked her if she'd join them for family dinners more often. She liked her and wanted to get to know her better.


	89. Chapter 89

Kili and Daisy enjoyed their time together and never wanted to leave their rooms again. They kissed, cuddled and made love. Kili loved to caress and kiss Daisy's belly the most though. He was fascinated about how it grew almost every day and couldn't wait to finally feel his child move. He was disappointed when she told him that this would still take some time though. 

After almost two weeks the couple finally decided to take part in normal family live again. Everyone was happy that they were that much in love but they were also happy to have them back. So the family decided to spend the evening together. 

Poppy welcomed Daisy and Kili with Thorin in her arms and the little boy squeaked when he saw his favourite uncle. Kili put a kiss on his head and tickled his belly while Fili watched them with a bright smile. He was happy to see his brother like that. Poppy helped Kili to hold Thorin in his arms before she went to Daisy to talk to her. 

After dinner Fili asked Kili if he wanted to help to bath the children and of course Kili agreed. First they put water in a tub for the older children who could wash themselves. Then Fili put a smaller tub on a table in the bathroom for Thorin. He showed Kili how to find out if the water had the right temperature and then helped him to undress the baby. Then Fili put Thorin back in Kili's arms and helped him to lower him into the tub. He showed him how to hold the baby with the stomp of his left arm to allow him to use the washcloth and soap with the right hand. Kili looked happy and enjoyed his task and so Fili left to fetch the children's bedclothes.

When Fili was about to return to the bathroom, he heard his youngest son shriek in delight and wondered what had happened. He entered the room and, when he started laughing, Poppy, Daisy and Dis rushed towards him. They started laughing as well because Kili was completely wet. The latter looked at them. "I wanted to tickle his belly and then he started splashing like crazy." He said in an attempt to apologise. 

"Oh Kili!" Poppy said and took her son while Daisy grabbed a towel for him. "Most children love to do that. Didn't Fili tell you?"

Kili smiled and shook his head. Then he looked at his brother, who was still laughing. "Oh Kili, you look like a drowned rat." 

Kili grinned at him and quickly took a mug full of water to pour it out over Fili's head. "Now you look like a drowned rat too, Fili."

Now the females as well as the children erupted in laughter and so Thorin went to the bathroom as well. He looked at his wet nephews and frowned; he wondered if they would ever grow up. But he was happy to see them like that again after almost ten years.

 

*****

The following weeks passed quickly and Durin's Day wasn't too far away. There was still a lot to prepare for Fili's coronation and so the mountain buzzed with activity like a beehive. 

While Poppy vehemently protested to become Queen, the female part of the court insisted on her wearing a dress and jewellery fitting a queen and so one morning a bunch of seamstresses and dwarf ladies appeared in her home. Poppy asked Runa and Daisy to play with the children and then let the dwarrodams do as they pleased until she had enough. 

Dis heard her crying and screaming and fetched Fili from a meeting of the court. When they arrived, Poppy was standing on a stool with five dwarrodams around her and was still crying. The females curtsied when they saw Fili and Dis. 

Poppy looked up and sighed in relief when she saw her husband. He pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong, my flower?"

Poppy looked at him and wiped her tears away. "I can't wear this, Fili. It hurts. I stumble when I try to walk because this dress is far to long and these boots? I've never worn any shoes in all my life and they are too small and hurt. I'm no dwarf, Fili, and especially no dwarf queen. I'm a simple hobbit. I can't do this." She sobbed and buried her face in his hair. 

Fili stroked her hair and looked down at her body. She truly didn't look like a hobbit anymore. Dis looked at them sadly and kneeled down to pull the boots off of Poppy's feet. The hobbit whimpered in pain but was relieved when they were finally off. The dwarrodam swallowed and went to the nursery to fetch an ointment, they normally used for the children, to put it on her daughter-in-law's sore feet. 

Fili put his wife on the couch and tried to calm her down. Then he turned towards the dwarf ladies angrily. "I understand that you want her to look her best and like a queen for the coronation. But she is a hobbit and I want her to look like one! You may make a beautiful dress for her but it will be in hobbit fashion. If you don't know how to do that, I'm sure you can use one of her dresses to take the measures or my mother will help you. She has made a few dresses for my wife already." He took a deep breath. "And most importantly. My wife will never wear any boots. Is that understood?" He almost yelled.

The dwarrodams nodded and looked down at their boots. They had never seen their future king like that. Dis and Poppy also looked at each other. Dis was sure that her son would be a fine king and she smiled because she once again realised how much he loved his wife.

Then Fili looked towards the jewellery box on the table. "You can take these back to the treasury. My wife will wear her favourite jewels and I don't care if you think they fit a queen. You may leave now."

Fili waited until they had left and turned towards his wife. "I'm so sorry, my flower. I've never wanted anyone to treat you like that and to even hurt you."

"It's alright, Fili. I'm glad you came to save me. I don't want to be Queen." Poppy said sadly.

"I know and I won't force you to do anything you don't want. Will you still come to the coronation with me?" Fili asked and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, my love." Poppy smiled and pulled Fili into a long and tender kiss.   
Dis smiled at them and quietly left to help the seamstresses to make a beautiful hobbit fashioned dress for Poppy.


	90. Chapter 90

A few days later Fili visited his mother and the seamstresses to apologise for his behaviour. He explained that he knew that several council members weren't happy with his wife being a hobbit. So he had been furious because apparently the ladies wanted to turn Poppy into a dwarrowdam and he wouldn't let that happen. Poppy was the most important person on his life and he wouldn't let anybody hurt her.  
Dis smiled at her son happily and the seamstresses nodded in understanding. They showed the new dress, they had designed, to their future king who looked very satisfied with it. 

 

*****

A few days later Daisy and Kili decided to spent the evening alone in their rooms instead of with the family. Daisy had cooked for them and after dinner she washed the dishes while Kili helped to dry them and put them away. At first he had some trouble but then he managed quite well. 

Suddenly Daisy gasped and put her hand against her belly.

Kili let the knife he was holding drop to the floor and rushed towards his wife. "Daisy, what happened? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Daisy smiled at her husband and took his hand to put it on her belly. "Everything is fine, Kili. The baby just kicked for the first time and that surprised me." 

"Really, I'd love to feel him or her kick." Kili answered and gasped because his child had kicked again. He smiled brightly like a dwarfling and ran out of the room. 

*****

Fili and Poppy had spent the evening with their children. They played together and then Fili brought the older children to bed and told them a story. Meanwhile Poppy say on the couch of the living room with Thorin in her arms. The youngest dwobbit had a light fever and wouldn't stop crying. So Poppy suspected that he would start teething. She put a small cold carrot into his mouth and after a while he finally calmed down a bit. After a while Fili joined them and stroked his youngest son's head to try to calm him down. 

After what felt like hours Thorin finally fell asleep in his mother's arms and so she put him into his cradle. 

Poppy sighed and went back to her husband who pulled her into his arms. Fili put his hand on her belly and kissed her softly while she caressed his hair and beard. She took the braid that marked him as the crown prince. "Will you get different braids when you're king?" 

"Aye, I will get different braids and beads at the ceremony. You would normally get a braid that shows that you're queen too." Fili explained.

"But-" Poppy started speaking but Fili silenced her with another kiss. He pulled her closer against his chest and deepened the kiss. Poppy moaned softy and buried her hands in her husband's hair. 

Fili was about to stand up to carry his wife to their bedroom when someone ran into their room like a mad dwarf. Fili sat Poppy back down onto the couch and wanted to grab his twin swords when he realised that it was Kili.

The brunette dwarf stood in the middle of the room smiling brightly. "I just felt our child move for the first time." He exclaimed happily but also quite loudly. 

Fili embraced his brother. "That's wonderful, Kili! I'm so happy for you! I can still remember what a special moment it was when I felt Lili and Vili kick for the first time."

Poppy smiled at Kili as well but then groaned because his yell had woken Thorin up and now he was screaming and crying again. She stood up and tried to calm him down again but it was to no avail. 

Fili looked at her and then towards his brother and grinned. "Well, Kili, I think it's time for another lesson on fatherhood. Why don't you try to calm him down?"

Kili looked at his older brother with wide eyes. "I have no idea what to do, Fili."

Fili pointed towards the bowl with ice water and carrots. "He's teething. These might help." 

Kili swallowed and went towards Poppy who handed her son to Kili. The latter sat down on the couch. He held Thorin in his left arm and tried to stick the carrot into his mouth but the little boy continued screaming. 

Poppy and Fili both felt terribly sorry for their son and his uncle but left them alone. After thirty minutes Poppy left the bedroom to check on them again though. She smiled when she saw that her son had fallen asleep in Kili's arms again. She wanted to pick him up but Kili asked her not to disturb him. Poppy smiled at them and went back to bed. 

A few hours later the door to Fili's rooms opened again and Daisy quietly went towards Fili's and Poppy's bedroom. Kili hasn't returned for hours and now she worried that something might have happened to him. On her way there she saw Kili asleep on the couch with Thorin on his belly. Daisy dreamed of Kili and their child falling asleep like that and put her hand on her belly with a smile. She tiptoed towards them to cover them with a blanket. She put a kiss on Kili's forehead and left again.

 

*****

On the day of Fili's coronation Poppy woke up in her husband's arms. She smiled at him and put a kiss on his chest. "Good morning, my love."

Fili smiled at her and put a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, my flower. How are you feeling?" 

"Very well. And you? You look quite pale." Poppy asked and ran her fingers through her husband's chest hair. 

"I'm excited and I worry if I will be a good king and if they'll accept me." Fili explained.

"It's because of me, isn't it? They want you to take a dwarrowdam as your wife." Poppy said sadly with tears in her eyes. 

Fili kissed the tears away. "I don't care, Poppy. They have to accept Thorin's decision and I will never marry somebody else." 

Poppy nodded and after a few more kisses they got up to eat breakfast with the children. Then Fili went to Thorin who had promised to help him with the preparations.

A few moments later Runa, Dis and two of the seamstresses arrived. They brought Poppy's dress and wanted to help to dress the children. They had made sapphire blue dresses for Lili, Tulip and Ruby and tunics for Vili and Thorin. They also got new dark brown boots and Dis suggested to put the beads Fili had crafted for them after they were born, into their hair.

Poppy smiled happily and thanked them for their help. Then she looked at her own dress. It was sapphire blue as well and had silver vines and poppy flowers embroidered on it. Poppy ran her fingers over the soft material and smiled. The dress was a perfect mix of hobbit and dwarf fashion and she hoped Fili would like it. 

Runa helped Poppy to put the dress on and brushed her hair. "You look beautiful! Like a queen." She said with a smile but Poppy noticed the sad look in her eyes. 

"You know that I don't want to be called queen." Poppy responded with a frown but decided to talk to Runa later when they were alone. "Would you close my necklace for me?" She asked and gave her the necklace Fili had made for her as a courting gift. 

Runa helped Poppy with her earrings and the bracelet she had gotten from Dis as well. 

Dis looked at Poppy and smiled. "You look even more beautiful than I had imagined with these jewels. I'm sure Vili would have loved to see his daughter-in-law with them, too." Dis also noticed that the dress was too long and reached the floor but Poppy promised that she would manage to walk in it; it was too late for adjustments anyways.

Soon Daisy and Kili arrived as well and then the royal family were escorted to the throne room by Dwalin and some guards. Runa and Runor stayed behind but promised to see them at the celebrations. 

After a short walk the family arrived in the throne room. Ruby and Lili as well as Tulip and Dwalis walked hand in hand while Dis carried Thorin and Poppy held Vili's hand. 

Fili stood behind the throne with Thorin and smiled at his family who would sit on a small platform next to the throne. 

Suddenly Poppy stumbled on the stairs and fell. Vili screamed and Fili immediately ran towards his wife. He helped her to stand up and looked at her in worry. "Are you alright? Should Fjola have a look at you?" 

Poppy nodded and stroked Vili's head to calm him down. "I'm fine. Don't worry." 

Fili looked at her and put his hand against her belly. "Are you sure?"

Poppy nodded again and put a kiss on his cheek.

Fili nodded and helped them to their seats before he returned to his uncle. 

Dis watched her daughter-in-law curiously and smiled knowingly. 

Soon the hall filled with the inhabitants of Erebor as well as envoys from the other kingdoms and the ceremony started. Balin and Thorin said a few words about the history of the line of Durin and why Thorin wanted to step down from the throne. Then they praised Fili and finally called him. The blond dwarf kneeled down on a velvet cushion in front of Thorin. The latter put new braids into his nephews hair and fixed them with the King's beads. Then he took the crown from his own head and put in on Fili's. "Please raise, King Fili!" 

Fili stood up and turned around to face the crowd. Then Thorin kneeled down in front of his nephew and looked up to him. "My King, I promise to respect and protect you until I die." 

Fili smiled at him. "Please stand up, Lord Thorin. Will you join my council as head advisor together with Lord Balin?" 

"It would be an honour, my King!" Thorin replied and stood next to Balin. 

Fili noticed that some of the dwarf lords and council members looked at Poppy with dark expressions on their faces. Luckily she didn't seem to notice because she tried to comfort their son who was still in pain. 

Fili spontaneously decided to show everyone that Poppy was his queen and that he wouldn't allow any discussions on that matter. He winked at Balin who disappeared to fetch a box and then looked towards his wife. "Poppy, would you come to me please?" 

Poppy looked at him in shock and handed Thorin to Dis. Then she slowly went towards him and curtsied because she didn't know what to do. 

Fili ran his finger along her cheek and whispered. "You don't have to do that, my queen." 

Poppy looked at her husband curiously but Fili simply smiled at her. "I know that you don't want to wear the crown of the dwarf queen and I understand and respect your decision since you are no dwarrowdam. But you are my wife-" Fili looked towards the dwarf lords "and the only wife I will ever have and hence you're Queen of Erebor."

Balin opened the box and Fili took a delicate silver crown that was adorned with flowers and vines just like her dress. He put the crown on Poppy's head and kissed her forehead. "You are my Queen and I will fight everyone who questions that." 

Poppy smiled at Fili with tears in her eyes and the crowd cheered. 

In the back of the hall Runa and Runor watched the whole coronation with mixed feelings. They were happy for their friends but Runor had also started crying because his mother had explained that from now on they wouldn't be allowed to be friends with Fili's family anymore.


	91. Chapter 91

After the ceremony everyone gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate their new king. Fili and his family sat at the head table and looked surprised when Thorin brought Fjola and asked if she were allowed to sit with them. Poppy looked at the dwarrodam with a smile and shrieked happily when she saw the courting braid and bead in her hair. Fjola gasped when her queen suddenly hugged her but then smiled. Everyone else looked surprised as well and so Thorin explained that he couldn't wait any longer and had asked Fjola immediately after the coronation if she'd allowed him to court her. 

Dwalin slapped Thorin on the shoulder. "I can't believe it! Do you need a chaperone or will you be able to behave?"

Thorin laughed. "I think I'll manage. Or do you want to play that part?"

"Mahal, no!" Dwalin exclaimed and emptied his whole tankard of ale in one gulp; he definitely didn't want to watch his best friend reading poems and making sure that he wouldn't kiss his love too passionately.

Everyone laughed about the two dwarves. They were all happy to see Thorin like that. It seemed like, together with the crown, a huge rock had been lifted from his mind and heart. 

After the wonderful dinner Bombur and his fellow cooks had provided, the dwarves of Erebor and their guests drank and danced. Many people wanted to congratulate and talk to Fili. Occasionally Fili danced with Poppy, but most of the time the latter danced with her oldest son.

One of the dwarf lords from the Grey Mountains watched Vili with interest. During dinner he had seen several of the adults help him with his food as well as to walk around afterwards. The Lord soon realised that the boy was blind and smiled sadly. It made him happy to see how everyone treated him kindly despite his blindness. He was sad that his own daughter was always treated oddly back home because of her disability though. He wondered if she'd be accepted in Erebor.

Thorin first danced with Ruby but later only had eyes for Fjola. They danced most of the evening and later even shared a few kisses in a secluded area. Fjola had fancied Thorin already back in Ered Luin and didn't mind him being a bit more straight forward then normal. During the last weeks she had realised that she loved him and was happy about his proposal. She already dreamed about their future, a marriage and maybe even a dwarfling or two with a bright smile. Thorin smiled back at her and put another kiss or her forehead. He hoped that they'd be able to marry very soon. 

In a different corner of the hall, Lady Liz from Orocarni watched the dwarf, she had been supposed to marry once, angrily. She should have been queen and not this ugly hobbit. When she came to Erebor for the coronation, she had hoped that her father might at least be able to make a deal to marry her to the new king's younger brother. She hoped that the council might rebel about a half blood becoming king and that in the end she might at least be the mother of the future king. But soon she saw Prince Kili with another hobbit, who was apparently with child. Even though they danced and even kissed in public, Liz couldn't see a marriage braid in the hair.   
She talked to several people about the prince and his whore but everyone told her that she was his wife and that they had married three months ago. Liz grinned and started talking about how the child had to be sired out of wedlock and wondered if Kili even was the father. Then she also started talking badly about Poppy. She also called her a whore and suggested that the hobbit who had come to Erebor with them was the father of some of the children and not Fili. 

After a while her words became more and more disgusting and Liz more and more angry because no one believed her rumours. Suddenly Dwalin and a few guards asked her and her father to come to the entrance hall. 

There an angry looking King Fili waited for them. Behind him Liz and her father saw their luggage and servants and frowned. 

Fili cleared his throat. "Lady Liz, several people have reported to me, that you have called my wife and sister-in-law whores and that you suggested that me and my brother aren't the fathers of their children."

Liz looked upset. "My King, that's not true! I don't understand who might spread such rumours. Yes, I've been wondering about the hobbit Prince Kili danced with because they have no braids but I never suggested such terrible things." She lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Fili yelled. "They have marriage rings if you want to know. The reason for this is no concern of yours. Please leave Erebor now! You are allowed to come back anytime once you've learned not to talk badly about people who are are superior to you. My guards will escort you to the stables and away from my land." He explained calmer and then went back to the hall with Dwalin. 

Liz followed the guards angrily but swore to herself that she'd return one day to get what she wanted.

 

In the hall Fili went to Kili and Daisy to check on them. He was happy that they hadn't heard anything about Lady Liz' rumours and decided to keep it like that. They were still too worried about their whole situation anyways. Fili worried that even more trouble might harm the baby and prayed that they would never find out.

Poppy went to her husband and asked him what was wrong. He told her everything while they danced. Poppy was sad and had tears in her eyes; she worried that such things might happen more often. But Fili assured her that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her or Daisy. 

A few hours later Fili, Poppy and their children wet back to their rooms. While Poppy nursed Thorin, Fili helped their older children to put on their nightclothes. Suddenly Lili and Vili asked sadly why Runor and Runa hadn't been there all evening. Fili swallowed and worried that his mother's worries might be true. He didn't know how to explain to his children but promised that they would be there the next morning.

After the children had fallen asleep, Fili went to his and Poppy's bedroom and put his crown on the table next to his wife's crown and jewellery. He smiled at Poppy who had just left the bathroom. "My Queen!" 

Poppy went towards her husband and burried her face in his hair. "My King!" She whispered. "You really surprised me with this crown."  
"I hadn't planned it like that, my flower. But I wanted to show everyone that I love you and that I will accept no other female at my side." Fili explained and kissed her deeply. He ran his hands down her body and slowly started pushing up her nightgown. He kissed her belly and breasts. "I wonder when I will have those just for myself again." He whispered in between kisses.

Poppy first giggled but then looked a bit upset. "Don't you want anymore children? It's ok but you should have told me. I could have asked Fjola for the herbs for the contraceptive tea."

Fili put another kiss on her belly and stood up to look at his wife. "Poppy, I didn't mean it like that. I want many more children with you. Seeing you with a child in your belly and being surrounded by our children is the most beautiful thing for me. I will never get tired of seeing that." He kissed her again. "But sometimes I'm a bit jealous of them. They can be so close to you all day."

Poppy giggled and caressed Fili's cheek. "Oh love, you can be close to me all night." She pulled off her husband's tunic and trousers and pulled him towards their bed. "Even closer then they can be." She whispered and kissed him again. 

Fili chuckled and sucked on the tips of Poppy's ears since he loved to hear her soft moans. They made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

*****

The next morning Poppy and Fili ate breakfast with their children but Runa and Runor still weren't there although they usually ate with them every morning. Then Poppy sat down on a blanket with her children to play with them. Suddenly Vili burst into tears because he missed his best friend. Poppy wrapped her arms around him and looked at Fili sadly.

"I will fetch them, Vili. You don't have to worry." Fili promised and left for the miners' settlement with Dwalin and three guards. 

They knocked and soon Runa opened the door. She bowed deeply when she saw Fili. "My King, how can I be of your service?"

"Runa, may I come in?" Fili asked with a frown. When Runa nodded he asked the guards to wait outside and went to their small living room where Runor stood with tears in his eyes. When he saw Fili, he bowed and wiped his tears away. 

"Runa, Runor, you don't have to bow when we are alone. Why are you here? We missed you at breakfast. Vili even burst into tears because he misses you." Fili explained.

"My King, I'm just a cleaner. I know that we can't be friends anymore." Runa said with tears in her eyes.

Fili shook his head. "Please call me Fili, Runa! I'm still the same person I was yesterday morning. This crown has changed nothing between us. I don't know why, but Amad expected something like that and talked to me about it. I understand why you worry and I have to admit that it might indeed be difficult to explain why you are around my family all the time. I don't care if you are a poor cleaner or rich and I'd fight for our friendship but Amad suggested a much simpler way to keep you close." Fili took a deep breath and smiled. "Runa, would you like to be Poppy's handmaiden?"

Runa looked at Fili with wide eyes, so he continued. "I know that Poppy would never want a servant, and especially not you as her servant, but apparently a queen has to have a handmaiden and you'd be perfect for that job. You would get rooms directly linked to ours, so you could be together all the time just like you used to. In public you'd have to tend to her but-"

Runor suddenly threw his arms around Fili. "Really, we can still be friends?"

Fili nodded. "Of course, if your Amad agrees." 

Both dwarf looked at Runa who started to smile. "I'd love to be Poppy's handmaiden."

Fili smiled happily and put his hands on Runor's shoulders. "Let's go to your new home. They all miss you. You can pack your belongings later and the guards will bring them to the royal wing."

Runa nodded. "Thank you!" 

They left their small house and followed Fili back to his home. There they immediately went to the living room where Poppy and the children still played. The hobbit smiled at them and the girls cheered. 

Poppy still held Vili in her arms and wiped the tears off of his puffy eyes. "Runor is here." She whispered into his hears. 

Vili's face lit up and he ran towards the door. "Runor!"

Runor caught the smaller dwobit and pulled his into his arms. Vili buried his face in Runor's hair and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you so much, Runor! Don't leave me again. You're my best friend!" 

"I couldn't sleep all night because I thought that we can't be friends anymore because your Papa is king now. But he said we can be." Runor said with a smile. 

Lili, Tulip and Ruby cheered again. They ran towards the boys and threw their arms around them. 

Poppy, Fili and Runa smiled at the children. The dwarf explained the whole situation to his wife who wasn't too happy about Runa being her handmaiden. But she understood why she had to have one and was happy that Runa would fulfil that task. She made Runa swear that she would treat her like she used to while they were in their rooms and hugged her though. 

Fili smiled at the females and his children who ran around the rooms happily. "I'm glad that you accepted my offer, Runa. We really need some help with the children, especially now that I'll have to be in council a lot and Poppy is with child again."

Runa looked at Poppy with wide eyes. "What?"


	92. Chapter 92

A few weeks later Daisy received a letter from her parents. She was quite scared about their reaction and sat in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace for a long time. She held the letter in one hand and had put the other on her belly. Her baby kicked her a lot and was very active today. The hobbit wondered if her child sensed her distress and was upset about it. 

Then Kili entered the room and smiled at his wife. "Hello my love, are you well?"

Daisy rubbed her belly. "The baby is restless and kicks me all the time."

So Kili kneeled down in front of her and put many kisses on her belly. "Shh, shh, please don't hurt your mama." Then he looked at the letter. "What's this?"

"It's a letter from my parents."

"So, what does it say?" Kili asked with a frown.

"I haven't read it yet. I'm so afraid." Daisy said in a low voice. 

"Come, let's read it together." Kili suggested and pulled her towards the chair. There Daisy sat down in her husband's lap and slowly opened the letter. She read it silently and then tears pooled in her eyes. 

Kili wiped them away but didn't know what to say until Daisy started to smile. "They aren't angry that I was with child out of wedlock. They are very happy for us and really want to meet their first grandchild."

Kili sighed in relief and kissed her. "That's wonderful news. Maybe we can visit them one day."

"Yes, it's a long journey but maybe we can do this once the child is old enough." Daisy said and intertwined her hand with Kili's on top of her belly.

*****

The next few weeks passed quickly. Fili got used to being king and spent a lot of time in council. He had decided to rule a bit differently from Thorin but he still wanted to know what was going on in his mountain. He appointed dwarves who were in charge of several departments like Bofur for the mines, Ori for the library and scribes, Bombur for the kitchen, Dori for the housekeeping or Oin for the health care system. They were aloud to make many decisions on their own or together with Balin and Thorin who worked as head advisors. At least once a week and for important decisions they met with King Fili to inform him about what was going on or to ask about his opinion though. 

Some council members didn't like this decision and complained that Fili didn't do his job correctly to have more time with his family. But he explained that he trusted the dwarves he had put in charge and that he would change his way of ruling if things turned bad. So far the changes seemed to help the mountain though. 

King Fili also spent a lot of gold to improve the living conditions of the poorer inhabitants of Erebor like the miners. Since he had lived with them for over two years he knew that they needed some more recreational activities, a kindergarten and most importantly better housings. So he sent several builders to upgrade these. At first the houses of the families with dwarflings got their own bathrooms. But he promised that at the end of the building work every home would have one. Once again some council members didn't like this but to Fili improving the living conditions of his people was more important than hoarding even more gold. And the dwarves of Erebor loved him for that.

Although Fili was very busy, he tried to spent every evening and some of the afternoons with his wife and children. Usually they played together in their rooms or simply cuddled in front of the fireplace. 

But since it had snowed the previous night Fili suggested that they could built a snow dwarf in front of Erebor. The children cheered happily and so Poppy, Runa, Daisy and Dis dressed everyone with warm boots, coats, scarves, gloves and caps. Then they met Bilbo, Dwalin, Thorin, Fjola, Kili, Fili and several guards at the front entrance. 

Kili was quite worried about Daisy going out though. She would give birth soon and he worried that the cold might hurt her and the baby. But after Poppy and Bilbo had explained that it was cold and sometimes even snowed in the Shire as well he relaxed. 

Thorin stood a few feet apart from everyone else and adjusted Fjola's shawl. He explained that he didn't want her to catch a cold but in truth he wanted to be close to her. Then he kissed her again and again while she caressed his beard. They loved each other very much and had decided to marry in early spring because they didn't want to wait much longer to finally live together. Dwalin had made quite a lot of fun of Thorin but the latter didn't really care.

Now Dwalin hid behind a tree close to where Thorin and Fjola stood and threw a snow ball at his best friend. Then he stepped in front of the tree grinning like a dwarfing. Thorin grinned as well and threw another snow ball at Dwalin. Soon all males and children threw snow balls at each other and laughed loudly. Dis and Fjola joined the fun while Runa, Poppy, who held Thorin, and Daisy hid behind the guards.

Soon the children started building their snow dwarf. The adults wanted to help them but they insisted to do it on their own. So they stood together and talked. Poppy had finally announced that she was with child again and had already started to show. This had surprised her and now everyone wondered if she might carry twins again. 

Suddenly Kili saw Erebor's archers training in the distance. He felt tears burning in his eyes and ran away. The others soon realised what might have troubled Kili and so Daisy, Dis and a guard followed him. The others stayed outside because the children were still playing happily.

In their rooms the hobbit soon saw Kili's bow and arrows on a pile on the floor next to their rubbish bin. She quickly picked it up and sighed. Then she heard Kili's sobs from inside their bedroom but the door was locked.  
Daisy didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to her husband but she also knew that shouting wouldn't help anyone. She asked Dis to inform the family about what had happened but also asked her to leave them alone for now. The dwarrodam nodded and left quietly. 

Daisy stood in the middle of the living room rubbing her belly. The baby was restless again and normally the only thing that really calmed him or her down was Kili's voice and touch. She sighed and took a small piece of paper and wrote. "Kili, please don't shut yourself in in our room. I want to help you. I love you and I miss you." Then the baby kicked again and Daisy added with a sad smile. "The baby loves and misses you too."

She slid the piece of paper under the door into the bed room and hoped that Kili would find it. Then she went towards the room that would soon be the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. She rubbed her belly and told her child about his or her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! You make me really happy :)


	93. Chapter 93

Dis soon returned to the rest of the family and told them what had happened. They were all sad and shocked but respected Daisy's decision to leave them alone for now. They continued to play with the children and eventually went back to Fili's rooms for dinner. 

*****

After a while Kili noticed the piece of paper and picked it up. He read it and sighed sadly. He had left because he hadn't wanted to hurt Daisy and the rest of his family but he had achieved the opposite instead. He wiped his tears away and quietly left the bedroom. He looked for Daisy everywhere in their rooms and finally found her crying silently and rubbing her belly in the rocking chair in the room that was supposed to be the nursery very soon. 

He went to her and kneeled down in front of her. He took Daisy's hands in his and felt the baby kick and move inside her belly. "Shh, little one! Papa is here!" He whispered and put a kiss where he felt the baby kick. 

Daisy smiled down at Kili through a curtain of tears. "You're back with me." 

"Aye, my love! I'm so sorry for running away. I didn't mean to hurt you but when I saw the archers I realised once again what a useless cripple I am." Kili explained.

Daisy looked at Kili with wide eyes. "Please don't say that again! You're no cripple and you aren't useless! I- We love you and want to be with you! Please don't run away from me, Kili! We can talk about everything." 

Kili looked up at his wife and caressed her belly. "I can never use my bow again. I used to be an archer and now I'm completely useless. I can't even protect you!" He exclaimed louder than he had wanted to.

Daisy groaned because the baby's kicks hurt her. "Kili, you may not be able to use your bow anymore but you can still protect me. And please don't throw your bow and arrows away. I would like to keep them." 

Kili looked shocked and tried to calm the baby down again. Then he looked up at Daisy again. "Why do you want me to keep it? It's completely useless."

Daisy smiled. "I thought that you might teach out child how to use it one day!"

Kili first frowned but then nodded. "Aye, I could do that. Another archer might have to help me but that could work." He started smiling and felt a bit bette already. 

Daisy stroked Kili's unruly curls and bit her lip. Somehow the child's movements felt different but she decided to ignore it for now. "Kili, I have an idea. One of the hobbits who couldn't use his arm anymore did this once and it really helped him."

Kili nodded and smiled at his wife, so she continued. "You could write all your fears and worries on one piece of paper and then we'll burn it together. And we can make a second piece of paper where you can write down what you can do for the child. Then we'll put that on the wall as a reminder that you're not useless." 

Kili frowned but nodded. "Aye, we can try that." He didn't think that it would work but he wanted to make Daisy happy. He went to the desk in his study and took a quill and two pieces of paper. Daisy followed him and stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder. 

The young dwarf stared at the paper for a long time until he finally started writing loads of things that he couldn't do anymore like: I'm a cripple, I can't protect my family anymore, I can't use my bow anymore, I can't care for my children without help, I can't eat with a fork and knife, it's difficult to put my clothes on in my own, I can't braid my wife's and children's hair.

Daisy still stood behind him with tears welling up in her eyes. She stroked his hair and then put a kiss on his temple. "Let's think about things you can do, my love!"

Kili shrugged and didn't know what to write. Then he turned around because he heard Daisy's sobs although she tried to be silent. He pulled her onto his lap and wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry. I don't want to upset you and the little one but I don't know what to write."

Daisy smiled and kissed him. "Kili, please, there are so many things you can do. You make me and your family really happy." She stood up to allow him to write. 

Kili nodded and took the quill again: I can make my family happy. 

Then he continued: I can play with our child, I can bath him or her, I can sing and talk to him or he to calm the baby down, I can support my brother, I can hold my wife in my arms and kiss her. He added and pulled Daisy into his arms to kiss her. 

Daisy ran her fingers through his hair. "See? You can do so many things for your family. That's more important than fighting isn't it?" 

Kili nodded and buried his face in Daisy's hair. The hobbit pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "Let's burn the negative paper."

Kili nodded again and they stood up. They went to their living room and put the piece of paper with the things he could still do on the wall. Then he and Daisy went to the fireplace and Kili threw the negative paper into the fire. They watched it burn and Kili felt relieved and better indeed.

The dwarf smiled at his wife who suddenly whimpered and squeezed Kili's arm. Then she pressed her other hand against her belly. "The baby!"

Kili looked at his wife with wide eyes. "Is the baby restless again? Maybe I can calm him down." He sad and caressed her belly.

Daisy shook her head. "No Kili, I think these are contractions. The baby wants to be born tonight."

Kili suddenly look alarmed and ran out of the room. He yelled at the closest guard to fetch his family, Fjola and Oin. Then he returned to Daisy and helped her to lay down on their bed. Daisy whimpered again and again and Kili prayed that his family would arrive soon. He had no idea what to do and simply held Daisy's hand. 

*****

Fili and his family were sitting in the King's rooms and chatted about Poppy's pregnancy. Especially Fjola was interested about it because she had promised Daisy to be her midwife. Fjola wished to have been able to talk or at least write a letter to the midwife Poppy had had in Hobbiton but the hobbit explained sadly that Pimpernel had died in the Orc attack.

Suddenly someone knocked and a guard entered. He bowed lowly and looked at Fili. "My King, Prince Kili has sent me to inform you that Princess Daisy is in labour."

"Thank you! Would you fetch Master Oin please?" Fili answered.

The guard nodded. "Of course, my King!"

Fili looked at Thorin and Dwalin. "Would you stay with the children? I want to be there for Kili."

"Of course! I'm sure he needs you." Thorin replied. 

Poppy went towards her children who played in front of the fireplace. "Mama, Papa and Runa will spent the night with Daisy and Kili. Will you behave for Thorin and Dwalin?"

The children nodded and hugged their mother. Then Fili, Poppy, Dis, Runa and Fjola rushed towards Kili's rooms. There the guard informed them that Oin had to stay in the infirmary because there had been a fight in one of the inns. 

Fjola frowned in worry but Poppy promised to help and assist her as good as she could. The dwarrowdam took a deep breath to calm down and then they entered the room.

Kili still sat on the bed next to Daisy and looked pale and panicked. 

The hobbit smiled at her friends. "The baby wants to be born."

Poppy took her other hand and smiled at her. "We'll help you, my dear." 

Kili wanted to stay with his wife but when the constructions happened more and more often and her whimpers turned into groans and screams Fili was finally able to pull him into the living room. Kili looked at Daisy again but she promised him that she would be fine. 

Runa, Dis, Fjola and Poppy stayed with Daisy to help her while Fili stayed with Kili in the living room. 

Kili paced the room and worried that something might happen to the child or Daisy. The baby wasn't supposed to be born yet and he worried that his earlier behaviour might have caused the labour. 

Fili took Kili's hand and pulled him towards the couch to sit next to him. "Kili, you have to calm down. Fjola and Oin guessed Daisy's due date from how long Poppy's pregnancies lasted. Hobbits normally carry their children for only six months. So everything will be well."

"But what if the baby isn't ready to be born yet? Your children needed longer. Why should my child be different? What if something happens to Daisy? What if she dies? I can't care for the child on my own! What if they both die?" Kili asked close to tears.

Fili put his arms around his brother. "Kili, I understand how you feel. I wasn't there when Lili and Vili had been born but I would have probably felt the same. But you have to calm down. These what ifs won't help Daisy in any way." 

Kili nodded and buried his face in his brother's hair. Fili stoked his hair and back and whispered soothing words into his ear. The brunette dwarf jumped and whimpered every time he heard Daisy's screams, which became louder and louder and sounded more and more painful as the hours passed.

It was close to dawn when they suddenly heard Daisy scream louder than ever before followed by the wailing of a baby. 

Kili looked up at his brother and smiled nervously. "My child?"

Fili nodded. "Aye!"

Then the door opened and Poppy smiled at them. "Kili, would you like to come in to meet your child?"


	94. Chapter 94

Thorin and Dwalin stayed with the children and played with them all evening. When it was time to go to bed they told them that Fili and Poppy would stay away all night because Daisy was going to have her baby. The children were really excited and the two dwarves soon realised that they probably wouldn't sleep all night. They continued to play with their wooden figures but suddenly Lili said that she had ideas for names for their cousin and asked Thorin if they could write them down.

Thorin agreed and took a piece of paper and a quill. Then the children started to suggest names. Their favourites were Iris and Azalea but they also liked Diamond, Sapphire, Rose, Primrose, Primula and Dili. Dwalin told them that these were great names although he was quite sure that Kili and Daisy had thought about a name already. 

They continued to play but after a while baby Thorin started crying for his mother. Dwalin and Thorin changed his diaper and fed him tea and mashed potatoes but the little boy wouldn't stop crying.

At first Thorin stayed with the older children while Dwalin tried to comfort baby Thorin but nothing he tried made stop crying. After almost two hours he returned to the others and started laughing because the children had tied Thorin to a chair and tickled him. Even baby Thorin started to giggle but soon cried again. Dwalin begged the children to release Thorin because he needed his help. They children felt sorry for their little brother who didn't understand why his Mama didn't come home and tried to comfort him with their toys and tickles as well. But this didn't help either. 

After some more hours the children grew tired and eventually fell asleep. Thorin and Dwalin sighed in relief because they could focus on baby Thorin now. They sang, danced,made funny faces and even did hand stands to make him smile but the little boy continued to cry. Eventually the older children woke up again as well but continued to play quietly with their toys.

It was already dawn and Thorin and Dwalin were tired and worn out and had no idea what else they might do, when Runa finally entered the room and told them that Daisy and the child were very well and that they waited for them. Thorn and Dwalin sighed in relief and thanked Runa. They handed baby Thorin to her and quickly left for Kili's rooms. 

Runa looked at the little boy sadly and tried to cheer him up. But she was quite sure that the only thing that might calm him down was his mother. She bounced him in her arms while she talked to the older children who finally fell asleep again.

*****

Kili looked at Poppy with wide eyes. "Are they both well?"

"Yes, they are! The baby seems to be perfectly healthy and Daisy is fine, too. She needs some rest but that's normal." Poppy said and yawned.

Kili started to smile brightly and threw his arms around his brother. "Fili, I'm a father! I still can't believe it but I'm so happy." 

Fili hugged Kili. "Congratulations, Kili! You should go to meet your child."

"Aye!" Kili said and rushed towards the door of their bedroom.

Fili smiled at Poppy and they followed Kili. Inside the room he put his arms around her. "Are you tired, my flower? You shouldn't overexert yourself." 

Poppy nodded and put her head against his chest. She smiled against him and enjoyed his tight embrace. Fili put a kiss on her curls and smiled at his brother.

Kili stood in front of Daisy, who held a small bundle in her arms, and didn't know what to do. Finally he approached her and sat down on the bed next to her. 

Daisy smiled at him; she looked tired but happy. "Would you like to hold our daughter?" 

In that moment Dwalin and Thorin entered the room since Runa had informed them and stayed with the children. They both smiled at Kili who looked a bit nervously.

"Aye, I would like to hold her but what if I hurt her?" Kili said.

Dis went to him and showed him how to hold the baby. Then she put the little girl into his arms. 

Kili smiled down at his daughter and tears welled up in his eyes. "She's so beautiful! Just like her Mama!" Then his arms started shaking. "Would you hold her again, please?"

Dis nodded and took the baby from his arms again. Then Kili collapsed onto the bed next to Daisy and started crying and sobbing. "I never thought I would hold my own child in my arms one day." 

Daisy pulled him into her arms and stroked his head. "Shh Kili, it's ok. I'm sure she will help you heal the wounds in your soul. You will be a wonderful father. Just remember all the things we wrote down earlier."

"Aye, I hope Peony will love me." Kili said and wiped his tears away. 

"Peony? That's a beautiful name. It's a flower as well, isn't it?" Dis asked and the others looked surprised.

Daisy smiled and explained. "Yes, it is. They bloom around the time I found out that I'm with child. But most importantly the flower has many meanings, one of them is 'healing'."

"Aww, that's a wonderful idea!" Dis said with a smile and handed her youngest granddaughter back to Daisy. Everyone else in the room agreed and smiled happily at the new parents.

Kili sat down next to Daisy again and brushed his finger over his daughter's face and through her light brown curls. "She looks differently from Fili's and Poppy's children."

"Yes, she does. She looks more like a fauntling than a dwarfling." Daisy said and unwrapped Peony's feet from the blanket. They were slightly taller than the other dwobbits' and had some more hair on top of them. 

Kili smiled at his wife and kissed his daughter's feet. Then he looked a bit worried. "But what if people continue to think that she isn't my daughter because she looks more like a fauntling?"

Dis put her hands on her son's shoulder. "Kili, she has your eyes and nose. Everyone will see that she's your daughter." 

Poppy nodded and added. "Yes, and she's much sturdier than a fauntling." 

Kili looked closer at his his daughter and started to smile. Then she opened her eyes for the first time to look at her father and Kili realised that they indeed had the same shade as his. "Aye, Peony is the perfect mixture of both of us." He put a kiss on the little girl's nose and suddenly she grabbed his hair and held it tightly in her tiny fist. He smiled at Daisy and was unsure about what to do.

Daisy smiled back at him. "Look, she already adores you that much that she doesn't even want to let you go away from her."

Kili smiled and kissed her again. He felt fresh tears welling up in his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. He could have stayed like that forever but suddenly the little girl started to cry a bit. Kili looked a bit scared. "Did I hurt her?"

"No Kili, I think she's just hungry." Daisy explained.

Everyone else in the room smiled at Kili and Daisy. There were all happy for them and found it really cute how Peony showed her love for her father. But then Poppy looked at her friend and was sure that she wanted to nurse Peony in privacy and so she suggested that they should leave her and Kili alone and try to get some sleep. Everyone agreed and left except for Dis who promised to help. At first Poppy had wanted to do that but she had to admit that she was pretty tired and needed some rest as well. 

After everyone had left Dis told Kili that she'd be in the living room and that he could fetch her whenever they had a problem. Kili nodded and sat down on the bed next to Daisy again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watched her nurse their daughter for the first time. Once Peony was full, he tried to burp her and then she and Daisy fell asleep in his arms. Kili smiled happily because he had never expected to be that happy ever again in all his life.

*****

Outside of Kili's rooms Fili and Poppy told Dwalin that Dwalis could stay with them for the rest of the night. Dwalin thanked them and told them that especially baby Thorin was looking forward to have his mother back. They thanked them again and bid Fjola goodnight and then everyone walked back to their rooms.

Fili held Poppy in his arms and suddenly frowned. When he had sat in front of the bedroom with Kili, he realised that he had never been there for Poppy when she had given birth to their children except for Tulip's birth which was quick and easy. "I want to be there for you when our next child is born, my love. I even want to stay in the room with you." He said and stroked Poppy's slightly extended belly.

"Fili, you don't have to do that. This is no place for men." She said and caressed his face.

"But I want to be there. Please? I want to help you." Fili said and smiled at her.

Poppy chuckled because she wondered what might happen if Fili truly stayed with her during the birth. "We'll see."

They finally went into their living room, where Runa was standing with a screaming Thorin in her arms. She turned around and when the little boy saw his mother he tried to reach her and cried even louder.

Poppy let go of Fili's hand and rushed towards her son to take him in her arms. Thorin burried his face in his mother's hair and touched her breasts. The hobbit put a kiss on his head and stroked his back. "Shh, shh, my love, it's ok. Mama is back and she won't leave you alone again."

Runa smiled at her. "Although Thorin and Dwalin won't admit it, I'm quite sure that Thorin has been crying all night and the others didn't sleep a lot either."

Poppy looked sadly and kissed her son again. She felt terrible for leaving him alone; she had worried about leaving him alone all night the most. He still woke at night and while he could drink tea and eat some mashed fruit, he preferred to be nursed especially during the night. "My dear, are you hungry? Let's eat." She whispered into her son's ear and sat down on one of the chairs. Thorin started to suckle immediately and his mother wiped his tears away. Soon Thorin was full and fell asleep contently in his mother's arms. 

Fili smiled at them and wanted to go to bed as well but unfortunately Vili, Lili, Tulip and Ruby woke up. Their cheered when they saw their parents but Fili asked them to be quiet because he didn't want them to wake up Dwalis and Runor. The children nodded and rushed into their father's arm. They asked him loads of questions and wanted to meet their little cousin immediately. When Fili told them that the baby and Daisy needed some rest first, they were very disappointed. But then he suggested that they could cuddle with him and Poppy in their bed for a few hours and then they'd go to meet their little cousin. The children smiled and followed their parents to their bed where they all fell asleep after lots of cuddles.


	95. Chapter 95

A few hours later Fili woke up and smiled at his sleeping wife and children. Little Thorin was still sleeping in his mother's arms and Vili was curled up around him with his little hand on his mother's belly. Fili remembered that his oldest son had done that every time Poppy had been with child and wondered if he sensed the baby better then anyone else because of his blindness. He ran his fingers through Vili's golden curls and smiled again. 

Unfortunately his movements woke Lili and Tulip. They looked up at their father with sleepy eyes but immediately started to ask him if they could finally go to see their cousin now. Fili sighed and although he tried to calm them down, they woke their siblings and mother.

Thorin started to cry again and so Poppy went to the nursery with him to nurse him and to change his diaper and clothes. Meanwhile Fili helped his older children to put their clothes on and soon they waited in the living room together with Runa, Runor and Dwalis. Fili and Runa tried to convince the children to have breakfast first but they were far too excited to eat. So they started walking to Kili's rooms once Poppy arrived with Thorin in her arms. 

Lili also took the list with the names they had written down to show them to Kili and Daisy. Fili looked at Poppy with a frown and wondered how the children might react when they found out that the little girl had a name already. 

Poppy hoped that Daisy was ready to receive visitors but Dis told them that they could meet the little girl. So they quietly went to the bedroom where Daisy was lying in the huge bed propped up against several cushions and with Kili sitting next to her. She looked tired but incredibly happy and smiled brightly at the children. "Would you like to meet our daughter?" Daisy asked. 

The children cheered and ran towards the bed. Fili helped them to sit next to Daisy. Lili looked at Kili with her big blue eyes and gave him the list with the names. "Uncle Kili, we wrote down some names for her. Will you use one of them, please?"

Kili looked at Fili and Poppy and didn't know what to do. He was relieved when Daisy started to speak. "Umm, well my darlings, we have chosen a name for her already. Her name is Peony." Daisy said and carefully explained why they had chosen this name for their daughter. 

The children nodded and said that they liked the name but they still had tears in their eyes. Daisy felt sorry for them and looked at Kili and Poppy sadly but Fili tried to comfort them and promised that they would use one of the names for their new sibling. Then they started to smile and carefully touched Peony's face and hands. 

Poppy walked closer towards them with Thorin in her arms and smiled at her best friend. Peony made a noise and Thorin looked at her with wide eyes. Poppy held him closer to his cousin and he started to smile and clapped his hands. Then he tried to touch her. So Poppy sat down next to Daisy to allow her son to touch the little dwobbit's face. Peony suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed Thorin's hand. He giggled again and held tightly to her hand. 

Kili looked at the hobbits and dwobbits and smiled at his brother. He had never expected to have a family like that. When he saw one of the many scars on Fili's skin, he frowned and tears glistened in his eyes though.

The blond dwarf went towards his younger brother and put his hand on his arm. "Kili, what's wrong?" He whispered.

Kili looked up at him and whispered back. "I can never protect them. You bear several scars because you protected your family. I can't do that. If I had been in your place, my family would be dead." Then tears started to roll down his cheek. 

Fili pulled Kili into his arms. "Kili, you can still protect them. You can't shoot your bow anymore but there are other ways to protect your family. And let's pray that we will never have to protect them from any foes. Daisy and Peony love you! That's everything that matters now, alright?"

Kili nodded and killed at Daisy again. "May I hold her?" 

Daisy smiled and put Peony in Kili's arms. The little girl tried to grab Kili's hair again and then fell asleep in her father's arms. 

The children wanted to stay with Peony for a longer time but since Daisy and Poppy looked pretty tired, Fili suggested that they should go home for now. They agreed and kissed Peony, Kili and Daisy goodbye.

*****

About one week later Daisy had recovered from giving birth and spent most of her time in Fili's rooms together with Poppy, Runa, Dis and all the children. Fjola sometimes joined them as well and everyone was happy to have her as a member of the family soon. 

Kili spent a lot of time together with Fili. But for a few hours each day his brother sent him away because he wanted to do something with their uncle. Kili was first a bit upset about that but enjoyed to spend the time with his daughter instead.

One day they all sat together at the dinner table and talked when Fili suggested if Kili wanted to try to feed Thorin his mashed carrots. Kili agreed because he thought that this would be an easy task and he could do nothing wrong. He took the spoon from Poppy and was about to to put it to his nephew's mouth when the latter grabbed the spoon and pushed it into Kili's mouth instead. 

Kili pulled a face because he didn't like carrots at all. "Yuck! What are you doing, Thorin?" He exclaimed and everyone in the room erupted in laughter.

"Oh laddie, never let a wee one take the spoon! This will never end well!" Dwalin said laughing and in that moment another spoon of mashed carrots landed in Kili's face.

"Kili don't worry! The same happened to Dwalin when he first tried to feed Dwalis, but with peas instead of carrots." Dis laughed. 

Kili looked at Daisy and Peony and was quite sure that even the little girl laughed about him since she giggled and showed her cutest toothless grin. 

When everyone had finished their dinner Fili suddenly left the room and returned with a wrapped package, which he gave to Kili. The latter looked at his brother with wide eyes and carefully opened the box. It contained a beautiful sword with Kili's sigil engraved into the pommel.

Fili smiled at his brother. "I hope you like it, Kili. We all noticed how sad you were because you couldn't use your bow anymore and that you can't protect your family anymore. But you should be able to fight with that very well. You can train with me, Thorin, Dwalin or whoever you want whenever you want." 

Kili carefully put the box onto the table and rushed towards his brother to hug him. "Thank you, Fili! That's such a wonderful gift! That's why you spent so much time alone with Thorin, right? Kili asked and hugged Fili again when the latter nodded. "I will treasure it and can't wait to train with it."


	96. Chapter 96

A few days later Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin met in one of the training rooms for Kili's sword practice. The young dwarf was quite excited although he had fought with a sword already. So he suggested that he and Fili practiced with wooden swords at first because he didn't want to injure his brother. After one hour he had finally gotten used to hold a sword again and so he took his new sword for the first time. He practiced with a training dummie for two more hours while Fili, Dwalin and Thorin gave him some tips and told him that he was doing really well.

Later he told everyone else happily how well the training went and so Dis suggested that they could all come to watch him the next day. Kili didn't know if this was a good idea but agreed nonetheless. 

So the next morning after breakfast everyone met in the training room again. Fili would have to leave for council soon and so Dwalin and Kili practiced together. 

Daisy, who had never seen Kili fight before, was quite worried that something might happen to him and clung to her sleeping daughter. Poppy sensed Daisy's worries and squeezed her best friend's hand in encouragement. Fili held his youngest son in his arms and smiled at his older children who cheered everytime something exciting happened. Runor sat next to Vili and told him everything Kili and Dwalin did. So the blind boy enjoined the training as well.

Although everyone knew that Dwalin went easy on Kili, they were happy when the younger dwarf won the little training tournament and congratulated him. Kili smiled happily and hugged Daisy and kissed Peony's nose while Fili kissed Poppy and his children goodbye.

From that day onward Kili practiced with either Fili. Thorin or Dwalin everyday and improved his fighting skills a lot. Soon he was a lot more happy and confident because he knew that he could still protect his family if something terrible happened to them one day. 

*****

A few weeks later Balin suggested that Runor, Vili, Lili and maybe also Dwalis and Tulip could start their lessons soon. Runor was very excited to finally start learning how to read and write but then looked very sad because Vili started crying. 

Poppy took her son into her arms and stroked his golden curls. He sobbed into her hair that he wanted to learn such things as well but that he would never be able to do it because of his blindness. 

Runor also went to Vili and patted his arms and apologised. He explained that he had totally forgotten about Vili's blindness because it didn't matter to him. He liked his best friend for the person he was and barely thought about his disability anymore.

Balin looked at Fili and Poppy sadly and then explained that he had heard about a special writing style for blind dwarves once. He promised that he would ask Ori to look this up in the library. 

Fili thanked Balin and they agreed that the children would start with some Khuzdul and easy history lessons for the beginning until they hopefully found a way for Vili to learn how to write and read.

Almost two weeks later Ori joined Fili and his family for dinner. He told them that he had found out that long ago one of Erebor's princes had been blind as well and so there were several books for children and adults but also tools to help a blind person write in an unused corner of the library. He had even found a book with explanations for this system to write for the blind. He also brought a piece of wood which Vili could use to write. He would have to stab a big blunt needle into the small holes in the piece of wood. There was a certain combination of dots for each letter which Vili would certainly be able to learn easily. He explained that for example a dot on the top left would be an 'a'. 

Then he gave a small children's book to Vili. The little boy took it curiously. Of course he couldn't read it yet but he could easily feel the dots and smiled happily. The book also had pictures that protruded from the paper. Poppy sat down next to Vili on the couch and told him that there were for example a tree, the sun and a cloud. Vili carefully touched each picture and smiled brightly because he finally knew how these things looked like.

Fili and Poppy thanked Ori and decided that they would try to learn this way to write and read together with their son.

*****

Another day Fjola joined Daisy, Poppy, Runa and Dis while they played with the children. She told them that she and Thorin had decided to marry soon because they loved each other and even dreamed about a little family. Even though Fjola was several years younger than Thorin she wanted to have a dwarfling as soon as possible. The other females could understand that and told Fjola how happy they were for her. 

After a little chat Fjola finally asked the others if they'd help her to prepare the wedding. Of course they all agreed and soon started to talk about dresses and food while the children played together happily. 

Poppy, Daisy, Dis, Runa and Fjola continued to plan the wedding for the next few weeks. One day they wanted to travel to Dale to buy several things and so they asked Kili to babysit Thorin since he and Peony were inseparable. The older children would spend the day with Bilbo and Ori because Fili, Thorin and Dwalin had to spent the day in council.

Kili agreed and decided to spend the day with Thorin and Peony in his rooms alone with the children. Poppy showed Kili the food she had prepared for her son and the milk and tea Daisy had put on a drinking skin for Peony. Then they left because they wanted to be back before sundown. Poppy already showed a lot and rather wanted to spend the night in Fili's arms in her bed instead of in King Bard's guest rooms in Dale.

Kili had a wonderful day with the two infants. He fed them, burped them and changed their diapers together with Bilbo. Then they all fell asleep on a fur in front of the fireplace. Later Kili played with Thorin with some wooden blocks. Then Thorin crawled around the room and tried to catch a small soft ball and shrieked in delight. 

After a while Kili heard Peony whimper in her basket and quickly went towards her. He noticed that her favourite soft toy had fallen down and gave it back to her. Seconds later he turned around to continue playing with Thorin but the little boy had disappeared. Kili was shocked and looked everywhere but he couldn't find him. He started shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks. He had lost his youngest nephew and didn't knkw how to tell Fili and Poppy about it. They had lost Vili back in the Shire and now Thorin was gone and it was his fault. 

Some time later he heard Fili enter his rooms and quickly went towards him. The blonde dwarf immediately noticed his brothers puffy eyes and rushed towards him. "Kili, what happened? Is something wrong with Peony? Did you have any trouble with the children?"

Kili looked down at his boots and swallowed. "Fili, I've lost your son! I only turned around to look after Peony and suddenly he was gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope my description of how to write Braille is understandable! One of my best friends is blind and I learned how the write and read Braille in a similar way. I tried to transform it into a way it would work in Middle Earth but I'm not sure if it's understandable :)


	97. Chapter 97

Fili looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Kili, tell me what has happened?"

Kili swallowed again. "He played on the floor with his soft ball and crawled around. Then I went to check on Peony and seconds later he had disappeared."

Fili patted Kili's arm and started to smirk slightly. "Kili, which room have you been playing in?"

"In the living room. But why is this important?" Kili asked with a frown. 

"Come with me! I think I know where he might be." Fili replied and went into the living room. There he kneeled down front of the table.

Kili looked at his brother with wide eyes and didn't understand what he was doing. But he kneeled down next to his brother on the floor in front of the living room table nonetheless. Fili slowly lifted the long tablecloth, that almost reached the floor, and both dwarves looked at little Thorin, who had just woken up from a nap and looked at them with his big blue eyes. The little boy clapped his hand and shrieked in delight. 

Kili looked at his brother again. "How did you know that he would be there?"

"He's been doing this for days in our kitchen. He loves to play hide and seek with Poppy and me. And apparently under a table is his favourite hiding spot." Fili explained with a smile.

Kili sighed in relief and started to laugh as well. He was glad that nothing bad had happened to his little nephew and finally wanted to catch him. But Thorin was faster and crawled into Kili's lap. He threw his arms up in the air and yelled. "Kewe!" 

Kili looked at the boy in his lap with wide eyes and stroked his hair. "Did you just say my name, Thorin?"

Thorin looked at his uncle and blinked. The he said "Kewe!" again. 

Fili smiled at his brother and son. "I guess this was a yes. Congratulations Kili, your name was his first word."

Kili smiled back at his brother. Then he pulled his nephew close against his chest with tears in his eyes. 

*****

A few hours later Dis, Fjola, Daisy, Runa and Poppy returned from Dale. They found Fili, Kili and all the children in Fili's rooms. The blond dwarf immediately went towards his wife and asked her if she was feeling well. Poppy kissed him and told him that she was a bit tired. So they quickly ate the dinner Bombur had prepared to give Poppy a chance to rest. During the dinner Kili told everyone about his day with Thorin and Peony. The family laughed when he told them how much the little boy had scared him and smiled happily when he told them about his nephews first word. 

After dinner Poppy immediately went to bed while Dis, Runa and Fjola helped Fili to bring the children to bed. Then they all left and Fili went towards the bedroom. He pulled Poppy into his arms and stroked her belly, which was already a lot bigger than during her last three pregnancies. Poppy put her head on her husband's chest and buried her hands in his chest hair. She sighed contently and fell asleep again. Fili put another kiss on her head and fell asleep as well.

Kili and Daisy walked back towards their rooms with Peony in her arms. On their way there they met Ori and so Daisy finally asked him if he could draw a picture of her, Kili and Peony and one just of Peony because she wanted to send it to her family in Hobbiton. Ori said that this was a wonderful idea and so they agreed that Ori would come to their rooms the next day to start drawing the little family.

 

A few days later the pictures of Peony alone and together with her family were ready. Daisy put them in an envelope together with a letter in which she explained everything that had happened since her wedding to Kili. She hoped that her family were happy for her. Then she brought the envelope to the keeper of the ravens together with a nite from Fili who had allowed her to use one of the best raven because he wanted the letter and especially the pictures to arrive in Hobbiton quickly and safely. 

*****

The following weeks passed quickly and Thorin's and Fjola's wedding came closer every day. The couple had decided that they wanted a small ceremony with just friends and family. So they decided to marry and celebrate in the small hall Kili and Daisy had married as well.

The females and Bilbo decorated the room with candles and coloured cloths but also some flowers and gems while Bombur and his fellow cooks prepared a wonderful meal for everyone in Erebor to enjoy. Although the wedding was no public event, the couple had decided that they wanted everyone to celebrate their previous king's wedding with a delicious dinner that evening.

One the morning of the wedding Dwalin joined Thorin in his rooms. He chuckled because he had never seen his best friend like that. Thorin was nervous and barely able to put his clothes on in the correct order. Soon Fili, Kili and the children picked them up and they went to the hall where the ceremony would take place. Balin, who would perform the ceremony again, was already there as well. He smiled at Thorin and patted his shoulder. He waited next to Balin and Dwalin while Fili, Kili, the little ones as well as their friends sat down on the benches on both sides of the aisle. Soon Dis, Runa, Daisy and Poppy entered the room as well. They sat down next to their family members. 

Then Fjola finally entered the room. Since her family had stayed in Ered Luin no family member could walk her down the aisle but she didn't care about that and had only eyes for Thorin.

The latter gasped when he saw her because she had never looked that beautiful to him. She wore a green wedding dress with golden embroidery and simply but elegant emerald jewellery that emphasised her green eyes and ginger hair. Thorin also noticed that there were tears of happiness in her eyes and that her hands were shaking just like his.

They both smiled at their friends and family. Then they turned towards Balin who started the ceremony. He said some words about Thorin's and Fjola's lives and how they had finally met and fallen in love. He asked them if they wanted to marry each other and of course they said yes. Then he asked them to exchange the traditional wedding braids.

Thorin turned towards Fjola and took a streak of hair in front of her left ear. He started to braid it and spoke: 

"From the first moment I saw you,  
I wanted to meet you,  
from the moment I met you,  
I wanted to know you,  
from the moment I knew you,  
I was in love with you,  
I wanted to share my life with you....  
... and from that moment   
to this moment,  
and for all moments yet to come,  
I will love you with all my heart,  
and you will have my utter devotion." 

He finished the braid and attached the golden bead he had crafted just for his bride. He kissed the bead and smiled at Fjola, who had finally started to cry since Thorin's words touched her a lot. She wiped her tears away and took a steak of Thorin's hair. She started to braid it and spoke:

"I take you as my partner.  
To have and to hold from this day forward.  
I give to you my unending love and devotion.  
I promise to be true to you, to cherish you,  
and share my thoughts,hopes and dreams with you.  
I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

She took the second bead from Dwalin and attached it to the wedding braid. She smiled at Thorin and chuckled when she saw him cry as well. Then they turned to Balin again. The old dwarf smiled at them happily and declared them as husband and wife. He smiled at Thorin. "You may kiss your bride!"

Thorin turned towards Fjola again and caressed her cheek. Then he finally put a soft kiss on her lips. In the audience the children cheered and Dis, Runa, Daisy and Poppy were crying just like Fjola.


	98. Chapter 98

With Thorin's and Fjola's kiss the official ceremony ended and everyone went to the newlywed couple to wish them all the best for the future. Meanwhile several servants rearranged the hall into a room to dine and dance. When everyone was seated at a long table, Thorin stood up and thanked his family and friends for having stayed with him through his madness again. Then he looked at Fjola and thanked her for accepting him the way he was.

After dinner Fjola and Thorin started dancing. Kili and Daisy, Lili and Runor, Vili and Dis, Tulip and Bilbo and Ruby and Fili danced as well. Bofur even asked Runa if she wanted to dance with him. Everyone in the room smiled when they saw how tightly Thorin had pulled his bride against his chest and how he kissed her all the time; they had never seen him that happy.

Poppy sat in a comfortable chair next to the dance floor and watched Thorin and Peony play with their toys. But suddenly Vili stood in front of her and asked her to dance with him. Poppy sighed because her feet hurt and she simply wanted some rest but she didn't want to disappoint her son and so she agreed.

Fili frowned when he saw Poppy dancing with Vili although she looked quite tired. He picked Ruby up and asked her if she danced with Vili because he wanted to dance with Poppy. The blond girl agreed and so they went to Vili and Poppy. Ruby pulled her older brother away from their mother and Fili pulled Poppy into his arms. He lifted her feet on top of his boots and slowly moved around the hall. Poppy smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Then she put her head against Fili's shoulder and closed her eyes. Fili kissed the top of her head and slowly moved around the room until he finally helped Poppy to sit down again.

Fjola also noticed how tired Poppy looked while she danced with her new husband and went towards the hobbit. Poppy told her that she was just a bit tired and needed some rest. She didn't want Fjola to worry about her on the evening of her wedding. The dwarrodam nodded but asked Fili to inform her if something was wrong with Poppy.

After a few more hours Poppy finally asked Fili to bring her home. The blond dwarf agreed and stayed with his wife and youngest son until they had fallen asleep. Then he returned to the party because he had promised Poppy to enjoy the evening. He continued to dance with his children and drank several mugs of ale with his friends, Kili and Thorin.

Some hours later Thorin and Fjola left the celebration to retire to their rooms. Everyone smiled at the couple except for Dwalin. He winked at Thorin and wished him a lot of fun now that he finally didn't need a chaperone anymore.

Thorin didn't say anything but simply left with Fjola in his arms. When they had finally reached their rooms, he kissed her as passionately as never before in his life. She caressed his beard and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Thorin started to pull off Fjola's wedding gown when she bit her lip. The dwarf realised that, although his wife was a healer and midwife, she was probably a bit scared of their wedding night since she had never been with a dwarf before. He kissed her again and continued to undress her and himself as slowly as possible. When they were both naked Thorin carefully put Fjola onto his huge bed and smiled down at her. He kissed her again and then trailed his fingers and lips all over her body. Thorin felt like he'd go mad any second but he wanted Fjola to enjoy their wedding night and so he tried to be patient. When she finally relaxed and started to moan, Thorin couldn't hold back any longer and started to make love to his wife.

Later they kissed and continued to explore each other's body until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

*****

After their short honeymoon Fjola visited Poppy, Runa, Daisy, Dis and the children again. She liked their company and since she still worried about Poppy she wanted to see her. The hobbit was happy about their visitor and so the females and Fili, who had just come home from council, sat down together for afternoon tea while the children played together.

Fili had pulled Poppy into his arms on the couch and stroked her huge belly. Poppy leaned her head against his shoulder and whimpered everytime the child kicked her.

"Poppy, I know that you are in pain. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Fjola finally asked.

Poppy shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I just need a lot of rest, that's all."

Dis looked at her daughter-in-law sadly. "Has it been like that every time you've been with child, my dear? You seemed to feel better even when you carried Thorin despite your difficult living conditions back then."

Poppy shook her head again. "No, I've been quite tired when I was with child for the first time but it was easier with Tulip, Ruby and Thorin."

Fili looked towards Fjola and his mother. "We think that Poppy might carry twins again. Everything feels like with Vili and Lili, even when the baby kicks her."

Fjola nodded. "Two babies would also explain the size of Poppy's belly."

"Yes, this is the only explanation that makes sense. I guess I will have to spend a lot of time on the couch or in bed until I give birth although I'd like to go for walks. But my feet hurt even more when I walk on the hard stone instead of the soil and grass back in Hobbiton." Poppy explained.

Fili looked at her again. "I can carry you onto the balcony. You can enjoy the sunshine there as well."

Then Dis added. "And we will help you with the children even more than we normally do. So you can rest as much as you need to."

"Thank you!" Poppy smiled at her friends and family and asked Fili if they could spend some time outdoors.

Poppy spent most of the next few weeks either in bed or on the couch in their living room. The children were sad that they couldn't play with her as much as normal but they understood that their mother was more fragile and less mobile because of their new sibling. They often cuddled with her and petted her belly though. When Fili was at home they often spent hours in their huge bathtub where Fili rubbed his wife's sore muscles and feet.

*****

A few weeks later Poppy laid on the couch when she suddenly felt pains that felt like contractions. She waited a while until she was sure that her child wanted to be born and then she told Runa. The dwarrodam sent a guard to fetch Dis, Fili, Kili and Fjola.

They had already talked about Fili's wish to stay there for the birth and after many discussions that this was no place for males of any race Fili was finally allowed to be there. Since he couldn't look after his children while Poppy gave birth Kili had suggested that he, Bilbo and Dwalin could look after them in his rooms while Thorin would stay in council.

Soon everyone arrived in Fili's rooms and while Daisy, Fjola and Dis helped Poppy to their bed, Fili and Kili packed a few of the children's toys and then the brunette dwarf left together with his nieces, nephews and Runor.

Fili waved at them again, took a deep breath and slowly went towards the bedroom, where Daisy just helped Poppy to put on a light nightgown. The blond dwarf looked a bit lost and so his mother told him to sit down next to Poppy's head. She told him that he could hold her hand, stroke her hair or cool her neck and forehead with a wet cloth. Fili nodded and went to Poppy. She smiled at him encouragingly and so he kissed her before he did as he was told.

During the next few hours Poppy's contractions increased a lot and although she tried to be strong for Fili she couldn't stop whimpering and screaming any longer. Soon Fjola told her to push.

Fili held Poppy's hand tightly and was astonished about how brave his wife was. His fingers hurt because Poppy squeezed them tightly and he couldn't even imagine how such a small female could bear so much pain. The hobbit continued to push and after a loud scream a small dwobbit finally left her body.

Daisy quickly cleaned the baby with a towel and handed her to Fili. "Congratulations, you have a little daughter."

Fili smiled and showed the tiny girl with the curly brown hair to his wife, who smiled brightly.

Meanwhile Fjola examined Poppy's belly and frowned. The baby that was still in the hobbit's womb seemed to be much bigger than the one she had just given birth to. The dwarrodam didn't say anything but prayed to Mahal that he kept mother and child safe.

Soon another contraction hit Poppy's body and she tried to push again. Just as Fjola had feared Poppy had huge problems to push the second baby out of her womb.

Fili tired to whisper encouraging words into Poppy's ear while he held her hand but he saw that she got tired and didn't have much strength anymore. She also looked pale from blood loss. He looked at his mother, Fjola and Runa and saw how worried all of them looked. He was sure that they worried that Poppy might not be able to birth the second child and that both might die during the birth.

As the time passed Poppy got more and more tired. She started crying and sobbed. "I can't do this anymore! It hurts too much. I want to stop."

Fili squeezed her hand and put a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "You have to continue, my flower! You can't give up now! Think of the children, we all need you." It almost broke his heart to see her like this but he tried to be strong.

Dis, who held her youngest granddaughter in her arms, smiled at her son and silently told him that he was doing very well. Poppy had to fight and needed all the support and encouragement she could get.

The hobbit continued to push with all the power she had and screamed loudly. Then the baby finally moved within her body. "I can see the head, Poppy! Just a few more pushes and it's over." Fjola said.

Poppy pushed again and then Fjola put her hand in front of her mouth to suppress a scream. She realised that something was terrible wrong and signed to Daisy and Runa that they should make sure that Poppy wouldn't see her baby when it was born.

So Daisy and Runa stood next to Poppy and encouraged her to push once more. Poppy did as she was told and finally the second baby was born as well.

Runa, Dis, Fjola and Fili looked at the much sturdier baby in the midwife's arms in shock. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and the skin had turned blue.

Fjola quickly cut the umbilical cord and tried to help the baby breathe. But it didn't work; so Fili rushed towards his youngest child to try to save the little one's life.

Meanwhile Daisy had pulled Poppy into a tight embrace to make sure that she didn't see the baby. But of course Poppy knew that something was wrong because she couldn't hear her baby cry. She started to shake in Daisy's arms and screamed. "I want to see my baby! What's wrong with my baby? Please I want to hold my baby!"


	99. Chapter 99

Poppy continued to trash in Daisy's arms and screamed. "Daisy, let me go! I want to see my baby! What's wrong with my baby? I want to see my baby!"

"No Poppy! You have to calm down now. Please! You can see your baby soon." Daisy held her tightly in her arms and looked towards Fili and Fjola in worry. 

Runa stood next to her friend and tried to catch her hands. Then she gasped when she saw quite a lot of blood between Poopy's legs. She tried to stop the bleeding with a piece of cloth but the hobbit's trashing only worsened the bleeding. She looked to Fjola with tears in her eyes. "Please, you have to help her."

The midwife looked to Runa and Poppy with wide and sad eyes. "Oh no! This can't be true!"

Fili gasped as well. "Fjola, please help Poppy. I will try to help the little one."

Fjola nodded and rushed to Poppy to try to stop the bleeding. But first she had to calm her down. She grabbed a small bottle with a tea that would help Poppy calm down and sleep. But the hobbit was still trashing in her best friends arms and didn't want to drink anything.

Runa tried to hold Poppy's body as good as she could while Daisy tried to hold her head. Fjola finally managed to grasp the hobbit's chin. She tried to open her mouth but Poppy pressed her jaw and lips together as strong as she could with all the power she still had. She looked at Fjola and spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't want to drink your tea! I just want to see and hold my baby."

Fjola looked at the hobbit sadly because it broke her heart to see her like that and to have to do something that she didn't want. But she had to. The midwife was about to forcefully open Poppy's mouth when she heard a noise.

 

Meanwhile Fili focused on his youngest daughter. He massaged her small chest and blew his breath into her mouth and nose in an attempt to make her breathe one her own.

After what felt like an eternity the little girl finally started to breathe and whimper weakly. Fili sighed in relief and took the her into his arms. He wrapped her in a towel, kissed her forehead and went to Poppy. He had seen how desperate she wanted to see her baby and hoped that the baby could calm her down. The hobbit had finally calmed down a bit because she had heard the cry of another baby. She looked at her husband with red puffy eyes but then started to smile at him through her tears. "My baby!"

"Aye, our little princess!" Fili smiled back at his wife and sat down on the bed next to her. He held their daughter close to Poppy for her to see. Poppy wanted to touch her daughter but she was to weak to lift her hand. Then she started crying again. "Fili, I... I'm so tired. I don't want to... to..." Her eyelids fluttered and her head fell back in Daisy's arms.

"Poppy! Poppy! Please look at me! You just need some rest and then you'll be fine again." Fili said and put their baby on Poppy's chest because he hoped that their daughter's presence might help her. He also took Poppy's hand to place in on their daughter. He wanted to believe what he had just said but looked at Fjola in worry.

Poppy smiled weakly when she could finally touch her daughter. She tried to stroke her golden curls but even this was difficult for her.

Fjola was finally able to examine Poppy. The bleeding had already lessened a lot now that Poppy laid still and after a few minutes she was able to stop it. Fjola sighed in relief and checked Poppy's heartbeat. Then she smiled at Fili. "She will need a lot of rest, probably much more than after her previous births. We will all help you to care for the children but I think you should think about a wet nurse for at least a couple of days. I'm not sure if Poppy has enough strength to nurse your daughters."

Poppy started crying again. "They are my daughters! I don't want a stranger to nurse them! Please!"

Fili took his wife and youngest daughter in his arms and kissed them. "Poppy, please! You have to rest. The more you rest, the sooner you will be able to care for them."

Daisy went closer to her best friend and took her hand. "Poppy, I think I have an idea. You could try to nurse them and if you don't have enough milk to feed them properly or are to weak to do so, I could help. I'm their aunt and not a total stranger after all."

Poppy smiled at her best friend weakly. "That's a good idea. Thank you, Daisy."

Dis, who had stood a bit further away with the older twin, went to Poppy as well. She smiled at her and the baby. She told them that she liked Daisy's idea as well and suggested that she'd bath both of her grandchildren. Meanwhile Runa, Daisy and Fjola changed the sheets and washed Poppy's body and hair. Fjola also gave her a tea that would help her to regain her strength. They propped her up against a few cushions and finally placed both children in her arms. Since Poppy still had problems to hold the children, Fili sat down next to her and helped her to nurse the twins. Then she fell asleep in her husband's arms after all. 

Fili quietly thanked everyone for their help and so Fjola and Daisy left to go to their homes while Runa and Dis promised to stay. They would fetch Fjola if Poppy was in pain or developed a fever. 

*****

Daisy was relieved that all children were asleep when she arrived in hers and Kili's rooms. She wouldn't have had the strength to explain to them why they wouldn't be able to visit their mother and new siblings immediately. She told her husband, Bilbo and Dwalin what had happened though. They were all shocked but thanked Mahal that Poppy and the baby had survived the difficult birth.

Kili wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her and suddenly paled. He and Daisy had dreamed of more children but suddenly he was very scared that the same might happen to her as well. "My love, I know that we wanted more children but-" he said with tears in his eyes.

Daisy silenced him with a kiss. "I know Kili."

*****

Fjola was relieved that Thorin was there when she returned home. All the way home she had wondered if this was her fault and if she would have been able to save the baby. She was an experienced midwife and knew that such things could happen but she still blamed herself. She rushed to her husband, who smiled at her but then started to frown when he saw her tears. "What happened?"

"Just hold me!" Fjola said and buried her face in Thorin's hair. Then she finally started crying desperately. 

Thorin was afraid that the worst might have happened to Poppy and the child wanted to check on Fili but he knew that she needed him now. He wrapped his strong arms around his wife and stroked her back. When she started shaking, he quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He put a kiss on the top of her head and embraced her again.

After a lot of time Fjola finally calmed down and was able to tell Thorin everything that had happened in the last few hours. Of course Thorin knew that many dwarflings suffocated during their birth because the umbilical cord was wrapped around their necks but he hadn't expected this to happen to Poppy. He wanted to go to check on her and Fili but Fjola told him that she needed a lot of rest. They would visit her the next morning.

Thorin held Fjola for a long time until they finally went to bed. They had just fallen asleep in each other's room when Dis ran into their room. "Fjola, you have to come! Something is wrong with Poppy!"


	100. Chapter 100

After Daisy and Fjola had gone home, Fili took the twins from Poppy's arms to let her rest. Dis and Runa wanted to help him to put their clothes on but they soon realised that the younger twin wouldn't fit in the clothes they had because she was much sturdier and look almost like a dwarfling instead of a mixture of a hobbit and a dwarf like her siblings. Fili held her in his arms while Dis rushed to her rooms to fetch some of Dwalis' old bedclothes. He was sure that the baby's size was the reason Poppy had almost died and tears started rolling down his cheeks. This was all his fault; hadn't he gone to the Shire all these years ago, Poppy would certainly be happily married to a hobbit and would have many fauntlings whose births wouldn't have almost killed her.

Soon Dis returned with some clothes for the baby and Dwalin even brought Dwalis' cradle for the baby to sleep him. The older dwarf could clearly see how scared Fili was although he tried to smile when he thanked him. He gasped when he saw how pale Poppy looked but quickly left again to let her rest.

Runa put the older twin in one of the cradles while Dis helped Fili with the younger one. She told him that he had the same size when he was born when she put the baby in her little bed. Fili swallowed but didn't say anything. He went to Poppy and put a kiss on her forehead. He tucked her in under the blanket and sat down next to her.

Runa and Dis realised that Fili probably wanted to rest as well and so they quietly went to the living room.

*****

When the two females were gone, Fili laid down next to his wife and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep almost immediately and just woke up when Daisy came to the room to nurse the children. They were hungry and no one wanted to wake Poppy up.

Some time later Poppy suddenly started trashing and screaming in Fili's arms. "Please, you have to save my baby! She can't be dead! Please, help her! Noooo!"

Fili woke up and wanted to calm her down when he realised a puddle of fresh blood between her legs. "No, this can't be!" He whispered and then yelled. "Amad, you have to get help."

Dis heard him in the living room and didn't even ask what was wrong. She immediately ran to her brother's rooms to fetch Fjola.

Meanwhile Runa ran to the bedroom and gasped when she saw what was wrong. She fetched some clothes and water while Fili tried to wake Poppy up.

After a few more moments Poppy finally looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Our baby! She wasn't breathing. Her skin was completely blue. We couldn't help her." She sobbed.

Fili asked Runa to bring the baby to her. Then he helped his wife to hold the baby in her arms. "Look Poppy, she's fine! This was just a nightmare. Our baby is breathing."

Poppy smiled at her daughter and tried to put a kiss on her forehead. Then Runa brought her back to her cradle. She never wanted to let her go but she knew that she had too.

Just in that moment Dis, Fjola and Thorin entered the room in nothing more then their bedclothes and a robe.

Fjola immediately ran to Poppy to try to stop the bleeding while Thorin waited in the living room where Fili soon joined him with the twins in his arms. The older dwarf smiled sadly at his nephew and the children and stroked over their heads. "I'm sorry for what has happened to Poppy, Fili. I hope she'll be better soon. But congratulations on two beautiful children. Fjola told me that you saved the little one's life. You can be proud."

Fili nodded deep in thought. "Thanks, uncle."

Thorin just nodded and sat down on the couch to wait for his wife while Fili returned to Poppy's side again.

Fjola was soon able to stop the bleeding again but worried about Poppy deeply. She wasn't sure if the hobbit would ever regain her full strength again and knew that it would probably kill her if she ever had a child again. She had to talk to Fili soon but knew that now probably wasn't the right time since he seemed to be deep in thought. She let Poppy drink another cup of tea that would hopefully let her sleep peacefully for the rest of the night and then left again.

*****

The next morning Fili helped Poppy to nurse the children and then grabbed a bread roll and went to Kili's since he was sure that the children were already asleep and wanted to meet their new sibling.

Meanwhile Runa washed Poppy, brushed her hair and helped her to put a light dress on. Then she even fed her some light breakfast. Poppy felt a bit embarrassed that she couldn't do anything in her own and was glad that Runa helped her.

The dwarrowdam told her that she didn't mind doing all if this and that Poppy would certainly feel better again soon. The latter nodded but worried deeply how her children would react when they saw her like that.

Fili soon arrived at Kili's and Daisy's rooms where the children were eating breakfast with their aunt and uncle. They were excited when they saw their father and bounced in their chairs. The blond dwarf was glad that the children didn't know what had happened yet. He hugged them and told them that they could go to see their mother and siblings soon but he first had to tell them something. He took Vili's hand while Kili carried Peony and Daisy carried Thorin and together with Fili's older children and Runor they walked to their rooms.

There Fili asked his children to sit down on the fur in front of the fireplace with him. He told them that they had two new sisters but that their mummy was very tired and fragile and needed lots of rest. They could see her but they couldn't cuddle and play like normally. He also told them that they had to be really careful not to hurt her belly. The children looked quite worried and promised their father to be really careful. Then they went to the bedroom where Poppy held the older baby in her arms with Runa's help. The children went to the bed and sat down next to their mother while the dwarrodam took the baby.

Poppy smiled at them weakly and whispered. "I'm so happy to see you."

The children looked at their mother with tears in their eyes. They had never seen her like that and they were scared that they might lose her. Lili told her twin brother that their mother looked really sick and pale and then the little boy started crying. Although he loved his whole family, he still shared the closest bond with his mother and he couldn't imagine living without her.

Vili's tears made Poppy cry as well. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't even take his hand. "Vili, come to me."

The little boy carefully crawled towards his mother. He curled up next to her and buried his face in her hair. "Mama, we need you! Don't leave us." He sobbed.

Poppy tried to be strong for her children and looked at her husband with pleading eyes. Fili understood and went to her. He helped her to embrace Vili and then she put a kiss on his forehead. Then she looked at Lili, Tulip and Ruby. "I won't leave you, I promise! I will be fine again soon."

Finally the children smiled at her and hugged her carefully after Vili had calmed down. Then Lili asked. "Can we meet our new siblings now?"

"Of course! Fili answered with a smile and fetched both babies from their cradle. He put them on the huge bed next to Poppy for the children to see.

Meanwhile Daisy had sat Thorin next to his mother. He was happy to finally see her again but he was also quite interested and wanted to touch them too. So the hobbit helped him to sit next to his younger sisters.

Kili, Dis, Runa and Runor as well as Thorin and Fjola, who had just arrived, stood a bit further away and enjoyed watching the children with the twins.

The children carefully touched their younger sisters and looked at them with interest. One of the babies had dark hair and grey blue eyes like Poppy while the other had Fili's golden hair and blue eyes. Also one was quite small and had larger feet with hair on them while the other was big and sturdy with smaller and hair free feet. Then Ruby said. "They look really different! One looks like Papa and the dwarflings and the other like Mama and the hobbitlings."

Poppy smiled at her daughter and Daisy giggled. "Ruby, hobbit children are called fauntlings."

"That's a weird word." Ruby replied. "I like hobbitlings much more."

Fili smiled at her. "I never understood why they are called 'fauntlings' either. But you are right! They look very different." He swallowed and looked at his children again. "So, would you like to chose names for your sisters like we promised you?"

"Yes!" The children cheered and Lili ran to their room to fetch the list. Fili read the names again and watched Poppy who smiled at her children although she looked very tired.

The children discussed the names and in the end they decided that they wanted the older twin, that looked more like a hobbit, to be called Iris. For their younger, more dwarvish looking sister they chose the name Azalea.

Fili and Poppy agreed and told their children that they liked these names a lot.

A few minutes later Dis asked the children if they wanted to play with their new siblings in the living room or the nursery because their mother needed some rest. They nodded and kissed Poppy on her chest before they followed their grandmother. Since Poppy had fallen asleep almost immediately everyone else except for Fjola left as well.

The dwarrodam examined the sleeping hobbit again. She seemed to be a bit better but she still worried about her deeply. So Fjola decided to talk to Fili now. She went to the living room where everyone else was sitting. "Fili, can we talk in private?"

"Of corse!" Fili answered with a frown and asked Fjola to come to one of the children's rooms with him. "Is Poppy going to die?" He asked immediately after the door closed.

Fjola shook her head. "No, if there are no unexpected complications she should be fine. But I worry that she will never be the same again. I'm quite sure that the blood loss and the emotional turmoil she was in after the birth have taken their toll on her body. She will be more fragile and frailer than she used to be."

Fili looked at his aunt with tears in his eyes. "What does that mean for our everyday life?"

Fjola sighed; she didn't want to tell her King what he had to do but she also knew that it was her task as a healer and midwife to deliver bad news. "Poppy can live normally. She can cook and bake and play with her children just like she used to but-" She took a deep breath. "I know that I can't forbid anything but you shouldn't have any more children. I'm quite sure that being with child again would leave her very sick giving birth would kill her."

Fili swallowed and held tightly onto the back of Vili's chair. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Fjola. I really appreciate that. I will talk to Poppy once she's better. I'm sure it will make her very sad but I won't risk losing her."

Fjola patted Fili's upper arm and then left him. She wanted to talk to Daisy and Kili as well because she also worried about the second hobbits safety.


	101. Chapter 101

When Fjola was gone, Fili sighed sadly. He knew that he had to talk to Poppy but he didn't know how. Seconds later the blond dwarf heard a knock on the door. He left the children's room and one of the servants told him that one of the council dwarves wanted to talk to him. 

Fili looked towards his mother, who promised him to look after Poppy and then followed the servant towards his official study. There one of the servants talked to him about the amount of gems that had been mines for a long time and urged him to read and sign several papers. Fili sighed in relief when the council dwarf was finally gone but decided to stay in his study to read the documents before he would come to him again. 

After a while he looked at the picture of his family that hung opposite to his desk. He groaned and threw all the papers onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands and started crying desperately; his family needed him but he had to deal with completely useless papers. He was also King and Thorin had taught him that the kingdom was more important than family though. He took his crown and angrily threw it on the floor. 

Outside the room Thorin heard the noise and carefully entered Fili's study to see what was wrong. He found his nephew with his head on the desk crying like he hadn't seen him crying for a long time. He went towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, lad."

Fili startled and looked at his uncle with wide eyes. "You know?" He asked.

Thorin nodded. "Aye, Fjola told me that she worries that Poppy would die if you had any more children. I hope you're not angry that she told me?"

"No, it's alright. I would have talked to all of you about it anyways. But I don't know how to tell Poppy. I know that she wanted many more children." Fili whispered.

"Fili, you have seven wonderful children. I'm sure she understands and won't want to risk her life to have more. Just talk to her when she's feeling better." Thorin tried to reassure his nephew.

Fili nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"What happened here?" Thorin asked when he finally noticed all the papers lying on the floor.

"I have to sign these but this seems to be such a stupid task at the moment. All I can think about are Poppy, Iris and Azalea. I'm sorry, Thorin. I know that you have to be really disappointed." Fili replied with fresh tears in his eyes. 

"Fili, I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I placed the burden of being King on your shoulders too soon. You should have had more time just for your family but I've been too selfish. I'm sorry." Thorin tried to apologise.

"It's alright, uncle. You didn't force me to become .king, I agreed to your proposal." Fili said and tried to smile.

"Aye, but I knew you would. After everything I did you e been there for me all the time. Now it's time for me to help you." Thorin smiled. "Take some time off; spend it with your family. They will all be happy to have you around. I will cover for you in council. I promise that I will only bother you with extremely important decisions." The older dwarf suggested. 

Fili stood up and embraced his uncle. "Thank you, uncle! This would help me a lot."   
Thorin nodded and they sat down to discuss a few things Thorin had to know. Then Fili finally returned home but Poppy was already asleep again. 

Fili helped his wife to nurse their twins twice during the night and also cuddled with little Thorin who wasn't used to be in his mother's arms. 

Fili left early the next morning without telling anyone that he wouldn't be in council. He left for Dale because he wanted to surprise his wife and he hoped that he would get everything he needed there.

Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby woke up early as well and ran towards Runa's room. The dwarrodam was surprised to see them up that early but smiled at them. "Good morning, my gems. Is something wrong?"

Lili smiled at her. "No, but we have a question." She quickly continued when Runa nodded with a smile. "We want to surprise Mama. She is always there when we're sick and now we want to help her."

Tulip nodded. "Can we make breakfast for her?"

Runa smiled. "Of course but I'll help you to cook alright. I don't want you to get burnt."

The children nodded and ran to the kitchen with Runor. Runa quickly followed them with a smile on her face. She helped the children to fry some bacon, eggs and the tomatoes the children head cut into halves. Meanwhile she watched them cut apples and different berries for a fruit salad with some nuts as a special treat. At the end Runa made some tea and allowed the children to put milk and honey into it. 

Finally Lili took the plate with the hot food while Tulip took the salad and Ruby the tea. Vili ran to his room and fetched his favourite book. 

Runa first checked on Poppy, who was already awake and felt a bit better before she let the children into the room. They smiled brightly at their mother and carefully out the food into the bedside table. "Mama, we made breakfast for you!" Vili announced proudly. Then he added. "But Runa helped with the stove. So you don't have to worry."

Poppy looked at her children and started to cry. The children looked at each other in worry and Ruby even started to sob. The hobbit realised that her children didn't understand why she was crying and told them that she was so happy about their surprise that she had to cry. 

Lili, Vili, Tulip and Ruby cheered when they realised that their mummy loved their surprise and climbed onto the bed to hug her. Then Runa sat little Thorin onto the bed next to her. He crawled towards his mother and threw his little arms around her. 

Poppy stroked over her children's heads but she was still too weak to move a lot. So Runa asked her if she needed her help to eat. The hobbit felt a bit ashamed but nodded. "Yes, please! If you don't mind helping me."

Runa smiled. "I'm your handmaiden after all. But dint worry. I'd also do this for you if I weren't."

A short while after Runa started helping Poppy to eat, Vili sat down on the bed next to her with his book. "Mama, I've learnt my last letter two days ago. I can read my favourite story on my own now. Can I show you?"

"Of course, my dear." Poppy smiled, she knew how happy it made her oldest son to be able to read and write. So Vili opened his book and started reading his favourite story while Poppy ate her breakfast.  
In the moment Vili finished reading the bedroom door opened and Fili entered the room. He hit his surprise behind his back and watched the scene in front of him. 

Ruby immediately noticed him. "Papa! Papa! Look we cooked breakfast for Mama!"

Fili looked slightly panicked. He worried that the children might have hurt themselves but luckily they looked fine. 

Runa smiled at him. "Don't worry! I didn't let them near the stove."

"But the breakfast was our idea. We wanted to surprise Mama because she is always their for us when we are sick or have a nightmare." Lili explain.

"That's a wonderful idea, my gems!" Fili told his children proudly and with a bright smile. "I hope Mama will like my surprise as well." He went to Poppy and kissed her. He sat down next to her and revealed a huge bouquet of flowers. 

Poppy looked at the flowers and fresh tears filled her eyes. "These are the flowers our daughters are named after." She whispered and looked at the lilies, tulips, irises, azaleas, poppies and red roses. 

"I chose the roses for Ruby because they are red like a ruby." Fili explained.

"Thank you! They are wonderful!" Poppy said happily and touched Fili's hand.

The dwarf kissed her again and smiled. "I have another surprise. Thorin will attend the council meetings for me. So I can be here with you most of the time."

Poppy smiled and the children cheered; they were all happy to spend more time with their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to let you know that I will be in New Zealand until the end of the month. I will try to write there but I can't promise that I'll be able to update often :)


End file.
